


What Dreams May Come

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: The Swan-Mills Saga [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 100,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: With the Realms of Story united and a baby on the way, life is pretty sweet for Mrs & Mrs Swan-Mills, but what about Henry? Surrounded by happy endings and with no villains left to vanquish, where can a young man go to find his own great adventure? Perhaps a new realm will be the answer to Henry’s dreams. Join us for the final part of our trilogy where hopefully the Truest Believer will find True Love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at https://swanqueeneverafter.tumblr.com/

 

 

**On A Mountain Top. Night.**  
_(With their swords drawn to keep the other witches at bay, Snow White and Prince Charming watch on helplessly as Gothel repeats her ultimatum.)_  
**Gothel:** “So, Emma and Regina, what will it be?”  
**Ella:** _(Cradling Henry in her arms as he begins coughing again:)_ “Hey, you’re gonna be okay, I promise.”  
**Gothel:** _(Continued:)_ “My proposal, or your son’s life?”

**A New Realm. Several Months Earlier.**  
_(In the shadow of an unknown kingdom, a young man rides his motorbike across the forest path. Speeding along, the man rounds a corner right into the path of a young woman riding a horse-drawn carriage. The horse whinnies at the sight of the oncoming vehicle and, altering its course suddenly, causes the carriage to crash and the young woman to hurtle onto the forest floor. Slamming on the breaks and turning off the bike’s engine, the man rushes toward the unconscious woman as the horse flees the scene. Reaching the woman, the man first notices her glass shoes.)_  
**Henry:** _(To himself:)_ “Cinderella?!”

**Storybrooke. The Swan-Mills House. Evening.**  
_(Henry Swan-Mills sits on the couch with his earbuds in while playing a game on his phone. Appearing beside him suddenly is his mother, Emma.)_  
**Emma:** “Hey, kid.”  
**Henry:** _(Jumping slightly:)_ “Jeez, Mom! I get it, you have magic. Can’t you just enter a room normally for once?”  
**Emma:** “Eh, don’t be such a grouch. Here, _(Standing:)_ hit me with your best shot.”  
**Henry:** “What the- _(Emma grabs his phone and tosses it onto another chair:)_ Hey! Careful with that.”  
**Emma:** “Does that make you wanna hit me?”  
**Henry:** “Er, no. Mom, what are you talking about?”  
**Emma:** _(Hears the keys turning in the front door:)_ “Maybe Regina’ll do it.”  
**Regina:** _(Entering the house:)_ “Maybe Regina will do what?”  
**Emma:** _(Stands proudly, hands on hips:)_ “Been working on my six-pack. You know… Abs. I’ve been training hardcore, getting the core hard-carved. Hard as wood.”  
**Regina:** _(Closing the front door:)_ “To match your head.”  
**Emma:** _(Playfully:)_ “You know, I think you’re afraid that if you hit me as hard as you could, I’d think I was being tickled with a feather.”  
**Regina:** _(Placing her bag and keys on the hall table:)_ “Alright, after the day I’ve had, I’ll take a swing at your six-pack.”  
**Emma:** _(Hesitating at the look on her wife’s face:)_ “Well… It’s more like a four-pack and then there’s this one sort of long, stubborn one, never mind. Do it.”  
**Henry:** _(Wincing:)_ “As hard as she can?”  
**Emma:** _(To Regina:)_ “As hard as you can.”  
**Henry:** “You know, that’s how Houdini died.”  
**Emma:** “Regina, did you kill Houdini?”  
**Regina:** _(Thinks:)_ “It’s possible. I don’t remember all their names.”  
**Emma:** _(Breathes quickly:)_ “Okay, hold on. Okay, do it. Seriously, give me your best shot. _(Tenses:)_ Right now.”  
_(Regina grins then goes to punch Emma’s stomach but of course stops at the last moment, relishing Emma’s reaction.)_  
**Regina:** _(Patting Emma’s tummy:)_ “Oh, yeah! Not bad. Not as good as Zelena, though.”  
_(Regina smiles and walks to the kitchen, leaving Emma to pout as Henry chuckles, having retrieved his phone.)_  
**Henry:** _(Reclining on the couch:)_ “Wow, you got off easy. With the way Mom’s been acting lately, she really could’ve done some damage.”  
**Regina:** _(Returning from the kitchen:)_ “And what’s that supposed to mean?”  
**Henry:** _(Looking to Emma who gives him a ‘Don’t look at me’ shrug:)_ “Er… I mean… well you know. _(Withering under Regina’s stern gaze, sitting up:)_ Come on, Mom, you’ve got to admit that you’ve been a little more ‘evil queen’ than ‘madam mayor’ recently.”  
**Regina:** “I beg your pardon?”  
**Henry:** _(Quickly:)_ “A-and that’s totally fine and all. I-I mean it’s to be expected given your condition-“  
**Regina:** _(Icily:)_ “My _condition_?”  
**Henry:** _(Continuing:)_ “With your hormones and all…”

**Regina:** _(Eyes widening:)_ “Henry…”  
**Emma:** _(Wincing:)_ “Oh boy.”  
**Regina:** “Daniel…”  
**Emma:** _(To Henry:)_ “Now you’ve done it.”  
**Regina:** “Swan-Mills!”  
**Emma:** “Run, Henry. And don’t look back.”  
**Henry:** _(Nods:)_ “Right.”  
_(Leaping from the couch, Henry grabs his coat and heads quickly for the front door as Emma grabs her wife’s hand, before the brunette does something she’ll regret.)_  
**Emma:** _(Hearing the door close:)_ “Gina, he didn’t mean anything by it.”  
**Regina:** “Our son just called me hormonal, Emma. I’ve slain entire villages for less than that.”  
**Emma:** “Yes, I know, but if you kill him then you’ll be giving birth to our daughter behind bars and trust me, I don’t recommend it.”  
**Regina:** _(Smirks, softening slightly:)_ “What is with him lately anyway? We hardly ever see him and when we do, he’s always on his phone.”  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “He’s just being a teenager, you know? I mean most of Henry’s friends have already gone to college while he’s still figuring out what he wants to do. You can remember being his age and not having a clue what to do with your life, right?”  
**Regina:** “Actually, no. When I was Henry’s age, I was already married to his great-grandfather.”  
_(Regina turns and heads up the winding staircase while Emma watches her.)_  
**Emma:** _(Kicking herself, under her breath:)_ “Right.”  
****

**A New Realm. Continued.**  
_(Henry rushes to the aid of the fallen woman.)_  
**Henry:** _(Kneeling beside her:)_ “Cinderella. _(Helping her into a sitting position:)_ You okay?”  
**Ella:** _(Pushing him away:)_ “I think so. _(Getting to her feet:)_ The hyacinths broke my fall.”  
**Henry:** _(Relieved:)_ “Your lucky flower.”  
**Ella:** _(Turns to survey the damage:)_ “And you broke my carriage. _(Turns:)_ And scared off Felipe!”  
**Henry:** _(Confused:)_ “Felipe?”  
**Ella:** _(Finally turns to look at him:)_ “My… _(Hesitates:)_ my steed. It’s, uh, one with an actual head, unlike your headless-horse contraption.”  
**Henry:** “Motorcycle.”  
**Ella:** _(Running her hands through her hair:)_ “What the hell were you doing there, anyway?”  
**Henry:** “Uh, heading home, and, well, time is kind of the essence.”  
**Ella:** “Is your home going somewhere?”  
**Henry:** “No, but the way home is. I’m from another realm. Portals and, well, they don’t stay open-“  
**Ella:** “Enough. I have somewhere to be too. And I am not walking the rest of the way in glass slippers.”  
**Henry:** _(To himself:)_ “Right, the slippers. Your story.”  
**Ella:** “My story?”  
**Henry:** “Well, yeah, sure. Everyone knows it. You know, from the books. And there was the cartoon.”  
**Ella:** _(Suspiciously:)_ “Who are you?”  
**Henry:** “That doesn’t really matter right now, because it’s your story we’ve got to fix. _(Moves over to the upturned carriage:)_ Don’t you have a prince to find?”  
**Ella:** _(Hesitates:)_ “Yeah, I do.”  
**Henry:** “Well, maybe I can give you a ride.”  
**Ella:** _(Points to the motorcycle:)_ “You want me to get on that thing?”  
**Henry:** “Well, yeah. You’re gonna love it.”  
_(As Henry walks over to the bike, Ella smiles before following.)_   

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House.  
** _(Having followed her wife upstairs, Emma watches as Regina takes a seat on the edge of their bed and sighs. Walking into the room, Emma moves quietly to sit on the chair in front of the vanity mirror and waits for Regina to speak.)_  
**Regina:** _(After a long moment:)_ “I know I’ve not been a pleasure to be around lately, and I’m sorry.”  
**Emma:** “No, Regina… you have nothing to apologise for. I just wish I could be more help, especially since I’m the one who’s been through this before.”  
**Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “You must’ve been terrified. Going through all this in prison.”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “It was a tough time, no question. But in some ways being pregnant in jail saved me.”  
**Regina:** “How so?”  
**Emma:** _(Exhales slowly:)_ “Well, it helped take my mind off the fact that I had been abandoned yet again. _(With a wry smile:)_ At least for those nine months, I knew that I would never be alone.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “But this is the least alone I’ve ever been. The happiest I’ve ever been. So why must I feel like crap every day? _(Turning to face Emma:)_ Putting aside your incarceration for a moment, weren’t there good days you can remember from that time?”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles sympathetically:)_ “Of course there were. And I know it may not feel like it right now, but you’ve had more good days than bad since we got pregnant.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Really? I can’t remember the last full night’s sleep I had. I feel bloated. Clearly I’m irritable _and_ my ankles are swollen…”  
**Emma:** “Have you thought about not wearing heels?”  
**Regina:** “Emma, I’m serious. I just feel like such a whale.”  
**Emma:** “Well I wouldn’t say a whale… a sexy panda bear maybe? _(Smiles at Regina’s horrified look:)_ Listen, I know things are tough right now, but they do get better, trust me. You’ll feel a hell of a lot better once you finally start your maternity leave.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs again:)_ “Yeah, right. Then I’ll just have to contend with your mother dropping by unannounced sharing pregnancy tips every day.”  
**Emma:** _(Cautiously:)_ “Would that really be the worst thing in the world?”  
**Regina:** “I will not take advice from a woman who put her daughter through a wardrobe and leaves her son with a shotgun toting grandmother.”  
**Emma:** “We used to leave Henry with Granny sometimes.”  
**Regina:** “Only after I spent ten years raising him the right way. We left him with Granny for his protection, not her child rearing skills.”  
**Emma:** “All right, it doesn’t have to be my mom or Granny, but we could talk with others from Ashley’s ‘Mommy and Me’ class?”  
**Regina:** “What possible wisdom could I gather from a girl who was pregnant for twenty eight years-“  
**Emma:** “Because of your curse.”  
**Regina:** _(Continuing:)_ “Or Aurora who was a flying monkey for most of her pregnancy?”  
**Emma:** “Because of your sister.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, sure, take their side.”  
**Emma:** _(Watches her wife for a long moment, before smiling once more:)_ “You know what I think? I think this is just one big ruse to get me to feel sorry for you.”  
**Regina:** “What?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah. You heard me, and I’m not falling for it anymore. Man, you really had me going though.”  
**Regina:** “Emma what are you-“  
**Emma:** “Do you want to know the reason why I’ve been working out so much lately? Why I’ve got all this energy to burn?”  
**Regina:** “Well, I had wondered, yes.”  
**Emma:** “It’s because of you.”  
**Regina:** “Me?”  
**Emma:** “Mmhmm. _(Leans in, whispers:)_ You. You have no idea just how hot it’s been watching your body change as each day passes. As our child grows inside you. There have been times where it’s taken all my willpower not to just take you into my arms and-“  
**Regina:** _(Cutting in:)_ “I know what you’re doing, Emma.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, I know what I’d like to be doing…”  
_(Emma leans in for a kiss but Regina pulls away slightly.)_  
**Regina:** _(Shaking her head, smiling:)_ “You’re incorrigible.”  
**Emma:** “And you’re delectable. You’ve been driving me wild without even trying.”  
**Regina:** _(Playing along:)_ “I may have been trying a little.”  
**Emma:** “Uh huh.”  
**Regina:** “Well, now that you’ve found me out, whatever will you do with me?”  
**Emma:** “Oh, I have some ideas. Good thing Henry won’t be here for a few hours.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles wickedly:)_ “All part of my plan.”  
**Emma:** _(Moving closer so that their lips are mere millimeters apart, breathes:)_ “I knew it.”  
_(Finally, unable to hold back any longer, Regina closes the distance and they sink into a deep, fervent kiss.)_

**A New Realm. Continued.**  
_(Straddling the motorcycle, Henry shows Ella how it works.)_  
**Henry:** “It’s pretty simple. You turn here to give it gas. Squeeze here for the brakes to slow it down. Squeeze here to shift gears.”  
**Ella:** “A lot of squeezing.”  
**Henry:** _(Laughs:)_ “Yeah. Here, how about you hop on, I can show you. All you have to do is hold on tight.”  
**Ella:** _(Walks over to him:)_ “Well, I suppose there are worse ways of getting to a ball than getting escorted by a handsome man in a tiny smoke-breathing carriage.” _(Lifts her dress and straddles the bike behind Henry.)_  
**Henry:** “Motorcycle. Did you say handsome?”  
**Ella:** “Would you show me the gas and brakes again?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah. _(Demonstrates:)_ See? Simple.”  
**Ella:** _(Laughs softly:)_ “Oh, one more thing.”  
**Henry:** “Yeah?”  
**Ella:** “My story, how does it _usually_ end? Do the Prince and I just dance and live happily ever after?”  
**Henry:** “There’s usually a complication before that. He has to find you.”  
**Ella:** “How does he do that?”  
**Henry:** “In most versions, you leave him a sign. The glass slipper - Which he uses to find the girl who fits it.”  
**Ella:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Wha - That is ridiculous. Do you know how many girls have the same size foot as me?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah. Mm. A plot hole for sure.”  
**Ella:** “And, uh, _(Getting up off the bike:)_ I don’t believe in signs.”  
**Henry:** “Well, that’s how it goes. _Usually._ ”  
**Ella:** _(Walks around to face him:)_ “Well, maybe it could use a twist? _(Suddenly, Ella punches Henry in the face, knocking him off the bike. As Henry groans on the floor, Ella straddles the bike and rides off:)_ Thanks for the lesson.”  
**Henry:** _(Clambering to his feet:)_ “Whoa, whoa!”  
_(Henry watches as she rides away on the motorcycle, smiling to himself. Up ahead, Ella laughs as the wind blows through her hair.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Storybrooke. Sheriff’s Office.**  
 _(The sound of laughing can be heard as Emma and Lily talk over morning coffee.)_  
 **Lily:** “Henry really said that?”  
 **Emma:** “Yep. Never seen the kid move so fast.”  
 **Lily:** “Oh, I’m sure. God, you must feel like the Sheriff at home too sometimes, huh?”  
 **Emma:** “Regina I can handle. She’s not one for hiding her emotions. It’s Henry I’m worried about. Regina’s right, when he’s home he hardly speaks to us.”  
 **Lily:** _(Shrugs:)_ “Typical teenager?”  
 **Emma:** “Well that’s what I thought at first, but now that I think about it, we have no idea where he goes during the day.”  
 **Lily:** “You were a bail bonds-person, you could always track his whereabouts if you’re that worried.”  
 **Emma:** “I don’t think it’s that serious.  _(Sighs:)_  He just seems to be pulling away from us a little.”  
 **Lily:** “Do you think it’s because of the baby?”  
 **Emma:** “What? No, Henry’s just as excited as we are, far as that goes. _(Shakes her head:)_  I don’t know, maybe things will be different once Regina starts her maternity leave.”  
 **Lily:** “Oh that’s right. Today’s her last day as Mayor isn’t it?”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah and it’s not a day too soon. I think time away from everyone else’s problems can only be a good thing.”  
 ****

**Mayor’s Office.**  
 _(Regina unlocks her door and enters the mayor’s office. Leroy follows her inside, ranting and raving about his latest grievance. Taking her time, Regina turns on each light around the room before reaching her desk. Placing her bag on the table, she takes a deep breath before turning and giving Leroy her best glare. The bearded man immediately stops talking and waits for the mayor’s decision.)_  
 **Regina:**  “As I have told you countless times, Leroy. It is not within the purview of this office to interfere in this matter.”  
 **Leroy:** “But the-“  
 **Regina:** “If you have a problem with people from Camelot riding their horses along Storybrooke’s streets, I suggest you take it up with either Lancelot or Queen Guinevere. As an animal lover myself, I happen to find the sound of hoof beats quite comforting.”  
 **Leroy:**  “You want me to speak to Lancelot, the finest swordsman in the land, about controlling his people?”  
 **Regina:**  “He’s a fair man. I’m sure he’ll hear you out.”  
 **Leroy:** _(Mutters as he leaves the room:)_  “Yeah, right before he runs me through.”  
 **Regina:**   _(Once Leroy leaves:)_ “And what a shame that would be.”  
 _(Taking a look around, Regina sighs before removing her coat to begin packing up her office.)  
_ ****

**A New Realm. Night.**   
_(A Royal ball is in full swing as Ella descends the staircase into the sea of people. Spotting the King and Queen seated on their thrones atop the dais, Ella heads straight for them.)_

_(Just as she’s about to approach however, she is tapped on the shoulder. Turning, Ella sees Henry smiling back at her.)_  
 **Henry:**  “May I have this dance?”  
 **Ella:**  “Thanks, but I’m not really the dancing type.”  
 **Henry:**  “Yeah, I picked up on that. _(Pulls something from his pocket:)_ I brought your lucky flower.  _(Holds it up:)_  A hyacinth. I promise not to knock you over again.”  
 **Ella:**  “Well, it is lovely.”  
 **Henry:** _(Smiling, Henry places the flower in Ella’s hair:)_  “One dance.”   
 _(Reluctantly, Ella allows herself to be lead back onto the dance floor.)_  
 ****

**Meanwhile, On The Dais.**  
 _(Queen Madelena and King Richard are being entertained by the court jester.)_  
 **Jester:**  “Banana.”   
 **King Richard:**   _(Clearly bored:)_  “Banana who?”   
 **Jester:**  “Banana.”   
 **King Richard:** _(Flatly:)_  “Banana who?”   
 **Jester:** “Orange.”   
 **King Richard:** “Orange who?”   
 **Jester:**  “ _Orange_  you glad I didn’t say banana again?”   
 **Queen Madelena:** _(Laughs:)_ “Whoa!  _(Clapping:)_  Another wonderful routine, Jester.”   
 **King Richard:** _(Confused:)_ “I’m not seeing it, baby.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Perhaps his humor flies over your head, then.”   
 ****

**On The Dancefloor.**  
 _(Henry bows before Ella.)_  
 **Ella:** _(Curtsying:)_ “If you’re here about your headless horse, it’s out back.”  
 **Henry:** “Actually I’m less concerned with that than the dagger you stole.”  
 _(They begin to dance.)_  
 **Ella:** “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
 **Henry:**  “Oh, really? Then what’s this?  _(Pulling the dagger from its hiding place inside Ella’s dress:)_ It has my initials engraved on the hilt. ‘HSM.’ Henry Swan-Mills.”  
 **Ella:**  “Are you crazy?” _(Taking the dagger back, she conceals it once more while shooting a glance towards the dais. They resume dancing.)_  
 **Henry:** “You didn’t come here to fall in love with a Prince, did you?”   
 **Ella:** “No, I didn’t. I came here to kill the Queen.”  
 **Henry:**  “Why would you do that?”   
 **Ella:** “'Cause that woman took everything from me. She ordered my kingdom to be overthrown and my father executed. I’ve been on the run ever since.”  
 **Henry:**  “And so you’re gonna throw your life away for revenge? Once you kill her, they’ll kill you. That’s not a happy ending.”  
 **Ella:** “There is no happy ending for me.”  
 **Henry:** “Maybe things are changing. Maybe me crashing into your carriage was a sign you can start over.”  
 **Ella:** “I told you, I don’t believe in signs.”  
 **Henry:** “This isn’t the way your story is supposed to end, Ella. You can come with me, start over. We can find your own story.”  
 **Ella:**  “Sounds lovely, but my father, he meant the world to me. I just can’t let it go.”  _(Ella slips from Henry’s hold and heads quickly toward the dais.)_  
 **Henry:** “No, no, no! No, hey, wait!”

**On The Dais.**  
 _(King Richard turns to his right hand man and bodyguard, Gareth.)_  
 **King Richard:** “Honestly, Gareth, I don’t know what she sees in him.”  
 **Gareth:** _(Watching Madelena and the Jester shamelessly flirt with one another:)_ “No idea, My King.”  
 **Queen Madelena:** _(Stands:)_  “Well, I will go and compliment the Jester.  _(Clears throat:)_ And while I do, husband, perhaps you can make some progress into finding where the jewel of Valencia is hidden.”   
 **King Richard:**  “I’ve tried everything.”   
 **Queen Madelena:**  “Mm-hmm.  _(Under her breath:)_ I can’t believe I married you.”  
 **King Richard:**   _(Standing, coldly:)_  “What did you just say?”  
 **Queen Madelena:** “I said, _(Yelling:)_  I. Can’t. Believe. I. Married. You!”  
 **King Richard:**   _(Sinks back down in his throne:)_  “See, that’s what I thought you said. I just wanted clarification. Thank you.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** _(Sweetly:)_ “Find me the jewel, would you, dear?”   
 **King Richard:**  “Of course, darling.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** _(Stepping down off the dais:)_  “Jester, um… Join me in my chamber, would you? I’d love to learn a little more about how you, uh… craft a joke.”  
 **Jester:** _(Following:)_ “Ooh!”   
 **King Richard:** _(To Gareth:)_ “She really gets a kick out of that damn Jester. I don’t know. Maybe it  _is_  all going over my head.”  
 **Gareth:** “Oh, it’s definitely going over your head, sir.”   
 ****

**Storybrooke. Sheriff’s Station.  
** _(Emma is sorting through some old case files when Snow White enters.)  
_ **Snow White:** “Good afternoon, Sheriff.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Hey, Mom.  _(Puts down the file:)_ What’s up?”  
 **Snow White:** “I just came to pick you up.”  
 **Emma:** _(Confused:)_ “I don’t know what you’ve heard but I’m doing fine.”  
 **Snow White:** “No, silly. I’ve come to pick you up for your first Mommy and Me group.”  
 **Emma:**  “Oh. T-that was tonight?”  
 **Snow White:** “Of course. Are you ready to go?”  
 **Emma:** _(Thinking quickly on her feet:)_  “Ah, actually, mom, we can’t make it tonight.”  
 **Snow White:**  “Why not?”  
 **Emma:**  “It’s Regina. She called not long ago saying she wasn’t feeling well and went home. I’m supposed to go over and pick up the rest of her stuff after work.”  
 **Snow White:** “Oh, well that’s too bad.”  
 **Emma:**  “Mm. I know she was really looking forward to it.”  
 **Snow White:** “Well is there anything I can do? You know if it’s pregnancy related I can definitely help with-“  
 **Emma:** “No. No, it’s just general tiredness I think. She’ll probably take a long bath and get some rest. In fact, it’s pretty quiet here so I’m gonna close up early and be with her. Sorry, mom.”  
 **Snow White:** “Oh, don’t be. We’ll do it another time. Do you want me to help with the boxes?”  
 **Emma:** “Nah, I’ve got it.”  
 **Snow White:**  “Okay, well if you’re sure. Give Regina my love, won’t you?”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiles:)_  “I will.”  
 _(Feeling slightly guilty as she watches Snow White leave, Emma quickly reaches for her phone and calls her wife.)_  
 ****

**Mayor’s Office.  
** _(Packing things into boxes, Regina turns at the sound of her phone ringing and walks over to answer it.)  
_ **Regina:** “Emma, I’m almost through here.”  
 **Emma:** “You’ve gotta leave there, right now.”  
 **Regina:** “What? Why?”  
 **Emma:** “Three words. Mommy and Me.”  
 **Regina:**  “Oh no.”  
 **Emma:** _(Quickly:)_  “It’s all right, I got us out of it. I told mom you weren’t feeling well but that doesn’t mean she’s not gonna check my story.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiling:)_  “Did you ever know that you’re my hero?”  
 **Emma:** _(Rolling her eyes:)_  “Yeah, yeah and you are the wind beneath my wings. Just get out of there before she catches you.”  
 **Regina:** “Way ahead of you. See you tonight.”  
 _(Hanging up the phone, Regina waves her hand toward the boxes and magics them from the office. Looking around to check she’s remembered everything, Regina disappears in a cloud of purple smoke just a few seconds before Snow White enters the room.)_  

**A New Realm. Continued.**  
 _(As Queen Madelena heads toward her chambers, Ella corners her.)_  
 **Queen Madelena:**  "Ugh, out of my way, peasant.”  
 **Ella:** _(Drawing the dagger:)_  “You don’t recognize me, do you? I am Ella of Valencia. You killed my father, prepare to die!  _(Ella rears back and is about to strike when she hesitates, looking at the blade in her hand:)_  I can’t.”  
 **Queen Madelena:** _(As Ella lowers the dagger:)_ “Thank you.  _(Yelling:)_  Guards! This woman tried to assassinate your Queen!”  
 _(Palming the dagger, Ella runs from the scene before Henry catches up to her.)_  
 **Ella:**  “Henry!”  
 **Henry:** “Take my bike and wait for me where we first met. The portal to my land opens at midnight. You’ll be safe there. You need to go!”

**Queen Madelena:**  “Stop that girl! She tried to kill me!”  
 _(Henry draws his sword and quickly disarms two guards. Grabbing a discarded sword, Ella enters the fray, taking on another guard on her way out of the ballroom. While Henry battles two more guards, Ella runs across several tables, knocking out yet another guard before reaching the door and making her exit while Henry watches on.)  
_ ****

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House. Evening.**  
 _(Emma and Regina are eating together in the dining room. Having cleaned her plate, Emma leans back in her chair and smiles at her wife.)_  
 **Emma:** “You know, we will have to go to that Mommy and Me group eventually. My mom isn’t going to just let it go.”  
 **Regina:** “Only if Snow has nothing else to occupy her time.”  
 **Emma:** “And what does that mean?”  
 **Regina:** “Well, if she were to take over my duties as Mayor for example…”  
 **Emma:** _(Finishes the thought:)_ “She’d be far too busy to make us go. What happened to you not wanting her anywhere near your office?”  
 **Regina:** “This is different. Back then, she had just caught us having sex on her desk and was not in the right headspace to take on the job. For all I knew, she would’ve caused an irreparable mess in my absence just to get back at me.”  
 **Emma:** “I don’t think that’s true.”  
 **Regina:** “Why not? That’s what I would have done.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “I know you would.”  
 **Regina:** “Oh and I suppose you’d be above such things? _(Takes a sip of her water:)_ That’s why you appointed Lily as Sheriff rather than David?”  
 **Emma:**   _(Purses her lips:)_  “All right, fine. Maybe I did feel like they were treating us like naughty teenagers, but at least Lily has proven herself. What did Zelena ever do apart from paint your office four shades of green?”  
 **Regina:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “That’s not the point. This way, with Snow taking over as mayor, everyone benefits. We don’t have to join that ridiculous club, and Snow gets to stick her nose in other people’s business.”  
 **Emma:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Her heart is in the right place, you know.”  
 **Regina:**  “And it will remain there, as long as she doesn’t try to sing ‘Kum ba yah’ at my stomach.”  
 **Emma:** _(Laughing:)_  “Point taken.  _(Clearing the plates from the table:)_ Dessert?”  
 **Regina:** “Hm, well I really shouldn’t… but I  _am_  eating for two.”  
 **Emma:**   _(Nods:)_ “Thank goodness for Häagen-Dazs huh?”  
 **Regina:** _(Patting her stomach:)_ “You can say that again.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Realm. Night.**  
 _(Henry gallops along the forest path toward the place he first met Ella.)_  
 **Henry:** “Cinderella!  _(Dismounts:)_  Cinderella, I’m here! Cinderella?!  _(Horse neighs:)_  Yeah, I know. I was crazy to think she’d come. _(Horse whinnies:)_  Ah, you get it.  _(At that moment, Henry’s cellphone buzzes. Taking it out of his pocket, he sees the alarm set for midnight and, sure enough, the portal home opens before him. Sighs:)_  All right, time to go home.  _(To the horse:)_ Thanks for the ride.”  _(Stepping forward, Henry enters the portal and vanishes.)  
_ ****

**Kingdom of Valencia. The Next Day.** _  
(King Richard sits upon the throne of Valencia, Gareth stood by his side as the Chef enters the room, noisily wheeling in a tray of food.)_  
 **Chef:** “A midday snack, My King?”   
 **King Richard:**  “Come up here.  _(Cautiously, the Chef climbs the dais:)_ What happened to the other chef? Looked just like you, but… older, more wrinkly.”   
 **Chef:** “My father?”   
 **King Richard:** “Right. What happened to him?”   
 **Chef:**  “You had him killed, sir.”   
 **King Richard:**  “Hmm?”   
 **Chef:**  “Your mutton was too rare.”   
 **King Richard:**  “Well, that doesn’t sound like me.”   
 **Chef:**  “You killed his father before him. Your family has killed the last four generations of chefs in my family. It’s not a great job, My King.”   
 **King Richard:** _(Despondently:)_  “I’m such a bully. I’m under a terrible amount of pressure. You have to understand that.”   
 **Chef:** “Oh, it’s fine, My King. Don’t worry about it.”   
 **King Richard:**  “Oh, Gareth, I try so hard to please her. I invade a kingdom for a jewel, I respect her vow of chastity, and yet ever since Madelena saw that man fight off all my guards, she compares me to him and I have to hear it over and over again:  
♪ Be a man! ♪   
♪ Be a man! ♪   
♪ Blah, blah, blah, blah, be a man! ♪   
 _(Stands:)_  ♪ I want her, need her, crave her, yes, it’s true. ♪   
 _(Steps down from the dais:)_ ♪ But now she is not the only thing I desperately want to do. ♪ _(Is suddenly flanked by two guards.)_  
♪ I want to shoot him with a crossbow ♪   
♪ I want to stab him in the eye ♪  _(Begins dancing with a random courtier:)  
_ ♪ I want to liberate his head from his neck ♪   
♪ And then punt the bloody wreck sky high ♪   
 _(Moves on to dance alone:)_  
♪ I want to hurl him out a window ♪   
♪ And shove explosives where the sun don’t shine ♪   
♪ Want to skewer him with swords ♪   
♪ Then slowly twist them ♪  
♪ All around his reproductive system ♪   
♪ Won’t that be divine? ♪   
♪ Then she’ll be mine ♪   
 **Gareth:**   _(Bellowing at everyone gathered in the throne room:)_  “Everybody sing!”   
 **Guards:**  ♪ Ahh ♪   
♪ And then you’ll do it every evening ♪   
 **King Richard:**  ♪ Sweet God, at last! ♪   
 **Guards:** ♪ In every room on every floor ♪   
 **King Richard:** ♪ Till I can’t do it anymore ♪   
 **Gareth:** ♪ And with no hero distracting your bride ♪   
 **King Richard:**  ♪ We could start a genocidal war ♪   
 **Guards & Courtiers:** ♪ Yay, we’re gonna go to… ♪   
Wait, what?!   
 **King Richard:**  ♪ I’ll get back to all my hobbies ♪   
♪ Like raising taxes and tormenting the poor ♪   
 **Guards:**  ♪ Crush those poor! ♪   
 **King Richard:**   _(Begins dancing with the Chef:)_  ♪ Won’t that be divine? ♪ _  
(Tosses him aside.)_  
 **Guards & Courtiers: **♪ Ahh ♪   
 **King Richard:**  ♪ And she’ll be mine ♪   
 **Guards & Courtiers:** ♪ Ia la la la ♪   
 **King Richard:** ♪ Just mine, all mine ♪   
 **Guards & Courtiers:** ♪ Ia la la la ♪   
 **King Richard:**  ♪ Mine, all mine, all mine! ♪   
 _(Everyone in the room is dancing, Richard with Gareth, the courtiers and guards form a large circle to give the song its big finish.)_  
 **King Richard:** _(Seating himself back upon the throne:)_ “Well, that was ripping!”

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House. Morning.**  
 _(As the morning sun makes its way across the sky and its rays trickle through the bedroom window, Emma slowly opens her eyes. Squinting, she lifts her head briefly before remembering it’s the weekend. Just as she’s about to roll over however, Emma hears noises coming from the bathroom. Lifting the covers and stepping out of bed, Emma makes her way over to the bathroom door. Listening outside for a moment, she relaxes slightly when the sound of the shower running is heard. Waiting outside with her hand hovering over the door handle for a full minute, Emma gently knocks on the door before entering. The sight that greets her causes the blonde’s heart to ache. Sitting on the floor of the shower, knees drawn up to her chest, is Regina. Despite the falling water, Emma can tell the brunette is crying.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Softly:)_ “Regina?”  
 **Regina:** _(Sniffling:)_ “Why does it have to be so hard?”  
 **Emma:** _(Nods:)_  “I know. I know.”  
 **Regina:** “I eat what I like, I get sick. Then I eat what I’m ‘supposed to’ and I get sick. I work less: sick. I stop work completely: sick. But even that would be bearable if I could just get a damn full night’s sleep.”   
 **Emma:**   _(Stepping into the shower to turn off the water, Emma then takes her wife’s hand and lowers herself to sit across from her on the tiled floor:)_ “Do you want to go see Doctor Whale?”  
 **Regina:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “No. You heard what he said last time.”  
 **Emma:**  “When you threatened to rip his arm off and beat him with it?”  
 **Regina:**   _(Lowering her head to her knees:)_  “Yeah. I know that what’s happening is amazing and I already love this baby more than I can say-“  
 **Emma:** “But it’d be nice if she would cut you some slack, huh?”  
 **Regina:** _(Raising her head:)_  “Yeah. If it was just a little easier, just by a tiny amount.”  
 **Emma:** _(Nodding:)_ “That’d be great.”  
 _(Moving onto her knees, Emma pulls her wife in for a warm embrace.)_  
 **Regina:**   _(Sighs:)_  “Soon you won’t even be able to wrap your arms around me and then my misery will be complete.”  
 **Emma:**  “Shh. I’ll always be able to wrap my arms around you. _(Teasing:)_ Or parts of you, at least.”  
 **Regina:** _(With a rueful smile:)_ “Some prize I am, huh?”  
 **Emma:**   _(Gently lifting Regina’s chin to meet her gaze:)_ “You are lovelier this morning than you have ever been. I only wish there were a way I could make you feel better.”  
 **Regina:** “Just hold me a little longer?”  
 **Emma:**  “I’m not going anywhere, ever.”  
 ****

**Swan-Mills House. Upstairs Hallway. A Few Minutes Earlier.**   
_(Having returned home, Henry is attempting to reach his room without waking his parents when he overhears their conversation. Realising he may have a way to help his moms, Henry decides to share his secret with them.)_

**A New Realm. Valencia.**  
 _(Queen Madelena looks on disgusted as King Richard is being fed like a child by the Chef.)_  
 **Chef:**   _(Holding up a spoonful:)_  “Catapult at the ready.”   
 _(Richard opens his mouth and the Chef feeds him.)_  
 **King Richard:** _(Clapping:)_ “Mm mm mm!”  
 **Chef:** “More?  _(Richard nods:)_ Which…  _(Richard points to something on the plate and the Chef scoops it up for him:)_ This one, this one?”  
 **King Richard:** “Mm. Mm-hmm.”   
 **Chef:** _(Holding up the spoon once more:)_ “This one’s coming on horseback.”  
 **Gareth:** _(Watching from his position by the window:)_ “Chef! Why don’t you let the king feed himself in front of his wife? She’s watching.”  
 **Chef:** _(Despite this, continues feeding the king:)_ “Open your drawbridge! Here comes the cannonball!”  
 **King Richard:** _(Chews for a moment:)_ “Ohh! Ew! There’s fat on this piece. I don’t like it. Take it out.”  
 **Chef:** “All right. All right.”  
 _(When the Chef reaches into the king’s mouth to remove the offending piece of food, Madelena has seen enough.)  
_ **Queen Madelena:** _(Stands:)_ “Right. Okay. Well… _(Clears throat:)_ That’s going to do it for me.”  
 **King Richard:** “But, darling, you’ve barely touched your roast peacock.”  
 **Queen Madelena:** “Chef, be a doll and shove a few more cannonballs down my husband’s throat. I’m growing weary of his voice.” _(She leaves.)_  
 **King Richard:** “Never start a marriage with a kidnapping. Both of you promise me that right now.”  
 **Gareth:** “Yeah, we promise, My King.”  
 **Chef:** “Rock-solid advice, My King.”  
 **King Richard:** “Still, it’s fine. I’m sure once I kill that hero that took down my guards in front of her, she’ll change her tune. _(Neither Gareth or the Chef will meet his eye:)_  What’s with the awkward silence?”   
 **Gareth:** “Uh, it’s…”   
 **King Richard:** “What?”   
 **Gareth:** “No, it’s nothing.”   
 **King Richard:** “Speak.”   
 **Gareth:** “Well, um, I just think… And I say this very respectfully, Sire… You got to man up. You got to butch up for her a little bit.”   
 **King Richard:** “Me?”   
 **Gareth:** “Yeah!”   
 **King Richard:** _(Laughing, stands:)_ “I’m sorry, Gareth. I am Mr. Butch!  _(Throws down his napkin and notices something:)_  Oh, poop! I got gravy on my tummy flowers.  _(Gasps:)_ Oh, my God. You’re right.”   
 **Gareth:** _(Nods:)_ “Come with me, Sire.”  
 ****

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House. Kitchen.**  
 _(Regina and Emma are making breakfast together when Henry enters the room.)  
_ **Henry:** “Hey guys.”  
 **Emma:** “Hey.”  
 **Regina:** “Good morning, Henry.”  
 **Henry:** _(Cautiously:)_ “How’s everyone feeling?”  
 _(Emma and Regina glance at each other before answering.)  
_ **Emma:** “Great.”  
 **Regina:** “Couldn’t be better. Happy to see you in a better mood.”  
 **Henry:** “Yeah, about that. I know I haven’t been the best son lately and I’m sorry. But I want to make it up to you both.”  
 **Emma:** “Henry, that’s not necessary we just-”  
 **Henry:** “No, please, let me get this out.”  
 **Regina:** _(Concerned:)_ “Is everything all right?”  
 **Henry:** _(Nods:)_ “Yeah, or it will be. Could you please both sit?”  
 _(Henry pulls out a chair for Regina who takes a seat while Emma brings over the pan containing the pancakes and places it on the chopping block before sitting down.)  
_ **Emma:** “What is it, Henry? You know you can tell us anything.”  
 **Henry:** _(Takes a deep breath:)_  “Okay, the reason I’ve been all distracted lately is because I’ve found something awesome. Better than any video game or travelling across Europe could ever be.”  
 **Regina:** “Okay…”  
 **Henry:** “And I want you guys to share in it too. I think it could be just what you guys are looking for.”  
 **Emma:** “Well wait, what is it you think we’re looking for?”  
 **Henry:** _(Hesitates:)_ “I heard you both earlier. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but…  _(Looks to Regina:)_ I heard what you’re going through and I really think this could help.”  
 **Regina:** “What are you talking about, Henry?”  
 **Henry:** “Oh it’s way too difficult to explain, I’ll have to show you.”  
 **Emma:** “Great. But first, breakfast.”  
 **Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “I’m famished.”  
 **Henry:** _(Smiles:)_ “Cool.”

**A New Realm. Valencia.**  
 _(King Richard opens the doors to Gareth’s chambers and walks inside.)_  
 **King Richard:**   _(Looking around:)_  “Holy cow! This is your room?!  _(Sniffs:)_ What’s that smell?”  
 **Gareth:** “Testosterone.”  
 **King Richard:** _(Sniffs again:)_ “Mmm. Musky.”  
 **Gareth:** “Look, if you want your wife to respect you, you’ve got to earn her respect. You need to man up.”   
 **King Richard:** _(Sighs:)_ “I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”   
 **Gareth:** “Well, it just so happens you’re talking to the professor in the art of manhood. And I’m gonna give you a makeover.”   
 **King Richard:** “Gareth, I cannot thank you enough. Come here, you!”   
 **Gareth:** _(Warningly:)_ “Hey, I’ve only ever hugged one man in my life, and it was the day my father died.  _(Sighs:)_ I squeezed that rotten bastard to death.”   
 **King Richard:**  “Right. We’ll hug later. Good talk.”  
 ****

**The Enchanted Forest.**    
 _(Henry leads his parents into Xanax’s Laboratory.)_  
 **Emma:** “Hmm. This is… cozy.”  
 **Regina:** “It’s an attic.”  
 **Xanax:** “Excuse me, madam, but this is my laboratory.”  
 **Regina:** _(To Emma:)_ “It’s an attic.”  
 **Henry:** “Moms, may I present, Xanax the magician.”  
 **Xanax:** _(Grunts, getting to his feet:)_ “Actually, I’m not legally allowed to call myself a magician anymore ‘cause of the whole…  _(Sighs:)_  Thing. Don’t worry about it. Think of me as a spiritual guide. I’m allowed to… Call myself that. Anyone can. It’s meaningless.”  
 **Regina:** _(Taking Henry aside:)_ “Henry, this is the place you’ve been spending your time?  _(Looking around:)_ I think I’m getting an infection just by standing here.”  
 **Toad:** “Ribbit.”  
 **Emma:** _(Pointing to the man sitting on the floor:)_ “Who’s that?”  
 **Xanax:** “It’s Toad. He’s cool.”  
 **Toad:** “Ribbit.”  
 **Xanax:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Don’t ask.  _(At Emma’s concerned look:)_  He was a toad. I did a spell… turned him into a human-ish… Type thing. So, uh, yeah. I flipped it.”  _(Laughs.)  
_ **Regina:** “Oh dear lord.”  
 **Xanax:**   _(Walking towards a table:)_  “Anyway, Henry, to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting your, quite frankly, stunning parents?”  
 **Henry:** “Well, it’s no big deal, I just wanted to show them what you do. What you can do for them.”  
 **Xanax:** “And what seems to be the problem?”  
 **Regina:** _(Before Henry can continue:)_  “Are you a licensed… whatever you are?”  
 **Xanax:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Does it look like I’m licensed to do anything?”  
 **Regina:** “Henry-”  
 **Henry:** “Mom, it’s fine, trust me.  _(To Xanax:)_  My mom is kinda having trouble sleeping at night… complications due to pregnancy.”  
 **Regina:** _(Chiding:)_ “Henry.”  
 **Henry:** “It’s okay.”  
 **Xanax:** “Yeah, I can see that. If these are your parents, who’s the father?”  
 **Emma:** “I am.”  
 **Xanax:** _(Thinks a moment:)_ “Oh! You’re that Emma and Regina. The queen and the savior? The ones who united the realms with true love’s kiss.”  
 **Regina:** “Clearly our reputation proceeds us.”  
 **Xanax:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Oh, you ain’t kidding. Because of you, my business has skyrocketed.”  
 **Henry:** “I thought I was your only customer?”  
 **Xanax:** “Well, yeah, that’s what I mean. Before you, I didn’t have any.”

**Emma:** _(Squeezing Regina’s hand before she can say anything:)_ “Let’s just see if he can help, okay?”  
 **Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Fine.”   
 **Xanax:** “Xanax can help anything.”  
 **Emma:** “Wonderful.”  
 **Xanax:** _(Burps loudly:)_ “Bit of wind there. Ooh. Right. Let’s get you started.”  
 **Regina:** _(As Xanax starts mixing ingredients into a cauldron:)_ “This is a… Kind of disgusting little workstation, isn’t it?”  
 **Xanax:** “Did you see the toilet? It’s basically a window. And by ‘window,’ I mean ‘hole’… in the wall. It works. _(Pick up another ingredient:)_ One of them. Oh. Toad spotted it.  _(Waving the item teasingly:)_  You’d love that, wouldn’t you? _(Chuckles:)_ That goes in. Ready. Let’s do this.  _(Xanax ladles the mixture into a bowl which bubbles with smoke:)_ Oooooooooooh. Now the magic words. _(Picking up a wand:)_  Abracadabra. Alakazam.  _(Mumbling:)_  Habrazamdabra, flanimal ham. Try that now. It’s all magic.”  
 **Emma:** “You realise we know actual magic, right?”  
 **Regina:** “You gave my son this potion?”  
 **Henry:** “Many times. Moms, please. Just try it.”  
 **Regina:** _(Sighs. To Xanax:)_ “So, we just… Drink that down?”  
 **Xanax:** “Yeah.”  
 **Emma:** _(Picking up the bowl, sniffing it:)_ “Ooh. That is…”  
 **Regina:** “Pungent.”  
 **Xanax:** “Yeah, that’ll be the anus.”  
 **Regina:** “Oh, God.”  
 **Emma:** “Oh, what the hell.”  
 _(Emma takes a sip of the potion then hands it to Regina who reluctantly does the same.)  
_ **Xanax:** “Excellent. Now, if you’ll all take your places on the floor.”  
 **Regina:** “What?”  
 **Henry:** “Relax, it’s all part of it.”  
 **Emma:** _(As she helps Regina onto the floor:)_ “What are you waiting for?”  
 **Henry:** “Oh, I’m not going with you guys, I have my own place to be.”  
 **Xanax:** _(Cutting in:)_ “Welcome ladies, to your journey. There’s bottles of water in easy reach. Please stay hydrated. And no kissing.”   
 **Regina:** “Of course. Wait. What?”  
 **Xanax:** “Oh… Shouldn’t be an issue. But it has happened in the past, so I made a blanket rule… no kissing. _(Chuckles:)_ Okay. Everyone ready?”  
 **Toad:** “Ribbit.”  
 **Xanax:** ♪ Close your eyes, open your mind ♪   
♪ Your journey’s about to begin ♪   
 **Regina:** _(Lifting her head off the pillows:)_ “He’s singing. Why is he singing?  _(Panicked:)_  No one mentioned anything about singing.”  
 **Henry:** _(Winces:)_ “Ah, yeah, I should’ve told you that randomly breaking into song can be a side-effect.”  
 **Regina:** “Henry!”  
 **Xanax:** ♪ Relax your karma and try not to barf ♪   
♪ As the universe starts to spin ♪   
♪ Hocus-pocus, expealadocious ♪   
♪ Set your aura free ♪   
♪ Petrificus totalis, drink deeply from the chalice ♪   
♪ Tell us what you see-e-e-e-e-e ♪  
 _(As the room spins and both Emma and Regina succumb to the potions effects, a door appears at their feet.)  
_ **Regina:** _(Sitting up quickly:)_ “I see a door!”  
 **Xanax:** _(Standing beside the door:)_ “Go through it!  _(Helping each other up, Emma and Regina hold hands and make their way through the door together. As they enter:)_ That’s magic!”


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Realm. Valencia.**  
 _(Annoyed, Madelena enters the dining room of the castle.)_  
 **Queen Madelena:** “Richard, could we please just eat separately? I don’t know if I can stomach another display of…  _(Noticing the roaring fire and much smaller table:)_  What’s going on?”  
 **King Richard:** _(Standing at the table:)_ “Sit down.”  
 **Queen Madelena:** _(Walking to the table:)_ “Richard, what kind of lame attempt is…”  
 **King Richard:** “I said ‘sit,’ woman.  _(Madelena complies:)_  That’s better.  _(As Richard moves to pick up the wine pitcher, the Chef and Gareth covertly watch from the doorway:)_ Wine?”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Oh, I’m not sure if I…”   
 _(Richard pours the wine carelessly into her goblet.)_  
 **King Richard:** “I’ll be drinking an ale… From the bottle.  _(Richard proceeds to do so, much to the delight of Gareth and the Chef. Meanwhile, Richard belches:)_ Yeah, I burped. Do you whiff it?”  
 ****

**Refugee Camp.**  
 _(Ella steps out of her tent, having changed out of the dress she wore to the ball. An old man approaches her.)_  
 **Jeremiah:**  “Your boots, milady.”   
 **Ella:** _(Taking them graciously:)_  “Thank you, Jeremiah, but there’s no need for formality, we’re all fighting side by side for the same cause now.”  
 **Jeremiah:** _(Indicating the boots:)_ “I hope they serve you well.”  
 **Ella:** _(Smiles:)_  “Better to fight in than glass. Thank you, again.”  
 _(As the cobbler leaves, Henry appears behind her.)_  
 **Henry:**  “So, you’ve got shoes and an army.  _(Ella turns to face him:)_ When do we go up against the Queen?”  
 **Ella:**   _(Surprised to see him:)_  “Henry.”  
 **Henry:** “You look surprised to see me. Didn’t you want me to find you? _(Holds up one of Ella’s glass slippers:)_ And you said you don’t believe in signs.”

**At The Castle.**  
 _(Richard and Madelena are eating together in front of the fireplace.)  
_ **King Richard:** “I love watching you eat. I’m rather finicky myself, but you… You… you don’t think about it. You just… eat.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “I had a pet goat growing up… Jenny.”   
 **King Richard:** “Aww.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “When I was 8, my parents ran out of food, so they made me go outside and kill her.”   
 **King Richard:** “Hmm?”   
 **Queen Madelena:**  “I had to skin Jenny, cook Jenny, and eat Jenny. After that, I guess I just tried not to think too much about what I was eating anymore. And, well… I made damn well sure I wouldn’t be in a position where I’d have to eat my favorite pet again.”  _(Chuckles.)_  
 **King Richard:** “I never had a single meal with my parents. Too busy ruling. No, I had an old servant, name of Pearl. She served me every meal. She made it fun, made a game of it. Only person who ever loved me, old pearly. This is fun, right?! You and I talking, listening, sharing, learning about one another.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Yeah. I guess.”  
 **King Richard:** ♪ You’re frigid and demanding, I shudder at your call ♪   
 **Queen Madelena:** ♪ Whenever you come near me, my flesh begins to crawl ♪   
 **King Richard/Queen Madelena:** _(Both stand:)_ ♪ But sometimes there are moments ♪   
♪ I’m not repelled at all ♪   
♪ Maybe you’re not the worst thing ever ♪   
 ****

**Refugee Camp.  
** _(Henry and Ella walk together.)_  
 **Ella:** ♪ The moment I first met you, I couldn’t find a thing to like ♪   
 **Henry:** ♪ So then you knocked me over, and stole my motorbike ♪   
 **Henry/Ella:** ♪ Now suddenly when I look at you, a new idea will strike ♪   
♪ Maybe you’re not the worst thing ever ♪  
 **Ella:** ♪ And though you’re so annoying ♪   
 **Henry:** ♪ As I’ve come to realise ♪   
 ****

**At The Castle.**  
 **King Richard:**  ♪ I know there’s something scary ♪   
♪ Behind your cold, dead eyes ♪   
 **Queen Madelena:** ♪ And though I’ll never like you ♪   
 **All:** ♪ It’s quite the nice surprise ♪   
♪ That maybe I shouldn’t quite say ‘never’ ♪   
♪ Maybe you’re not ♪   
♪ The worst thing ever ♪  
 **King Richard:** _(As they take their seats again:)_  “There was a moment tonight. It was a fleeting moment, but I saw it. You realized you could grow to love me.”   
 **Queen Madelena:**  “Oh, would you please stop putting me in this position? Don’t make me always have to be the bad guy.”   
 **King Richard:** “Well, I, for one, am willing to put in the work in this relationship. You’ll see. I’m going to wear you down. You’re going to grow to love me just like Pearl did.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** _(Sighs, then stands:)_  “You’re unlovable, Richard. Pearl only loved you because your parents paid her to. _(Turns and walks away:)_ I told you not to make me the bad guy.”  
 ****

**Refugee Camp.**  
 _(Walking back to Ella’s tent.)_  
 **Ella:** “Henry, I-“  
 **Henry:** “I know, I’ll work on being less annoying.”  
 **Ella:** “No, it’s… I’m not who you think I am. I was born a princess. My mother left when I was very little and so it was just my father and I. We ruled the kingdom of Valencia together and I never wanted for anything. I loved my father more than anyone and Madelena took him from me. Don’t you understand? I’m not looking for love or a prince. Only revenge.”  
 **Henry:** “No, you tried that already and couldn’t go through with it.”  
 **Ella:** “That’s only because you got into my head. Next time, I won’t let that happen.”  
 **Henry:** “What are you saying?”  
 **Ella:** “Next time I meet Madelena, nothing and no one is going to stop me from avenging my father.”  
 _(Ella turns and enters her tent, leaving Henry standing alone, a dejected look upon his face.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. Leopold’s Castle.  
** _(The royal family and many guests are gathered to celebrate Leopold’s birthday.)  
_ **Man:**  “Happy birthday, your Majesty!”  
 **King Leopold:**  “No gifts are required to mark this special day, for they all pale in comparison to the greatest gift of all—my daughter, Snow.”  
 **Snow White:**   _(Sighs:)_  “Father.  _(She joins him on the dais:)_  Father. You make me blush.”  
 **King Leopold:**  “Every day I look upon your face, and I am reminded of your dearly departed mother… who, like you… truly was… the fairest in all the land.”  
 _(A dejected Regina leaves the party, and walks into the garden toward her apple tree. As she stares up at the tree, Emma steps out from behind a pillar.)_ _  
_ **Emma:** “So… Leopold was a bit of an ass.”   
 **Regina:** _(Smiles, then turns to face her:)_ “You saw that?”  
 **Emma:** “Oh I saw it all right. Why bother looking for a wife when he clearly was having an emotional affair with his own daughter?”  
 **Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “It was pretty sickening at times.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah, I can imagine. Well, I mean obviously now I don’t have to.  _(Looking around:)_ Where are we?”  
 **Regina:** “The Dark Palace… before it became known as that.”  
 **Emma:** “No, I get that, I meant how did we get here? Was that door we stepped through a portal back in time or are we hallucinating or-“  
 **Regina:** “I think we’re dreaming.”  
 **Emma:** “Really? _(Reaches up and plucks an apple from the tree:)_ But everything feels so… real. _(Takes a bite of the apple:)_ And tastes real.”  
 **Regina:** _(Thinking:)_ “Henry did say that it was better than any video game he’d ever played.”  
 **Emma:** “But this is wild. We’re like, totally sharing a dream right now.”  
 **Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “Or a nightmare. At this time in my life, I was at my lowest ebb. Daniel… my mother… trapped in a loveless marriage… I felt lifeless, hopeless.”  
 **Emma:** “Well, maybe that’s why we’re here. Together we can change this memory into something better.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “You are the only person who could possibly have made this place bearable back then, but the memories I have…”  
 **Emma:** “Okay, then let’s go someplace else. _(Glances at the tree:)_ How about to a time where you came alive again?”  
 _(As if reading her wife’s mind, Regina smiles and turns to look back at her tree to see Emma, just as she was on that fateful day a few short years ago.)_  
 ****

**Storybrooke. Past. Under The Apple Tree.  
** ( _Emma is cutting off a branch with a chainsaw, while Regina rushes up to her, outraged.)  
_ **Regina:**  “What the hell are you doing!?”  
 **Emma:**  “Picking apples.”  _(She drops the chainsaw.)_  
 **Regina:**  “You’re out of you mind!”  
 **Emma:**  “No,  _you_  are if you think a shoddy frame job’s enough to scare me off. You’re gonna have to do better than that. If you come after me one more time, I’m coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no  _idea_  what  _I_  am capable of.  _(Watching the fire ignite behind Regina’s eyes:)_  And that’s the moment, right there.”

**Regina:** _(Coming back to herself in the present:)_ “You’re right. After twenty eight years of waiting, I had finally found myself a worthy adversary.”  
 **Emma:** _(Laughs:)_ “Yeah, who you totally wanted in every sense of the word.”  
 **Regina:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “This again?”  
 **Emma:** “Mmhmm.”  
 **Regina:** “You’re crazy, at this point, I just wanted you out of my town.”  
 **Emma:** _(Moving closer:)_ “No, at this exact moment, you just wanted me out of my clothes.”  
 **Regina:** _(Closing the gap between them:)_ “You think so?”  
 **Emma:** “Oh, I know so.”  
 **Regina:** “Well, maybe you’re right.”  
 **Emma:** “Ah ha!”  
 **Regina:** _(Continuing:)_ “Maybe we are here to make a new memory.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiling:)_ “Ready when you are, Madam Mayor.”  
 _(Unable to stop themselves any longer, the two women are about to rip each other’s clothes off when Xanax arrives to step in between them, shattering the moment and causing Regina and Emma to wake up instantly.)  
_ **Xanax:** “I did warn you about no kissing.”  
 **Emma:** “What the hell was that?”  
 **Xanax:** “‘That’, was shared dreaming.”  
 **Regina:** _(As she and Emma get to their feet:)_ “How is that possible?”  
 **Xanax:** “I have managed to find a way of bridging the gap between our world and the dream world. The possibilities for adventure are now endless!”  
 **Emma:** “This is… amazing. No wonder Henry’s addicted to it.”  
 **Regina:** “H-how much do you charge per session?”  
 **Xanax:** “Ah, well. That’s the thing. I shouldn’t really be telling you this, but then I don’t think any of us want me having to step in between your dreams again so-“  
 **Regina:** “Just spit it out!”  
 **Xanax:** “After one taste of the potion, those who share true love will be able to share dreamscapes whenever they desire.”  
 **Emma:** “Dreamscapes?”  
 **Xanax:** “That’s where you both were just now. Sharing a dreamscape.”  
 **Regina:** “And this is what Henry does when he comes here?”  
 **Xanax:** “Well, Henry comes here alone, so things are a bit different. The potion determines your heart’s truest desire and creates a dreamscape to suit the dreamer. Henry first came to me seeking adventure and so I assume that’s where his dreamscape takes him.”  
 **Emma:** “So because Regina and I share true love, we won’t need to come here again for the potion?”  
 **Xanax:** _(Nods:)_ “Those who share true love will find each other. Always.”  
 **Emma:** _(Beams at Regina:)_ “Well that certainly sounds familiar.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles despite herself:)_ “What do we owe you for today?”  
 **Xanax:** _(Putting his hands up:)_ “For you ladies, it’s on the house. But, er, if you could just keep letting your son come here and maybe tell your friends and family about me, we’ll call it even.” 

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Valencia.**  
 _(King Richard bursts into Gareth’s bedchamber, crying.)  
_ **King Richard:** “I need a hug!  _(Richard wraps his arms around Gareth and continues sobbing into his shoulder. Reluctantly, Gareth eventually returns the hug:)_  Oh, that’s better.  _(Gasps:)_ It’s a little tight.  _(Tapping Gareth on the back frantically:)_ It’s a little too tight, Gareth. Seriously.”  _(Gareth loosens his grip and Richard breathes a sigh of relief before resuming his sobs.)_  
 ****

**The Enchanted Forest.**  
 _(The Swan-Mills family are walking back from Xanax’s laboratory. Henry walks backwards with his arms outstretched.)  
_ **Henry:** “So what did you guys think, pretty great huh?”  
 **Regina:** _(Beaming:)_ “It was wonderful, Henry.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah, great job, kid.”  
 **Henry:** “And it’ll totally make sure you sleep through the night, Mom. Once you’re under, you won’t wake for anything.”  
 **Regina & Emma: **“What?!”  
 **Henry:** “Oh, no, it’s totally fine. As long as you set an alarm and bring it with you, you can wake up whenever you want. What I’m saying is, if you want to stay asleep in the dream, you will. Xanax once tripped over and landed on me when I was dreaming and I never even felt it.”  
 **Emma:** “Well in that case, I guess as long as we set the house alarm too, there shouldn’t be a problem.”  
 **Regina:** “Oh, you worry too much. I have a feeling this is going to be so much fun! Thank you, Henry, this was a lovely idea.”  
 **Henry:** _(Smiles:)_ “You’re welcome, Mom.”  
 **Emma:** _(Confused for a moment:)_ “I mean, yeah it’s great that it works but I don’t get why you’re so excited- Oh, I get it now. You’re happy because it works  _and_ we never have to go back there again.”  
 **Regina:** “For your information, I’m happy because for the first time in I don’t know how long,  _(Takes Emma’s hand in hers as they walk:)_ I’m going to be able to get a full night’s sleep while sharing a dreamscape with my wife.”  
 **Emma:** _(Suspiciously:)_ “And…”  
 **Regina:** “And… as soon as we get home I’m burning these clothes, just in case.”  
 **Emma:** “There it is.”  
 **Regina:** “Very clever, Sheriff, now let’s pick up the pace shall we?”  
 _(Emma and Henry share a smile as Regina continues to brush imaginary bugs from her clothing.)_  
 ****

**Meanwhile, In Valencia…** _  
_ **Queen Madelena:** “Oh, for God’s sake, Jester! Stop standing there being coy and get back to what you’re good at.” _  
_**Jester:** “Knock, knock.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Not that.”  _  
_ **Jester:** _(As Madelena crooks her finger, beckoning him to her:)_ “Whoo-hoo-hoo!” _  
_ **Queen Madelena:** _(Laughs as the Jester jumps onto the bed:)_ “Oh, Jester!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Arendelle.**  
 _(Anna and Elsa place flowers on their parents graves.)_  
 **Elsa:** “Anna, they would be so proud of you.”  
 **Anna:** “Both of us, Elsa.”  
 **Elsa:** “Now, come on. I have a surprise for you.”  
 **Anna:** “Really? Because surprises tend to be hit or miss in this family.”  
 **Elsa:** “This one you’ll like. I promise. It’s for your birthday.”  
 ****

**Arendelle Castle. Courtyard.**  
 _(Emma stands, with flowers in her hair, staring daggers at Hook.)  
_ **Emma:** “What do you mean a joke? Lily emailed us designs for traditional Arendelle clothing weeks ago.”  
 **Hook:** _(Looking between Emma and Regina:)_ “I don’t know what to tell you, Swan. It appears my daughter was having some fun at your expense.”  
 **Emma:** “That’s just great.”  
 **Regina:** “Well I, for one, think we look adorable.”  
 **Emma:** “I have daisies in my hair, Regina.”  
 **Regina:** “I think they’re anemones.”  
 **Emma:** “Whatever!  _(To Hook:)_ Where’s Lily?”  
 **Hook:** “For what it’s worth, you do look lovely, ladies.”  
 **Emma:** “Cram it, Killian. Where is she?”  
 **Zelena:** _(Arriving just in time:)_ “There you are!”  
 **Regina:** “Zelena? I didn’t know you were invited?”  
 **Zelena:** “Oh, I’m not, but what else is new right? When were you going to tell me then?”  
 **Regina:** “Tell you what?”  
 **Zelena:** “About the dreamscapes!”  
 **Regina:** “Oh, that.”  
 **Zelena:** “I suppose it didn’t cross your mind to share it with me. I mean why would your only sister want to know about having her dreams come true?!”  
 **Emma:** _(Now on the defensive:)_ “Zelena, it wasn’t like that. We’re only just discovering the whole dreamscape thing ourselves.”  
 **Zelena:** “Keeping it to yourselves more like. I had to find out from my nephew and he only mentioned it because he thought I already knew about it.”  
 **Regina:** “Zelena, it’s really not that big of a deal, it just… slipped our minds, I guess.”  
 **Zelena:** “Yeah that sounds about right. True love, married, sprog on the way. Who’s got time to tell the old spinster Zelena eh?” 

**The Land Without Magic. Past. Emma’s Dreamscape.  
** _(Emma and Neal are inside a convenience store and Emma appears heavily pregnant.)  
_ **Neal:** _(Patting her stomach:)_ “I think this little guy is hungry. Go ahead and get whatever you want, sweetie. I’m gonna get directions.”  
 **Emma:** “I will.”  
 **Neal:** _(Walks over to the counter:)_ “Hey, man. How are you?”  
 **Store Keeper:** “I’ve been better.”  
 **Neal:** _(Pulls out a map and spreads it on the counter:)_ “Listen, my wife and I… are really lost. I’m trying to get to Eugene, and I think we’ve been going the wrong way. Can you show me what’s going on here? Where are we, first of all?”  
 _(Seeing that the Store Keeper is distracted, Emma walks down one of the aisles out of sight.)_  
 **Store Keeper:** “Okay, wait. Do I look like a tour guide? Why don’t you buy the map? Then I can help you.”  
 **Neal:** “Okay.”  _(Purchases the map.)  
_ **Store Keeper:** “Okay. Now your problem is… Is you’re way up here. You see that?“  
 **Neal:** “Oh, my God. That is a problem.”  
 **Store Keeper:** “Yeah. Now what you wanna do is you wanna go all the way south. You have to take 5 all the way south towards Salem.  _(While the man is talking, Neal steals chocolate bars:)_  That’s right down there. You see that?”  
 **Store Customer:** “Hey.”  
 **Neal:** “Okay.”  
 **Store Keeper:** “That’s where you’re going. You got it?”  
 **Store Customer:** “Hey, mister, that guy’s stealing that…”  
 **Emma:** _(Realising they’re in trouble:)_ “Oh, God! Oh, God.”  
 **Neal:** “Honey?”  
 **Emma:** “Oh. Oh. I think… I think it’s time.”  
 **Neal:** “He’s ready?”  
 **Emma:** “Oh, yeah.”  
 **Store Customer:** “You didn’t see him take the chocolate…”  
 **Emma:** “Oh! Oh! It hurts really bad!”  
 **Store Keeper:** “You guys need help?”  
 **Store Customer:** “No, no, mister, you didn’t see…”  
 **Emma:** “Oh, my God! It hurts really bad!”  
 **Neal:** “Whoa. Whoa. Okay. Okay.”  
 **Store Keeper:** “You want me to call an ambulance?”  
 **Neal:** “No, it’s fine! My car’s out front. I know, I know. Breathe, baby. Breathe. Let’s go! Come on.“  
 **Emma:** “Oh, God!”  
 _(Neal and Emma quickly leave the store.)  
_ **Store Customer:** _(Distraught:)_  “You know they were stealing.” **  
Outside.  
Neal: **“The little guy saved us.”  
 **Emma:** “He sure did! The miracle of birth!”  
 _(As Neal sprints for the yellow bug, Emma takes a moment to rip off the false stomach when she hears someone call her name.)  
_ **Regina:**   _(Leaning against her Mercedes:)_  “Emma.  _(Emma turns around:)_ Are you sure you want to get in that car?” 

_(Emma looks back at Neal who is already inside the yellow bug. Smiling to herself, Emma waves her hand and both Neal and the car vanish.)_  
 **Emma:**   _(Walking over to Regina:)_ “Oh hell no.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smirking:)_ “Quite the little enterprise you had running back then.”  
 **Emma:** “Well, you know. We all had that young, stupid, rebellious phase.”  
 **Regina:** _(Opening the door for her:)_ “Indeed. You will let me know when you plan on ending yours, right?” _(Regina closes the car door.)_  
 **Emma:**   _(Through the glass:)_  “Hey!  _(Smiling, Regina walks around to the driver’s side and gingerly slides behind the wheel. Noticing the tight squeeze:)_ You may wanna push your seat back a little.  _(At Regina’s glare:)_ I’m just thinking of the baby.”  
 **Regina:**  “Hm. So, where do you want to go?”  
 **Emma:** _(Shrugs:)_  “You’re driving.” **  
Regina:**  “Yes, but this is  _your_  dreamscape.”  
 **Emma:**  “Ah, well in that case, I know just the place.”   
 ****

**Arendelle. Castle Courtyard. Present. Continued.  
** _(With a curious Hook listening in, Emma and Regina continue to mollify an angry Zelena.)  
_ **Zelena:** “So, how does it work?”  
 **Emma:** “Well, first you need to go see a man named Xanax, who’s laboratory-“  
 **Regina:** “Attic.”  
 **Emma:** _(Continues:)_  “Is located in the Enchanted Forest.”  
 **Regina:** “We’ll get you directions.”  
 **Zelena:** “Good. And what happens when I get there?”  
 **Emma:** “Well, there’s a potion you have to take and-“  
 **Regina:** _(Cutting in:)_ “Or we could just take you there ourselves?”  
 **Zelena:** “Oh, no. I’ll find it and experience it for myself, thank you very much.”  
 **Emma:** “We are sorry, Zelena.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Takes a breath:)_ “Yeah, I know. Just… enjoy the party, alright?” 

_(Zelena turns to leave but Hook follows her.)  
_ **Hook:** “Hey.”  
 **Zelena:** “Piss off, Hook.”  
 **Hook:** “Oi, wait a minute.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Sighs and stops walking:)_ “What do you want?”  
 **Hook:** “Perhaps we should go to this Xanax character together, you know, two novices seeing what it’s all about?”  
 **Zelena:** “Aw, what’s the matter, finding the quiet life a little boring? Is the pirate seeking a little adventure?”  
 **Hook:** “Oh suit yourself, it was just an idea.”  
 **Zelena:** “Yeah well, the only way you and I would ever happen is in _your_ dreams.”  
 **Hook:** “Don’t flatter yourself, love. I was trying to be nice. I already have everything I could ever want right here.”  
 **Zelena:** “Then why try and come with me, huh?  _(Before Hook can answer:)_ Quite frankly, I don’t give a bloody damn about you and yours. This is a chance for me to see what’s still out there for the Wicked Witch, and she works alone.”  
 _(With that, Zelena turns and walks away, leaving Hook to glare after her.)_  
 ****

**Emma’s Dreamscape. Continued.**  
 _(Opening the door, Emma quickly ushers Regina inside.)  
_ **Regina:** “A cheap motel room. Well, you certainly know how to treat a lady.  _(Looking around:)_  Oh, correction, a motel room that hasn’t had maid service yet. How lovely.”  
 **Emma:** _(Rolling her eyes:)_ “Are you done?”  
 **Regina:** _(Frowning slightly:)_  “You didn’t really used to stay in these places did you?”  
 **Emma:** “Well I didn’t tend to stay for long…”  
 **Regina:** _(Grimaces:)_ “If you think we’re gonna have-“  
 **Emma:** _(Cutting in:)_ “We’re not here for that. And this motel room isn’t what I wanted to show you either. Nice scrubs by the way.”  
 **Regina:** “What?“  
 **Emma:** “Look down.  _(Confused, Regina looks down to see that she is now wearing hospital scrubs. When she looks up again, Emma has vanished:)_ Over here.”

_(Turning, Regina sees that the motel room has been replaced by a maternity room and Emma is laying on the bed in labour.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Slowly approaching the bed:)_ “Oh Emma, I-”  
 **Emma:** “This is what I wanted to share with you. The birth of our son.”  
 **Regina:** _(Grasping Emma’s hand, tears in her eyes:)_ “I don’t know what to say.”  
 **Emma:** _(Wincing:)_ “Well you better think of something, cause I think he’s coming.”  
 **Regina:** _(Eyes widening:)_ “Oh god, okay, big breath. Breathe away, breathe away.”  
 **Doctor:** _(Appearing at the foot of the bed:)_ “Okay, here we go.”  
 **Regina:** “You’re doing great. Hang on, hang on.”  
 **Doctor:** “You’re almost there.”  
 **Regina:** “Keep breathing, Emma. You’re doing fantastic. That’s it. Breath, breath, breath! Doing great. You’re doing great. Here you go. Keep going. Yep. Breathe, breathe. Take a deep breath. Okay big push, big push.  _(Emma screams:)_ Push, push, push!  _(Baby Henry is born. Emma signs in exhaustion and relief. The Doctor cradles the baby and then hands him to Regina:)_  Ohh, he’s so beautiful. _(To the baby:)_  How you doing? _(To Emma:)_ I can’t believe I was here to see this.”  
 **Emma:** _(Breathing heavily:)_ “Yeah, well seeing as I’m gonna be there for our daughter, it’s only right you should be there for our son, too.”  
 **Regina:** _(Placing baby Henry in Emma’s arms:)_ “I didn’t know I wanted to experience this so much until right now.”  
 **Emma:** _(Nods, then smiles down at Henry:)_ “Hey, kid, it’s us, your moms.”  
 _(Tears flowing freely now, Regina joins her family on the narrow bed as baby Henry mewls contentedly in his mothers arms.)_

**Storybrooke. Present. Night. The Town Line.  
** _(All is quiet at the town line until two figures penetrate the town’s magical protective barrier. Weighted down by their heavy backpacks, Robin and Alice return from their long journey.)  
_ **Robin:**  “Home sweet home.”  
 **Alice:**  “Yeah, finally. I don’t know about you, but I’ll take a magic bean or a looking glass over air travel any day.”  
 **Robin:**  “Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad. At least we didn’t hit any delays.”  
 _(They continue walking towards the town.)_  
 **Alice:** “No, but we definitely took a hit to our savings. Everything in the World Without Magic is so expensive!”  
 **Robin:**  “Well then it’s a good thing we were only visiting. Come on, we’ll be home soon.”  
 **Alice:**   _(Smiles:)_  “That’s true, not long now till I can sleep in a real bed again.”  
 **Robin:**  “Hey, I didn’t hear you complaining when we shared a sleeping bag.”  
 **Alice:** _(Winks:)_  “No, but why would I?”  
 **Robin:**   _(Chuckles:)_  “Oh, I know what you mean though, it’ll be nice to see everyone again.”  
 **Alice:** “Yeah, but first, sleep.”  
 **Robin:** “Definitely. Maybe after I read a few pages of this first though.”   
 _(Holds up a copy of ‘Alice in Wonderland’.)  
_ **Alice:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Not that book again.”  
 **Robin:** “Hey come on, it’s my favourite.”  
 **Alice:** “Filled with inaccuracies if you ask me.”  
 **Robin:** “Well it’s my favourite because you can tell me how it really happened.”  
 **Alice:**  “Or you could leave that book here and I could show you.”  
 **Robin:** _(Hugging the book to her:)_ “Nope, it’s too important to me.”  
 **Alice:**   _(Playfully:)_ “Gimme that book.”  
 _(Laughing, Robin drops her backpack in the road and takes off running with the book in her arms as Alice gives chase. Running and giggling with each other, they fail to notice the headlights coming towards them from beyond the town line. Breaching the town’s defensive barrier, the car hurtles forward, until it swerves to avoid the backpack laying in the road. At the last possible moment, Robin manages to pull Alice out of the car’s path before the vehicle roars past them, crashing into a tree.)_  


	6. Chapter 6

**Storybrooke General Hospital.  
** _(A voice buzzes over the intercom speaker.)_  
 **Intercom:** _“_ Ambulance incoming ETA one minute. Ambulance incoming ETA one minute. Dr. Whale, please report to the ER.  _(Dr. Whale is seen sitting and drinking heavily:)_  Dr. Whale, please report to the ER. OR staff stand-by. OR staff stand-by.”   
 _(Whale does not budge from his seat, though hospital staff can be heard shouting for his assistance throughout the hospital. _Sirens blare as the stranger is wheeled in on a stretcher_. Emma, Regina and various others arrive at the emergency room.)  
_ **Intercom:**  "Dr. Whale. Please report to the ER. Dr. Whale. Please report to the ER.”  
 **Paramedic:**   _(To nurse:)_  “Car versus tree. Chest trauma from the wheel.”  
 **Nurse:**  “Go to x-ray.”  
 **Emma:**  "Good, then after that, hide him.”   
 **Nurse:**  “What?”  
 **Emma:**  “Find a room and hide him.”  
 **Nurse:** “Why? What is going on?”  
 **Leroy:** _(Arriving amid the chaos:)_ “I’d like to know that myself!”  _  
(Two staff orderlies approach closely from behind.)  
_ **Emma:** “After you x-ray him, you need to keep him hidden because-”  
 **Regina:**  “Because he just drove into town.”  
 **Leroy:** "From the outside?”  
 **Regina:**   _(Nods:)_  “Looks like the outside world just came to Storybrooke.”  
 **Dr. Whale:** _(Finally arriving:)_ “Everybody, calm down. Everything will be fine. I promise.”  
 _(Meanwhile, _Snow White, David and Ruby have the outsider’s cell phone and are attempting to hack into it._ )  
_ **David:**  “We gotta get into his phone. Let me guess another pass code.”  
 **Snow White:**  “You can’t guess. There are a million possible combinations.”  
 **Ruby:**  “Ten thousand.”  
 **Snow White:**  “Ten thousand!”  
 **David:**  “Leroy, can you get it open or something? Hack it?”  
 **Leroy:** _(Joining them:)_  “Well, you do understand that computer hacking and pickax hacking are different.”  _(Emma approaches.)_  
 **Emma:** “Here, let me try. I have a thing. And we do know something. There was stuff in his car - rental agreement, maps, receipts. His name is Greg Mendell.  _(She successfully unlocks his phone:)_  Now, let’s see.  _(She flips through his phone while the others look on:)_ Pictures of him alone at a bunch of Eastern Seaboard tourist locations, a LinkedIn account, and he tweets pictures of his food. I’ll keep looking, but I think what we have here is just a well-documented, real-life, ordinary Joe. Or Greg.”  
 **Ruby:**  “So whatever keeps random people from stumbling into Storybrooke…”  
 **Snow White:**  “It’s gone.”  
 **David:**  “Anyone could drive in. Why are my instincts telling me that’s a bad thing?”  
 **Leroy:**  “'Cause you’ve seen  _E.T._  or  _Splash_  or any other movie where they find something magical and study it to death. Think what they’d do to a werewolf.”  _(Ruby gives him a look.)_

**Snow White:**  “Oh, and his friends and family? They’re going to come looking for him soon.”  
 **Emma:**  “Let’s try not to overreact.”  
 **David:**  “Leroy’s right. We don’t need outsiders here.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Enters:)_ “No, we don’t.”  
 **Regina:** “Rumple, what are you doing here?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “I heard what happened. The town’s protective spell has been shattered and that means we’re all in danger.”  
 **Regina:** “Relax, the spell is still in place, I checked.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:**  “Oh, so in that case, there’s a stranger in town who can breach the most powerful protection spells. Well, excuse me if that gives me pause.”  
 **Emma:**  “Look, it’s okay. The guy’s being patched up right now. He’ll probably be on his way home by morning.”   
 _(Dr. Whale enters.)_  
 **Dr. Whale:**  “Not quite. He’s bleeding into his chest cavity. It’s not a full flood, you know. But pretty soon he’ll be drowning in his own blood.”  
 **Emma:**  “So make it stop. Aren’t you a doctor?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:**  “No.”  
 **Dr. Whale:**  “No?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:**  “Yes. We don’t know who this man is and I say if he’s mortal, instead of trying to get him outta here, you better be hoping he dies.”  
 **Snow White:** “How can you say that?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Simple, because if he doesn’t, the longer he stays, he’s going to find out there’s magic here. That’s if he doesn’t know already and if that happens, what do you think is gonna happen to us? To everyone throughout all the realms. Our lives as we know it are at stake here. Do you want tour buses driving up and down Main Street? I’ve been to Disneyland and once was more than enough for me.”  
 **Dr. Whale:**  “Look, letting him die is easy. I can do that, if that’s what you decide.”  
 **Emma:**  “Let’s take this somewhere private.”   
 ****

**Supply Room.  
Dr. Whale:** “It’s not really murder if we let him succumb to his injuries.”  
 **Emma:**  “I’m pretty sure it is.”  
 **Snow White:**  “Of course we save him.”  
 **David:**  “Obviously.”  
 **Leroy:**  “Well…”  
 **Snow White:** “Leroy!”  
 **Leroy:**  “Rumplestiltskin makes a lot of sense. We gotta think this through. If we save him and kill the whole town, is that really better?”  
 **Ruby:**  “So we have to choose between our lives and his.”  
 **David:**  “We can worry about the town later.”  
 **Snow White:**  “Which doesn’t mean we should abandon it.”  
 **David:**  “I know, but let’s worry about Storybrooke after we’ve saved a life.  _(Snow White nods. David turns to Dr. Whale:)_  Dr. Whale, prep for surgery.”   
 _(Dr. Whale nods and leaves the room.)_  
 **Snow White:**  “Anyone else noticed he’s drunk off his ass?”  
 **Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Imagine how I feel, having him as my OB/GYN.” _  
_ **Snow White:** _(Folding her arms:)_  “I’ve been there.” _  
_ **Rumplestiltskin:**  “Listen to me, all of you. Now, I’ve accepted the fact that I can’t use magic anymore. I’ve even accepted that you are all my extended family. And as such I feel it my duty to protect not just myself, Belle and Gideon, but all of you. So while you’re deciding what you want to do, you also have to ask yourselves this question: If someone _is_ looking for this man, how long before they come here too?” 

**Enchanted Forest. Xanax’s Laboratory.**  
 _(Xanax stands mixing another bowl of potion.)  
_ **Xanax:** _(To Toad:)_ “It’s all go here today, eh?”  
 **Toad:** “Ribbit.”  
 **Xanax:** “Oi, mind your language, there’s a lady present.” _(Chuckles.)_  
 **Zelena:** “Is it ready yet?”  
 **Xanax:** “Almost… there. Now, focus your mind on what it is you’re searching for and in your own time, take the potion.”  
 **Zelena:** “I’ve known what I’ve been looking for my entire life. _(She picks up the bowl and drinks from it, smiling:)_ Dreamscape here I come.”  
 ****

**Storybrooke General Hospital.  
** _(Dr. Whale is staring at a watch in his hand as David approaches.)  
_ **Woman:**   _(over P.A.)_  “Treatment care coordinator, dial the ICU nurses’ station. Treatment care coordinator, dial the ICU nurses’ station.”  
 **David:**  “What’s that?”  
 **Dr. Whale:**  “Oh, it’s just the guy’s personal effects. I get the best watches this way. Joking.  _(Chuckles:)_  As far as you know. It’s too bad it’s cracked.”   
 **David:**  “I thought you’d be scrubbing in by now.”  
 **Dr. Whale:**  “Yeah. Yeah, I’m going to do that.”  
 **David:**  “Are you okay?”  
 **Dr. Whale:**  “I’m not drunk.”  
 **David:**  “Okay just- let’s save this guy, all right? I don’t care what he saw. We don’t let go of people.”  
 **Dr. Whale:**  “Right. Of course not. Here, take these.”  
 _(Dr. Whale hands David the watch and the rest of the outsider’s personal effects before turning and walking through a door to presumably scrub for surgery. Taking the items, David turns them over in his hands and something falls to the floor. Ruby and Snow White walk over as David picks up the item.)_  
 **Snow White:** "So, everything taken care of?”  
 **Ruby:** “Well, Dr. Whale did manage to bring Anastasia back from the dead, this shouldn’t be too difficult for him.”  
 **Snow White:** _(Notices David staring at the item:)_ “David, what is it?”  
 **David:** _(Shocked:)_ “This was a good-luck charm I wrapped around my father’s wrist before he left our farm.”  
 **Snow White:** _(Confused:)_ “You mean the trip where he left his untimely demise?”  
 **Ruby:** “Wait, back in the Enchanted Forest?”  
 **Snow White:** “You found it just now on the floor?”  
 **David:** “No, the guy, this Greg Mendell had it in his possession.”  
 **Snow White:** “How is that even possible?”  
 **David:** “I’ve no idea. But one things for sure, once he’s out of surgery, I’m gonna find out.”

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. Zelena’s Dreamscape.  
** _(The Evil Queen walks toward Rumplestiltskin’s jail cell.)  
_ **Evil Queen:** “Show yourself, dearie.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “The Queen! The Queen, The Queen, The Queen.”  
 **Evil Queen:** “It’s the Charmings. I just know they’re planning something to stop my curse. The curse you gave me.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Ha.”  
 **Evil Queen:** “Which means you’re going to tell me how to stop them.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Giggles:)_ “Sorry, dearie. I didn’t chose you to cast my curse so you could come crying to me at every itty-bitty sign of trouble.”  
 **Evil Queen:** “Oh, please. I’m the best student who ever walked through your door.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “I wouldn’t be too sure about that.”  
 **Evil Queen:** “And what’s that supposed to mean?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “It means if you want to prove I chose the right witch, go fix it.”  
 ****

**The Land Of Oz.**  
 _(Watching all this from her mirror, Zelena turns away from the scene and starts to sing.)  
_ **Zelena:** ♪ Finally the moment I was hoping would come ♪   
♪ The moment he would realize he chose the wrong one ♪   
♪ There isn’t any curse I could cast ♪   
♪ To match this feeling ♪   
♪ The pain I knew when Rumple turned his back on my heart ♪   
♪ At last will be Regina’s when her life falls apart ♪   
♪ Suddenly the future’s looking ♪   
♪ More appealing ♪   
 _(Conjures her broom into her hand:)  
_ ♪ Once I was filled with rage ♪   
♪ Now I’ll enjoy the ride ♪   
♪ It’s so electrifying ♪   
♪ Watching all her dreams denied ♪   
 _(The doors burst open and Zelena leaves the Emerald Castle to fly across the skies, terrifying the Munchkins below:)  
_ ♪ Oh I, will fly into tomorrow ♪   
♪ My sister full of sorrow ♪   
♪ Fin'lly paying for her sins ♪   
 _(Lands amongst them, chasing the Munchkins away:)  
_ ♪ I’ll smile, all the while she is crying ♪   
♪ Inside, she’s slowly dying ♪   
♪ Learning wicked always wins ♪   
♪ Oh, evil may be powerful ♪   
♪ But wicked always wins ♪   
♪ If Mum could see me now, she would ache with regret ♪   
♪ ‘Cause she’d witness all the glory wickedness gets ♪   
♪ She went and made Regina Queen and my blood boiled ♪   
♪ But that’s all history ♪   
♪ Time they all understood ♪   
♪ What they call green with envy ♪   
♪ I just call looking good ♪   
♪ Oh I, will fly into tomorrow ♪   
♪ My sister full of sorrow ♪   
♪ Fin'lly paying for her sins ♪   
♪ No strife ♪   
 ****♪ Her life was so enchanted ****♪  
♪ She took it all for granted  ****♪  
 ****♪ Now she’ll dream of could-have-beens ****♪  
♪ Oh, evil may be powerful  ****♪  
 ****♪ But wicked always…”  
“Wait. _(Thinks:)_ Why just revel in her demise, when I can use it to my advantage?”  
 _(Returning to the castle:)  
_ ♪ I’ll give her a magic gift  ****♪  
 ****♪ To bring the Charmings down ****♪  
♪ When Regina stands victorious ♪   
 ****♪ I’ll swoop right into town ****♪  
 _(Begins mixing ingredients in her cauldron:)  
_ ****♪ When he learns the spell was mine ****♪  
♪ Oh, Rumple, he will see  ****♪  
 ****♪ He should’ve chosen me ****♪  
 ****♪ So, I will fly into tomorrow ****♪  
♪ Delighting in her sorrow  ****♪  
 ****♪ As a better day begins ****♪  
♪ This time  ****♪  
 ****♪ Nobody’s gonna stop me ****♪  
 ****♪ No evil’s gonna top me ****♪  
♪ Oh, wicked always wins  ****♪  
 _(Reaching into her cauldon, pulling out a box from within:)  
_ ♪ A happy ending will be mine  ****♪  
 _(Holding the box aloft:)_  
 ****♪ 'Cause wicked always w-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ns ****♪

**Storybrooke. Storybrooke General Hospital.**  
 _(Emma walks back into the hospital as Leroy, Snow White, David and Ruby all stand in the lobby.)_  
 **Emma:** “Regina’s gone to put a cloaking spell over the town to hide the other realms from view.”  
 **Snow White:** “What about the leaders of the other realms, shouldn’t they be told what’s going on?”  
 **Emma:** “She’s handling that too. Regina’s calling all the leaders to tell them about tonight and that she’s taking maternity leave. Two birds, one stone.”  
 **Snow White:** _(Sighs:)_ “Oh, my nerves can’t take this. Is the surgery almost over?”  
 **Emma:** “I think it takes-”   
 _(A male nurse enters the lobby. He scans around the room as if looking for someone, and then begins leaving when David stops him.)  
_ **David:** “W-w-whoa. Wait. Wait. Any news?”  
 **Nurse:** “No. I was just looking for the doctor.”  
 **Ruby:** “He’s not in the OR?”  
 **Nurse:** “He never came in.”  
 **Emma:** “Then page him.”   
 _(The nurse turns to a nearby telephone. He dials a short number.)  
_ **David:** “He was not looking so good earlier.”   
 _(The nurse holds the line. A beeping sound can be heard nearby.)  
_ **Snow White:** “He’s here.”   
 _(The beeping sound is coming from a laundry basket with dirty scrubs. Emma looks through it, the beeping becoming more intense. Finally Emma finds the pager inside Dr. Whale’s lab coat pocket.)_  
 **Emma:** “No, but his pager is. He’s gone.”   
 _(Stepping forward, Ruby sniffs at Dr. Whale’s lab coat.)  
_ **David:** “Got the scent?”  
 **Ruby:** _(Grimacing:)_  “Boozy.”  
 **Emma:** “Just find him and bring him back. We’ll try to figure out options if Whale doesn’t come back.”  
 **Snow White:** “Maybe Doc can do it.”  
 **Leroy:** “Surgery? _(Laughs:)_ No.”  
 **Snow White:** “Maybe he didn’t even run.”  
 **Ruby:** “He’s been in a rough place since he brought Anastasia back to life.”  
 **Emma:** “Ruby, get going. Bring back Dr. Frankenstein. _(Ruby heads off:)_  We’ll be lucky if we don’t send this guy back home with bolts in his neck.”  
 **Snow White:** “She’ll find him.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah, but what kind of state is he going to be in?”  
 _(Elsewhere in the hospital, Dr. Whale can be seen holding a bottle of pills in his shaking hand.)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Zelena’s Dreamscape.**  
 _(Inside a Gingerbread house, a witch places several biscuits on a plate. She then offers the biscuits to a young boy inside a cage who takes one.)_  
 **Witch:** _(Offering the plate to the girl inside the opposite cage:)_ “Don’t be shy. I made these, just for you two.”  
 **Gretel:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “We can’t eat anymore. Please.”  
 **Witch:** “Don’t you know there are starving children in Arendelle? Now, mange.  
I need you to be plump and juicy for my Full Moon feast.”  
 _(The witch walks away, chuckling to herself.)  
_ **Hansel:** “Keep eating, Gretel.”  
 **Gretel:** “Hansel, I’m scared. _(Hansel reaches out his hand and Gretel takes it. At that moment, footsteps can be heard approaching the house:)_ There’s someone coming.”  
 _(The door to the house springs open and Zelena walks inside.)  
_ **Zelena:** “So the gingerbread rumors were true. _(Slamming the door behind her:)_  
Ooh. _(Picking up a piece of red rope:)_ Might I suggest something stronger than licorice locks?”   
**Witch:** “The Wicked Witch. I’ve heard stories about you.”  
 **Zelena:** “Well, then you know that there were others that wore this necklace, whose powers were almost as strong as mine. So I banished them from Oz, which is what I’m going to do to you. Honestly, what you’re doing is disgusting. Even for a witch.”   
_(Zelena sends the witch sailing backwards onto the floor using her powers.)  
_ **Gretel:** _(Scrambling to her feet:)_ “Miss, please, help us. Before the Witch gets back up.”  
 **Hansel:** “Quiet, Gretel. Don’t you know who she is? She’s not gonna help us.”  
 **Zelena:** “The boy is right.”   
**Gretel:** _(Reaching through the bars, she grabs Zelena’s arm:)_ “Please. She’s gonna eat us.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Shaking free of her grip:)_ “Let go, you little brat! I’m not here for you. I’m here to relive every evil thing my sister did, and then do it better. You see, Regina’s mistake was thinking that you two ingrates could ever want to live a life of luxury with her in the Dark Palace. No, this isn’t about what happens to you, it’s finally all about me.”  
 _(Zelena turns to leave but the Witch blocks her path.)  
_ **Witch:** “You can’t leave without a treat.”  
 _(Using her magic, the Witch brings the candied chandelier down upon Zelena’s head, then blasts her out of the house. A surge of energy pulses through Zelena’s necklace leaving her powerless. Disoriented, Zelena stumbles her way through the forest before collapsing on the ground.)_

**Storybrooke General Hospital.** _  
(Dr. Whale and Ruby enter the lobby. Emma, Snow White and David are waiting for them to arrive.)_  
 **Snow White:** _(Rises to her feet:)_ “You’re back.”  
 **Emma:** “Finally.”  
 **Dr. Whale:** “I don’t know why everyone’s so worried. I was just stretching my legs. _(Looks at Ruby:)_ Now I’m gonna go do this thing.”   
_(He walks away. Dr. Whale briefly turns around to face Ruby again who gives him a reassuring look. He nods.)  
_ **Snow White:** “Ruby, what did you say to him?” _  
_ **Ruby:** “Oh, Whale and I are friends, we get each other. He just needed a little reminder of who he is and what he can do.” _  
_ **Emma:** "Alright, well now that everyone’s where they should be, I think it’s time everyone got some sleep. I’ll let you guys know the moment I hear anything.”  
 **Snow White:** “Aren’t you coming?”  
 **Emma:** “No, I think it’s best I stay here overnight, just in case.”  
 **Snow White:** “All right, then one of us will stay with you.”  
 **David:** “I’ll stay. I really want to talk to him.”  
 **Emma:** “Woah, we’re not talking to him as a group. We’re not a group sheriff.”  
 **David:** “But we’ve been doing this together.”  
 **Emma:** “We’re trying to convince this guy this place is normal. In a normal town the sheriff goes in and asks a few questions. She doesn’t bring her parents in with her.”  
 **Snow White:** “That’s probably true.”  
 **David:** “Emma, I was sheriff for a time.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah, you were, but now you’re not. I’ve got this, trust me.”  
 **Snow White:** “We do. Just call us when you hear anything.”  
 **Emma:** “I will, but first I’ve gotta let Regina know I’m staying over.”  
 _(As the Charmings and Ruby leave, Emma turns and walks up the steps to try and find herself a place to sleep for the night.)_

**Emma:** _(As Regina answers the phone:)_ “Hey, babe, it’s me. Yeah, Whale’s just going into surgery now. _(Regina’s question is not heard:)_ Oh, it’s a long story. Ruby found him and straightened him out. Listen, I think I better stay here tonight, in case there’s any developments. _(Listens to Regina’s reply:)_ Yeah, I know but what Rumple said really stuck with me. I’d just feel better if I knew exactly what’s happening here as soon as possible. _(Smiles:)_ I know you would, and I’ll make it up to you, I promise. All right, I love you too. Goodnight.”  
 _(Sighing, Emma hangs up the phone and proceeds to push two very uncomfortable looking chairs together into a makeshift bed for the night. Putting her jacket on backwards to make a blanket, Emma settles down for what she suspects will be a very uncomfortable night. After closing her eyes for what could only have been a few moments, the sound of the elevator doors opening causes her to open them again. Tilting her head towards the doors, Emma suddenly bolts upright as Regina walks onto the floor.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Getting to her feet:)_ “’Gina, what are you doing here?”  
 **Regina:** “I came to keep you company, of course.”  
 **Emma:** _(Eying her wife’s attire:)_ “Well I do appreciate the scrubs, but I can’t let you sleep here.”  
 **Regina:** “Oh I didn’t come back here to sleep. In fact, I didn’t come back at all. _(At Emma’s confused look:)_ I’m currently asleep at home in our bed. Which means…”  
 **Emma:** _(Realising:)_ “I’m asleep too?”  
 **Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “Although how you managed it, I’ll never know.”  
 **Emma:** _(Shrugs:)_ “Eh, I slept in worse places growing up. So if you didn’t come to sleep, what did you come for?”  
 **Regina:** _(Smirking, running a hand up Emma’s arm:)_ “I came to play doctor.”  
 **Emma:** _(Following the path Regina’s hand is taking, notices for the first time that she too is now wearing scrubs:)_ “Kinky.”  
 **Regina:** _(Beams:)_ “I thought you’d like it. Shall we, doctor?”  
 **Emma:** “After you, doctor.”  
 _(Emma allows herself to be lead inside the elevator, leaning in to kiss her wife soundly as the doors close behind them. Running her hands through Emma’s hair, Regina moans loudly as their kissing intensifies. Reaching out to press the emergency stop button, Emma enjoys Regina’s momentary look of surprise. Pulling at the cord of the brunette’s scrubs, Emma kisses her wife once more before slowly sinking to her knees, lowering the scrubs and Regina’s underwear at the same time.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Innocently, her cheeks already flushed:)_ “Going down?”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiling saucily up at her:)_ “Oh, you better believe it.” 

**Storybrooke. Storybrooke General Hospital. Morning.  
** _(Ruby and Dr. Whale meet in the hallway.)_  
 **Ruby:** “What’s the verdict?”  
 **Dr. Whale:** “He’ll live.”  
 **Ruby:** “You did it.”  
 **Dr. Whale:** “Thank you. Monster to monster.”  
 **Ruby:** _(Smiles:)_ “You did it.”   
_(Dr. Whale smiles in relief. Together they enter the lobby.)_  
 **David:** “He’s going to make it?”  
 **Dr. Whale:** “He’s got some recuperating ahead of him—a few weeks, maybe—but yes. He’s going to live.”  
 **Snow White:** “Thank goodness.”   
_(David claps Whale on the shoulder.)_  
 **Dr. Whale:** “Or me.” _(Smiles.)_  
 **Leroy:** “I’m telling you right now, this will come to no good.”  
 **David:** “Quiet, Leroy.”  
 **Emma:** _(Descending the stairs:)_ “I want to talk to him.”  
 **Dr. Whale:** _(Nods:)_ “He’s waking up now.”  
 **Ruby:** “Already?”  
 **Dr. Whale:** “I waited a couple of hours to tell you in case he, you know, keeled over. But so far, so good.”  
 **Emma:** “All right, then.”  
 **Leroy:** “Wait, you’ve been here all night and yet we were here before you?”  
 **Emma:** “I was upstairs, those chairs were surprisingly comfortable. I slept right through.”  
 _(Emma walks past Leroy, smiling to herself at the real reason she slept so well.)  
_ ****

**Greg Mendell’s Hospital Room.  
** _(Emma enters Greg’s room.)  
_ **Greg:** “Nurse?”  
 **Emma:** “Sheriff Swan, actually.”  
 **Greg:** “I’m thirsty.” _(Emma walks over to his table and hands Greg a glass of water with a straw.)_  
 **Emma:** “Here. I have your personal effects. I’m just going to put them here, okay? _(She places a plastic bag containing Greg’s belongings on the table:)_ So, Mr. Mendell, I wanna talk to you about the accident.”  
 **Greg:** “Did I hit someone? Oh, my god, I hit someone.”  
 **Emma:** ( _Appeasing him:)_ “Don’t worry about the tree. I mean the damage was pretty minor.“  
 **Greg:** “Oh, thank god.”  
 **Emma:** “But I do need you to state what happened in your own words - what you did, what you saw.”  
 **Greg:** “Well, I didn’t see anything.”  
 **Emma:** “Well, you were driving.”  
 **Greg:** “Yeah, I mean—I saw the road, of course.”  
 **Emma:** “I just think I might be able to put your mind at ease. There might be…an explanation if you saw—”  
 **Greg:** “I was texting. I looked down just for a second, and when I looked back, there was this bag in the road and I swerved to avoid it. But I - I know it’s not legal in Maine.“  
 **Emma:** “It’s okay. I’m just glad that you _(Pauses:)_ were honest with me.”  
 **Greg:** “So, no charges?”  
 **Emma:** “No, no charges. I’ll let you go with a warning this time.”  
 **Greg:** _(In relief:)_ “Thank you. So when - when can I head home?”  
 **Emma:** “As soon as the doctor clears you. We don’t wanna keep you.”   
_(She leaves and joins the waiting group in the lobby.)_  
 **Leroy:** “He didn’t see nothin’?”  
 **Emma:** “Free and clear.”  
 **Snow White:** _(Sighs:)_ “Oh, good.”  
 **David:** “Now maybe he can answer my questions.”  
 **Emma:** “Woah, Dad, just… let things calm down for ten minutes, so we can catch our breath.”  
 **David:** _(Nods:)_ “You’re right, I’m sorry. It can wait.”

**Zelena’s Dreamscape.**  
 _(Zelena’s eyes slowly flicker open just as a man enters the room and hangs up his jacket on the wall. When Zelena sits up quickly, the movement catches the attention of the man.)  
_ **Ivo:** “Ah. You’re finally awake.”  
 **Zelena:** “Who are you? Where the hell am I?”  
 **Ivo:** “Name’s Ivo.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Attempts to use her magic then notices her necklace is missing:)_ “My necklace. Where is it?!”  
 **Ivo:** _(Calmly reaches for the necklace on the table:)_ “When I found you in the woods, you were almost frozen to death, and this was broken. I mended the clasp. _(Walks toward her:)_ May I?”  
 **Zelena:** _(Looks up at him:)_ “You’re blind.”  
 **Ivo:** _(Smiles:)_ “I am, yeah. _(Zelena guides his hands and allows Ivo to place the necklace around her neck:)_ But I can see that you need care. _(Reaching for a chair, he takes a seat opposite Zelena:)_ Uh, I don’t know your name.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Hesitates for a long moment:)_ “My name is Zelena.”  
 **Ivo:** “Zelena.”  
 **Zelena:** “Thank you for fixing my necklace. But I really should be going. I’ve got some unfinished business to attend to.”  
 _(Zelena attempts to stand but stumbles into Ivo’s arms.)  
_ **Ivo:** _(Catching her:)_ “Whatever it is will have to wait until you feel better. _(Reaching for the chair, guides Zelena to sit back down:)_ Uh, let’s get you something to eat.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Now sitting at the table, notices the ornate chairs opposite her:)_ “These chairs are beautiful. Did you carve them yourself?”  
 **Ivo:** “I did. I don’t have much time for such hobbies now. I spend my days searching for my two children. I was looking for them when I found you. I’m always telling Hansel to leave a trail of bread crumbs to find his way home. He must’ve forgotten this time.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Realising:)_ “Hansel.”  
 **Ivo:** “And his sister Gretel. Come, now. Let's… Let’s have some soup.”  
 _(Ivo makes his way over to the stove while Zelena sits there looking guilty.)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Storybrooke. Alice & Robin’s Apartment.  
Emma: ** _(As Robin opens the door:)_ “You know it’s still strange coming here and not finding Mom and Dad answering the door.”  
 **Regina:** “Strange, but appreciated.”  
 _(Emma rolls her eyes as she and Regina take a seat at the counter while Robin puts the kettle on the stove.)  
_ **Robin:** “Can I get you guys something to drink? Tea? Coffee?”  
 **Emma:** “Coffee for me, please – I’m still kinda out of it.”  
 **Regina:** “Nothing for me, thank you. One of the many joys of pregnancy is that apparently I can’t have caffeine.”  
 **Robin:** _(Anxious to hear the latest developments:)_ “So, the guy’s all right?”  
 **Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “He’s gonna be fine.”  
 **Robin:** _(Sighs in relief:)_ “That’s great news. Alice has been blaming herself since it happened. Even though it was my backpack in the road.”  
 **Regina:** “The only blame here lies on the shoulders of the driver.  _(At Emma’s look:)_ What? He admitted he was texting and driving. The man’s a menace.”  
 **Emma:** “Regardless of who’s to blame, I think everyone will feel a lot better once Greg Mendell leaves town.”  
 **Robin:** “Yeah, about that, does anyone know how he managed to cross the border?”  
 **Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Not yet, but rest assured, we’re gonna make sure the protection spells around all the realms are doubled, if not tripled. In fact, that’s where we’re going once we leave here, to meet with all of the leaders of the combined realms.”  
 **Emma:** _(Winces:)_ “Actually… that meeting was cancelled.”  
 **Regina:** “What?”  
 **Emma:** “Well, Snow tried to gather all of the leaders together but it was too short notice for a lot of them.”  
 **Regina:** “All right, so when is the meeting supposed to take place?”  
 **Emma:** “Well…”  
 **Regina:** “Emma?”  
 **Emma:** _(Quickly:)_ “Snow may have used the opportunity to arrange a Mommy and Me group instead.”  
 **Regina:** “No. Please tell me you’re joking. Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke.”  
 **Emma:** _(Placatingly:)_ “We don’t have to stay long, and it might be a nice distraction from-“  
 **Regina:** _(Anxiously starts shaking her hands:)_ “I can feel my skin beginning to crawl already.”  
 **Emma:** “’Gina…”  
 **Regina:** _(Not listening, babbling to herself:)_ “I need a drink. But I can’t drink ‘cause I’m pregnant. This is a nightmare.  _(To Emma:)_ Why did I listen when you said I couldn’t kill Snow White?”  
 **Emma:** “It might not be so bad.”  
 **Regina:** _(To herself:)_ “Deep breaths. Deep, calming breaths. Think of the baby. Think of the baby.”  
 **Emma:** _(To Robin:)_ “O-kay… we’re gonna go now. Thanks for the coffee.”  
 _(Robin nods and watches as Emma gently guides her raving wife towards the door.)_

**Enchanted Forest.**  
 _(The sound of clashing swords is heard as two figures exchange blows along the riverbank.)  
_ **Mulan:** _(Smiles as her thrust is blocked:)_ “Not bad. Next lesson, you never leave your flank open.”  
 _(Before Mulan can strike, Henry sweeps her leg, successfully knocking the warrior to the ground.)  
_ **Henry:** “I didn’t. I just wanted you to think I had.”  
 **Mulan:** _(Laughing, from the ground:)_ “You’re learning. Fighting isn’t about who’s stronger. It’s about who’s smarter.  _(Henry offers his hand and pulls Mulan to her feet:)_ You know, you’ve never said why you wanted me to train you.”  
 **Henry:** _(Smiles:)_  “I needed the best.”  
 **Mulan:** “Well, I’m flattered, but didn’t your grandfather train you? And Captain Hook?”  
 **Henry:** “Grandpa only really taught me how to defend myself and Hook… cheats.”  
 **Mulan:** _(Nods:)_ “You are wise, Henry Mills. You may have had men teach you partly how to fight, but you still have a lot you can learn from me. Again.  _(Henry and Mulan square off again, only this time Mulan quickly disarms and knocks Henry onto the ground:)_ By the time we’re done, I’ll teach you how to fight better than any man.  _(Offering her hand, which Henry accepts. Pulling him to his feet:)_ I’ll teach you the most important thing you need to have to fight… honor.” 

**Kingdom of Valencia. Courtyard.**  
 _(The Jester stands practicing his juggling as Madelena passes by.)  
_ **Queen Madelena:** “I’ve got something else you can do with your hands.”  
 _(The Jester quickly follows after her as Madelena giggles. Meanwhile, watching from the balcony are King Richard and Gareth.)  
_ **King Richard:** “Gareth, are you certain?”  
 **Gareth:** “Positive, my king.”  
 **King Richard:** _(Glaring down at them:)_ “I cannot believe my Queen is cheating on me with that joker.”  
 **Gareth:** “He’s a jester, sir.”  
 **King Richard:** “I know he’s a jester, Gareth. I was insulting him by calling him a joker, like when you call someone a clown.”   
 **Gareth:** “But, people like clowns.”   
 **King Richard:** “Damn it, man! Would you just let me vent?! I think I know why Madalena likes him more than me. _(Below, both the Jester and Madelena laugh:)_  He’s funny. How do I compete with that?”  
 **Gareth:** “Well, funny’s easy. I mean, I’m funny.”  
 **King Richard:** “Really?”  
 **Gareth:** “Yeah. Knock, knock.”   
 **King Richard:** “Who’s there?”   
 **Gareth:** “He’s a  _(Bleep)_ you  _(Bleep)_  thing up _(bleep)_ you in the  _(Bleep)_  chair with the  _(Bleep)_ and knees  _(bleep)_  is taking it  _(Bleep)_ out that son.”  
 **King Richard:** “Good Lord, Gareth. Do you kiss my ring with that mouth?”   
 **Gareth:**  “My mum taught me that one.”   
 **King Richard:** “Oof.  _(Returning his attention to Madelena and the Jester as they laugh again:)_ Now, if that fool is tickling my wife’s funny bone, it leaves me no choice. I know what I have to do.”  
 ****

**The Jester’s Quarters. A Short Time Later.  
** _(While sat reading ‘The Habits of Highly Effective Jesters’ the Jester is startled when the King enters his room.)  
_ **King Richard:** _(Icily, his sword drawn:)_ “Hello, Jester. Do you think I’m an idiot? I know precisely what you have been doing with my wife!”  
 **Jester:** _(Screams as the King drives the sword toward his chest:)_ “Aah!”  
 **King Richard:** _(As the sword bends, laughing:)_ “It’s a bendy sword. Isn’t that fantastic?”   
 **Jester:** _(Breathing hard:)_ “Oh!”   
 **King Richard:** _(Disappointed:)_  “Not even a giggle. See, this is precisely why I need your help. _(Slumps into a chair:)_ Please teach me to be funny. I’m begging you.”  
 **Jester:** _(Nods his agreement then shrieks as the King thrusts the sword at him again and again:)_  “Gah! Ohh! Oh! Aah!”   
 **King Richard:** _(Laughs:)_ “Even when you know it bends, you still think… whoa!”   
 _(The Jester gasps while Richard laughs himself silly.)_

**Zelena’s Dreamscape.  
** _(Zelena sits in front of the fireplace, attempting to use her powers to start a fire.)  
_ **Ivo:** _(Walking into the room:)_ “What are you doing out of bed? I smell smoke.”  
 **Zelena:** “You’ve taken such good care of me, I wanted to cook for you this time.”  
 **Ivo:** _(Taking a seat by the fireplace:)_ “You’re sweet. How about we do it together?  _(Offers his hand, which Zelena takes. Now both sitting by the fireplace:)_  First, you start with the kindling. And then you nurture the flames.”  
 _(When Zelena strikes a match and lights the kindling, they move to sit across from the fire.)  
_ **Zelena:** _(Sighs:)_ “Don’t you just love how the flames dance? Oh. Sorry. I didn’t mean-“  
 **Ivo:** “It’s okay. I remember. I can picture them in my mind when I feel the heat on my skin. Just like I can picture you when I hear your voice.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Smiles at this:)_ “What do you see?”  
 **Ivo:** _(Moves to touch her face:)_ “A passionate smile. Feisty eyes. And a fierce, beautiful heart.”  
 **Zelena:** “No one’s ever said that about me before.”  
 **Ivo:** “Well, you clearly need more blind men in your life.”  
 _(They chuckle.)  
_ **Zelena:** “How did you lose your sight?”  
 **Ivo:** “It was a logging accident.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Placing her hands on his:)_ “It must have been so traumatic.”  
 **Ivo:** “It was a blessing in disguise. Before the accident, I never paid much attention to my children. But after, I-I got to know them in a way I never had before. What I wouldn’t give to hear their voices one more time.  _(Senses the sudden tension in Zelena:)_ I-Is everything all right?”  
 **Zelena:** “Yes. It’s just, um I think I’ve overstayed my welcome.”  
 **Ivo:** “No. Please stay. I like having you here.”  
 **Zelena:** “I’m sorry. I’ll be back soon. I just have to do something first.”  
 _(Zelena stands, taking a deep breath and walks from the room with a determined look in her eyes.)_  

**Storybrooke. Granny’s Diner.**  
 _(Emma and Regina stand outside Granny’s Diner, trying to summon the will to enter.)_  
 **Emma:** “It can’t possibly be as bad as we’re thinking.”  
 **Regina:** “You weren’t there for the group singing last time.”  
 **Emma:** “Come on, that was years ago. It’s gotta be different now.”  
 **Regina:**  “Wanna bet?”  
 **Emma:** _(Taking her wife’s hand:)_ “We don’t have to stay long. Deep breath, here we go.”  _(Together they climb the steps and enter the diner.)_  
 **Group:** “Surprise!”  
 _(As soon as they enter, Emma and Regina are caught off guard by the decorations and beaming faces. The tables have been rearranged to form a circle in the middle of the room. In the centre of the circle are two chairs and another table laden with gifts.)_  
 **Snow White:** _(Walking over to give both of them a hug:)_ “Happy Baby Shower!”  
 **Regina:** _(Shocked:)_ “A baby shower?”  
 **Snow White:** “I tried to contact Zelena, but I couldn’t find her.”  
 **Emma:** “Mom, I… I wish you hadn’t gone to so much trouble.”  
 **Snow White:** “Oh nonsense, it’s going to be so much fun!”  
 **Regina:** _(Gripping Emma’s hand tightly:)_ “W-when did you find the time to do all this?”  
 **Snow White:** _(Smiles:)_ “I’ve been planning this since you first made the announcement. I’m just sorry it’s taken this long.”  
 **Emma:** _(Prizing her hand out of Regina’s grasp, wincing, to herself:)_ “Not as sorry as I am.”  
 **Snow White:** _(Ushering them forward:)_ “Come on you two, take your seats, we’ve got lots planned. Starting with games!”  
 **Regina:** _(Reluctantly taking her seat:)_ “Games?”  
 **Ashley:** “Yeah, we’ve got all sorts of fun, exciting games for you two to play.”  
 **Emma:** _(Unsure:)_ “Er… like what?”  
 **Aurora:** “Don’t Say Baby.”  
 **Ashley:** “Guess the Baby Food.”  
 **Belle:** “Guess the Mother’s Measurements.”  
 **Regina:** “Excuse me?!”  
 **Ruby:** “Bobbing for Nipples.”  
 **Emma:** _(Panicked:)_ “What?”  
 **Snow White:** “Diaper Derby!”  
 **Granny:** “And my personal favourite… Dirty Diapers.”  
 **Emma:** “Erm….AHHH  _(Emma leaps to her feet as Regina digs her nails into her thigh:)_ T-that all sounds great. But… maybe we should start with the presents?”  
 **Snow White:** _(Beams:)_ “Like mother, like daughter. I couldn’t wait to open the gifts either. Okay, so who wants to go first?”  
 _(While Snow and the others discuss who’s present should be opened first, Emma gingerly retakes her seat beside a thoroughly annoyed Regina.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Quietly so only they can hear:)_ “Look, I had no idea this was happening, I swear.”  _(Regina is just about to say something when the door opens and Maleficent enters the diner.)_  
 **Maleficent:** “Sorry, I’m late.  _(Glances around the room, pointedly:)_ Aurora. Snow White.”  
 **Emma:** _(Turns to face her now smiling wife:)_  “Did you-”  
 **Regina:** _(Chuckling:)_ “Now the real party can begin.”  
 _(Emma smirks, shaking her head as Regina gives Maleficent a subtle, appreciative nod.)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Storybrooke. Rollin’ Bayou.**  
 _(Alice stands with a tray of beignets handing out free samples to passers-by.)  
_ **Alice:** _(As someone takes a bite:)_ “Good huh?”  
 **Woman:** _(Nods appreciatively:)_ “Mmm.”  
 _(Alice turns and spots Robin waiting for her on a nearby bench.)  
_ **Alice:** _(Walking over:)_ “Ah. Well, it’s your lucky day because this is our last free sample, and I always save the best for last.”  
 **Robin:** “Hm, well let’s see about that shall we?”  
 **Alice:** _(Taking a seat beside her:)_  “So, any news from the hospital?”  
 **Robin:** _(Picking up the last beignet:)_ “Mmhmm. My aunts dropped by the apartment earlier, the guy’s gonna be fine.”  
 **Alice:** _(Sighs with relief:)_ “Good.”  
 **Robin:** “And, it wasn’t our fault. Well, not all our fault at least. He was texting and driving.”  
 **Alice:** “Really? Well that’s a silly thing to do.”  
 **Robin:** “Tell me about it, my Mom does the same thing. Although now she has her magic back, she’s not technically driving while she does it.”  
 **Alice:** _(Nods:)_ “I know, her enchanted car. She just gets in, tells it where to go and it takes her there. I still say it’d be handy for us sometimes.”  
 **Robin:** “Yeah, but Mom won’t let me borrow it until I learn to drive the proper way. She’s such a hypocrite. Aunt Regina told me Mom’s hit more trashcans, mailboxes and street lights than everyone combined in Storybrooke.”  
 **Alice:** _(Chuckles:)_ “How is your mum, anyway? Bet she was glad to see you after our time away.”  
 **Robin:** _(Breaking off a piece of the beignet:)_ “I don’t know, I haven’t seen her. Apparently she’s gone to try out some new thing Henry’s into.”  
 **Alice:** “What king of thing?”  
 **Robin:** “Something to do with dreamscapes? _(Holds up the beignet:)_  This rocks, by the way.”  
 **Alice:** “Best one we made all day. It’s heart-shaped.”  
 **Robin:** _(Turns it in her hand:)_ “Oh, yeah! Like a real heart. That’s cool. You did this?”   
 **Alice:** “Yeah. It was an accident, but I think maybe it was a happy accident.”  
 **Robin:** “Yeah. I think that it was.”  
 **Jefferson:** _(Suddenly sitting on the bench behind them:)_ “But what your family is dabbling in is no accident.”  
 _(Both women turn around to look at the eavesdropper when Alice recognises him.)  
_ **Alice:** “Mr. Hatter? Is it really you?”  
 **Jefferson:** _(Stands:)_ “Yes, Alice, it’s me.”  
 **Alice:** _(Jumping to her feet, excitedly:)_  “Robin, this is one of my oldest friends, Mr. Hatter!”  
 **Robin:** _(As Jefferson nods to Robin:)_ “Mr. Hatter?  _(Thinks:)_ You mean the Mad Hatter?”  
 **Jefferson:** _(Stands:)_ “Some call me that. Others know me simply as Jefferson.”  
 **Robin:** “Pleased to meet you. Although, what were you saying about my family?”  
 **Jefferson:** “What they’re doing is dangerous. Dreamscapes are treacherous places best left alone.  _(To Alice:)_ You remember our tea parties?”  
 **Alice:** _(Smiles:)_ “They were wonderful.”  
 **Jefferson:** “Yes, they were. But they came at a terrible price.  _(To Robin:)_  You have to tell your aunts to stay away from the dream world before it’s too late.  _(To Alice:)_ I’d hate to see your family ripped apart like mine was.”  
 _(Without another word, Jefferson walks away, leaving Robin and Alice to stare after him.)_

****

**Zelena’s Dreamscape.  
** _(With the same determined look on her face, Zelena replaces the hat upon her head and strides toward the Gingerbread house. The Witch is sweeping the doorstep when she hears Zelena approach. Dropping her broom, the Witch turns to meet her.)  
_ **Zelena:** “I am tired of playing candy crush with you.”  
 **Witch:** _(Using her powers, hurls a large peppermint swirl at Zelena, knocking her down:)_ “For the Wicked Witch, you’re not so tough.  _(Picks up a giant candy cane and threatens the fallen woman with it:)_ Are you quite finished?”  
 **Zelena:**  “I’m about to be.”  
 _(Suddenly, Zelena holds up a container and robs the witch of her sight.)  
_ **Witch:** “Aah! Aah! Aah! You… You took my sight?”  
 **Zelena:** “I know someone who needs it more than you. It’s like I said, there’s only room for one witch around here. Me.  _(Walking past the Blind Witch into the house:)_ And wicked always wins.”  
 ****

**Gingerbread House. Interior.  
Zelena: ** _(Entering:)_ “Hansel?! Hansel! Gretel! _(Sees the empty cages:)_ Oh.  _(Notices Hansel’s discarded hat on the floor:)_ Oh, no, no, no.  _(Turns toward the roaring fireplace, clutching the hat in her hands:)_ I’m too late.” 

****

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House.  
** _(Emma and Regina return home from the baby shower.)_  
 **Emma:** “Don’t you think that was a little harsh?”  
 **Regina:** _(Innocently:)_ “I don’t know what you mean.”  
 **Emma:** “Regina…”  
 **Regina:** “I saw that baby shower coming a mile away.”  
 **Emma:** “Seriously?”  
 **Regina:** “There’s only so many times you can walk into an ambush without recognising the signs.”   
 **Emma:** “So you set her up?”  
 **Regina:** “No, I merely invited one of my friends to my baby shower. You’re telling me you have a problem with Maleficent now?”  
 **Emma:** “No, but Aurora does, and Mom is always anxious around her.”   
 **Regina:** _(Relenting:)_ “Fine. I decided to have a little fun, but it was my party too. Besides, you had way more friends there than I did.”  
 **Emma:** “That’s not true. Snow loves you and everyone else has forgiven you a long time ago for whatever you did to them.”  
 **Regina:** “And what did I really do to them? Other than bring them indoor plumbing and electricity.”  
 **Emma:** “Well, you cursed Ashley to be pregnant for twenty eight years, helped Maleficent put Aurora under a sleeping curse and had Ruby dress in some of the tiniest outfits I have ever seen.”  
 **Regina:** “Ah-ah. You can’t blame me for the last one. Although I did enjoy those outfits.”  
 **Emma:** “Uh huh. Anyway, the point is that everyone was there for both of us and our baby.”  
 **Regina:** “Its not like I ruined things, we all managed to have a good time. I just evened things up a little.”  
 **Emma:** “I’m just saying Mom looked a little upset.”  
 **Regina:** “Oh please, Snow will be fine once she’s got a new baby to play with. Grandma Snow will get her revenge in many different ways.”  
 **Emma:** “You know, it is still my duty to defend my family’s honour.”   
 **Regina:** _(Raises her eyebrows:)_ “Is that so? _(Emma nods:)_ Well, I shall certainly look forward to that.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “I thought you might.”  
 **Regina:** “Mm, let’s go to bed, shall we?”  
 **Emma:** _(Takes Regina’s hand:)_ “Lead the way.”  
 ****

**Kingdom of Valencia.  
** _(Several courtiers are gathered in the throne room as Chef guides Queen Madelena to her chair.)_  
 **Chef:** “Excuse me, excuse me. Chef coming through. Thank you. This way, my lady. Here’s your table, My Queen.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “What fresh idiocy does King Richard have in store for me now?”   
 **Chef:** “Um, I’m…”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “That was rhetorical. Shoo.”   
 **Chef:** “Chef out.”  _(He leaves.)  
(As Madelena takes her seat, Gareth takes to the dais.)   
_ **Gareth:** “Welcome to the show! I introduce to you, without further ado, the king of comedy!”   
 **King Richard:** _(Jogs onto the dais:)_ “Hello! Thank you very, very, very much. Now, I understand you’ve all come here under threat of death, and I appreciate it. In fact… I ordered it.”  _(Silence from the crowd.)  
_ **Gareth:** “Everybody laugh!”  _(The courtiers laugh, half-heartedly.)  
_ **Queen Madelena:**  “What on God’s flat earth is going on?”   
 **King Richard:** “Well, they say the way to a woman’s heart is through her funny bone, so…”   
 **Queen Madelena:** _(Rolling her eyes:)_ “Oh, God. Let’s not do this.”   
 **King Richard:** “Why did the king go to the dentist?”   
 **Queen Madelena:** _(Flatly:)_ “To get his teeth crowned.”   
 **King Richard:** “To get his teeth crowned. Uh, you’ve heard that one. _(Rallies:)_  Mm! ‘You might be a peasant’ jokes. If you have more children than teeth, you might be a peasant.”  _(Silence from the crowd once more.)  
_ **Jester:** _(Stood watching beside the Chef:)_ “Ugh. He’s dying out there. Give him the pie.”   
 **Chef:** “Now?! That’s the big finale.”   
 **Jester:** “Damn it, man, look at the poor bastard. Give. Him. The pie.”   
 _(The Chef uncovers the cloche and runs onstage.)_  
 **King Richard:** “If your toilet is a tree, then you might be…  _(The Chef hands him the pie. Richard looks down at it for a moment before turning and throwing the pie in Gareth’s face. Everyone in the room finally laughs at this, including Madelena. Happily:)_ She laughed! It worked! She laughed! Quick, give me more pies so I can keep hitting Gareth in the face.  _(Gareth draws his sword menacingly:)_ Or someone else. I-I can pie someone else.” 

****

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Regina’s Dreamscape.  
** _(Marian is questioned by the Queen.)_  
 **Marian** : “Your majesty, no!”  
 **Regina** : “Where is Snow White?  _(To her guards:)_ She thinks silence is bravery, not stupidity. She dies tomorrow. Hurry her along. The stench of peasant is overwhelming.”  _(The Evil Queen turns and walks away.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Calling after her:)_ “I feel sorry for you.”  
 **Regina** :  _(Stops, turns to face her:)_ “Do you?”  
 **Marian** : “If you had a family of your own, if you had love, you’d know you shouldn’t do this.  _(Regina walks back towards her:)_ You wouldn’t have to be so cruel.”  
 **Regina** : “Don’t you tell me what I do or don’t understand. I know who I am and what I want. And right now…  _(Grabbing Marian’s face:)_ It’s your head on a spike.”  _(Regina turns away again, laughing.)  
_ **Marian** : “You’re a monster! You’re a monster!”  
 _(As Regina passes her men, she immediately finds herself alone in the forest. Turning in a circle, the Queen looks around confused until a lone figure steps out from behind a tree.)  
_ **Regina:** _(Smirks:)_ “And who are you supposed to be? Robin Hood?”  
 **Emma:** _(Approaching, hooded and her face partially covered:)_ “That guy’s a hack who couldn’t lace my boots. I am the Nightwatchman.”  
 **Regina:** “The what?”  
 **Emma:** “Just… go with it. I’ve come to make you pay for your crimes.”  
 **Regina:** “I see, and just how do you intend on doing that?”  
 **Emma:** “Like this.”   
 _(Unexpectedly, Emma throws two daggers in quick succession at the Queen, pinning her wrists at her sides against a tree.)  
_ **Regina:** _(Outraged:)_ “Emma what in the f-“  
 **Emma:** _(Drawing nearer:)_ “Shh, this is a dream, there’s no way I would’ve actually hurt you.”  
 **Regina:** _(Pursing her lips:)_ “Hmm.”  
 **Emma:** _(Pulling the daggers out and freeing Regina from the tree:)_ “At least not like that.”  
 **Regina:** _(When Emma places shackles on her wrists:)_ “What the-“  
 **Emma:** “Now, your majesty, you are my prisoner. If you intend to resist, things will be much worse for you.”  
 **Regina:** “Of course I intend to resist – I’m the queen!”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Excellent. Walk.  _(Regina turns and walks a few paces while Emma follows behind. H _owever_ , the Queen doesn’t get very far before Emma speaks again:)_You know what? I think I prefer my captives naked.”  
 **Regina:** _(Looking down in horror to see her clothes disappear:)_ “Are you insane?!”  
 **Emma:** _(Smirking:)_ “Oh, you wouldn’t be saying that if you had my view.”  
 **Regina:** “Emma!”  
 **Emma:** “Relax. No one’s out here, no one’s gonna find us… unless you want them to?  _(Regina growls:)_ Besides, you can free yourself anytime you want.  _(Catches up with Regina, breathes softly into her ear:)_ I think you’re enjoying this. I think you can’t wait for the Queen to get what she deserves.  _(Regina trembles at this and Emma revels at the unmistakable signs of desire coursing through her wife. Speaks again into her captive’s ear:)_ Not much further now. See that big tree up ahead?  _(Regina nods:)_ Walk to it, then stand facing the tree and wait for me.”  
 _(With a shuddering breath, Regina complies. Emma smiles as she admires the view and congratulates herself for allowing Regina to keep her boots on. Upon reaching the tree, the Queen does as she was ordered and stands facing it, taking care to protect her protruding stomach by placing a hand in front of her. The rough bark pressing against her palm is soon tempered by the feel of smooth, naked skin pressing against her back.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Whispering into her ear once again:)_ “Miss me?”  
 **Regina:** _(Her voice thick with arousal:)_ “Very much.”  
 **Emma:** “Mm, I can tell. _(Unshackles Regina:)_ Now for what comes next, you’re gonna need your hands to hold on to the tree.”  
 **Regina:** “What are you going to-  _(Emma places her hands on Regina’s hips and gently pulls them back toward her. At the touch of the unmistakable stiffness pressing against her:)_  Ohh.”  
 **Emma:** _(Adjusting the straps:)_ “Mmhmm. Are you ready, your majesty?  _(Regina brings her shaking hands up to grip the tree in front of her and nods:)_  I’m sorry, but I will need you to say the words.”  
 **Regina:** _(Growling:)_ “Take me, Emma. Now.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiling, placing her hands around the Queen’s waist:)_ “As you wish.”

****

**Zelena’s Dreamscape.  
** _(Zelena returns to Ivo’s home.)  
_ **Ivo:** “Zelena, is that you?”   
 **Zelena:** “Yes.  _(Walks toward him, removing her hat:)_ There’s something I need to tell you. It’s about your children.”  
 **Ivo:** “Don’t worry. I already know. They told me themselves.”  
 _(Hansel and Gretel enter the room.)  
_ **Gretel:** “We escaped.”  
 **Zelena:** “Oh, thank goodness. I thought you were child stew.”  
 **Hansel:** “No, we’re alive. No thanks to you.”  
 **Ivo:** “No more lies, Zelena. How could you accept my hospitality when you knew my children were being held captive and tormented?”  
 **Zelena:** “No, it’s not like that. I was weak. But as soon as I was strong, I went back for them.”   
 **Ivo:** “You could have told me.”  
 **Zelena:** “If I had told you, you would have gone to that house and the witch would have killed you.”  
 **Ivo:** “You watched me search for them every night!”  
 **Zelena:** “Yes. I’m wicked. But I’m trying to be good.”  
 **Hansel:** “There’s no such thing as a good witch.”  
 **Zelena:** “There could be. Please, Ivo, all my life, people have treated me rotten. You were the first person to see through the green. To see the real me. Here.  _(Holds up a vial:)_ I took the witch’s sight for you. Just sprinkle this dust into your eyes, and your vision will be restored. You’ll have a second chance. Please give me one, too.”  
 **Ivo:** “No.  _(Shaking his head:)_ No, no. I don’t need my sight to see who you truly are. You’re a monster! Now go! Get out of my house!”   
 **Zelena:** “Fine. You don’t want to see me? You won’t see anything.”  
 _(Zelena walks to the fireplace and throws the vial into the flames.)  
_ **Hansel:** _(Grabbing a knife:)_ “You witch! You don’t deserve to walk away from this!”   
 **Zelena:** “Stupid child. I’m not walking away from anything.  _(Summons her broom:)_ Witches know how to make an exit.”  
 _(With a flick of her wrist, Zelena disappears in a cloud of green smoke.)_

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Refugee Camp.**  
 _(Henry squats beside his motorcycle and opens his Tron lunchbox, which he now uses as a toolbox.)_  
 **Henry:** “Okay, Zen and the art of fixing a busted motorcycle. First lesson, know thy tools. Starting with the humble torque wrench.”  
 **Ella:** _(Taking the wrench:)_ “I like this torque wrench. Thanks for letting me help. Really.”  
 _(The moment is interrupted by three smelly thugs.)  
_ **Thug 1:** “The magical carriage is real. Bet it’s worth its weight in gold.”  
 **Henry:** “And let me guess. You fine fellows are here to kill us and take it?”  
 **Thug 1:** “Hey, he’s smarter than he looks.”  
 **Henry:** “Yeah. Good thing you’re not.”  
 _(Henry and Ella leap into action, Ella armed with the wrench, Henry with his toolbox. The pair of them make short work of the thugs, working as a team and running off the would-be robbers.)  
_ **Henry:** _(To Ella:)_ “You okay?”  
 **Ella:** “Yeah, I’m fine. Nothing we couldn’t handle.”  
 **Soldier:** “How about us?”  
 _(Turning at the sound of the voice, Henry and Ella see that a platoon of men have surrounded the camp. Glancing at their armour, Ella can tell they’re part of King Richard’s army.)_

**Storybrooke.**  
 _(David sits outside his house on the front steps, staring at the coin in his hand. Upon hearing his name spoken, David looks up to see no one around. After hearing it again, he gets up to investigate. Seeing nothing, he is about to blame it on the wind when he turns and comes face to face with a vision of a man who’s hands are covered in blood.)_  
 **David:** _(Shocked:)_  “Father?”  
 _(Overcome by the sight of his long-dead father, David collapses to the ground.)_  
 ****

**Storybrooke. The Dragon’s Lair.  
** _(Needing a pick-me-up from her disappointing adventure through the dreamscape, Zelena sits at the bar drinking while Maleficent listens with less than a sympathetic ear.)_  
 **Zelena:** _(Downing another shot:)_ “I know it was only a dream, but I couldn’t even make that work.”  
 **Maleficent:** “A blind man and his two annoying, self-righteous children? Sounds to me like you had a lucky escape. Listen Red, count yourself lucky for what you have, not what you want. Besides, men are usually far more trouble than they’re worth, trust me.  _(Spots Robin enter to begin her shift:)_ Oh, thank god. Robin, customer for you.”  _(With that, Maleficent turns and heads toward her office in the back and out of sight.)_

**Zelena:** “Hey stranger, when did you get back?”  
 **Robin:** “You’re kidding, right? Haven’t you heard?”  
 **Zelena:** “No, I… haven’t really checked in with anyone, I came straight here.”  
 **Robin:** “From the dream world?”  
 **Zelena:** “Yes, but how did you… Oh, your aunts told you didn’t they?”  
 **Robin:** “Yeah and Mom, you can’t mess around with that stuff anymore. Promise me.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Scoffs:)_  “I don’t think that’ll be a problem, my experience was hardly what you’d call fulfilling. But enough about that, what’s your news?”  
 **Robin:** _(Takes a deep breath:)_  “When Alice and I crossed the town line back into Storybrooke, some guy followed us.”  
 **Zelena:** “What?”  
 **Robin:** _(Nods:)_  “From the Land Without Magic.”  
 **Zelena:** “So, what happened?”  
 **Robin:**  “Well at first we thought we caused it, but it turns out the guy was texting and driving so that’s why he… drove into a tree.”  
 **Zelena:** “The bloody idiot. Were you hurt?”  
 **Robin:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “No, Alice and I are fine, but the guy had some injuries.”  
 **Zelena:**  “Serves him right, the daft twit. I’m so glad you’re all right.”  
 **Robin:** “Yeah, me too. Jefferson said that dreamscapes are not to be messed with.”  
 **Zelena:** “The Mad Hatter? What’s he got to do with it?”  
 **Robin:**  “He’s the one who warned Alice and I about the dream world. He said bad things will happen if-”  
 **Zelena:** “Oh, sweetie. There’s a reason he’s known as the  _Mad_  Hatter. The man’s bonkers. Don’t worry about him.”  
 **Robin:**  “Well he sounded pretty serious about it.”  
 **Zelena:** “Yeah, well you’ve nothing to worry about. My dreamscape was one big bust.”  
 **Robin:** “Why, what happened?”  
 **Zelena:**  “It doesn’t matter. I went there looking for something that just… wasn’t meant to be.”  
 **Robin:** “I’m sorry.”  
 **Zelena:** “No, I’m sorry. Robin, I want you to know something. Any happiness I have, it all began with you.”  
 _(Mother and Daughter stand and embrace as Zelena allows a tear to fall down her cheek.)  
_ ****

**Storybrooke General Hospital.  
** _(Greg Mendell walks back to his room attached to an IV stand. Entering, he finds two people waiting for him.)  
_ **Rumplestiltskin:** “Ah, Mr. Mendell. Glad to see you’re up and around.”  
 **Greg:** “W-who are you?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Gesturing toward her:)_ “This is Alice. She was there at the scene of your accident and wanted to see how you were.”  
 **Greg:** “I-I’m fine.”  
 **Alice:** “Are you sure? My girlfriend and I feel partly responsible for what happened.”  
 **Greg:** _(Shaking his head and taking a seat beside her on the bed:)_ “No, please, it was my fault. I should’ve been concentrating on the road.”  
 **Alice:** “Well, as long as you’re all right.”  
 **Greg:** _(Smiles:)_ “I’ll live.  _(Turning to look at the man beside them:)_ A-and you are?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “That’s not half as important right now as finding out who  _you_  are.”  
 **Greg:** “I-”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “No, no, dearie. Not here. My friend and I have many questions and I think it best if we were not disturbed while I ask them. Let’s go for a drive, shall we?”  _(Greg glances nervously at Alice, who smiles.)_  
 ****

**On The Road.  
** _(Alice stares at Rumplestiltskin while he drives.)  
_ **Alice:** “I don’t know about this.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Alice, we’re just going to ask our friend a few questions.”  
 **Alice:** “Yeah, but-”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “I had my suspicions about Mr. Mendell the moment he entered our lives. Now with the sudden reappearance of our mutual acquaintance, along with his warning, there’s definitely more going on that meets the eye.”  
 **Alice:** “You think Mr. Mendell isn’t who he says he is?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Oh, I know he isn’t. Alice, those protective spells across the town line are among the most powerful magic ever created. No mere ‘ordinary’ man should ever have been able to penetrate them.”  
 **Alice:** _(Glancing back towards the trunk of the car:)_ “So who do you think he is?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “I’m not sure. But if my inkling is correct, we could all be in a lot of danger.”  
 _(Alice’s eyes widen at this, looking once more towards the trunk and the faint sound of pounding coming from it.)_

**Kingdom Of Valencia.  
** _(The Jester exits his quarters just as Madelena corners him.)  
_ **Queen Madelena:** “Where are you going? It’s time for four o’clock fool-around.”  
 **Jester:** “Is it? M-my sundial must be slow because of the… c-clouds.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “If you’re worried I’m upset about you helping my husband with that ridiculous show, then don’t be. Who cares? He’s an idiot.”   
 **Jester:** _(Pulling away from her:)_ “Yes, well, that’s the thing. I don’t think I can do this anymore. I guess I just feel a little… guilty.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Well, that’s very noble of you to care about someone’s feelings. Guards! If you’re developing a conscience, then you’re no good to me.  _(To the guards:)_ Take him to the dungeon, the really scary one. With the mice.”  
 **Jester:** “Wait, no! Please! _(As he’s being dragged away:)_ At least let me change my clothes! These are gang colors!”  
 **King Richard:** _(Rounding the corner:)_ “Oh, hello. I was just coming to see Steve.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Who’s Steve?”   
 **King Richard:** “Steve McKinzie. The jester. You don’t know his name? Well, no matter. _(Taking her arm:)_ Say, what do you call a tiny mosquito in a tin suit?”   
 **Queen Madelena:** _(Allowing herself to be lead away:)_ “Oh, God.”  
 **King Richard:** “Nope. A gnat in shining armor. _(Chuckles:)_ I’ve got so many of these.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Please stop talking.”   
 **King Richard:** _(Laughing:)_ “No, I love talking with you.”

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House. Morning.**  
 _(Extracting herself gently from her wife’s embrace, Regina slowly sits up, fixes her hair and pads softly towards the bathroom. A short time later, at the sound of the shower running, Emma yawns then pushes herself up onto her elbows. With only the slightest hint of trepidation, Emma slides out of bed and walks over to the bathroom. Standing at the door, she smiles at the sound of singing coming from the shower.)_  
 **Regina:**   _(Upon seeing Emma enter the steam filled room:)_  “Hey, you.”  
 **Emma:**   _(Stretches languidly:)_  “Hey yourself.”  
 **Regina:**  “Well? You coming in here or not?”  
 _(With a smirk, Regina turns her back and resumes her shower. Not needing to be asked twice, Emma quickly removes her shirt and underwear before joining her wife.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Kissing Regina’s shoulder:)_  “Good morning.”  
 **Regina:** “Mm, morning.”  
 **Emma:**  “Well this is definitely different to last time we were in here together.”  
 **Regina:**  “Mmhmm. A lot has changed for the better.”  
 **Emma:** “You’re telling me.  _(Sliding her hands softly up and over her wife’s belly:)_ We’re getting pretty big.”  
 **Regina:**   _(Laughing:)_ “Yes we are.”  
 _(Placing her hands over Emma’s, Regina turns and faces her wife, kissing her deeply.)_  
 **Emma:** _(As they part briefly:)_ “I wasn’t too rough with you, was I? I mean-”  
 **Regina:**  “Shh. Baby and I are fine. All that remains is the memory and the glorious night’s sleep that came with it.”  
 **Emma:** _(Slightly relieved:)_  “That’s great to hear. I know it was just a dream, that we weren’t really there but-”  
 **Regina:** “It was real to us. Every _. (Kiss:)_  Magical.  _(Kiss:)_ Moment of it.”  
 **Emma:** “I have never felt closer to you than I do right now, and I am so excited we’re on this journey together.”  
 **Regina:**   _(Smiles:)_ “Forever.”

**A Short Time Later.**  
 _(Having showered and dressed, the pair are about to head down to breakfast when Regina calls Emma back.)_  
 **Regina:** “Emma, about yesterday… You were right. I was a little rough on Snow and she didn’t deserve it.”  
 **Emma:**  “She’ll forgive you, it’s what Mom does.”  
 **Regina:**  “Yeah, I know, but… I guess old habits die hard. I shouldn’t be keeping her at arms length. She’s family and despite our history, I truly care for her.”  
 **Emma:** “She loves you too, so much.”  
 **Regina:** “I know. I’ll make it up to her somehow. I just wanted you to know that…”  
 **Emma:**  “Message received.”  
 **Regina:** “Yeah.”  
 **Emma:**  “Awesome.  _(Taking her wife’s hand, she leads them toward the stairs:)_ And all it took was me pounding you against a tree.”  
 **Regina:**  “Emma!  _(As Emma laughs:)_  You know our son could’ve heard that.”  
 **Emma:** “He’s not even here. And trust me, if Henry’s dreamscape is half as fun as ours, it’ll take a lot more than that to wake him up.”  
 ****

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Kingdom of Valencia.**  
 _(Ella, Henry and several of the refugees are lead into the castle by the king’s soldiers. Standing at the staircase is a gloating King Richard.)_  
 **King Richard:** “Well, well, well. How the mighty have fallen. Princess Ella of Valencia and her rebels.  _(To a guard:)_ Has she been searched?”  
 **Guard:** “Yes, Sire.”  
 **King Richard:**   _(As the guard holds out the Jewel of Valencia:)_ “Ah ha. I’ll take that, thank you. _(To Henry:)_  And if it isn’t the hero.”  
 **Henry:** “The name’s Henry and this isn’t over yet.”  
 _(Seizing the guard’s sword, Henry manages to disarm three soldiers before turning to see Ella in Gareth’s grasp.)_  
 **Gareth:** _(With a knife at Ella’s throat:)_ “Your move… 'Cause I haven’t killed anybody all day.”  
 **King Richard:** “Gareth! We agreed I would say the cool things.”  
 **Gareth:** _(To Henry:)_ “So, what’s it gonna be?”   
 **King Richard:** “Damn it, Gareth!”   
 **Henry:** “Fine.”  _(Drops the sword.)  
_ **Ella:** “Henry, no!”   
 **Henry:** “Now let her go.”  
 **King Richard:** “You are so noble. But, no, I don’t think I will. Well, well, well… Looks like it’s time for dinner.  _(To Gareth:)_  Nailed it.”  
 **Gareth:**  “Boom.”   
 ****

**The Dungeons.**  
 _(Henry, Ella and the other prisoners are lead into the dungeons.)_  
 **King Richard:**   _(To Ella:)_  “Well, normally I would let you say your goodbyes but I’m executing Henry the hero straight away. Guards, take this man to the gallows immediately.”  
 **Ella:**   _(As Henry is hauled away and a hood put over his head, Gareth closes the cell door:)_ “No!”  
 **King Richard:**   _(To Gareth:)_ “Hmm. It’s nice to finally have people down here. Feels lived in.” 

**Storybrooke.  
** _(Dressed only in his hospital gown and robe, Greg Mendell is shoved inside a shipping container. Following him inside are Alice and Rumplestiltskin.)  
_ **Rumplestiltskin:** "There, we shouldn’t be disturbed here. Now, dearie. Who are you?”  
 **Greg:** “M-my name is Greg Mendell, I’m from-”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:**  “Don’t insult my intelligence. Tell me who you really are.”  
 **Greg:** _(Looking back and forth between Alice and Rumplestiltskin:)_  “Okay, I give up, who the hell am I?”  
 **Alice:** “Sometimes that’s the greatest puzzle isn’t it?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Tell us who you are!”  
 **Greg:**  “You’re mad, you’ve gone mad.”  
 **Alice:** _(Shakily:)_  “We’re all mad here!”  
 _(Alice suddenly pulls out a gun.)_  
 **Rumplestiltskin:**  “Alice, what are you doing?”  
 **Alice:**  “This was in your glove box. I thought you wanted me to bring it?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:**  “No, I keep that for my protection. I still have enemies. Now, put the gun down.”  
 **Alice:**  “No, sorry. We don’t have a choice.”  
 **Greg:** _(Panicked:)_  “Why are you doing this?”  
 **Alice:** _(Waving the gun around frantically:)_ “Because we need answers.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Alice, no!”  
 _(When Rumplestiltskin makes a move for the gun, it goes off, shooting him. Aghast at what she’s just done, Alice drops the gun as Rumplestiltskin collapses to the floor, a pool of blood forming around him. Having seen more than enough, Greg Mendell turns and runs out of the container, as fast as his legs will carry him.)_  
 ****

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Kingdom Of Valencia. Gallows.**  
 _(Striding confidently onto the platform, Richard approaches the hooded man.)_  
 **King Richard:** “Not so tough, are you now, _(Removes the hood:)_  Henr-  _(The Chef is revealed underneath the hood:)_  Aah!!”  
 **Chef:** “Aah!!”  
 **Meanwhile…**  
 _(Henry is pushed into a chair and his hood removed. Laid before him is an exquisite banquet of food.)_  
 **Queen Madelena:** _(Entering the room:)_ “Hello, darling.”  
 **Henry:** _(Turns:)_ “Queen Madelena?”  
 **Queen Madelena:** “There’s braised rabbit and Bordaux.”  
 **Henry:** “ _You_  saved me?”  
 **Queen Madelena:**  “Oh, I’ve done a lot more than that.  _(Picking up a bread knife, she cuts Henry’s hands free:)_  I have a proposal for you. _(Taking a seat opposite:)_ I’ve written someone, and he’s coming to execute my plan. He doesn’t play nice.  _(Raising her goblet:)_  Everything’s about to change.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
 _(On a dark and stormy night, a farmer returns home to his family.)_  
 **Ruth:** “Well? Well? What happened?”  
 **Robert:** _(Lowering his hood:)_ “I couldn’t get any money for the medicine. I’m sorry, Ruth. I’ve failed my sons. I failed David and James.”  
 _(Thunder crashes outside.)  
_ **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Stepping out from the shadows:)_ “David and James. Such strong names, but yet such weak lungs. And good medicine is so expensive nowadays. Perhaps, _(Tossing a pouch onto the table:)_  I can help.”  
 **Robert:** “We have nothing to give you for that.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:**  “Do your boys like bedtime stories? All right, here’s one. Once upon a time, there was a king named George. He had great riches, but no son. And then there was a farmer named Robert. Poor as dirt yet he had two sons. Can you guess how this story ends?”  
 **Ruth:** _(Grabbing a knife and pointing it at the imp:)_ “Get out! Our sons are not for sale.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Then, they won’t survive the winter, dearie. Look, you can either have one healthy son,  _(Thunder crashes again:)_  or two dead ones.”  
 **Robert:** _(Placing his hand on top of Ruth’s and lowering the knife:)_ “There’s no other way. We have to do this, Ruth.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:**  “Wise choice. All we have to do now is decide which son goes to the king. An impossible decision, I know, so let’s make it simple.  _(Holds out a coin:)_ Heads, I take David. Tails, I’ll take James.  _(Robert takes the coin and tosses it onto the table:)_ Tails! Prince James it is!”  _  
(Rumplestiltskin giggles and lifts the baby from the manger.)  
_ **Robert:** _(To James:)_ “Your father loves you so much.”  
 **Ruth:** “Oh, my son.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Careful with your words. This deal must stay a secret, which means this boy is no longer your son.”  __  
(Taking baby James into his arms, Rumplestiltskin disappears in a cloud of purple smoke, while Ruth collapses on the floor in tears.)

**Storybrooke. Present.  
** _(Broken down at the side of the road, Regina admires the view as Emma attempts to find out what’s wrong with the car.)  
_ **Regina:** "So, what’s the verdict?”  
 **Emma:**   _(Under the hood:)_ “I think the battery’s dead. I don’t have any jumper cables but I can give you a ride home if you want?”  
 **Regina:** “Oh no, I’m in no hurry. It’s just the groceries and,  _(Waves her hand:)_ They’ve already been put away.”  
 **Emma:** “Neat trick.  _(Just when Emma is about to stand, she feels a hand on her backside:)_ Regina, what are you doing?”  
 **Regina:**   _(Smiling, running her hand over the jean-clad derriere:)_ “Have I ever mentioned that you have an incredibly cute butt?”  
 **Emma:** _(Scoffs, straightens up and closes the hood of the car before turning to face her:)_ “Yeah well my ‘cute butt’ and I are on duty so-”  
 **Regina:**   _(Flirtatiously:)_  “That’s never stopped you before.”  
 **Emma:**  “Come on, seriously, I’m already late and I forgot to charge my phone last night.”  
 **Regina:** “And what if I don’t want you to go? What if I want to stand right here and flirt with my wife.”  
 **Emma:**   _(Smiles:)_ “I think that could be considered obstruction of justice.”  
 **Regina:** “I don’t think so.”  
 **Emma:** _(Thinks:)_ “Detaining a police officer?”  
 **Regina:** “Hm. What would I get for that?”  
 **Emma:** “I don’t know, a warning?”  
 **Regina:** _(Raising her eyebrow:)_ “A reprimand, perhaps?”  
 **Emma:** “Maybe.”  
 **Regina:** “And if I were to physically detain you?”  
 **Emma:** _(Shrugs, now curious:)_  “Depends how you were planning on doing that.”  
 **Regina:** “Well I was thinking, maybe something like this.”  
 _(Regina grabs Emma by the lapels and kisses her wife passionately, Regina’s hands travelling down to squeeze the ‘cute’ backside.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Pulling away, smiling:)_ “What has gotten into you?”  
 **Regina:** _(Pouting:)_ “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten already?”  
 **Emma:** _(Sighs:)_  “‘Gina…  _(Thinks:)_  Hey, here’s an idea. _(Thinks again:)_  No, it’s stupid.”  
 **Regina:**   _(Intrigued:)_  “What is it?”  
 **Emma:** “Do you wanna, maybe, come shadow me at work? See what I do all day? It could be fun.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Well there is something to that. I mean, as Mayor of Storybrooke, it is vital to know that I can put my full faith behind its Sheriff.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “I won’t let you down, Madam Mayor.”  
 _(With another wave of her hand, Regina envelops her car in a cloud of smoke and it disappears.)_  
 **Regina:**  “We’ll fix the battery later.”  
 **Emma:** _(Nods, extending her hand:)_  “Shall we?”  
 _(Together, they walk hand in hand towards Emma’s car.)_

**Storybrooke General Hospital.  
** _(Rumplestiltskin lies unconscious in a hospital bed. Outside his room, Lily tries calling Emma with little success.)  
_ **Lily:** _(Frustratedly:)_ “Pick up your damn phone, Emma!”  
 **David:** _(Arriving:)_ “Lily, what happened?”  
 **Lily:** “Well, details are a little sketchy but it appears Rumplestiltskin and Alice here went all 'good cop, bad cop’ and things got out of hand.”  
 **Alice:** _(Sitting, shaking her head:)_ “I can’t believe I shot him.”  
 **David:** “Is he gonna be all right?”  
 **Lily:** “Bullet tore right through him. No lasting damage done. He’ll still be out for a few hours before we can question him. Corroborate her story.”  
 **David:** “Alice, what were you doing?”  
 **Alice:** “Rumplestiltskin and I, we needed answers from Mr Mendell. So, we went for a little drive.”  
 **David:** “Wait, you kidnapped him?”  
 **Alice:** “We were only supposed to ask him some questions but then I saw the gun in Rumple’s car and I thought he wanted me to bring it with us and… it went off.”  
 **David:** “Okay, so far it sounds like an accident, was anyone else hurt?”  
 **Alice:** “No, just Rumplestiltskin.”  
 **David:** _(Nods:)_ “And where is Greg Mendell now?”  
 **Alice:** _(Shaking her head again:)_ “I don’t know, soon as the gun went off he ran.”  
 **David:** “Well, did you see which direction he went?”  
 **Lily:** “David…”  
 **David:** _(Snapping:)_ “Damnit, this is important!”  
 **Lily:** “Calm. Down.”  
 **David:** “No, I won’t calm down. I came here for some answers too.  _(Holds up the coin:)_ Greg Mendell had this among his belongings and I wanna know why.”  
 **Lily:** _(Frowns:)_ “A coin? What’s the big deal about-”  
 **David:**  “A coin I gave to my father years ago back in the Enchanted Forest. _(At Lily’s look:)_ Yeah. That man may have the answer to what really happened, but now because of these two, I may never find out the truth!”  
 _(With a roar of anger, David pushes past Lily along the hallway. Deciding to let him cool off, Lily turns back just in time to see Alice running down the opposite end of the hall and out of sight.)  
_ **Lily:** “Alice! Damnit.  _(Picking up her phone and dialing again:)_  Where are you, Emma?”

**Storybrooke Sheriff’s Station.  
** _(Emma pulls out a stack of papers from the filing cabinet and brings them over to the table where Regina is standing.)  
_ **Regina:** “I can’t believe none of this was ever digitised.”  
 **Emma:** “Well, most of these files were created with Dark Curse technology, so…”  
 **Regina:** “Now is the time to fix it? Seems like busywork to me.”  
 **Emma:** “It is not busywork. It is necessary, and it beats standing around waiting for Greg Mendell to finally leave town.”  
 **Regina:** “Debatable. _(Rolling up her sleeve:)_ Well at least it shouldn’t take long.”  
 **Emma:** _(Before Regina can use her magic:)_ “Actually, we’re gonna do this without magic. Lily and me, I mean.”  
 **Regina:** “But that’ll take you… months.”  
 **Emma:** “Well, Lily wanted to know everything that happened in Storybrooke during the curse. She thinks it’ll make her feel closer to the people here somehow and I thought it was a good idea. I’m only gonna put the files in date order then the rest will be down to her.”  
 **Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “Very well. _(Looks down at the files for a moment, then gets an evil idea:)_ You know, we still haven’t paid your deputy back for the whole 'Traditional Arendelle Dress’ trick she pulled on us.”  
 **Emma:** _(Folding her arms:)_ “I thought you said we looked adorable?”  
 **Regina:** “That’s beside the point.”  
 **Emma:** _(Watching her wife closely:)_ “Uh huh, so what are you thinking?”  
 **Regina:** “Well, by the looks of her desk, Ms. Page seems to be quite the neat freak.”  
 **Emma:** _(Scoffs:)_ “And you’re not?”  
 **Regina:** _(Ignoring this:)_ “What would you say to making the place a little messy?”  _(Raising an eyebrow, Emma looks down at Lily’s desk then back to Regina, smiling.)_  
 ****

**Sheriff’s Station. Exterior.**   
_(Starting with the outside doors, the clunking sound of doors locking can be heard all along the building. As the last door is secured, the blinds on the windows are all rolled down.)_   
****

**Sheriff’s Station. Bull Pen.**  
 _(Returning to the office, we focus on Lily’s untouched desk a moment before things go flying. Pens, notebooks and various other stationary are all knocked onto the floor by the bodies of two very naked women.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Pausing a moment to check:)_ “Comfy?”  
 **Regina:** _(Pulling her back down:)_  “Extremely.”  
 **Emma:** _(Kissing Regina’s neck:)_ “We are so bad.”  
 **Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Payback’s a b-”  
 _(Regina’s words are lost as Emma covers her mouth with her own.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Tavern.  
** _(Robert sits alone in a busy tavern, clearly intoxicated. He tosses a coin onto a server’s tray.)  
_ **Server:** “You should be spending that on your family. How old is your boy now?”  
 **Robert:** “David? Six. He’s a good lad. He deserves better than me. Give me a drink.”  _(The Server places a tankard in front of him and walks away. Just then, two royal guards enter the tavern.)_  
 **Guard 1:** “All of you cretins on your feet.  _(Conversations stop:)_ Show respect for  
King George!”  
 **King George:** _(Enters as Robert staggers to his feet:)_ “I know what you’re thinking 'What is a neighboring king doing here in this filthy tavern?’ You see, my only son, Prince James, has been abducted. Anyone who provides me with information will be rewarded. Anyone who withholds such information will pay dearly.”  
 ****

**The Farmhouse.  
** _(Robert packs for a long journey.)  
_ **Ruth:**  “Are you mad?”  
 **Robert:** “James is our son, He’s in trouble and I need to rescue him.”  
 **Ruth:** “Do you think that he’s going to want to come back here? To a dying farm and a drunken father?”  
 **Robert:**   _(Lifting his bag onto his shoulder:)_ “I don’t know. But I have to try.  
I have to be better for the boy. _(David is now listening upstairs:)_ I have to stop.  
 _(Putting the bag down:)_ I swear to you, Ruth, fixing this broken family…  _(Voice breaking:)_ this is how I finally fix myself. _(Hears David coming downstairs:)_ Hey, there, little man.”  
 **David:** “Where are you going, Father?”  
 **Robert:** “Uh I’m going on another supply run.”  
 **David:**  “And when you get back, are you really going to be better?”  
 **Robert:** _(Approaching:)_ “Yes. I will be better. I’ll never touch another drop. And in two weeks, I’ll be home, myself again.”  
 **David:** “Will you take my lucky coin, to keep you safe?”  
 **Robert:**   _(Extends his arm:)_ “Thank you, David. I think I could use a little luck.”  
 _(David secures the coin to his father’s wrist with a length of string, and they hug.)_

**Storybrooke Sheriff’s Station. Present.  
** _(Standing partially dressed, Emma and Regina stare down at their stained clothing.)  
_ **Regina:** “Who keeps an ink well on their desk in this day and age?”  
 **Emma:** “Well apparently, Lily did.”  
 **Regina:** “What is she, from the twelfth century or something?”  
 **David:** _(Calling from within the station:)_  “Emma?!”  
 **Regina:** “Oh, for the love of…”  
 _(Using their magic, both Emma and Regina conjure themselves new outfits just before David enters the bull pen.)  
_ **David:** “Ah, there you are.  _(Notices the mess:)_ What happened in here?  _(Looking around, David misses the anxious glance between Regina and Emma:)_ It doesn’t matter, I don’t want to know. Has there been any sighting of Greg Mendell?”  
 **Emma:** _(Confused:)_ “Greg Mendell?”  
 **Regina:** “Why would there be, isn’t he still in hospital?”  
 **David:** “Where have you guys been? Lily’s been trying to call you.”  
 **Emma:** “Oh, my phone died and I’ve been here… doing stuff.”  
 **Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I’ve been called worse.”  
 **David:** _(Not really listening:)_  “Rumplestiltskin’s been shot and Mendell’s gone into hiding.”  
 **Emma:** “What?”  
 **Regina:** “Why didn’t you lead with that?!”  
 **David:** “Well, I guess back when I was sheriff, I liked to keep myself better informed.”  
 **Emma:** “Hey.”  
 **David:** _(Storms off:)_ “I’ll track him down myself.”  
 **Emma:** “Dad!”  
 ****

**Enchanted Forest. Past. The Dark Castle.  
** _(Robert, with his bag over his shoulder, enters the Dark One’s domain.)  
_ **Robert:** “Six years ago, you took my son. And now I need your help.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Sitting as his wheel:)_ “Well, I’m sorry a deal’s a deal. Can’t give you back the boy.”  
 **Robert:** “I’m not asking for that. But James… he’s missing. I want you to help me find him.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Ah. And what would you offer me for this little feat of magic?”  
 **Robert:** “I have nothing to offer.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Not much of a negotiator, are you?”  
 **Robert:** _(Dropping his bag on the floor:)_ “You owe me.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “So.  _(Turns from his wheel, darkly:)_ You finally grew a spine.”  
 **Robert:** _(As the Dark One stands and approaches:)_ “I think I finally became a father. I’d do anything to see my boy and tell him I’m… I’m sorry.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “You know, I don’t have time for maudlin stories. And everything has a price. Although I-I could be persuaded to help you in exchange for, uh one hair off your head. Small things can have great power.”  
 **Robert:** “Fine. It’s yours.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Giggles and conjures his crystal ball, peering into it:)_  “Curious. The boy wasn’t abducted at all. He ran away. But where he went to you don’t want to follow.”  
 **Robert:** _(As the Dark One places the crystal ball onto the table:)_ “Why? Where is he?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “In a land built from temptation. And I have an extra ticket in.  
 _(The ticket appears in his hand. When Robert goes to grab it:)_ Unh, hair first.   
 _(Robert leans in and snatches the ticket at the same time as the hair is plucked from his head. Giggles:)_  Our second deal is now complete.”  
 **Robert:** “Thank you.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Mm.  _(Robert picks up his bag, slings it over his shoulder and leaves, very quickly. Holding up the hair:)_ ‘Small things can hold great power.’  _(Giggles again, tossing the hair away. Sadly:)_ Someday, may we all be reunited with our sons.”

**Storybrooke. Present. Main Street.**  
 _(Taking refuge in a quiet spot on a rooftop, Alice peers out to see if anyone is around. Seeing only Keith, the former Sheriff of Nottingham walk along the street sipping his coffee, Alice is about to move on when she sees another man across the street aiming a bow. Just as he’s about to throw his coffee in the trash, Keith’s jacket cuff is pinned to a power line post.)_  
 **Robin Hood:** _(Walking angrily towards him:)_ “Well, fancy that. The Sheriff of Nottingham.”  
 **Keith:** “Oh. Now wait. Look, I’m not that man here. Nobody calls me that in Storybrooke.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “I’m not from Storybrooke.  _(Punches him to the ground, draws a knife:)_ You know, I could’ve killed you with that arrow.  _(Holding the knife to Keith’s throat:)_ But after all you did to me, I wanted this to be more personal.”  
 **Regina:**   _(Rounding the corner, walking back from the Sheriff’s office:)_  “Stop!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House. Guest Room.  
** _(Robin Hood is pacing back and forth when Regina enters the room.)  
_ **Regina:** “You’re lucky I was already planning on doing laundry when I bumped into you.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “Lucky? You prevented me from killing Nottingham.”  
 **Regina:** “I stopped you doing something you’d regret.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “Who says I’d regret it?”  
 **Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Well, trust me, someday you would. _(When Robin flexes his hand, she notices the injury:)_ Here, let me see your hand.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “No, it’s fine.”  
 **Regina:** “Okay then. Anyway I, brought you your clothes, blood free.”  
 **Robin Hood:** _(Nods:)_ “Thank you.”  
 _(Regina places the clothes on a chair, turns and leaves the room.)_ ** _  
_**

**Dining Room.**  
 _(Snow White and Regina discuss Robin’s sudden reappearance in Storybrooke.)  
_ **Snow White:** “Regina, what were you thinking? How could you bring him here?”  
 **Regina:** “It was either this or let him murder a man in the middle of Main Street.”  
 **Snow White:** “But you don’t know who he is. Looking like Robin Hood doesn’t make him the same person. Trust me, I once kissed David’s twin. World of difference.”  
 **Regina:** “We’ve barely even talked.”  
 **Snow White:** “Well, there’s some things you should probably tell him. Like, for example he has a daughter.”  
 **Regina:** “She’s not his daughter.”  
 **Snow White:** “Exactly my point! They’re different people.”  
 **Regina:** “I know the man in there isn’t  _our_ Robin Hood. Our Robin is dead. Which is exactly why I told Alice to find my niece and keep her busy until we find out who or what this person is.”  
 **Snow White:** “It sounds as though you have some theories?”  
 **Regina:** “My initial thought was that maybe this could’ve been our Robin. When Henry brought him back temporarily to speak with his daughter and take the Author’s pen, maybe he somehow stayed in our world.”  
 **Snow White:** “But now?”  
 **Regina:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “This Robin doesn’t know anything about us or Storybrooke. It’s like he’s straight out of…”  
 **Snow White:** “Regina?”  
 **Regina:** _(Realising something:)_ “I have to call Emma. The search for Greg Mendell will have to wait, this is more important right now.” _  
_ ****

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Kingdom of Valencia. Madelena’s Chambers.  
** _(Henry and Madelena sit across from each other, beside a roaring fire.)  
_ **Queen Madelena:** “As I was saying, I have a plan that will allow me to remain as queen, and you will be well taken care of as my… Special companion.”  
 **Henry:** “Your boy toy, you mean. Is that how you see me? Hmm? As some well-groomed, ruggedly handsome, yet oddly delicate-featured plaything?” **  
Queen Madelena:** “Yeah. But, if you’re the sort of man who needs romancing, I can certainly do that.”  
 **Henry:** _(As music starts to play:)_ “Oh, no.”  
 **Queen Madelena:**  ♪ I want you, I need you ♪   
♪ You cut me, and I bleed you ♪   
♪ You’re like some kind of sonnet ♪   
♪ All I want to do is read you ♪   
♪ And  _(Hesitating:)_  I love you ♪ _  
_ **Henry:** _(Unimpressed:)_  “Uh huh.” _  
(Madelena stands and crosses over to Henry.)  
_ **Queen Madelena:** ♪ I mean I _(Almost gagging on the word:)_ love you ♪ _  
_ **Henry:** “Yes. Thanks.”  
 **Queen Madelena:** _(Putting her hands on his shoulders:)_   ♪ I said I love you ♪  
 **Henry:** “Yes, and you’re clearly sincere about it.”  
 **Queen Madelena:** _(Pulling him up out of his chair:)_  ♪ Dance with me ♪ _  
(In hold, moves them to stand in front of a mirror:)_ ♪ Can’t you see how freaking gorgeous we look? ♪ _(Leading him across the floor, dancing:)  
_ ♪ Can’t you feel the frantic beat of our hearts ♪   
♪ As our various parts rub with such delicious friction? ♪   
♪ Dance with me ♪   
♪ Why not finish what’s already begun? ♪  _  
_ **Henry:** ♪ So, what you’re saying is you love me  **♪  
Queen Madelena: **♪ I love you ♪  _  
_ **Henry:** ♪ Really love me ♪  _  
_ **Queen Madelena:** ♪ I love you ♪   
♪ As much as someone like me can love anyone ♪ _  
(Henry holds on to Madelena as she goes into a deep dip.)  
_ **Queen Madelena:** _(Upside down:)_  “Does that clear things up for you?” _  
_ **Henry:** _(Letting go of her hands as she drops to the floor:)_ “Yeah, got it. Thanks.”

**Castle Courtyard. Gallows.**  
 _(Three men stand at the gallows ready to be executed. One of them, The Chef, with noose still around his neck has just finished telling the King of Madelena’s betrayal.)_  
 **King Richard:**  “Are you hearing this, Gareth? My own wife tries to trick me into killing my favorite chef so she can save the hero. _(To Chef:)_ You sure it was her? Pretty girl, tiny waist, big eyes?”  
 **Chef:** “Definitely, My King.”  
 **King Richard:**   _(Scoffs:)_  “No one has it as bad as I do, Gareth. No one!”   
 _(The King slams his hand down in frustration, triggering a lever that executes Prisoner 1.)_  
 **Prisoner 1:**  “Aaaaaaaah!”  
 **Gareth:** "Uh… Don’t worry.”  
 **King Richard:** “Why do I continually allow people to treat me this way? Oh, come on. Forget I’m your king and talk to me like your friend.”   
 **Gareth:** “All right. You keep acting like a prat. You need to be more of a geezer. You know, I’ve tried to tell you time and time again. You don’t turn your ear.”  
 **King Richard:**  “Oh, Gareth. I can’t understand a word you say. Let me ask you this, then.  _(Thoughtlessly tapping the second lever:)_ Do you like me, Gareth? I mean, you know, as a… as a person?”  
 _(The King turns back to face Gareth to gauge his reaction, leaning on the second lever as he does, executing Prisoner 2.)_  
 **Prisoner 2:** “Aaaaaaah!”  
 _(Before Gareth can answer, a Page whispers something in his ear.)_  
 **Gareth:** “I gotta go. My queen needs me.”  
 **King Richard:** “ _Your_  queen? Mm.  _(Turns to the Chef:)_ Are you hearing this? Now it’s his queen. Fine. Go ahead. Leave me, too. Be that guy. Go. Go.”  
 **Gareth:** “Yeah, okay.” _(Leaves.)_  
 **King Richard:** “Why am I like this? Why do I continually allow people to treat me this way?”  
 **Chef:** _(Just before the King can hit the third lever:)_ “Sire!”   
 **King Richard:** “Hmm?”   
 **Chef:** “I-I think I know something that may help you.”   
 **King Richard:** “Really? What?”   
 **Chef:** “A-a nice full stomach. It always makes things better.”  
 **King Richard:** “Oh, Chef. What would I do without you?”  
 _(The King leaves the gallows and, sighing with relief, the Chef removes the noose and follows quickly after him.)  
_ ****

**Storybrooke. The Charmings’ House.**  
 _(David and Hook stand in front of David’s investigation board.)  
_ **David:** “I’m glad you’re here. I need your help. Tell me if you see anything, any connections, patterns.”  
 **Hook:** “All this because of a blasted coin?”  
 **David:** “Look, I tried to fight it, but something… something happened. I saw my father’s ghost.”  
 **Hook:** _(Skeptically:)_ “You entirely sure about that?”  
 **David:** “Yes, I’m sure. And don’t tell me I need more sleep. I’ve had plenty, and I still saw him right outside, staring at me. I’d given up on him, Hook. What kind of son does that?”  
 **Hook:** “A son with a family of his own.”  
 **David:** “I can’t abandon one family for another. My father was a weak man, but he’s still my father and he deserves justice. Now will you help me?”  
 **Hook:** “Perhaps Emma would be better-suited to help. She’s sheriff, after all, and Savior, and she has, you know, magic.”  
 **David:** “No, no, don’t call Emma. I don’t want to worry her or Snow. What I might have to do, they wouldn’t approve of.”  
 **Hook:** “But you think I would?”  
 **David:** “You’re a pirate, and a pirate’s what I need. Come on. You gave me an idea.”

**Swan-Mills House.  
** _(Robin Hood is looking through the Storybook.)  
_ **Robin Hood:** “So, everybody in this book lives here, in Storybrooke?”  
 **Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “Most of them. What we’d like to know is… how far along you are.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “Excuse me?”  
 **Regina:** “Before you came here, what’s the last thing you remember? What was your life like, were you married?”  
 **Robin Hood:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Married? No, I don’t think so.”  
 **Emma:** _(Sitting forward in her chair:)_ “Okay, well that at least gives us some sort of timeline.”  
 **Robin Hood:** _(Confused:)_ “A timeline?”  
 **Regina:** _(Gently takes the Storybook from him:)_ “Sorry, it’s not a good idea to know too much about your future.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “I see.”  
 **Emma:** _(To Robin:)_ “Could you excuse us a moment?  _(Emma, Regina and Zelena all get up and move to another room:)_ So, we know that this Robin isn’t from our dreamscape, the timeline doesn’t fit.”  
 **Zelena:** “I’m sorry, you two were having a shared dream about Robin Hood?”  
 **Emma:** “No… well not exactly. We were… It was…”  
 **Regina:** _(Firmly:)_ “Private.”  
 **Zelena:** “I see. So you two had a dreamscape sexcapade and somehow Robin Hood turns up in Storybrooke?”  
 **Emma:** “Look, we already told you it can’t have been that. In our dream Robin was already married to Marian.”  
 **Regina:** “If indeed that was Marian. Let’s not rule out the possibility that it could’ve been you, Zelena.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I think I would’ve remembered being part of one of your trysts, thanks.”  
 **Regina:** “Well what was  _your_  dreamscape about? What did you do there?”  
 **Zelena:** _(Hesitates:)_ “Mine? It was… mine was… Nevermind! I went into my dreamscape alone, it’s you two that must’ve caused all this.”  
 **Emma:** “Sure, blame us, why not.”  
 **Zelena:** “Well no one else has a history of merging realms do they? I think, you two had some earth shattering sex, somehow that sent the dream world haywire and Robin is the result. And now he’s stuck here walking the streets of Storybrooke.”  
 _(Emma and Regina look to each other, considering this chain of events.)  
_ **Regina:** “If that really is the case, then the solution should be straight forward. We take Robin to Xanax’s laboratory, he goes through the door and back into the dream world where he belongs.”  
 **Emma:** “Do you think it’ll be that simple?”  
 **Regina:**   _(Shrugs:)_  “Is anything ever that simple?”  
 **Zelena:** “Yeah, well you better hope it works before his daughter bumps into him in the street and decides she wants him to stay.”  
 **Regina:** “He’s not-”  
 **Robin Hood:**   _(Entering the room:)_  “Excuse me?  _(All three women turn to look at him:)_ Did you say I have a daughter?” **  
**

**Storybrooke. Main Street.  
** _(In an attempt to keep Robin busy, Alice has asked her out on a ‘day date’.)  
_ **Robin:** “So, remind me never to play 'Clue’ with you.”  
 **Alice:** “Why’s that?”  
 **Robin:** “Well, apparently, it was Ms. Scarlett, in the shipping container, with a gun.”  _(They walk over to a vendor and Robin asks for two candy apples.)  
_ **Alice:** _(Groans:)_ “I still can’t believe it happened. Luckily, Rumple’s alright and Belle’s being really cool about it. She said she told Rumple to get rid of that gun several times. She’s more angry at him, than me.”  
 **Robin:** _(Offering an apple to Alice:)_  "Here, try this.”  
 _(They continue walking as Alice tries the apple.)_  
 **Alice:** _(Taking a bite:)_ “This is the most delicious thing I’ve ever eaten. I had no idea you could candy on fruit.”  
 **Robin:** “You can put candy on anything if you try hard enough. It’s a worthy goal.”  
 **Alice:** “So, what’s next?”  
 **Robin:** “Actually, that’s up to you. It’s your turn, show me something you like.”  
 **Alice:** “I know just the place.”  
 _(Alice offers her arm and Robin takes it.)_

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Kingdom of Valencia.  
** _(Queen Madelena leads Henry down the steps towards the dungeons.)_ **  
Henry:** “Um, why are we back in the dungeon?” **  
Queen Madelena:** “Just wait here. I’ll come get you when it’s time. Someone’s coming to help execute my plan.” **  
Guard:** _(Pushing Henry inside:)_ “Move along.”  
 ****

**Dungeons.**  
 _(Ella sees Henry and runs to him.)_  
 **Ella:**  “Henry! I thought you were dead.”  
 **Henry:** “No but, given my choices, I haven’t ruled that option out.”  
 **Ella:**  “Queen Madelena, you have me, you have the jewel. Now you must release my people.”  
 **Queen Madelena:**  “Must I?”  
 **Ella:** “Yes. You have to.”  
 **Queen Madelena:**  “Have I?”  
 **Ella:** “Yes.”  
 **Queen Madelena:** “Really?”  
 **Ella:** “Why are you just repeating everything I say as a question?”  
 **Queen Madelena:**  “Am I just repeating everything you say as a question?”  
 **Ella:**  “You… Don’t hear it?”  
 _(Several prisoners mutter their agreement with Ella.)_  
 **Henry:** “You’re sort of doing it a little bit.”  
 **Ella:** “I must speak with King Richard.”  
 **Queen Madelena:**  “My dear girl… I am not King Richard, but I will enjoy killing you just the same. _(Suddenly, Madelena grabs Henry and gives him a prolonged kiss, shoving him away when Gareth enters the dungeons:)_  Ah, Gareth.  _(Points to Ella:)_  Cut her face. Torture the rest.”  
 **Gareth:** _(As Henry and Ella are taken back to their cells:)_ “Excuse me?”  
 **Queen Madelena:** “I said torture them. Is there a problem?”  
 **Gareth:**  “No. There’s not a problem. I like torturing. I’m pretty good at it. I once kept a guy alive for a week, and he was just a head and a finger. But that order came from the king, and I serve My King.”  
 **Queen Madelena:** “Your king is weak, Gareth. You know this. He cries like a baby, he cares like a woman. He makes decoupage footstools as a hobby.”   
 **Gareth:** “Hey! That was a birthday present. He got me that so I could have a sit down.”   
 **Queen Madelena:**  “You’re a dog, Gareth. And a dog needs a strong master. Now sic 'em.”  
 ****

**Storybrooke. Regina’s Vault.**  
 _(Zelena has brought Robin Hood to her sister’s vault to clear the air.)  
_ **Zelena:** "Right, now that we’re in a safe, secure location, we need to talk.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “I’m listening.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Sighs:)_ “The other Robin, the one we knew here in Storybrooke, he had a child. Well, two, actually, but only one is here. A daughter. But, I mean, she’s not yours. Not really.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “Does the mother know that? Who even is the mother?”  
 **Zelena:** “I am. Our relationship, me and the other Robin that is, was complicated.”  
 **Robin Hood:**  “Apparently, everything here is complicated.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Smiles:)_  “I’ll give you that. _(Curiously:)_  Were you really going to kill Nottingham?”  
 **Robin Hood:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You’re not seriously going to judge me for that are you? I mean bloody hell, look around. I know dark magic when I see it. I mean, wh-what’s in these?”  
 **Zelena:** _(Glances at the boxes:)_ “Uh, the hearts of my sister’s enemies, I believe.”  
 **Robin Hood:**  “Oh. And this? This looks nasty enough.”  
 **Zelena:**  “Oh, no, don’t touch that! It’s powerful.”  
 _(Picks up a silver box and moves it out of reach.)_  
 **Robin Hood:** “Just who are you people? What aren’t you telling me.”  
 **Zelena:**   _(Sighs again:)_ “My sister is the Evil Queen and I’m the Wicked Witch. Okay? Happy now? My history with you… with Robin Hood, it ended badly.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “Yeah, and judging by some of the stuff here, I can guess how, too.”  
 **Zelena:** “Look, we’ve changed. I don’t know for sure what brought you here but since you are, you could be a part of a fresh start. Your fresh start.”  
 **Robin Hood:** _(Considers her:)_  “And maybe one of your own, too?”  
 **Zelena:** “Maybe.  _(Chuckles:)_ I don’t know. When I first heard you were here I just wanted you gone as soon as possible.”  
 **Robin Hood:**  “But now?”  
 **Zelena:** “I think if we give ourselves a chance, maybe your being here could be a good thing.”  
 **Robin Hood:** _(Sighs:)_ “Truth be told, compared to your version, there doesn’t seem like I have a lot to be getting back to. So, if you’re sure, I don’t necessarily see the harm in sticking around for awhile.”  
 **Zelena:** “Hm, I still don’t want my daughter seeing you just yet, so you’ll have to keep out of sight for the time being.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “Not a problem, in theory.”  
 **Zelena:** “In theory?”  
 **Robin Hood:** “Well, a man like me, a man of action, I will need to be kept entertained. Otherwise I could just get bored, wander off and turn up anywhere.”  
 **Zelena:** “I see. And how do you suppose a man, such as yourself, would prefer his entertainment?”  
 **Robin Hood:** “I guess that would depend on how much of a ‘fresh start’ you would like to have with the legendary Robin Hood.”  
 _(Shaking her head at the man’s bravado, Zelena considers his words, before making her decision.)_

**Swan-Mills House.**  
 _(Emma and Regina discuss their options.)_  
 **Regina:** “I think you’re overreacting.”  
 **Emma:** “He is literally a walking, talking reminder of our dreamscape, Regina.”  
 **Regina:**  “We don’t even know that’s where he came from.”  
 **Emma:**  “Consider the facts: Robin Hood is dead, buried, gone. Even if he were Robin’s ghost, he’d know who we all are. Face it, we did this, we brought him here.”  
 **Regina:**  “Then what about the timelines? If this Robin came from our shared dream, he would’ve been married to Marian, he would at least know who she was.”  
 **Emma:**  “Okay, well if he isn’t from our dreamscape, where did he come from?”  
 **Regina:** “I don’t know! There could be dozens of possible answers. He could be from a Wish Realm or he could’ve time travelled.”  
 **Emma:**   _(Skeptically:)_  “Seriously?”  
 **Regina:** “Oh, cause that’s so hard to believe, Princess Leia.”  
 **Emma:** “All right, fine. I just think until we know who or what he is, we need to cool it on the shared dreaming.”  
 **Regina:**  “No.”  
 **Emma:**  “Gina-”  
 **Regina:**  “No way. You know how much better I’ve been sleeping recently.”  
 **Emma:**  “Yes, but-”  
 **Regina:**  “And how much closer we’ve become.”  
 **Emma:**  “I know, but-”  
 **Regina:** _(Moving closer to her on the couch:)_  “Not to mention all the things we’ve yet to do…  _(Running her fingers teasingly over Emma’s thigh:)_  that we could never possibly get away with in the real world.”  
 **Emma:**   _(Closing her eyes as many different scenarios suddenly flash before her eyes. Huskily:)_ “Regina…”  
 **Regina:** _(Moving even closer, nuzzling Emma’s ear:)_  “I just think it’d be such a shame to never… ever… experience those possibilities that have been…  _(Nudging Emma’s knees apart:)_ Opened to us.”  
 **Emma:**   _(Sighs, tilting her head back to allow Regina access:)_ “You don’t play fair.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiling against her neck:)_ “No, I play to win.”  
 ****

**Swan-Mills House. Exterior.**  
 _(Pulling up with Hook in his truck, David heads towards the garden.)  
_ **Hook:** “Why are we here?”  
 **David:** “Like you said, Emma has magic, we don’t.”  
 **Hook:** “Hang on. What is this?”  
 **David:** “Emma and Regina are busy doing other things, right? So we borrow a few ingredients and a spell book, and we learn what happened to my father.”  
 **Hook:** _(Pulling him back:)_ “Wait. Stop. Are you trying to cast a spell?”  
 **David:** “Look, if you’re too afraid, forget about it. I’ll do it myself.”  
 **Hook:** “I’m not afraid. I’m concerned. You really have no qualms about stealing from your own daughter?”  
 **David:** “What is with you today? You spend your whole life a thieving pirate, and the one time I need you to be that guy, you get cold feet.”  
 _(David and Hook sneak into the back garden.)  
_ **Hook:** “Perhaps I’m trying not to be that guy anymore.”  
 **David:** “Come on, buddy. It’s just me here. Now, I need you to pick the lock to the shed and then be a lookout. What do you say? _(Reluctantly, Hook walks over to Regina’s shed and, after a few moments, successfully manages to pick the lock:)_ There. That wasn’t so hard. Now you keep watch.”  
 _(Irritated beyond words by David’s less than charming attitude, Hook nevertheless sneaks over to one of the back windows to check if anyone is at home. Peering in, Hook catches a glimpse of something sink behind the couch. Seeing no further movement, he dismisses it as nothing and returns to the shed. Unbeknownst to Hook, hidden by the back of the couch, Regina and Emma are busy making out, with Emma now wholeheartedly seeing Regina’s point of view.)  
_ **David:** _(Meeting Hook on the way out of the shed:)_  “Anyone home?”  
 **Hook:**  “No.”  
 **David:** “Right. Good work. Now let’s find out who murdered my father.”

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Kingdom of Valencia. Dungeons.  
** _(Gareth stands sharpening his tools of torture while Henry and Ella talk through the bars of their adjoining cells.)  
_ **Ella:** “All right, we need an escape plan. What are you thinking?”  
 **Henry:**  “Here’s what I think: If you really break it down… 'I love you as much as someone like me could love anyone’ can mean a lot of things.”  
 **Ella:** “Oh, come on. She’s the worst! She imprisoned us. I mean, yes, she’s beautiful, in a perfect-skin, perfect-body, perfect-hair kind of way, if you’re into that sort of thing.”  
 **Henry:**  “Mm.”  
 **Ella:**  “I know you, Henry. I know your heart, and you deserve better. You deserve to be with someone who will lift you up as a man, someone who will fight with you, not against you.”  
 **Henry:**  “So what you’re saying is… you don’t think she loves me?”  
 _(The other occupants of the dungeon all groan.)_  
 **Jester:** “Bloody hell. Oh, please, just stop the torture and kill me already.”  
 **Gareth:** “I haven’t started yet.”  
 **Jester:** “He’s not part of it?”  
 **Gareth:** “Will everybody just shut up?! _(Pointing one of his weapons at the Jester:)_ Do you want to know what real torture is?”  
 **Jester:** “No, I’m good. Thanks.”   
 **Gareth:** _(Sighs, drops the mace and takes a seat on the stool:)_ “Imagine being loyal to someone your whole life. I’m not gonna tell you who, but hypothetically, we’ll call him ‘the king.’ He’s a bit of a ponce, but I like him. Then he gets married to this rump-fed basket cockle, who, hypothetically, we’ll call ‘the queen.’”  
 **Henry:** “We all know who you’re talking about, Gareth.”  
 **Gareth:** “Yeah but let me be cryptic for a minute, will ya?! Just give me that! Now, she’s not like ‘the king.’ But she’s strong, and I admire strength. But, then again, I’ve sworn an oath to protect the king. So I don’t know what to do. I mean, that’s real torture, isn’t it, lads?”  
 _(Frustrated, Gareth gets to his feet and leaves the dungeons. Henry and Ella return their attention to each other.)_  
 **Ella:** "Seriously, Henry, you can’t really be thinking about being with Madelena. When you love someone, you shout it from the rooftop, not couch it in a riddle.”  
 **Henry:** “I know.”  
 **Ella:** “You do?”  
 **Henry:** “Of course I do. I come from a family of True Love. My parents, my grandparents. I just wanted you to think I was considering her offer to see how you’d react.”  
 **Ella:** “So you were testing me?”  
 **Henry:** “I wanted to know if my feelings for you were in any small way reciprocated.  _(Pushing open his cell door:)_ It was cruel I know, but at least now I can see you do feel something for me.”  
 **Ella:**  “Of course I do, you dope.  _(Pushing open her cell door:)_ Henry, you’re not like any man I’ve ever met before.”  
 **Henry:** “And you inspire me to do things I never thought I could. Well, actually you more or less boss me into doing those things, but still.”  
 _(They share a good natured laugh.)_  
 **Ella:**  “Well, how’s that for timing? Our stars are finally aligning on the same day I’m going to die.”  
 **Henry:** “No. No, you’re not gonna die today.  _(Points at the occupants of the other cells:)_ And you’re not gonna die today. And you’re not gonna die today.  _(Gestures to a cell with a prisoner inside who hasn’t moved since they’ve been in the dungeons:)_  You might already be dead.”  
 **Ella:** “Well, what are you going to do?”  
 **Henry:** “What else? Save the day.  _(Henry goes to leave the dungeons when he turns back:)_ Have these doors been open the whole time? No one thought to check?  _(The Jester tests his cell door, which also opens:)_ Really?”  
 ****

**Throne Room.**  
 _(Madelena paces the floor when Gareth enters.)_  
 **Queen Madelena:**  “Is it done? Did you torture them?”  
 **Gareth:** “Nah.”   
 **Queen Madelena:**  “But I gave you an order.”   
 **Gareth:** “I don’t give a rat’s arse about your orders. I might be a dog, but at least I’m a loyal one, love. Now, I serve the king, so I only follow his orders.”   
 **King Richard:** _(Standing in the doorway with Chef:)_ “That is so nice to hear.  _(Walks towards them:)_ You have always been my most loyal friend, Gareth. I know you’re not a hugger, but if you were, I would wrap myself around you like a leather jacket made of love.”   
 **Gareth:** _(Clearly uncomfortable:)_ “Mm.”   
 **King Richard:** “Okay, couple of things. First, Chef, I am so munchy. Could you make me, like, a cheesy omelette with some ham chunks, potatoes fried in bacon grease?”   
 **Chef:** “Right away, sire.”  _(He leaves.)_  
 **King Richard:** “Excellent. _(To Madelena:)_ Next, I’m breaking up with you. Gareth, would you please escort Madelena down to the dungeon and lock her up forever? Huh?”   
 **Gareth:** _(Nods his approval to the king, then grabs Madelena’s arm:)_ “Come on.”  
 **Queen Madelena:** “Wait! It would be rude to imprison your queen when we have such a special visitor.”   
 **King Richard:** “What visitor? What are you talking about?”   
 **Kingsley:** _(Sitting on the throne:)_ “Hello, brother.”   
 **King Richard:** “Kingsley?”   
 **Gareth:** “What’s he doing here?”   
 **King Richard:** “What are you doing here?”   
 **Kingsley:** “I’m here to take your life.”   
 **King Richard:** “My life?”   
 **Kingsley:** _(Stepping down from the dais:)_ “Your lifestyle. Your kingdom. Of course, if you get in my way, I’ll have to take your life, too… Dickie.”  
 **Queen Madelena:** _(Laughing:)_  “Oh, this is going to be fun.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Storybrooke. Charmings’ House.**  
 _(Hook and David are trying to use magic.)  
_ **Hook:** “Well, according to the spell, this should show us where the coin was the day your father died.”  
 **David:** _(Reading from the potion book:)_ “Okay, it says, ‘turn counterclockwise.’ Do you think they mean the beaker, or do we have to turn?”   
 **Hook:** “It’s better to be safe.”  
 **David:** “Yeah. Right.  _(Both David and Hook turn in a counterclockwise circle:)_ All right.”  
 **Hook:** “Well, that seems right. _(David pours the beaker’s contents into another glass while Hook adds more ingredients:)_  Careful. If you turn us into raccoons, driving that truck will be a challenge.”  _(Chuckles.)_  
 **David:** _(Concentrating on the potion:)_ “Fumes. I think we got it.”  
 _(Both sniff the potion and gag.)_  
 **Hook:**  “That’s, um… _(Unfurls a map on the table:)_  Right, the whole of the Enchanted Forest at your fingertips.”  
 **David:**   _(Dips the coin into the potion:)_ “Okay. Let’s find out where my father was before he died.”  
 _(David places the coin on the map and it begins moving on its own.)_  
 **Hook:** “It’s working.”  
 **David:** _(When the coin lands on its target:)_ “An island.”  
 **Hook:**  “I know this isle from many nautical charts. It had dealings with Neverland. I’ve never been myself.”  
 **David:**  “What is this place? Why would he be there?”   
 **Hook:**  “A terrible, dark place it is. It’s called Pleasure Island.”  
 ****

**Pleasure Island. Past.  
** _(The music of the circus plays. It’s a carnival atmosphere with fire breathers, rides, gambling, games and other activities taking place. Robert, his bag still over his shoulder, walks through the throng of people. Walking past a bar, he is offered a drink by a painted man.)  
_ **Robert:** “No, thank you. I’m looking for my son.  _(Sitting down on a bench, Robert is taken by surprise by a little wooden boy grabbing his arm:)_  Oooh! Sweet holy-”  
 **Pinocchio:** _(Looking at the coin around Robert’s wrist:)_ “Is this worth something?”  
 **Robert:** “Aye, the world, but only to me. It’s a gift from my boy, David.”  
 **Pinocchio:** “Oh, let me guess. He ran away, and you’re looking for him. Try the sugar pit.”  
 **Robert:** “I’m actually looking for my other boy, James. Have any of the boys talked of being a prince?”   
 **Pinocchio:** _(Chuckling:)_ “A prince? Do I look like I was carved yesterday? You don’t look like a king.”  
 **Robert:** “He was my son before he was a prince. Have you talked to him?”  
 **Pinocchio:** “Nope. Not me.”  _(Pinocchio’s nose grows.)  
_ **Robert:** “What the…  _(Pinocchio chuckles weakly:)_ What does that mean?”  
 **Pinocchio:** “Nothing.”  _(It grows again.)  
_ **Robert:** “Does that mean you’re lying to me?”  
 **Pinocchio:** “No.”  _(And again.)  
_ **Robert:** “You know where my boy is.  _(Grabbing the wooden boy:)_  Tell me right now. _(Shaking him:)_  Tell me!”  
 _(Passed out behind a carnival game with a chocolate bar in his hand, is James.)  
_ **Robert:** _(Approaching him:)_ “James?  _(The boy awakens:)_ I’ve come to bring you home.”  
 **James:** “I don’t want to go! My father wants me to be a knight. I don’t want to.”  
 **Robert:** “James…”  
 **James:** “I don’t want to kill things.”  
 **Robert:** “What if I bring you to my home? It’s green and nice there, and you’ll have a brother to play with and grow up with.”  
 **James:** “A brother?”   
 **Robert:** “Yes, James. I’m also your father. Come on. Let’s go home.”  
 **James:** “O-Okay.”  
 **Robert:** _(To Pinocchio:)_ “Thank you.”  
 **Pinocchio:** “Glad I could help.”  
 **Painted Man:** “Hey, there!”  
 _(Suddenly several painted men chase after Robert.)  
_ **Pinocchio:** “Get out of here! Run!”   
 _(Robert and James run quickly from the scene.)_

**Emma’s Dreamscape. Camelot. Merlin’s Tower.**  
 **Regina:** “Merlin’s tower. There must be something in here to help get him out of the tree.”  
 **Emma:** “Never do that to me again.”  
 **Regina:** “Oh, now you’re talking to me.”  
 **Emma:** “I don’t know… Am I allowed to?”  
 **Regina:**   _(Sighs, pulling the Dark One dagger from her jacket:)_ “You gave this to me.”  
 **Emma:** “To protect me, not use against me.”  
 **Regina:** “I saved your life.”  
 **Emma:** “By pretending to be me?”  
 **Regina:** “Oh, shut up and listen.  _(Emma tries to speak and finds she can’t:)_ Oh. I can get used to this.  _(Shakes her head, coming back to the present:)_  What are we doing here? Is this…  _(Smiles:)_ Do you want me to control you?”  
 **Emma:** _(Almost shyly:)_ “I-I need to let go for a little while.”  
 **Regina:**  “All right.  _(Her demeanor serious, holds up the dagger:)_ But not with this. We are never going to put ourselves in a situation where one of us surrenders control completely. Even in a dream. Understood?  _(Emma looks away and nods almost imperceptibly:)_ Look at me, Emma. I’m not angry at you, I just need you to realise that this…  _(Waves the dagger:)_  isn’t the right way to get what you want. _(Vanishes the dagger with a wave of her hand:)_ There is a much more fun way for both of us to get what we desire.”  
 _(Regina waves her hand again and they both disappear from the tower.)_

**Camelot. Bed Chamber.  
** _(Reappearing in the bed chamber they shared in Camelot, Emma finds herself stood provocatively in front of a mirror. With her hands on the back of a chair, Emma looks at herself in the mirror to see that she is wearing very high heels and an intricately designed body stocking.)_ **  
Emma:** _(Staring, her mouth agape:)_ “I have never worn anything like this in my life.”  
 **Evil Queen:**   _(Smiling as she moves toward her prey:)_  “Yet another benefit of shared dreaming.”   
 **Emma:** _(Turning at the sound of her voice:)_ “Regina, what-”  
 _(The slap to her backside silences Emma immediately.)  
_ **Evil Queen:** “You will refer to me as 'Your Majesty’ or 'My Queen’ is that understood?”  _(When Emma merely nods, she receives another slap.)  
_ **Emma:** “Y-yes My Queen.”  
 **Evil Queen:**  “Good. Now, keep your hands on the chair at all times and push your bottom out.  _(Regina slowly circles the woman as she adjusts her position:)_ Excellent.  _(While running her fingers along a deliciously exposed shoulder blade, softly:)_  How many?  _(Regina waits patiently for an answer, frowning slightly when it does not come:)_ How does ten sound?”  
 **Emma:**   _(Shakes her head:)_  “More… My Queen.”  
 **Evil Queen:** “Very well then, twenty?”  
 **Emma:** “More, please, Your Majesty.”  
 **Evil Queen:**   _(Hesitates:)_  “Are you sure?  _(Moves around to face Emma, raising the blonde’s chin to look into her eyes:)_  We’ve never done more than that.”  
 **Emma:** “ _Please_ , My Queen.”  
 **Evil Queen:**   _(Sensing something amiss, but deciding to take her cue from the unmistakable desire reflected in Emma’s eyes:)_ “Do you remember your safe word?”  
 **Emma:**   _(Nods:)_ “ _ **WAKE UP**_ ”  
 **Regina:** _(Taken aback:)_  “What?”  
 **Emma:**   _(Her eyes wide:)_ “That wasn’t me.”  
 **Regina:** “Then who-  ** _WAKE UP_** ”  
 **Emma:** _(Panicked:)_ “What’s going on?”  
 ****

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House. Living Room.**  
 _(Slowly coming to their senses, Regina and Emma find themselves laying in each others arms on the couch. They gaze at each other for the briefest of moments before the cause of their disrupted dream bellows once more.)_  
 **Zelena:** “Get up, you idiots!”  
 **Emma:**  “Zelena, what the hell?!”  
 **Zelena:**  “Robin Hood’s run off somewhere.”  
 **Regina:** _(Sitting up:)_ “Calm down-”  
 **Zelena:**  “No I won’t calm down! The man has his way with me, then scarpered!”  
 **Emma:** “Wait, you slept with him?”  
 **Zelena:** “Oh don’t give me that judgemental look, Sheriff. If you two could keep it in your pants, none of this would’ve happened in the first place. Now come on, we need to split up and find him before my daughter does!”

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Kingdom of Valencia. Dungeons.**  
 _(Henry sits pondering his escape plans when Ella walks over to talk to him.)  
_ **Ella:** “Hey. So, um, last night, a lot of things were almost, kind of said. We hinted at some budding feelings, sang a song, our faces got unusually close…”  
 **Henry:** “I’m really sorry. I can’t talk. I’m in hero mode… planning our big escape. Don’t worry, Ella. I’m gonna save us.  _(To the rest of the prisoners:)_ Friends, listen up:  
♪ I’ve waited all my lifetime for one moment to arrive ♪   
♪ The moment I was destined for at birth ♪   
♪ The moment I would show the world the reason I’m alive ♪   
♪ And prove to one and all what I am worth ♪   
♪ And now that moment’s here ♪   
♪ It’s calling loud and clear ♪   
♪ My time, at last, has come ♪   
♪ This is my moment in the sun ♪   
♪ This is my… ♪   
 _(A guard enters, rattling the gate.)_  
 **Guard:**  “Up to the throne room, now! All of ya!”   
 **Henry:**   _(Deflated:)_ “Ruined it. Thanks.”  
 ****

**Throne Room.**  
 _(Stood upon the dais, Queen Madelena addresses the prisoners.)  
_ **Queen Madelena:**  “Prisoners… I’ve called you up here to catch up my brother-in-law/ future husband.” _(Chuckles.)_  
 **King Richard:** “You know I can hear you, right?”  
 **Queen Madelena:** _(Ignoring him, for Kingsley’s benefit:)_  “So, that’s the princess of Valencia… she annoys me… and that’s-”  
 **Henry:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “I am Henry, and so help me, God, I will…”  
 **Kingsley:** “Shut up, pretty boy.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** _(Continuing:)_ “My former boy toy, Jester. He was cuter pre-dungeon. And, of course, you know my current husband, your brother… Richard.”   
 **King Richard:** “I’m sorry… you would actually go for him over me? I mean, he’s really, really, really, really old.”   
 **Kingsley:** “If you’re so confident about being tougher than me, we could settle this with a duel.”   
 **King Richard:** “Oh. Oh… oh, you want to go there?”  
 **Kingsley:** “I’m there.”   
 **King Richard:** “Okay, fine. This is a long time coming, brother… a duel to the death! _(Turning to the prisoners:)_ And now, like every great king to come before us, we shall choose a champion to fight in our stead while we watch from a safe distance while sloppily eating oversized turkey legs. And for my champion, I choose…”   
 **Kingsley:** “Gareth will fight for me.”   
 **King Richard:** “No, t-that’s not fair. I was gonna choose him. _(Whining:)_ Gareth.”   
 **Gareth:** “I don’t have a choice, my lord.”   
 **Kingsley:** “Your move, little Dicky.” _(Chuckles.)_

**King Richard:** “Well, who’s going to fight for me? Anyone? Anyone here good with a sword?”  
 _(Suddenly, Henry grabs Gareth’s sword, knocking down Gareth and several guards before walking toward the dais.)_  
 **Henry:** “I’ll fight for you, Richard. But when I win, you’ll release my friends. Agreed?”   
 **King Richard:** “Totally cool with that. Henry fights for me!”   
 **Henry:** “Well, that’s good, because it just so happens…   
♪ This is my moment in the sun ♪   
♪ This is my… ♪   
 _(Kingsley grabs Henry from behind, smothering him with a cloth, knocking him unconscious.)  
_ **Kingsley:** “Sorry. That was annoying.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** _(Arms folded:)_ “So annoying.”   
 **Kingsley:** _(Stepping down off the dais and over Henry:)_  “I’m hungry.”  
 ****

**Enchanted Forest. Xanax’s Laboratory.  
** _(The younger Henry awakens with a jolt, taking in his surroundings.)_  
 **Henry:** “Damnit!”  
 ****

**Storybrooke. Marco & August’s Home.**  
 _(August stands examining the coin as David & Hook stand watching him.)_  
 **August:** "Yeah, this is definitely the coin, and it was the last I saw of him when he left with the boy. And, honestly, I never put you with him, David.”  
 **David:** “He went after James. I thought he was just a drunk who fell prey to his temptations. He was trying to fix our family.”  
 **August:** “He was stone-cold sober. David, a few years ago, I took some pages out of Henry’s book, and, uh I never put them back. Pleasure Island is a part of my story that I’m… I’m not exactly proud of. But I could look for them, and we could see if, uh, there’s anything more about your father.”  
 **David:** “Thank you. I appreciate that.”

**Storybrooke. Library.**  
 _(Alice and Robin enter the library as part of their 'day date’.)  
_ **Robin:** "The library. Really?”  
 **Alice:** “Mmhmm. And this isn’t even the best part.  _(Taking Robin’s hand, they run over to a particular row of books:)_  This is one of my favorite spots in all the united realms.”  
 **Robin:** _(Glancing up at the 'Travel’ section:)_ “Why’s that?”  
 **Alice:** “Because from here you can go anywhere in the world without ever taking a step. See?”  
 **Robin:** “Huh. That is the is the best description of a bookshelf I have ever heard.”   
 **Alice:** “Yeah, well, when your world is small, you do anything you can to make it bigger. Books did that for me when I was in the tower. Probably sounds crazy now that we can actually go and see things.”  
 **Robin:** “Not at all. I think it’s incredibly sweet. In fact, I think we may have found our ideal place to meet for our lunch breaks.”  
 **Alice:** _(Smiles:)_  “Yeah, then we can plan our next trip by reading one of these books.”  
 **Robin:** “That, and it does seem like an excellent make-out spot.”  
 _(Just as Robin is about to lean in for a kiss, there is a groaning sound coming from elsewhere in the library. Moving toward the noise, they soon find the culprit, slumped against a bookshelf.)_  
 **Alice:** “Will!  _(Rushing over to her brother:)_  Will, what happened?”  
 **Will:**   _(Groans as they help him into a seated position:)_ “Bloody attacked, wasn’t I?”  
 **Robin:** “Did you see who did this to you?”  
 **Will:** _(Grimacing:)_  “Oh, aye. Couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw him. I ran over, and he belted me.”   
 **Alice:**  “Who?”  
 **Will:** _(Muttering to himself:)_ “He got a few stiff kicks in for good measure too. All I did was say hello and try to hug the bugger.”  
 **Robin:** _(Shaking him:)_ “ _Who_  attacked you, Will?”  
 **Will:** _(Staring directly at her:)_  “Y-your dad. Robin Hood.”  
 _(Shocked by this, Robin stands and looks to Alice, who rubs her temple. A guilty expression on her face.)_  
 ****

**Storybrooke. Woods.**   
_(Alone in the woods, Robin Hood sits on a tree stump and opens the silver box from Regina’s vault. Taking out a bottle, he inspects it before hearing a twig snap underfoot. Replacing the bottle and hiding the box, Robin gets to his feet, drawing his bow.)_

**Robin Hood:** “Not another step!  _(Seeing Regina and Emma walking towards him:)_ How did you find me?”  
 **Regina:**  “Believe it or not, this is where the other Robin used to come to think.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “I thought we already established I’m not that man.”  
 **Regina:**  “Yes, I-I know, which is why we’re here. We came to apologise. We may have put pressure on you to be someone you’re not. We’re sorry.”  
 **Robin Hood:** _(Laughs mirthlessly:)_ “ _That’s_  what you want to apologise to me for? Really? I read that storybook, Your Majesty. I know what kind of monster you are, the lives you’ve ruined.”   
 _(With his attention focused on Regina, Emma is able to pull her gun on him.)_  
 **Emma:**  “Drop the weapon, now!”   
 **Robin Hood:** _(Scoffs:)_ “It must be a thing with all sheriffs. Protecting those who don’t need it, while the rest of us are cast aside, forced to steal to survive. Well I say no more. Maybe this is the reason I was brought here: to put an arrow through your blackened heart.“  
 **Emma:** "Hood, I swear to God, if you do not drop your weapon, I will drop you!”  
 **Robin Hood:** “You do what you think is right, Sheriff. And so will I.”  
 **Emma:** _(Yelling:)_  “Stop pointing that arrow at my wife!”  
 _(Robin releases the arrow and Emma returns fire. However, the outlaw vanishes in a cloud of green smoke before Emma’s bullet can hit him, while Regina catches the arrow effortlessly in her hand.)_  
 ****

**Storybrooke. The Town Line.**  
 _(Zelena stands waiting as Robin Hood reappears at the town line.)_  
 **Zelena:** “You know, for a moment there, I was actually willing to give this a chance.”  
 **Robin Hood:**  “Zelena, I can explain.”  
 **Zelena:**   _(Scoffs:)_  “This should be good. Go on then.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “You really should be flattered. Where I’m from, I’m a legend. Robin Hood, the legendary swordsman, has many a fair maiden lining up for his affections. You see, once I choose one and have my way with her, I set her free. No complications, no hard feelings.”  
 **Zelena:**  “Well, where I come from, you mess with the Wicked Witch and I set you on fire.”  
 **Robin Hood:** _(Backing away as a fireball forms in Zelena’s hand:)_  “Now, let’s talk about this.”  
 **Zelena:**  “No, I don’t think so. Wherever you came from, you’re not even half the man the real Robin was. Kissing you was like kissing a photograph. It was nothing, and I’m betting that’s exactly what you’ll become once you cross this town line. Goodbye, thief. The pleasure was all yours.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “Wait!”  
 _(Zelena blasts Robin with the fireball, knocking him backwards into the town line. As suspected, the instant he crosses over, Robin dissolves into nothingness. Sighing with relief, Zelena is about to transport herself back into town when she hears a noise in the trees.)_  
 **Zelena:**  “Hello? Who’s out there? Show yourself!”  
 _(After a moment, coming stumbling out of the woods is a very disheveled-looking Greg Mendell.)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Pleasure Island. Past. Docks.  
**_(Robert and James are running toward the ferry when they cross paths with King George.)  
_**King George:** “Is that… You found him. You found my son. Please, let me reward you.” **  
Robert:** “No.”  
**King George:** “Pardon me?”  
**Robert:** _(With his arms around the boy:)_ “Please, James… H-He doesn’t want to be with you. Let him live where he’ll be happy, where he started out before Rumplestiltskin took him. With me.”  
**King George:** “You’re the miserable wretch who sold his own flesh and blood. You look older than you should, shepherd. A conscience must be a terrible thing.”  
**Robert:** “I made a mistake, but I’m making it right. I have him, and I’m not giving him back.”  
**King George:** _(When his guards start forward:)_ “No need for that. The right price fixed it last time.”  
**James:** _(To Robert:)_ “Don’t let him take me.”  
**Robert:** “No. I didn’t protect this boy the first time, but I’m gonna do it now.”  
**King George:** _(To his guards:)_ “Take him down.”  
**Robert:** “No. _(As the guards seize him:)_ No.”  
**King George:** “Guards, the reward for finding the Prince is yours - if you kill this man.”  
**Robert:** “No!”   
**King George:** “And try to make it look like an accident.”  
**Robert:**   _(As the guards drag him away:)_ “No. Get your hands off me! Let me go! James! James!”   
****

**Storybrooke. Granny’s Diner. Present.** _  
(Greg Mendell stands examining the coin in his hand.)_  
**Greg Mendell:** "And you’re saying I had this on me?”  
**David:**  “It was among your personal effects at the hospital, yes.”  
**Greg Mendell:** _(Studies it closer:)_ “Just looks like a subway token to me.  _(Flips the coin in the air nonchalantly before David catches it:)_ Sorry I couldn’t be more help.  _(To Granny:)_ I heard this is also a bed and breakfast?”  
**Granny:** “It is.”  
**Greg Mendell:** “Could I get a room?”  
**Granny:** “Right this way.”  
_(Granny leads Greg into the back as David looks down at the coin, despondent.)_  
**Hook:** “You all right, mate?”  
**David:** “Yeah.  _(Shakes his head:)_ I think I can fill in the blanks from here anyway. King George had my father killed, made it look like an accident and reclaimed by brother as his son.”  
**Henry:** “I’m sorry, Grandpa.”  
**David:** _(Nods:)_ “Thank you, Henry. I’m er… Just gonna get some air.”  
_(David pockets the coin, turns and leaves the diner.)_

**Hook:** _(To Henry:)_  “There’s something I don’t quite understand. You go to see this Xanax fellow and he puts you to sleep?”  
**Henry:** “Right.”  
**Hook:** “You then enter what you call a dreamscape and have adventures while you’re asleep?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah.”  
**Hook:**  “Nope. I’m still not getting it, mate. You live every day of your life in the united realms of story. Adventure is only a stone’s throw away from you at any moment.”  
**Henry:**  “Yeah, but in each realm I’m known as Henry Swan-Mills. The son of Emma and Regina. The grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming. It’s like everywhere I go, I bring my family’s legacy with me.”  
**Hook:**  “Well surely that’s a good thing?”  
**Henry:**  “It is and it isn’t. Look, I love my family, more than anything. But until I stake my own claim in this world, I will always be measured against their stories, their victories.”  
**Hook:**  “Aye, I see your point.”  
**Henry:**  “Besides, last time I tried to strike out on my own, I almost sent everyone to live out their lives inside their own worst nightmares. This way I can be the hero and know my friends and family are safe.”  
**Hook:** “Yeah, and that’s all well and good for now, but Henry, your dreams aren’t real. Until you go out there and find your own adventure in the real world, you’re never gonna know what life is all about.”  
**Henry:**   _(Smiles:)_ “All I know is, I’ve never felt this alive in a very long time. You should try it for yourself sometime.”  
**Hook:** _(Chuckles:)_  “All right, Henry. We’ll see.”  
****

**Elsewhere In The Diner.**  
_(Snow, Emma and Regina are seated together in a booth.)_  
**Snow White:** “So, Robin Hood has gone?”  
**Emma:** “Yep, Zelena took him to the town line and as soon as he crossed over - poof.”  
**Snow White:** _(Sighs:)_ “Well that’s a relief. So was he…?”  
**Regina:**  “From our dreamscape? We’re still not a hundred percent sure on that.”  
**Emma:**  “But, because real human beings don’t tend to vanish into thin air when crossing the town barrier, we’re pretty sure that Robin Hood was a magical being.”  
**Snow White:**  “So like a dream or ghost or-”  
**Regina:** “More like an echo. Don’t worry, Emma and I have agreed not to use the dreamscapes anymore.”  
**Snow White:** “Oh. Well, surely it’s better to be safe than sorry.  _(Glances over at Henry, whispering:)_  What about Henry, surely he can’t continue journeying into the dream world after this?”  
**Emma:**  “Actually, we’ve spoken with him and we all agreed that since he’s been using the dreamscape for months without incident, that he should continue to do so.”  
**Regina:**  “It seems that Zelena’s theory was right, that because of who Emma and I are… with our combined powers… we may have caused the whole dream Robin Hood problem.”  
**Snow White:** “But even so, what if something like this were to happen again?”  
**Regina:** “Then we’ll know how to deal with it.”  
**Snow White:**  “I think that’s an awfully big risk to take…  _(While Snow continues to ramble on, Regina watches Emma closely as the blonde woman rubs her neck distractedly. When she notices her wife staring at her, Emma quickly drops her hand from her neck and gives Regina a reassuring smile:)_ I mean, what do you think, Emma?”  
**Emma:** _(Takes a deep breath:)_  “Well, as Sheriff, I can’t say I relish the thought of something like this happening again.”  
**Snow White:**   _(To Regina:)_  “See?”  
**Emma:** _(Continuing:)_ “But, as a wife and mother, I have faith that we’ll be able to face whatever challenges come our way.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_  “Well said.”

**The Dragon’s Lair.**  
_(Robin stands behind the bar drying a glass when she sees Alice enter.)  
_**Alice:** _(Walks over carrying a dish containing candy and fruit:)_ “Turns out you were right. You really can put candy on anything.”  
**Robin:** _(Glancing at the dish:)_ “I see that.”  
**Alice:** “Okay. So, here’s the thing. I’m sorry I lied to you earlier. We thought it’d be too painful for you to see Robin Hood knowing it might not be a permanent thing. And I never want to see you in pain, not if I can help it.”  
**Robin:** _(Putting down the glass:)_ "I get that. But you’re forgetting something. I already have a Mom. Let it be her job to worry about me. You and I? We’re a team. And teams can’t keep secrets from each other.”  
**Alice:** _(Nods:)_  “Okay.”  
**Robin:** “You don’t have to worry, because as long as you’re with me, nothing will be too much, no matter what it is. So, to make sure we both remember that, I made you this.  _(Holds up a bracelet:)_  Can I?”  
**Alice:** “Mm.”  _(Extends her arm.)_  
**Robin:**   _(Secures it to Alice’s wrist:)_ “There.”  
**Alice:** “It’s beautiful.”  
_(They share a smile.)_  
**Robin:** “Now, then,  _(Holds up two glasses:)_ how ‘bout a drink?”  
**Alice:** _(Taking a seat:)_  “Absolutely.”   
****

**Storybrooke General Hospital. Rumplestiltskin’s Room.**  
_(Laid back in his hospital bed, Rumplestiltskin’s eyes flicker behind their closed lids as images flash before him.)_

**Rumplestiltskin’s Dream. Enchanted Forest.**  
_(Rumplestiltskin stands admiring his wife from the end of a long table while she sits reading.)_  
**Belle:** “You know, you could just take a photograph.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Smiles at his wife’s teasing:)_  “No need. I could remember how you look right now forever.”  
_(At the sound of footsteps approaching, Rumplestiltskin turns to see his son carrying several books.)_  
**Gideon:**  “Mother, Father.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Gideon. I appreciate your fondness for them, but maybe just one book at a time. Do you really need so many?”  
**Gideon:**   _(Smiling:)_  “I’ve been accepted into Elphame Academy. I’m to start in two weeks.”  
**Belle:** “Oh, Gideon. I’m so proud.”  
**Gideon:**  “And you, father?”  
_(A stricken look upon Rumplestiltskin’s face is quickly replaced with a smile.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Pulling his son in for a hug:)_  “Congratulations.  _(They part:)_ Look at you. You’re a scholar just like your mother.”  
**Gideon:**  “And like Mother, I could always use more books.”  
_(Gideon turns and leaves to fetch more books.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:**   _(Watching him go:)_  “I didn’t think he’d be leaving us this soon. It’s all going so fast.”  
**Belle:** “Oh Rumple, We’ve had Gideon for 18 amazing years. Years filled with with life and adventure, and now, it’s… it’s time for him to go and find his own. He’s ready.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Yeah, but what if I’m not ready?”  
_(Turning to face his wife, Rumplestiltskin is flooded with images of he and Belle as they age throughout the years.)  
_**Belle:** _(Echoing across the visions:)_ “I want to build our home right here, with our own hands.”  
_(Dream Rumple chops wood while Belle fetches the water. After much sawing, digging, painting and assembling, the house is built and Dream Rumple carries Belle over the threshold. Quickly, the house fills with various personal touches such as the spinning wheel, photographs and the chipped cup. Rumplestiltskin smiles while his dream counterpart sits, talks, dances and laughs with Belle. The occasional visits from their son warming his heart as the visions and time marches on before his very eyes.)_

_(Then, one morning, as Belle climbs up to open the curtains, she glances back at Dream Rumple and they share a warm smile. Belle then turns and opens the curtains, but something is very wrong. Sensing this immediately, the real Rumplestiltskin runs forward, merging with the aging Dream Rumple when he stands and catches Belle as she falls backwards. Placing her gently on the sofa, Rumplestiltskin sighs with relief.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:**  “Oh, Belle. I thought I’d lost you.”  
**Belle:** “You’ll never lose me, not really. But for now, it… it’s time to let me go.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “What? No, we need more time.  _(Pleading:)_ Belle, I can’t. I’m afraid.”  
**Belle:** “Let me tell you a story, then. Once upon a time, there was a beast who took a girl prisoner. But he fell in love with her. And then he let her go. And that is when the girl realized that she loved him, too.  _(Rumplestiltskin cries as Belle continues:)_ He thought he would never see her again. But in the end she came back to him. More than a few times.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “I remember that story.”  
**Belle:** “See? You let me go once before, and we found our way back to each other. You’re a good man, Rumple. Your heart is pure. You will find your way back to me again. I promise.”  
_(Belle then closes her eyes and peacefully passes away.)  
_**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Sniffles:)_ “Belle. Belle.  _(Crying:)_ No. Don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me. Oh, Belle. Oh, please don’t.”  
****

**Storybrooke General Hospital. Present.**  
_(Rumplestiltskin suddenly awakens, causing Belle to jump as she sits at his bedside.)_  
**Belle:**  “Rumple, you’re awake!”  
**Rumplestiltskin:**  “Belle, you’re alive.”  
**Belle:** _(Laughs:)_ “Yes, and so are you.  _(Leaning up to kiss his forehead. Smiling down at him for a moment, she comes back to herself, slapping his arm:)_  What were you thinking?”  
**Rumplestiltskin:**   _(When Belle holds something up:)_ “What’s that?”  
**Belle:** “This is a lucky bullet for a lucky bastard. You should be dead by all accounts.”  
_(Relieved that it was all just a dream, Rumplestiltskin slowly remembers the previous events.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Where’s Alice?”  
**Belle:** “I.. er, she was here earlier but she left awhile ago. As soon as I heard you were going to be fine, I told Alice not to blame herself. That it was your own damn fault you had a gun in the first place.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Smiles, despite the situation:)_ “I know, I know. I’m just so glad you’re here with me.”  
**Belle:** _(Takes his hand and sits back down at his bedside:)_ “Hm, well if you ever scare me like that again, I’ll kill you myself.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** _(Squeezing her hand:)_ “Yes, dear.”

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House.**  
_(Emma stands with her arms folded leaning against the doorway while Regina is seated at the dining room table trying to get her to open up.)  
_**Emma:** “There’s nothing to talk about. I’m fine, really.”  
**Regina:** “No, you’re not.”  
**Emma:** “Regina-”  
**Regina:** “Clearly something is bothering you and has been since before we entered that last dreamscape together. Why else would you take us back to one of the darkest points in our lives?”  
**Emma:** “I already told you I wanted to lose control for a little while. You don’t usually find me wanting to be submissive to you a problem.”  
**Regina:** “No, but this wasn’t that. You specifically took us back to a point in time where you could’ve been controlled completely by that dagger. There has to be a reason.”  
**Emma:** _(Throwing up her arms:)_ “It’s not like it would’ve  _really_ controlled me. It was a dream.”  
**Regina:** “Stop deflecting, Emma. Something is wrong and we need to talk about it.”  
**Emma:** “Nothing is wrong.  _(Her resolve crumbles as Regina stares at her earnestly:)_ O-other than the fact that the man once fated to be my wife’s soulmate just reappeared out of nowhere. Or the fact that he just tried to murder you and our child.”  
**Regina:** “Emma…”  
**Emma:** “I mean, then there’s this stranger in town, who could potentially destroy all our lives by bringing more people here.  _(Scoffs:)_ ‘Cause, you know it’s only a matter of time before someone slips and uses magic in front of him and then we all get rounded up and put in some secret research lab and studied and probed like aliens. And that’s not even mentioning what they could possibly do to our baby-”  
**Regina:** “Stop it!  _(Getting to her feet, she slowly approaches Emma, treating her like some sort of skittish horse:)_ Now you know there is nothing in this world or the next that would stop us from protecting our baby. When we put our minds to it, there isn’t anything we can’t do together.”  
**Emma:** _(Takes a shuddering breath:)_ “But what if we aren’t together?  _(Shaking her head:)_ It all comes back to this feeling that I have never been able to shake. No matter how happy, secure and at peace I may feel, there is always that nagging little thought in the back of my mind. That someday it could all be taken away, could all crumble into dust.”  
**Regina:** “That isn’t going to happen.”  
**Emma:** “You don’t know that. Nobody knows what the future holds in store.”  
**Regina:** _(Taking Emma’s hands in her own:)_ “I realise that what happened with Robin Hood got a little out of hand.  _(Emma scoffs:)_ But at no point was there a time where I felt I couldn’t handle it. I mean, after all, it was only  _Robin Hood_.”  
**Emma:** _(Smirks, shaking her head:)_ “I guess there’s just been a lot to process, these last few days.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “Things have been quiet here for awhile now. Maybe we’re a little out of practice.”  
**Emma:** _(Softly:)_ “Yeah.”  
**Regina:** “No more shutting me out, okay?  _(Placing Emma’s hands on her pregnant belly:)_ I can’t do this without you.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “We both know that’s not true.”  
**Regina:** _(Reaching up to wipe a tear from Emma’s cheek:)_ “Hey, I’m serious. Now that the dreamscapes are off the table, things may get a little harder again.” **  
Emma:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “We’ll get through it together. But as far as not being able to have fun like we did in the dreamscape? I may have a few ideas we can still try.”  
**Regina:** _(Intrigued:)_ “Is that so?”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Oh yeah, you ain’t seen nothing yet.”

**Storybrooke. Docks.**  
_(David stands turning the coin in his hand with the ghost of his father stood beside him. With tears in his eyes, David tosses the coin into the water. When it sinks below the surface, Robert’s ghost turns to smoke and disappears.)_  
**Snow White:**   _(Walking towards him:)_  “David! I’ve been looking everywhere for you. _(When David turns to face her:)_  You okay?”  
**David:**  “I think so. I owe you an apology. Ever since I found that coin, I haven’t exactly acted in the most noblest of ways. I yelled at Lily and I asked Hook to do things he wasn’t comfortable with. In short, I’ve been a royal pain.”  
**Snow White:**  “You were hurting and you desperately wanted answers. It’s totally understandable. Although yes, you do owe a lot of people an apology.”   
**David:**   _(Smiles:)_ "I’m sorry, Snow.”  
**Snow White:** “Perfect start. Apology accepted.  _(Hooking her arm in his and leading him away from the rail:)_  Now, speaking of wanting answers, I think we should try one of these dreamscapes ourselves.”  
**David:** “Oh, you do?”  
**Snow White:**  “Mmhmm. David, our grandson is spending most of his time in his own little dream world. What with the whole Robin Hood situation today, I think it’s important that I see first hand what these dreamscapes are really like.”  
**David:** “As a concerned Grandmother, you mean.”  
**Snow White:** “Well of course. And, as Mayor of Storybrooke, I think it’s my duty to…” _(Snow’s words are lost as they walk further along the docks, back towards town.)  
_****

**Granny’s Diner. Exterior.**  
_(Exiting the diner, Hook is about to turn down onto Main Street when August rides up to him on his motorcycle.)_  
**August:** “Hey, there. Glad I found you.” **  
Hook:**  “Are you?  _(As August reaches into his jacket:)_ What are those?”  
**August:** _(Pulling out the pages:)_  “I found the part of my story I took out of the book. There’s nothing in here I didn’t already tell you, but I figured David might like to have it for himself.”  
**Hook:**   _(Taking the pages:)_  “Great. I’ll pass them along.”  
_(August restarts his motorcycle and drives away. Continuing to walk but curious to see the pages himself, Hook stops short when he sees the illustration of Robert staring back at him.)  
_****

**Storybrooke General Hospital. Rumplestiltskin’s Room.**  
_(It is after visiting hours and Rumplestiltskin sits alone in his room when Greg Mendell enters.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Ah, Mr. Mendell you found your way back to the hospital.  _(Dryly:)_ And we were so worried.”  
**Greg Mendell:**  “Well, I thought it best to come back and check to see if any of my injuries had been exacerbated by my kidnapping.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:**  “And?”  
**Greg Mendell:**  “Yeah, no, I’m okay. In fact they said I’m good to go. But, um.  _(Takes a seat at the end of Rumple’s bed:)_ You know, I think I’m gonna stay here for a little while.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “And why would you want to do something like that?”  
**Greg Mendell:**  “Why?  _(Laughs:)_ Because I have something to do here before I can leave. And, er…  _(Stands, suddenly serious:)_ If you want your dreams to remain 'dreams’, you’ll stay out of my way, _Dearie._ ”  
_(Rumplestiltskin’s eyes widen at this, before Greg slowly turns and leaves the room.)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Arendelle. Morning.**  
 _(Regina stands waiting at the harbour, having just disembarked from a ship a few minutes earlier. Staring out at the view, she turns when hearing Emma call out to her.)_  
 **Emma:** “Hey, Regina. What do you think?”  
 **Regina:** _(Repressing a laugh:)_ “And who are you supposed to be?”  
 **Emma:** “Nobody. I’m undercover.”  
 **Regina:** “I see. Wouldn’t it have made more sense to wear your disguise before we boarded the ship back in Storybrooke?”  
 **Emma:** “I forgot to bring one, okay? Anyway, this scarf is really nice, don’t you think?”  
 **Regina:** “Mm. So what is the plan, exactly?”  
 **Emma:** _(Removing her glasses:)_ “Right, so in a few minutes you’re gonna meet Anna here and she’s going to take you on a tour of Arendelle castle.”  
 **Regina:** “And why would I want to go on a tour, again?”  
 **Emma:** “Because you’re pregnant, on maternity leave and need something to fill your days.”  
 **Regina:** “Uh huh, so I’m pathetic. Gotcha.”  
 **Emma:** “ _Anyway_ … while Anna’s giving you a tour, I’ll be doing reconnaissance.”  
 **Regina:** “And you think that brilliant disguise of yours will be enough to fool Anna?”  
 **Emma:** “Maybe, but I’ll be invisible anyway so it won’t matter.”  
 **Regina:** _(Exasperated:)_ “Then why do you need a disguise at all?”  
 **Emma:** “Oh.  _(Thinking quickly:)_ Well, I need a disguise… because we’re waiting for Anna! Yeah, we’re waiting for Anna and I’m keeping you company. If I went invisible now, it’d look strange if you were talking to yourself.”  
 **Regina:** “No stranger than it looks for me to be talking to my wife, who has a scarf wrapped around her head, while her gun and sheriff’s badge are clearly visible.  _(Purses her lips as Emma realises she does indeed have her gun and badge on full display. Mutters:)_  Invisible. You read way too much Harry Potter.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiling:)_ “No… I listen to the books in the car. You should try them, they’re not just for kids.”  
 **Regina:** “If the day ever comes where I need to use a wand for magic, maybe I will.  _(Shaking her head:)_ Why don’t  _you_  take the tour with Anna and I’ll sneak around the castle?”  
 **Emma:** “Because  _I’m_  supposed to be at work.”  
 **Regina:** _(Pointedly:)_ “Yes, you are.”  
 **Emma:** _(Giving Regina a look:)_ “If Anna sees me, then she’ll tell Lily, and then the whole plan will be compromised.”  
 **Regina:** _(Sourly:)_ “We didn’t have to do any of this in the dreamscape.”  
 **Emma:**  “I know, but it’ll be worth it, trust me. Ooh, here she comes, I’ll see you back here later.  _(Kisses Regina:)_  And be nice.”  
 _(With that, Emma waves her hand and turns invisible.)  
_ **Anna:** _(Approaching:)_ “Regina! It’s so good to see you.  _(Leans in and hugs Regina:)_ Wow, you’re so big these days!”  
 **Regina:**   _(Muttering:)_  “God, I’m going to hate this.”  
 **Anna:** “What?”  
 _(Regina jumps a little as she distinctly feels a sharp slap to her backside from an invisible hand.)_  
 **Regina:**  “Er… I said I really _appreciate_  this. Taking time out of your day to show me around.”  
 **Anna:**   _(Beaming:)_  “Oh don’t be silly, it’s going to be so much fun!”  
 **Regina:** _(Returning the smile:)_  “Lead the way.”  
 _(Anna takes Regina by the arm and leads her towards the castle. Emma takes Regina’s other hand and squeezes it as she walks with them, unseen by anyone.)_

**Storybrooke. Dr. Archibald Hopper, M.D. Psychiatrist’s Office.**  
 _(Hook takes a seat on the couch as Archie moves toward his chair.)_  
 **Archie:**  “Well, this is a surprise. I didn’t expect to see you here till Thursday for couples counseling with Maleficent.”  
 **Hook:** _(Nods:)_  “I needed to see you myself, Doc, alone.”  
 **Archie:** “Very well. _(Taking his seat:)_  What brings you here, Captain?”   
 **Hook:** “It’s a lot of things, actually.”  
 **Archie:**  “Hmm.”  
 **Hook:**  “I’m worried that people still see me as what I used to be.”  
 **Archie:** “A pirate.”  
 **Hook:**  “Well, I mean, technically, I am still a pirate, but, you know the good kind. And yet, it seems no matter what I do, my past keeps coming back to haunt me.” **  
Archie:** “Mm. That sounds complicated.”  
 **Hook:** “Yeah. Well,  _(Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulls out a box:)_ it’s about to get a lot more complicated.”  
 _(Hook opens the box to reveal a ring inside.)_  
 **Archie:** “Oh!  _(Laughs:)_  I-I see. Why, that’s, uh. That’s very good news, indeed.”  
 **Hook:** “I can’t wait to give this to Mal, but there never seems to be a right time.”  
 **Archie:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Captain Hook  _buying_  a ring. I mean, that alone shows progress.  _(Hook puts the ring away and Archie joins him on the couch:)_  Look, Killian, you’re listening to your conscience now, and everyone sees that.”  
 **Hook:**  “But is that enough? Look, I’ve done a lot of bad things in my past… and some of it I didn’t even realise I’d done until  _very_  recently.”  
 ****

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
 _(King George’s guards, now dressed inconspicuously, have tied Robert to a wagon.)_  
 **Guard 1:**   _(Handing a bag of money to Guard 2:)_  "Ah, fine payment for a simple murder. There’s a ravine near here, and everyone will think he crashed during a supply run.”  
 **Robert:** “They wouldn’t believe it. They’ll trace it back to you two. You think the king will defend you?”  
 **Guard 1:** “I bet they’ll believe a drunk drove his cart off the road.”  
 **Robert:** “I’m not drunk.”  
 **Guard 1:**  “Really?  _(Pulling a cork from a bottle and pouring its contents over Robert:)_ Because to me, you smell like you spent the night in the tavern.  _(Pulls a knife, to Guard 2:)_ Better not take a chance he might survive the fall.  _(To Robert:)_  Time to die, drunk.” 

_(Suddenly, Guard 1 is impaled from behind by a sword. As the man slumps to the ground, Captain Hook is revealed.)_  
 **Smee:**  “Captain, he’s getting away!”  
 _(Smee hands Hook a knife and the captain hurls it at the back of the retreating Guard 2, killing him.)  
_ ****

**Storybrooke. Dr. Archibald Hopper, M.D. Psychiatrist’s Office.**   **Present.**  
 **Archie:**  “If your past is the only thing that’s standing between you asking Maleficent to marry you, then don’t wait. I mean, life is too precious.”   
 ****

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Continued. _  
_Hook:** _(Looking down at Robert:)_ “What’ve we got here, then? A pale wee man, hmm? Surrounded by the king’s gold. The winds of fortune are flying today, lads.”  
 **Robert:** “For both of us. Thank you for saving my life.”  
 **Hook:** “Saving your life? Why would I go and do a foolish thing like that? You saw me kill the king’s men.”  
 **Robert:**  “No, you don’t have to worry about me. I have no love for the king. Please, cut me loose. I’ll never say a word. I swear on my son’s life. I just want to get home to my family.”  
 **Hook:** “That is a heartfelt plea, indeed. And you know, I actually think I might believe that. But, dead men tell no tales.  _(Hook draws his sword and runs Robert through, killing him. To his men:)_ Pack up the rest. And when you’re done, find somewhere to hide this cart and this poor departed soul.”

**The Charmings’ Dreamscape.**  
 _(Having gone to see Xanax, David and Snow find themselves inside their own shared dreamscape.)_  
 **Snow White:**   _(Looking around:)_ “Okay, how exactly does this work?”  
 **David:**   _(Shrugging:)_ “I don’t know. Just think about something and let the magic do the rest? ( _Taking each other’s hand, they stand in the snow for a moment, before a door appears in front of them:)_  Another door huh? All right then.  _(David reaches out and turns the handle, opening the door. Inside, there is a wall of swirling gold. Stepping forward, Snow presses her hand to it and an image of a young girl sitting on her bed appears to them:)_  Is that…”  
 **Snow White:** “Emma.”  
 **David:** _(Tears forming in his eyes:)_ “Oh, she’s beautiful. We can’t waste another second. We can’t miss another second.”  
 **Snow White:** _(Stopping him:)_  “Wait.”  
 **David:** “What? What’s wrong?”  
 **Snow White:** “We can’t go through there.”  
 **David:**  “Snow, it’s okay. We have to.”  
 **Snow White:**  “No, David. I-I’ve just got this feeling. If we go through that door, Emma will never become the Savior.”  
 **David:**  “Then she’ll have a new destiny, with us. Snow, please, think about this. The Emma we know and love is safe at home and happy and about to have a baby with woman she loves. But right now, our daughter is right there in front of us. This is our chance to be with the Emma that we were never there for. How could we ever live with ourselves if we chose not to walk through that door?”  
 **Snow White:**   _(Tears falling:)_  “Oh, David. You’re so right. _(Taking his hand again:)_ Let’s do this.”  
 _(Together, they walk through the door to meet their daughter.)_

**Storybrooke General Hospital. Present.**  
 _(Rumplestiltskin is checking himself out of the hospital while Alice watches him.)_  
 **Alice:** “So you don’t think we should be worried about Mr. Mendell anymore?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “I’m saying that we, especially you, should keep our distance. We’re extremely lucky he didn’t press charges at it is.”  
 **Alice:** “But what about-”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Just drop it, Alice. Please.”  
 **Alice:** “All right.”  
 _(Hook enters the room.)  
_ **Hook:** “Ah, the wounded warrior himself.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(To Alice:)_ “This is where the real suffering begins.”  
 **Hook:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Nice to see you, too.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “A few minutes later and you wouldn’t have seen me at all.”  
 **Hook:** “Well actually, I hoped I would. You see I wanted to ask your advice on something.  _(Just then, a nurse enters with a wheelchair. Rumplestiltskin glares silently at her for a long moment and the nurse leaves:)_ I take it you want to walk out of here?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “That’s right. I’m going to walk. Straight back home to see my wife and son.”  
 _(Rumple slaps Hook on the arm, then turns to leave. Kicking the wheelchair out of his path as he exits the room.)  
_ **Alice:** _(Stealing a pot of jam from Rumple’s food tray:)_ “You know, I’m a good listener. And excellent at giving advice.”  
 **Hook:**  “Is that right?”  
 **Alice:**  “Mmhmm. And…  _(Moving to sit in the wheelchair:)_  All it’ll cost you is lunch.”  
 **Hook:** _(Sighs:)_ “Why not.”  
 _(Hook moves behind her, grabs the chair’s handles and wheels a smiling Alice out of the room.)_

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Kingdom of Valencia. Dungeons.**  
 _(Henry is adjusting his armour when Ella confronts him.)  
_ **Ella:** “Can you explain to me why you’re fighting for the man who’s imprisoned us?”  
 **Henry:** “You heard the king… if I win, he frees us. And I won’t lose the duel.”  
 **Queen Madelena:** _(Entering:)_ “Hello, stinkos. _(To Henry:)_ Stop being dumb. Call this off. Take the offer to be my shag hag. Kingsley’s down with it.”   
 **Henry:** “You know, I think I’ll pass.”  
 **Queen Madelena:** _(Sighing:)_  “Fine. Come along, then. _(To Ella:)_  You should come, too. Then I can watch you watch him die. Oh, look at that. I just made it fun for me again. Guards!”   
 ****

**The Royal Arena.  
** _(Henry is escorted to the arena by guards while Gareth practices with his sword.)  
_ **King Richard:** “I cannot believe this, Gareth. You’ve been my champion since we were ten years old. Now here you are, having to fight my stupid brother. I mean, this is a disaster! If you win, I lose my crown and kingdom. If you lose, you die.”   
 **Gareth:** “Yeah, I know. It sucks.”   
 **King Richard:** _(Cups Gareth’s face in his hand:)_ “I’ll miss our banter.”   
 **Gareth:** “I don’t like it when men touch my face.”   
 **King Richard:** _(Taking his hand away quickly:)_ “Sorry.  _(Turning to look at the balcony, Richard sees Kingsley now sitting in his throne:)_ He took my bloody seat! I left my napkin right there!”   
 **Chef:** _(Walking through the crowd:)_  “Horse dog! Cat tails! Rat bits! Get your snacks before the duel, everybody!”   
 _(As the guards unshackle Henry, Ella approaches once more.)_  
 **Henry:** “Well, I guess it’s time.”  
 **Ella:** _(Sighs:)_  “I know you need to stay focused, so as you head off to your life-and-death duel, I’m not gonna mention any of the myriad of unsaid things between us.”   
 **Henry:** “If I’m gonna do what I have to right now, then I can’t have my mind or my heart clouded. But trust me, princess… my mind and my heart  _would_  be clouded if I allowed such things.”  
 **Ella:** “Well… break a leg.”   
 **Henry:** “For you, princess, I might break both of his.   
 _(Drawing his sword.)  
_ ♪ ‘Cause now my moment’s here ♪   
 **Ella:** “I know.”   
 **Henry:** ♪ It’s calling loud and clear ♪   
 **Ella:** “I’ve heard.”   
 **Henry:** ♪ My time, at last has come ♪   
 **Ella:** “Okay.”   
 **Henry:** _(Walking into the centre of the arena:)  
_ ♪ This is my moment in the sun… ♪  
♪ This is my mome-e-e-e-nt ♪  
 **King Richard:** _(From the balcony:)_ “Wait!”  
 **Henry:** "Oh, come on!”   
 **King Richard:** “I hereby declare that I shall be the first royal in history to fight his own duel!”  
 _(The gathered crowd gasps.)  
_ **Kingsley:** “Very impressive. _(Stands:)_ I’m looking forward to the day that Gareth will kill you.”   
 **King Richard:** “Gareth? No, no, no, no. I thought you and I were going to fight.”  
 **Kingsley:** “No. It’ll be fun watching your best friend kill you, Dickie.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** _(Laughs:)_ “Oh, I am so turned on right now.”

**Arendelle. Night.**  
 _(A gala ball is in full swing with people from all the realms of story in attendance. A large band is playing music to which several people are dancing. Although supposedly in conversation with Elsa and Lily, Regina has all but tuned them out as she searches for her wife’s face amongst the crowd.)_  
 **Elsa:** "Did you enjoy your tour of the castle earlier, Regina?”  
 **Regina:** _(Distractedly:)_  “Hm? Oh yes. Anna was a delightful tour guide. Much as you are a most gracious host.”  
 **Elsa:**   _(Smiles:)_ “Well, I admit my sister would have a far better knowledge of this place than I.”  
 **Regina:** “Yes, that must have been such a dark time for you both, shut away from the outside world like that.”  
 **Lily:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I would’ve thought you’d be the expert on dark palaces, Regina.”  
 **Regina:** _(Only half listening:)_  “Indeed.  _(Having spotted Emma across the room:)_ And yet now we’ve thrown ourselves open to life, and found love and happiness.  _(Smiling politely:)_ If you’ll excuse me, ladies.”  
 _(Although utterly content in her life, a small part of Regina still revels in the occasional look of fear she’ll receive when attending events such as this. Particularly when the reaction works to her advantage and results in crowds parting before her. Given her current condition, Regina did not relish the idea of having to weave her way through large amounts of people. Finally drawing near to her wife, Regina notes that Emma is in deep conversation with Anna and Kristoff. Deciding to busy herself with hors d'œuvres, Regina waits until she’s finished before making her presence known.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Leaning up to speak softly into Emma’s ear:)_  “I grow restless.  _(Smiling as an almost imperceptible shudder courses through her wife:)_ Did you find us an appropriate place?  _(Emma nods, somehow still conversing with Anna and Kristoff:)_ Good. Wait for me there. Now.  _(As soon as the last word is uttered, Emma makes her excuses and turns to leave but is pulled back at the last moment by Regina:)_ Make sure you’re ready by the time I get there.  _(Emma nods, then calmly walks across the room, down the hall and out of sight. Smiling serenely at the other guests, Regina makes a mental note of the direction Emma headed before turning and looking for items to bring with her. Catching the eye of the head chef standing at the food table:)_ Do you have any honey? _(The chef nods and hands her a fresh jar of honey. When asked if she requires anything else, Regina’s gaze falls to the large wooden spoon laid upon the table. Picking it up:)_  May I borrow this?”  __  
(With a bemused expression, the chef simply nods. Thanking him, Regina then makes her way across the room, following in the direction Emma was last seen. Greeted with a long hallway and many doors, Regina lets her highly toned senses guide her. Reaching the door she knows to be correct, Regina glances behind around to check if she was followed. Seeing no one around, she opens the door and enters.)  
 ****

**Another Room…**  
 _(Like all the others in the palace, the chamber was large. A huge bed occupies the far wall, lavish and canopied. Chairs, heavy chests, solid tables - a thick oak beam bisected open space beneath a high ceiling. Thinking that could be very useful indeed, Regina finally lowers her gaze. Emma was kneeling. Waiting on a thick fur rug, she was naked. Naked except for four strategically worn pieces of dark leather. Locking the door behind her, Regina crosses the room, stepping behind Emma. Checking the blonde woman’s preparations, Regina examines each band of leather on Emma’s wrists and ankles in turn. Smiling to herself when she feels some give in the band on Emma’s left wrist, Regina re-buckles it swiftly, tugging the cuff tight.)_  
 **Regina:**  “If you can’t be trusted, you’ll have to learn the hard way.”  
 _(Pulling Emma’s arms back, Regina snaps the clips together, locking her arms behind her back.)_  
 **Emma:** “Sorry about that.”  
 _(Locking Emma’s ankles in a similar fashion, Regina moves to stand in front of her wife. Resting back on her haunches, Emma looks up to meet her gaze.)_  
 **Emma:** “I told you it’d be worth it.”  
 **Regina:** “You’ve done very well.  _(Lifting Emma’s chin with two fingers:)_ Are you ready?”  
 **Emma:** “Oh God, yes.”  
 **Regina:**  “Then we’ll begin.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Storybrooke. 1983. Mayor’s House, Regina’s Bedroom.  
** _(Regina awakens for the first time in Storybrooke. Sitting up in bed and pushing off the covers, she looks down at her clothes, then feels her shortened hair. Standing, Regina walks over to the window, sees the town of Storybrooke and realizes that the Dark Curse worked.)_  
 **Regina:**  “I did it. I won.”  
 ****

**Main Street.  
** _(Regina is walking down the street and sees Marco struggling to repair a sign.)  
_ **Marco:** “That should hold you.”  
 _(Up ahead, Ruby and Granny argue outside the diner.)  
_ **Ruby:** “I cannot believe you put me on the early shift.”  
 **Granny:** “Not my fault you stayed out all night. When I put over easy on the menu, I was talking about the eggs!”  
 _(Smiling at this, Regina walks on, crossing paths with Dr. Hopper.)  
_ **Archie:** “Morning, Madam Mayor.”  
 **Regina:** “Good morning, Crick—Dr. Hopper.”  
 **Archie:** “Beautiful day, isn’t it?”  
 **Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “Yes. Yes, it is.”  
 ****

**Storybrooke Elementary School.  
** _(Mary Margaret, holding a bird in her hand, is teaching.)  
_ **Mary Margaret:**  “As we build our birdhouses, remember: what you’re making is a home. Not a cage. A bird is free, and will do what it will. This is for them, not us. They’re loyal creatures.  _(Releases the bird out the window; it flies up to a birdhouse:)_  If you love them and they love you, they will always find you.  _(Bell rings; class rises:)_  We’ll pick this up after recess. No running!  _(Regina enters the room:)_  Ms. Mills, what are you doing here?”  
 **Regina:**  “Refresh my memory. How long have you been a teacher here?”  
 **Mary Margaret:**  “Um I – I’m not sure. As long as I can remember.”  
 **Regina:**  “Come with me.”

**Storybrooke General Hospital.  
** _(Mary Margaret and Regina are in front of John Doe’s room.)_  
 **Mary Margaret:**  “Why are we in the hospital?”  
 **Regina:**  “Tell me. Do you know this man?”  
 **Mary Margaret:**  “No. Why? Who is he?”  
 **Regina:**  “He’s a John Doe, coma patient. No one’s claimed him.”  
 **Mary Margaret:**  “Maybe someday he’ll wake up. Maybe someone who loves him will find him.”  
 **Regina:**  “That would be nice for him. But I wouldn’t count on it.”  
 ****

**Granny’s Diner.  
** _(Regina prepares to eat.)  
_ **Sheriff Graham:**  “Good morning, Mayor.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “That uniform suits you nicely, sheriff.”  
 **Owen:**  “Hey! You like apple pancakes, too?”  
 _(Regina turns to see an unknown young boy.)  
_ **Regina:**  “Who are you? _(To the diner at large:)_  Whose child is this?  _(To Marco:)_  Is he yours?”  
 **Marco:**  “Mine? No. I was never so lucky.”  
 **Kurt:**  “He’s mine. And you’ll have to excuse him. His manners are a little rough around the edges. I’m, uh, Kurt Flynn. _(Offers his hand and Regina shakes it:)_ Sorry to interrupt your breakfast, but we’re, uh, looking to rent a hotel room for the night.”  
 **Regina:**  “Why would you need a hotel room?”  
 **Kurt:**  “The same reason that most people need one. We need a place to sleep.”  
 **Regina:** _(Standing:)_ “Would you excuse me for a moment? Graham.”  
 _(Regina and Graham walk to the back of the diner.)_  
 **Regina:**  “Who the hell are those people?”  
 **Sheriff Graham:**  “Uh, I don’t know. They just showed up. They were camping in the woods near the toll bridge. I was just as surprised to see them as you are.”  
 **Regina:**  “I don’t like surprises, sheriff. I find them threatening. And do you know what happens when I feel threatened? Bad things.”  
 ****

**Storybrooke. Present. Swan-Mills House.**  
 _(Emma awakens with a start. Turning on a bedside lamp, she sits up.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Squinting at the light:)_  “Emma, what is it?”  
 **Emma:** “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I just… had a bad dream.”  
 **Regina:**   _(Moving to sit up:)_ “Do you want to talk about it?”

**Emma:** “No, I…  _(Sighs:)_ It was about the curse. What happened… during it.”  
 **Regina:** “Okay. What specifically did you-”  
 **Emma:**  “I can’t. Not specifically, please.”  
 **Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “All right.”  
 **Emma:**  “It was… he was on top of me and…”  
 _(Emma shakes her head, unwilling or unable to continue.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Closes her eyes, anger welling up inside her:)_  “I just don’t know how you can continue to have anything to do with Hook after… after what you went through.”  
 **Emma:** “Because it wasn’t Hook. _(Rolls back on the bed, sitting up and facing Regina:)_ If… if it was all about the physical part, that would be one thing. But the man in the curse, Facilier, he broke me down in ways much deeper than that. He said things, knew things. Knew exactly how to get inside my head and turn my entire sense of being against me. I was manipulated, abused, lost.  _(Vivid images flash in her mind’s eye:)_ After that, I didn’t care. I let him have his way with me just so I could escape the thoughts in my head.  _(Staring at Regina:)_ It’s those thoughts that haunt me, Regina. What I went through almost destroyed me from the inside out. After the curse broke, it all changed in my mind somehow. It’s Facilier I hear saying those things, it’s Facilier’s face I see. That’s why I can stand to be around Hook. Maybe it’s just my way of coping with what happened.”  
 _(There is a long silence between them before Regina speaks.)  
_ **Regina:**  “When you first heard Robin Hood was back… a man you knew to be dead-”  
 **Emma:**  “Did part of me think ‘What if Facilier’s next?’ Yes.  _(In a small, soft voice:)_ I honestly don’t know what I’d do if I ever saw his face again.  _(Regina reaches for her wife’s hand, but Emma has already turned away:)_ I’m gonna go get some water. Do you want any?”  
 **Regina:**  “No, thank you.”  
 **Emma:** _(Giving a small smile:)_ “I’ll be right back.”  
 _(After watching her leave, Regina again closes her eyes, tears falling freely at the thought of what Emma went through during the Black Fairy’s curse.)_  
 ****

**Henry’s Dreamscape. King Richard’s Bed Chamber.**  
 _(Having demanded an audience with the king, Henry stands alongside Gareth as King Richard cackles with laughter.)  
_ **King Richard:** _(Laughing:)_ “It’s delicious!”   
 **Henry:** “No, it’s disgusting. She’s got bunions, gnarled knuckles, warts.”  
 **King Richard:** “No.”   
 **Henry:** “Oh, yeah.”   
 **King Richard:** _(Laughs:)_ “I haven’t laughed so hard in minutes.”   
 **Henry:** “Anyway, the point is, we’ve both been manipulated by the same woman. I just thought you’d like to know that. Good night… Unless you want to get a drink?”   
 **King Richard:** _(Considers:)_ “That’s an interesting proposition. Little guy time between frenemies burnt by the same flame, bros before hos, all that.”   
 **Gareth:** “No, I don’t think so. The king needs to get his sleep.”   
 **King Richard:** “Gareth, why do you always have to poop on the party?”   
 **Gareth:** “Maybe because you’ve got to fight me to the death in the morning, or maybe that your brother has decided that I’m gonna be his champion, and for the first time ever, you’ve decided to fight one of your own battles, and your whole kingdom’s at stake. Does that ring any bells?”   
 **King Richard:** “Aw, you worried about me, Gare-bear?”   
 **Gareth:** “Don’t call me that.”   
 **King Richard:** “Well, I’m so sorry if I upset you the night before you’ll probably kill me! This sucks. Gareth, do you remember the lullaby Pearl used to sing to us when we were boys? _(To Henry:)_ Pearl was our nanny. Old woman, sweet face, big, gigantic boobs. _(To Gareth:)_ Come on, man, you must remember.   
♪ Lay by my side and we’ll sail away ♪   
♪ Off to the shores of another day ♪   
 **Gareth:** “Good night.” _(Leaves.)_    
 **King Richard:** “Well, fine! I didn’t want to sing the stupid song with you anyway!”  
 _(As soon as the door closes, Richard turns to find Henry standing with two goblets in his hands.)_  
 **Henry:** “Let’s have that drink. Shall we?”

**Storybrooke. Granny’s Diner. Morning.  
** _(Hook sits at the counter, drinking, when Archie enters the diner.)  
_ **Archie:** “It’s a little early for rum, isn’t it?”  
 **Hook:** _(As Archie takes a seat beside him:)_ “I called your office. You didn’t have an opening. The bottle did.”  
 **Archie:** “I take it you asked Maleficent to marry you and she said no?”  
 **Hook:** “Quite the opposite, actually.”  
 **Archie:** “She said yes?”  
 **Hook:** “I haven’t bloody asked her yet, alright?”   
 **Archie:** “Well, so, what’s problem? Cold feet? 'Cause, I mean, that’s  
perfectly-”  
 **Hook:** “Captain Hook doesn’t get cold feet. No. I’ve recently learned something about my past. There’s not another living soul who knows this secret but me. I could take it to my grave.”  
 **Archie:** “So, why don’t you?”   
 **Hook:** “Because it would seem that I am broken.  _(Drinks the contents of the glass:)_ I actually want to tell the truth. Now, tell me, Cricket, why is that?”   
 **Archie:** “Well, maybe because you really are a new man. The fact that you want to tell this secret, even though you don’t need to, means that you’ve changed.”  
 **Hook:** “I wish I could believe that, truly. But this thing I did, many years later, I repeated the act. Only this time it was premeditated. Does that sound like a man capable of change to you?”  _(Not knowing what to say, Archie merely watches as Hook stands and leaves the diner. Further along the counter, Ruby hands Emma her coffee.)_  
 **Emma:** "Thanks, Ruby.”  
 **Ruby:** “Looks like you could need it.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiles, glances at Regina:)_  “Yeah, we didn’t get much sleep.”  
 **Ruby:** _(Teasingly:)_  “I’ll bet you didn’t.”  
 _(Before either of them can correct her, Greg Mendell enters the diner.)_  
 **Greg:** “Excuse me. Can I get an all day breakfast special?”  
 **Emma:**  “Feeling better, huh?”  
 **Greg:**  “Yeah, in fact, Dr. Whale said it would be good for me to get on my feet so, I was thinking about going on a hike. Plus, I’m kind of a nature photography nerd.”  
 **Emma:**  “Just thought you’d be back in Pennsylvania by now.”  
 **Greg:** “This town’s starting to grow on me.  _(He gives Ruby some money:)_  I’ll be over here.”  
 **Ruby:**  “I’ll find you.”  
 _(While Ruby and Emma share a disconcerted look, Regina gets up from her stool and joins Greg at his table.)_  
 **Regina:** “We haven’t been properly introduced. I’m Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke.”  
 **Greg:**  “Oh yeah, the sheriff’s wife.” _(Looks her up and down.)_  
 **Regina:** “Is there a problem?”  
 **Greg:**  “Hm? No, no. I think it’s great. So you two are… er… using IVF, huh?”  
 **Regina:**   _(Forces a smile:)_  “Something like that. I’m fairly certain we haven’t met before, but… you do seem oddly familiar.”

**Greg:**  “I don’t see how that’s possible, unless… h-have you spent a lot of time in Carlisle, Pennsylvania?”  
 **Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “I can’t say that I have. Well, if there’s anything you need during your stay here… Please don’t hesitate to ask. _(On Regina’s way out of the diner, she bumps into Snow White:)_ Don’t tell me. You tried the dreamscape and desperately want to do it again?”   
 **Snow White:** “How did you-”  
 **Regina:**   _(Chuckles:)_ “You’re so predictable, Snow. Emma will tell you everything you need to know.”  
 _(As Regina leaves, Snow makes her way over to Emma.)  
_ **Emma:** “Hey, what’s up?”  
 _(Wordlessly, Snow pulls her daughter in for a long hug.)_  
 ****

**Storybrooke. Granny’s Diner. Past.  
** _(Kurt and Owen are eating at Granny’s when Regina walks in.)  
_ **Kurt:**   _(To Granny:)_  “Thank you, it was really good.”  
 **Regina:**   _(Clears her throat, to Owen:)_ “You’re in my seat.”  
 **Kurt:**  “Sorry, miss…?”  
 **Regina:**  “Mills.”  
 **Kurt:**  “Mills.”  
 **Regina:**  “ _Mayor_  Mills.  _(To Owen:)_  I always sit in that seat.”  
 **Owen:**  “But I’m already sitting here.”  
 _(Kurt laughs and, reluctantly, Regina sits next to Owen.)_  
 **Regina:**  “I-I just spoke with our mechanic. He assured me that your car will be repaired by the end of the week.”  
 **Kurt:**  “Really? He told me it would take at least two weeks just to get the parts.”  
 **Regina:**  “Well, things tend to get done quickly when the Mayor asks for them. And I’d hate to keep you from getting home to…?”  
 **Kurt** : “New Jersey. Home of the boss. Anyway, thank you, your mayorness. Mayor. Whatever. We really appreciate it. _(To Owen:)_ Let’s go.”  
 _(Owen takes a lanyard keychain out of his pocket and gives it to Regina.)_  
 **Regina:**  “What’s this?”  
 **Owen:**  “It’s a gift for letting me sit in your seat.”  
 **Regina:**  “For me?”  
 _(Regina takes it and smiles.)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Henry’s Dreamscape. The Bottle Yard Tavern.**  
_(Henry and King Richard sit at a table together, drinking heavily.)_  
**Henry:** “You must have felt awful. Drink up, drink up.”  
**King Richard:** “And you know the worst thing about it? Madelena and I never even… Well, let’s just say she never let me walk through her garden.”  
**Henry:** “I don’t follow?”  
**King Richard:** “I never pollinated her flower.”   
**Henry:** “What? Are we talking about the same Madelena?”   
**King Richard:** “Yes!”   
**Henry:** “But you were married. You didn’t insist?”   
**King Richard:** “I’m not an animal. I mean, sure, I’ll kidnap a woman and force her to marry me, but after that, I’m all about a woman’s rights.”  
**Henry:** “Good for you. Cheers to that.”   
**King Richard:** _(They clink tankards:)_  “Thank you very much. You know, the truth be told, I’ve always sort of felt that that business should never happen until two people really love each other, you know? I never loved anyone until I loved Madelena, and so that’s why I’m… I’ve never actually walked in  _anyone’s_  garden.”  
**Henry:** “But you’re the king?”   
**King Richard:** _(Standing:)_ “That’s right. I am the king, so watch your mouth, boy.  _(Sighs:)_ I’m sorry I barked at you. _(Sits back down:)_ See? This is why I don’t have guy friends.”   
**Henry:** “Hey, it’s all right, it’s all right. _(Refilling Richard’s tankard:)_ You’re under a lot of pressure.”   
**King Richard:** “I know.”   
**Henry:** “Your brother’s trying to steal your kingdom. He’s trying to steal your lady, put you against your best friend. Times are tough. Drink up. Here, let’s… let’s play a game.”   
**King Richard:** “Hmm?”   
**Henry:** “Let’s just say there’s this standing king.”   
**King Richard:** “Mm-hmm.”   
**Henry:** “And his evil, treacherous brother comes into town, and we wanted to sort of ‘take care’ of him.”   
**King Richard:** “Mm-hmm.”  
**Henry:** “I don’t know, like, say, tonight.”   
**King Richard:** “Mm-hmm.”   
**Henry:** “Do you think anyone would care?”   
**King Richard:** “I don’t follow.”   
**Henry:** “Kill your brother.”   
**King Richard:** “What?! Have you gone absolutely mad? What do you expect me to do, just sneak into Kingsley’s bedchamber and slice his throat while he sleeps? What, in this outfit?!”   
**Henry:** “Yes.”   
**King Richard:** _(Gasps, then stands:)_ “Everyone, I’m going to kill my brother! Drinks are on me! _(The other patrons all cheer as Richard sits once more:)_ Right. Fill her up. _(Henry obliges, several times:)_  There we go.”   
****

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(The Evil Queen opens the door to a rowdy tavern, and she and Hook enter.)  
_**Hook:** “Ah, finally. I could murder a goblet of wine.”  
**Evil Queen:** “I think you’ve had enough. I want you sharp for what you must do next.”  
**Hook:** “Aye. I will kill your mother, and in exchange, you will bring me to a land without magic, where I can finally get my revenge on Rumplestiltskin.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Indeed. But first… I need to know what kind of man you are. You don’t know my mother. She’s an expert at one thing: exploiting weakness. And I need to make sure you have none.”  
**Hook:**  “Well, she sounds lovely. So, a test, is it? I’ve been a pirate for over one hundred years, and my hook has tasted the blood of dozens. Whatever your test, trust me… I’ve got the mettle for it, love.”  
**Evil Queen:** “I want you to kill a man.”  
**Hook:** “A man. That’s the only description I get?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Oh, I’m pretty sure you’ll know which one I mean. Face him, and you’ll prove you have what it takes to face my mother.”  
**Hook:** “I’m not sure I see…”  
**Man:** _(Interrupts:)_ “Pirates ain’t welcome here!”  
**Hook:** “Ah.”   
_(Hook walks forward _confidently_  but stops when a giant of a man blocks his path and Hook looks slightly shocked at the size of him.)  
_**Man:** “Get out, pirate.”  
**Hook:**  “Well, it seems we are at an impasse.”  _(Goes goes to strike the man with his hook.)  
_**Evil Queen:** _(Rolls her eyes and scoffs:)_  “Oh, for heaven’s sake. _(She uses her magic to snap the man’s neck and kill him:)_  Not him.  _(She grabs Hook and turns him to face the person he is there to kill:)_ Him.”  
**Hook:** _(Shocked:)_ “Father?”

**Storybrooke. Present.**  
_(Snow White and Emma are walking to work together while Emma explains how shared dreaming works.)_  
**Emma:** ”…So because you and Dad share True Love, it should be real easy for you to find each other.“  
**Snow White:** _(Distractedly:)_  "Mmhmm. Then we walk through the door, right?”  
**Emma:** “No, Mom, haven’t you been listening? The door was just how Xanax did things. All you have to do is fall asleep together and… well to be honest I’m not totally sure how it works. It’s sort of like, one of you starts to dream and the other can follow inside that dreamscape and boom - you’re dream sharing. And I mean, if anyone can find each other, it’s you two. _(Watching Snow closely:)_  Mom, is everything all right?”  
**Snow White:**  “Oh, Emma. There’s something you need to know and something you need to hear.”  
**Emma:** “Okay…”  
**Snow White:** “Your father and I, when we entered our dreamscape, we  _did_  come to a door. A door that lead us to you. Or rather, the younger you.”  
**Emma:**  “You don’t have to tell me this, dreamscapes are meant for the dreamers. It’s a very personal thing.”  
**Snow White:**   _(Nods:)_  “I know but… at first I didn’t want to go in. I told David that I thought speaking to you as a child would somehow screw things up back here. But David convinced me that we had to, and he was so right. We talked and hugged and cried and talked some more. And, although I know none of it was real, it made me realise just how alone in the world you were. Because of the choices we made. The choice I made.”  
**Emma:** “Mom, you gave me up to save everyone. I was destined to be the Savior. I understand and it… it took me a long time, but I accept it now. It was-”  
**Snow White:** “It was an awful, terrible thing to do. I sacrificed your happiness to save us all.”  
**Emma:** “Mom-”  
**Snow White:**  “No, please, let me get this out. _(Sighs:)_ When I woke from the dream, I felt wonderful. But ever since, my head has been filled with memories of the conversations you and I have had since you broke the curse. How you tried to tell me how you felt for all those years and all I did was stand there justifying myself to you. It makes me so angry just to think about it. I-I even did it again in Neverland, when you told me how growing up in the foster system, you felt like a lost little girl who didn’t matter. A little girl who cried herself to sleep unable to understand why her parents gave her up.”  
**Emma:** “Mom, that’s all in the past.”  
**Snow White:**  “No. It’s right here and now. Do you know the worst thing? I let  _you_ apologise to _me_  for how you felt. For what my choice made you feel for your entire life. It took a dreamscape for me to finally understand how much damage I did to you. And how I have never, truly apologised for any of it. Not even once. _(Tears falling:)_ I am  _so_ sorry, Emma. For making you feel worthless, for giving you up. For never once putting you above everyone else like every mother should. Can you ever forgive me?”  
_(Emma doesn’t answer, merely staring at Snow for a long moment, before closing the distance between them and enveloping her mother in a heartfelt embrace.)  
_****

**Henry’s Dreamscape. The Bottle Yard Tavern. Exterior.  
**_(Henry and Richard leave the tavern, both stinking drunk.)_  
**Henry & Richard: **♪ Oh… ♪   
♪ We’re off on a secret mission ♪ 

 **Castle Armoury.  
**♪ We’ve got us a secret plan ♪   
**Henry:** ♪ We’re going to go and slay your bro ♪   
**King Richard:** ♪ As quietly as we can ♪   
****

**Castle Hallway.  
Henry & Richard: **♪ We’ll sneak up and then surprise him ♪   
♪ Before he has time to think ♪   
**King Richard:** ♪ We’re off and away ♪   
**Henry:** ♪ But first, another drink ♪   
**Henry & Richard: **♪ Da-Da, Da-Da, Da, Da ♪   
****

**Wine Cellar.  
Henry: **♪ We’re off on a secret mission ♪   
**King Richard:** ♪ A totally secret scheme ♪   
**Henry:** ♪ We’ll slyly do in your next of kin ♪   
**King Richard:** ♪ And quietly make him scream ♪  
**Henry:** ♪ We’ve got to be swift and stealthy ♪   
**King Richard:** ♪ So none will raise a stink ♪   
**Henry & Richard: **♪ We’re off on our way, but first, another drink ♪   
♪ Da-Da, Da-Da, Da, Da ♪   
****

**Raised Walkway.  
Henry & Richard: **♪ A secret, secret, hush, hush, hush ♪   
♪ Secret, secret ♪   
****

**Throne Room.  
** _(Richard and Henry sneak silently across the throne room behind the guards backs.)  
_ ****

**Hallway.  
Richard & Henry: **♪ Oh, we’re off on a secret mission ♪   
**Henry:** ♪ It’s some kind of secret plot ♪   
**King Richard:** ♪ We’re gonna go ♪   
**Henry:** ♪ Yeah ♪  
**King Richard:** ♪ And then… ♪   
**Henry:** ♪ Exactly ♪   
**King Richard:** ♪ Who are we? ♪   
**Henry:** ♪ I forgot ♪   
**King Richard:** ♪ Ooh, ooh, we’re gonna go kill the… ♪   
**Henry:** ♪ Someone ♪   
**King Richard:** ♪ My brother! ♪   
**Henry:** ♪ The rat ♪   
**King Richard:** ♪ The fink! ♪   
**Henry:** “Shh! Lower your voice!”   
_(They come upon a line of men.)  
_**King Richard:** “Hey, w-what are all these dudes doing in front of Madelena’s room for?”   
**Henry:** “Yeah, what is it? A party?”   
**Man:** “T-the queen’s interviewing new consorts.”   
**Queen Madelena:** _(From inside her chamber:)_ “Next!”   
**Henry:** “Oh, God. She’s the worst.”   
**King Richard:** _(To the Man:)_ “Hey, you know what? _(Nudging Henry:)_  The queen is really proud of her feet.”  
**Henry:** “Mm. Yeah, yeah. Ask her to take her socks off.”   
**King Richard:** “Ask to kiss her feet. _(Laughs:)_  That’s an order from your king.”  
**Henry & Richard:** ♪ Oh… ♪ 

**Storybrooke. Past. Mayor’s House, Regina’s Bedroom.  
** _(Regina wakes up once again. She looks out of the window and smiles.)  
_ ****

**Storybrooke General Hospital.**  
(Mary Margaret leaves flowers in John Doe’s room. Regina is standing behind her, smiling.)  
****

**Main Street.  
**_(Regina is walking down the street and sees Marco struggling to repair a sign.)  
_**Marco:**  “Maybe this time, you won’t fall.”  
_(Ruby and Granny argue again.)  
_**Ruby:** _(To Granny:)_  “This is the last time I’m working the early shift.”  
**Archie:**  “Good morning, Madam Mayor. Beautiful day, isn’t it?”  
_(Not looking where she’s going, Regina bumps into Mary Margaret.)  
_**Regina:**  “Oh!”  
**Mary Margaret:**  “Oh, Madam Mayor, I’m so sorry.”  
**Regina:**  “You should be! Watch where you’re going next time.”  
_(Mary Margaret nods and walks away. Regina smiles.)_  
****

**Mayor’s House Regina’s Bedroom.  
** __(Regina wakes up.)  
_ _ ****

**Storybrooke General Hospital.  
** _( _Mary Margaret leaves flowers in John Doe’s room. Regina is standing behind her, but she looks bored.)  
__ ****

**Main Street.  
**__(Regina is walking down the street and sees Marco struggling to repair a sign and Ruby and Granny arguing. She looks bored._ )  
_**Archie:**  “Beautiful day.”  
**Regina:**  “Save it.”  _(She bumps into Mary Margaret.)  
_**Mary Margaret:**  “Oh! Mayor Mills, I am so sorry.”  
**Regina:**  “I ran into you. Why are you apologizing?”  
**Mary Margaret:**  “No, I should have been looking where I was going.”  
**Regina:**  “You’re not even going to fight back?!”  
**Mary Margaret:**  “Fight back? Why would I do that?” _(Walks away.)_

**Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer.   
**_(Regina enters, while Mr. Gold is dusting one of the antiques.)_  
**Regina:**  “I’m not happy.”  
**Mr. Gold:**  “I believe Dr. Hopper’s office is down the street.”  
**Regina:**  “Oh, I don’t wanna talk to him. I wanna talk to you.”  
**Mr. Gold:**  “Very well, Madam Mayor. What is it you wanna talk about?”  
**Regina:**  “This town. This isn’t the deal we made.”  
**Mr. Gold:**  “I’m sorry. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
**Regina:**  “You don’t, do you? I was supposed to be happy here.”  
**Mr. Gold:**  “Forgive me, but, um, you’re the Mayor. You’re the most powerful woman in the town. What is there to be unhappy about?”  
**Regina:**  “Everyone in this town does exactly what I want them to!”  
**Mr. Gold:**   _(Smiles:)_  “And that’s a problem?”  
**Regina:**  “Well, they do it because they have to, not because they want to. It’s not real.”  
**Mr. Gold:**  “I’m sorry, what exactly is it you want?”  
**Regina:**  “Nothing you can give me.”  
_(Regina walks away, pulling the gift from Owen out of her pocket and smiling at it. Outside, she walks to a phone booth and dials a number.)_  
**Regina:**  “Hello, Kurt? Mayor Mills. Good. You’re still here. I would love to see Owen before you leave. Would you two like to come over for dinner tonight? Great.“  
****

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(The tavern is now closed, and Hook is the only remaining ‘customer’. Sitting at a table, he is tapping his hook impatiently, taking another sip of his ale. Brennan, who is still behind the bar, spots him. Brennan steps out from behind the bar, but still keeps his distance.)_  
**Brennan:** “Look… I don’t want any trouble, but we’re closed, mate.”  
**Hook:** “Why might I cause trouble? Because I’m a dirty pirate? Or because I’m a boy whose father abandoned him on the high seas?”

**Brennan:** “Killian?”  
**Hook:** “Aye. _(Slams his tankard down and stands up:)_  But it’s Captain Hook now. You once told me I had to decide what kind of man I wanted to be. Well, Father… this is who I became!”  
**Brennan:** “How is this possible? I left nearly a century ago.”  
**Hook:** “We both found a way to cheat death.”  
**Brennan:** “That we did. Your brother?”  
**Hook:** “Liam… was not so fortunate.”  
**Brennan:** _(Sighs:)_ “But you… look at you. You grew up. Where have you been?”  
**Hook:** “Neverland. I was biding my time until I found a way to kill myself a crocodile. It’s a tale of woe and revenge but one that you don’t need to be concerned with. It’s your tale that matters. So, tell me, father, where does a scoundrel like you run after he’s sold his sons into servitude?!”  
**Brennan:** “Oh, I’m sorry, Killian. Truly, I am. I ran. I didn’t get far. Not long after I left you and Liam, I got caught and put under a sleeping curse.”  
**Hook:** “A sleeping curse? How the bloody hell are you awake now?”   
**Brennan:** “How does anyone break a curse? True love’s kiss.”  
**Hook:** “Who could ever find a way to love you?”  
**Brennan:** “My nurse. I could hear her speaking… as I slumbered. Her voice was so kind, so gentle. She made me see the error of my ways. I fell in love with her. And she with me. She changed me. I just… I just… wish… that I’d known her when we were together. You could’ve had the father you wanted. The father you deserved. I’m so sorry.”  
**Hook:** “Where is this woman?”  
**Brennan:** “A few years… after we married… she fell ill.  _(He sits down at one of the tables:)_ The plague. She never recovered.”  
**Hook:** “I came here to kill you, Father. Your life was the price I had to pay to finally get my revenge. But we’ve both lost too much.”  
**Brennan:** “You’re going to spare me?”  
**Hook:** “In a manner of speaking. The world must believe you’re dead. The queen, everyone must think I killed you. I can secure you a letter of transit to take you far from this place. Maybe you can start again.”  
**Brennan:** _(Stands up:)_ “You’ll come with me?”  
**Hook:** “No, you see, I had a love, too. And she was taken from me. You can’t destroy the plague that took yours, but I can destroy the plague that took mine. I must continue on.”  
**Brennan:** “I hope you find peace… Son.”  _(Places his hand on Hook’s shoulder.)_  
**Hook:** _(Shrugs it off:)_  “We must hurry. Any delay will arouse suspicion. I’ll bring the letter of transit tonight.”  _(Begins walking to the door, but the sound of his father’s voice stops him.)_  
**Brennan:** “Actually… would it be possible… to bring two?”  
**Hook:** “Two?”  
**Brennan:** “My wife and I… we had a son.”  
****

**Henry’s Dreamscape. The Dungeons.  
**_(Henry & Richard stumble down into the dungeons.)  
_**Henry & Richard: **♪ Secret, secret ♪   
**Henry:** ♪ 30th verse, same as the first ♪   
**King Richard:** “Whoa. There’s some serious acoustics down here. Hey, everybody! Whoa. _(Notices a prisoner tied to the rack:)_  It looks like someone couldn’t do anything if I went like this!”   
_(King Richard laughs as he begins tickling the prisoner.)  
_**Prisoner:** “Stop it! I’m ticklish!”   
**Henry:** _(Leans on the bars of Ella’s cell:)_ “Hi, pretty Ella. Oh, you’re so pretty. But not just your face, your brain. It’s like your beautiful brain exploded all over your face.”  
**Ella:** “Are you drunk?”   
**Henry:** _(Sighs:)_ “I should have just kissed you. I should have kissed you ages ago.”  
**Ella:** “Yeah, well, um, maybe we should talk about this tomorrow. Okay, bye-bye.”   
**Henry:** “Yes, and we will, and we’re gonna kiss, and it’s gonna be one of those forever sort of kisses. _(Reaches through the bars and touches Ella’s nose:)_ Boop! Okay, I’ve got to go kill a king.”   
**Prisoner:** _(Richard continues to tickle him mercilessly:)_ “I beg of you, sire, stop it!”  _(Henry pulls Richard away from the prisoner and they leave the dungeons.)_  
**King Richard:** “Bye, everybody! Echo! Echo! Oh, it’s fun! You try it!”

**Storybrooke. Past.  
**_(Regina, Owen and Kurt are eating dinner at Regina’s house.)_  
**Kurt:**  “This is delicious lasagna, isn’t it Owen?”  
**Owen:**  “Not really.”  
**Kurt:**  “Owen.”  
**Regina:**  “It’s okay. I know I’m not the greatest cook. Unless it involves apples.  _(She chuckles and turns to look at Owen:)_  Speaking of which. How would you like to help me make turnovers for dessert? There’s a bunch of apples sitting in the sink. Why don’t you go pick out some red ones?”   
_(Owen gets up and leaves.)_  
**Kurt:**   _(Laughs:)_  “Owen is a bit of a free spirit. Like his mom.”  
**Regina:**  “Is she back in New Jersey? With the boss?”  
**Kurt:** _(Smiles:)_ “With the boss. She uh… she passed away six months ago.”  
**Regina:**  “I’m sorry.”  
**Kurt:**  “That’s why I brought him here actually. I thought that camping, new surroundings, that might help him take his mind off of things, but…”  
**Regina:**  “I came here looking to start over too. It hasn’t turned out quite the way I’d hoped.”  
**Kurt:**  “And why’s that?”  
**Regina:**  “What good’s a new life if you don’t have anyone to share it with?”  
**Owen:**   _(Yelling:)_  “Hey! I thought we were making dessert!”   
_(Regina gets up and heads to the kitchen. She helps Owen make the turnovers and puts them in the oven.)_  
**Regina:**  “Voila.”  
**Owen:**  “So, how come you’re not a mom?”  
**Regina:**  “It… just didn’t work out that way I guess.” _(Removes her apron.)_  
**Owen:**  “It’s too bad. You’d be really good at it.”  
**Regina:**  “Thank you, Owen.”  
**Owen:**  “So how much longer?”  _(He points at the oven.)_  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Patience. They’re almost done. _(Leans on the counter, speaking to him at eye level:)_ How are you liking Storybrooke so far?”  
**Owen:**  “It’s better than New Jersey.”  
**Regina:**  “You don’t miss your home? Your friends?”  
**Owen:**  “I hate it there! All the kids at my school treat me weird now.”  
**Regina:**  “Because of what happened to your mother?”  
**Owen:**   _(Nods:)_  “Nobody gets it. It’s like-”  
**Regina:**  “There’s a piece of your heart missing.”  
_(Regina smiles and puts a comforting hand on his arm.)  
_**Kurt:**   _(Walks into the kitchen:)_  “How’s dessert coming?”  
**Regina:**  “Great! Owen and I were just talking, and I know this might sound crazy, but how would you too feel about sticking around town a little longer?”  
**Kurt:**  “Uh, stick around? As in?”  
**Regina:**  “Move here! I could get you a job with the city, and there’s a great school for Owen.”  
**Owen:**  “Please Dad, can we?”  
**Regina:**  “It could be a chance for a new start.”  
**Kurt:**  “Look, I appreciate everything you’ve done for us, but our life is in New Jersey. It’s not here.”  
**Regina:** _(Disappointed:)_  “Of course.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Storybrooke. Present.  
** _(Greg Mendell returns to his room at Granny’s Bed and Breakfast, only to discover Regina waiting for him.)_  
 **Greg:**  “You know, I’m all set for towels… if that’s why you’re here. I air dry.”  
 **Regina:**  “I’m here because I realized why you look so familiar to me. It’s because we have met before, haven’t we? Owen. _(Holds up Owen’s gift:)_ I kept this all these years as a reminder of our time together. You were just a boy when you gave this to me. _(Approaches:)_ Now look at you, all grown up. No wonder I didn’t recognize you.”  
 **Greg:**  “Yeah, but I-I recognized you, because you look exactly the same, Regina. It’s as if no time has passed for you.”  
 **Regina:**  “Monthly juice cleanse. Does wonders for the skin. You could’ve come to me, Owen. You could’ve told me who you were and why you’re here.”  
 **Greg:**  “Well, I-I think you know why I’m here.”  
 **Regina:**  “I honestly don’t.”  
 **Greg:**  “I’m looking for my father.”  
 **Regina:**  “Your father? He left shortly after you did. I never saw him again.”  
 **Greg:**  “I don’t believe you.”  
 **Regina:**  “Be that as it may, it’s the truth.”  
 **Greg:**  “People don’t just disappear, Regina.”  
 **Regina:**  “Scared little boys tend to have overactive imaginations.”  
 **Greg:**  “Well, I’m not a scared little boy anymore, Madam Mayor. It’s taken me a long time to get back here. I’m not leaving without my father.”  
 **Regina:**  “I’m afraid you are, because he’s not here.  _(Walks to the door:)_ I’ll let Granny know that you’ll be checking out tomorrow.”  
 **Greg:**  “Or what?”  
 **Regina:**  “Contrary to what you might think, people can just disappear.”  
 **Greg:** _(As Regina goes to leave:)_  “Congratulations, by the way. _(She turns back:)_  On the pregnancy. I just hope for the sake of the baby, you and your wife can remain a family. Especially after she learns what you did to rip mine apart.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
** _(Hook is standing outside Brennan’s house, holding a piece of paper, which will be Brennan’s ticket for travelling safely. Hook pushes open the door to the small house and sees Brennan tucking his son in.)  
_ **Son:** “I’m scared, Father. I don’t want to leave here in the morning.”  
 **Brennan:** “I know. But we’ll be okay. You and I will find another home. What matters most is that we’re together. We can face anything that way. Now, it’s late. Close your eyes. And remember… whenever you’re scared, all you have to  
do is look… inside. We’re all braver than we think if we just look deep enough. Sleep tight. I’ll see you in the morning, Liam.”  _(Kisses Liam’s forehead.)  
(Upon hearing the boy’s name, Hook retreats out of the house, but is clearly angry. Brennan exits the house a couple of moments after Hook does, and walks towards him.)  
_ **Brennan:** “Thank you, Killian.”  
 **Hook:** “You named your boy Liam. After my brother, after the son… you abandoned. Was he really that easy to replace?”  
 **Brennan:** “I wasn’t trying to replace him. I was trying to honour him, to honour you both. So I’d remember never to make the same mistake. I promise, I’ve changed.”  
 **Hook:** “No, people don’t change.  _(Angrily points at Brennan in a threatening manner:)_ I saw what you said to him in there! It’s the same thing you said to me! It was a lie then, and it’s a lie now!”  
 **Brennan:** “Killian, please, it’s not true. I  _have_  changed. I would never leave him.”  
 **Hook:** “But you would leave me.” _(He puts the pieces of parchment that hold Brennan’s ticket to freedom in the fire.)  
_ **Brennan:** “Killian, please, what are you doing?!”  
 **Hook:** “Deciding what kind of man I want to be. You see, if the queen discovers that I’ve deceived her, I might not get what I need, and I can’t have that. You’re just not worth it.”  _  
(He pulls out a dagger from inside his coat, and stabs Brennan.)_  
 **Brennan:**   _(Grunts in pain, before falling to the ground. He tries to grab Hook, but is pushed away:)_ “Killian… it’s never too late. You  _can_  change. Be a different man.” _(Brennan gasps his last few breaths, then dies.)_

**Storybrooke. Past.  
** _(Regina enters the Marine Garage.)_  
 **Billy:**  “So, what can I do to help, Madam Mayor?”  
 **Regina:**  “Kurt Flynn’s car.”  
 **Billy:**  “The one you asked me to fix ASAP.”  
 **Regina:**  “Yes. Plans have changed. I now need Mr. Flynn and his son to stay a while longer. Perhaps you can take a couple extra days with the repairs?”  
 **Billy:**  “I’m afraid that Mr. Flynn already picked the car up.”  
 **Regina:**  “What? When?”  
 **Billy:**  “Ten minutes ago.”  
 ****

**Mayor’s Office.  
** _(Regina is in her office. She pulls out Sheriff Graham’s heart from a locked drawer in her desk and speaks into it._ ) **  
Regina:**  “Sheriff. Our visitors are driving out of Storybrooke. Find them before they cross the town line, pull the car over, and arrest the father for drunk driving. Then bring the boy to me.  _(She turns around and sees Kurt standing in the doorway. She puts the heart back in its box:)_  Kurt.”  
 **Kurt:**  “Mayor.”  
 **Regina:**  “That wasn’t what it sounded like.”  
 **Kurt:**  “I don’t want any trouble. _(Backing away:)_ Just came by to say thank you.”  
 **Regina:**  “Wait. It was just a misunderstanding.”  
 **Kurt:**  “No. I understood. We’re leaving.”  
 **Regina:**  “I’m not going to hurt him. Please don’t leave.”  
 _(Kurt starts to leave when Sheriff Graham enters and pushes him against the desk.)_    
 **Kurt:**  “What are you doing?”  
 **Sheriff Graham:**  “I’m afraid you’re under arrest for driving under the influence.”  
 **Kurt:**  “What? Drunk? I’m not drunk and I sure as hell haven’t been driving.”  
 **Sheriff Graham:**  “Don’t make this harder on yourself.”  
 **Kurt:**   _(To Regina:)_  “What did you do to him?  _(To Sheriff Graham:)_  She’s controlling you. I don’t know how but she had this glowing thing. It was shaped like a heart. Don’t listen to her.”  
 **Sheriff Graham:**  “And you say you haven’t been drinking.  _(Kurt lunges forward and knocks the box with Sheriff Graham’s heart inside it off the desk. Sheriff Graham falls back, and Kurt runs away:)_  What was that?”  
 **Owen:**   _(Outside, Kurt gets in the car:)_  “Dad, what’s wrong?”  
 **Kurt:**  “We got to get out of here.”  _(He speeds away.)  
_ ****

**Storybrooke. Sheriff’s Station. Present. Emma’s Office.  
** _(Sitting across from each other with the door closed, Emma waits for Regina to continue.)  
_ **Emma:** “What happened next?”  
 **Regina:** “We, uh… Graham and I stopped them from crossing the town line.”  
 **Emma:** “Okay, so, what happened to Kurt?  _(Regina stares at Emma for a long moment, clearly not knowing how bring herself to say the words. Reading between the lines:)_  All right. Does this Greg… Owen -  whoever he is, know this?” 

**Regina:** “I don’t think so. He said he was here to find his father.  _(There is a long, terrible silence between them, filled only by the sounds of Lily filing paperwork outside the office:)_ There’s really no excuse for what I did.  _(When Emma doesn’t meet her gaze, Regina nods to herself and stands. Turning, she reaches for her scarf and awkwardly pulls on her long coat:)_ I guess that nagging little thought of yours was right. Only, it wasn’t our future that came between us, it was my past.”  
 _(Before Regina can even reach for the door handle, she feels Emma’s hand upon her shoulder.)_  
 **Emma:** “Do you really believe that I’m unaware of your past, Regina?  _(Regina closes her eyes:)_  Do you think I wasn’t filled in on all of your evil deeds a long time ago? Everyone in this town has a story about you, about how you ruined their lives and ripped apart their families.”  
 **Regina:** “Then how could you-”  
 **Emma:** “Because I love you.  _You_ , Regina Mills. The only person who really understands all of me. Maybe if I had known you in the Enchanted Forest, known you as the Evil Queen, things would have been different, but it doesn’t matter.  _(Finally turning Regina to face her:)_ Do you know what I see when I look at you?”  
 **Regina:** _(Tears falling:)_ “What?”  
 **Emma:** “You’re Regina. My wife. The mother of my children, the love of my life. My life began when Henry came and found me and brought me home… to you. Maybe it’s just me being selfish, but hell, I think we’ve both earned that right. I will always be here and I will always love you, no matter what.”  
 **Regina:**   _(Shakily:)_  “I don’t deserve you.”  
 **Emma:**  “No, don’t say that. Do you remember our vows? I’ll forgive your past, if you forgive mine? There are things I’m not proud of in my past either, but being with you? Fighting beside you, loving you and our family, is the best thing I ever did. So it’s going to take a lot more than Greg Mendell to tear us apart.”  
 **Regina:** “But, Emma, he’s out there. Determined to find the truth and I-”  
 **Emma:** “Don’t worry about that. He made a mistake coming back here, but he made an even greater one when he tried to come between us.”  
 **Regina:** _(As Emma grabs her jacket:)_  “What are you going to do?”  
 **Emma:** “I think it’s time to do something about the town visitor, and to make sure he never comes back.”  
 ****

**Granny’s Diner. Exterior.**  
 _(Greg Mendell walks out of the diner and down the steps. Constantly checking his phone, he glances around before heading down a side street towards his car.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Following him around the corner:)_ “Mr. Mendell!”  
 **Greg:** _(Spins around immediately:)_ “Why the hell are you following me?”  
 **Emma:** “I think we need to talk.”  
 **Greg:** _(Seeing the gun in Emma’s hand:)_ “Or what, you’ll shoot me? No, I don’t think so.”  
 **Emma:** _(Raises her gun as Greg runs toward his car:)_ “Hey! Stop!  _(Greg jumps into his car and starts the engine:)_ Son of a-”

_(As Greg speeds away, Emma runs back to her car to give chase.)  
_ ****

**Storybrooke. Past.  
** _(Kurt and Owen are driving through Storybrooke. Regina and Sheriff Graham are following them in a police cruiser.)  
_ **Owen:**  “What’s going on, Dad? What do they want?”  
 **Kurt:**  “We gotta get out of here. Come on!”  
 **Owen:**  “Dad!”  
 **Kurt:**  “Look out!”   
 _(Sheriff Graham swerves to avoid hitting an oncoming car.)_  
 **Owen:**  “Dad! Faster, Dad!”  
 ****

**Storybrooke. Present.  
** _(Emma is in hot pursuit of Greg, gaining on him quickly, knocking over a mailbox as she does so.)  
_ ****

**Storybrooke. Past.** **  
Kurt:**   _(Approaching the town line:)_  “I think we lost them.”  
 **Owen:**   _(Sheriff Graham pulls in front of them, blocking the road:)_  “Dad!”  
 **Kurt:** _(To Owen:)_  “Alright. Listen to me. Run away into the woods. Get away as far as you can. You call your uncle. Go.”  
 **Owen:**  “No. Not without you.”   
 _(He grips the lanyard key chain his father gave him.)_  
 **Kurt:**  “There’s a reason I gave you that. Because as long as you have it, I’ll always be with you. You can do this. So do it. Run! Go! Go! Run!  _(Sheriff Graham opens the car door. Owen leaves the car and starts running towards the town line. Sheriff Graham tries to arrest Kurt, but Kurt fights back. Regina gets out of the police cruiser:)_  You may have this whole town wrapped around your finger. But not my son. You can’t force him to stay with you!”  
 **Owen:**   _(Stops:)_  “Dad!”  
 **Kurt:**  “Don’t stop! Run! Run!”  
 **Regina:**  “Owen.  _(Approaching Owen:)_  It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.”  
 **Owen:**  “Why are you doing this?”  
 **Regina:**  “I just want you to stay with me. You said you liked it here. You want to stay here, don’t you?”  
 **Owen:**  “Not like this.”  
 **Regina:**  “I’m sorry. I just wanted us to be happy.”  _  
(She releases Owen and the boy runs off.)_  
 **Kurt:**   _(From inside the police cruiser:)_  “Run, Owen.”

**Storybrooke. Present.**   
_(Emma is closing the gap between her car and Greg’s. She almost pulls level with him until she sees the town line. Slamming on her brakes, Emma lets Greg go, watching as he speeds over the town line and out of their lives. Stepping out of the car, Emma walks right up to the line, breathing a sigh of relief as Mendell’s car disappears into the distance. Turning at the sound of an approaching vehicle, Emma sees Lily arrive in a squad car.)_   
****

**Storybrooke. Past.**    
 _(Owen is on the other side of the town line with two police officers.)  
_ **Owen:** “Here! This is where they took my Dad!”  
 **Captain:** “There’s nothing here, kid.”  
 **Owen:** “No. No. This is where Storybrooke was. By this rock.”  
 **Captain:** “Son, there isn’t a town called Storybrooke anywhere in Maine.”  
 **Owen:** “So you don’t believe me?”  
 **Captain:** “Look, you’ve been through a lot.  _(Owen runs closer to the town line:)_ Son!”  
 **Owen:** “I’ll find you, Dad. I promise! I’ll never stop looking!”   
 _(On the Storybrooke side of the town line, Regina, hidden to Owen, touches to magical barrier keeping her from crossing.)  
_ **Captain:**  “Come on son. Come on, let’s go. It’s okay.”   
 _(The officers lead Owen away as a tear falls down Regina’s face.)_  
 ****

**Storybrooke. Present. Town Line.**  
 _(Emma sits in the police cruiser beside Lily.)_  
 **Lily:** “Emma, what were you thinking? You wrecked half the town!”  
 **Emma:**  “Trust me, it’s better for everyone that Greg Mendell is gone.”  
 **Lily:**  “Yeah, and what if he comes back? Only this time with a whole fleet of cops?”  
 **Emma:**  “He won’t be back.”  
 **Lily:**  “No? According to you, the guy was looking for his father. I haven’t forgotten how it felt spending every spare moment I had looking for my birth parents, how about you?  _(Emma has nothing to say to this:)_ Look, I’ll cover for you, but I think you need to step away for awhile. I know you were due to take some time off after the baby was born, so why not take it now?”  
 **Emma:**  “Are you gonna take my gun and shield too, officer?”  
 **Lily:** “Hey. Friend to friend, you know I’m right.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Storybrooke. Night.**  
 _(Captain Hook, who seemingly has not stopped drinking since the morning, staggers through Storybrooke, a bottle of rum in his hand. Rounding a corner, he bumps into Will Scarlett.)_  
 **Will:** _(Smelling the booze:)_ “Bloody hell.”  
 **Hook:** “Ah, young William. How goes it, lad?”  
 **Will:** “Better than you it’d seem, Captain.”  
 **Hook:** _(Laughs:)_ “No arguments there, my boy.”  
 **Will:** “You’re drunk, mate. Time to go home.”  
 _(When Will tries to take the bottle from him, Hook shrugs away from him.)  
_ **Hook:**  “Get off me!” _(Suddenly, Hook shoves Will backwards and punches him in the face.)  
_ **Will:**   _(Now lying on the ground, holding the bottle in one hand and his bloody nose in the other:)_  “What the hell, mate?”  
 _(Realising what he’s done, Hook staggers away into the night.)_  
 ****

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Kingsley’s Bed Chamber.**  
 _(Henry and King Richard finally enter Kingsley’s room.)_  
 **Henry & Richard: **♪ We’re off on a secret mission ♪  
 **King Richard:**  ♪ To finally kill my sib ♪  
 **Henry & Richard: **♪ And now that we’re in his bedroom ♪  
 _(Henry raises his sword over his head, ready to strike.)  
_ **King Richard:** “Hey, before we do this thing, I just want to say thanks for tonight. I really needed to get out.”   
 **Henry:** “Shh. Just focus! You want to kill him in the head, or do you want to kill him in the neck?”   
 **King Richard:** “Right. Here we go. Hey! Oh, and promise me you’re not gonna say anything to anyone about that thing I said.”   
 **Henry:** “What thing?”   
 **King Richard:** “About me being a virgin.”   
 **Kingsley:** _(From behind a curtain:)_ “I think we’ve heard enough.”   
 **King Richard:** “Oh, no.” 

**Kingsley:** _(Laughing:)_  “Oh!  _(Approaches along with several guards, and Gareth:)_ My dear, little, Dicky brother, untouched by war and women.”  
 **King Richard:** _(As the guards laugh:)_ “I mean, what I meant was virgin slayer.”  
 _(More laughter.)  
_ **Kingsley:** “You’re doomed. Throw lover boy in a dungeon.”   
 **King Richard:** “So mean.”   
 **Kingsley:** _(Taking the crown from Richard’s head:)_ “Oh, and you won’t be needing this.”   
 **King Richard:** _(Gasps:)_ “My crown! He stole my crown.”   
 **Gareth:** “Keep your chin up. Don’t let them see you cry. Never let them see you cry.”  _(Richard is led away by guards.)_  
 **Kingsley:** “Gareth, I assume you like women. If you fight for me, I will give you land, a title, and as many women as you desire. What’s your type?”   
 **Gareth:** _(Shrugging:)_ “Either really fat or really skinny, nothing in between.”   
 **Kingsley:** “I’ll give you fat and skinny.”   
 **Gareth:** “I’ll get back to you.” _(He leaves.)  
_ **Kingsley:** _(Placing the crown on his head:)_ “Awesome.”  
 ****

**Enchanted Forest. Xanax’s Laboratory.**  
 _(Waving his wand around, Xanax chuckles as Hook sways on his feet watching the movements of his hand.)_  
 **Xanax:** “You have got to be the drunkest person I’ve had in here.”  
 **Hook:**   _(Suddenly grabbing Xanax’s wrist:)_  “Drunk or not, I am Captain Hook. The greatest pirate who ever set sail, capable of very dark deeds.  _(Releasing him:)_ Now, I need to lie low for awhile.”  
 **Xanax:** “Lie down more like.”  
 **Toad:** “Ribbit.”  
 **Hook:** “Enough! Send me to a place where I can do no more harm to others,  _(Looking down at his reddened hand:)_ or myself.”  
 **Xanax:** “Just drink the potion and let yourself succumb to the motion of the ocean, my pirate friend.”  
 _(Hook picks up the bubbling bowl in front of him, and drinks.)_

**Storybrooke. Sheriff’s Department.**  
 _(Emma is filing her last few reports while Regina places some personal items into a box.)_  
 **Regina:** “You sure you want to take all this stuff? You weren’t fired, after all.”  
 **Emma:** “Oh you know how I am. I like to have everything within reach. If I’m gonna be gone for a few months, I don’t want to have to keep coming back here every five minutes.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Pack rat.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “No, I just like to be prepared. For anything.”  
 **Lily:** _(From her desk:)_ “Yeah, well prepare to be kicked out of here in five minutes, cause I gotta get home.”  
 **Emma:** “Hey, I can-”  
 **Lily:** “No, it’s the Sheriff’s job to close up every night. Lead by example, remember?”   
 **Emma:** _(Shaking her head, to Regina:)_ “Did you manage to remove the cloaking spell?”  
 **Regina:** “Yes. Storybrooke’s view of the neighboring realms has been restored. Although first thing in the morning I’ll need your help tripling the protection spell around the town’s borders.”  
 **Lily:** “Sounds like a fun way to spend your first day of freedom. Tick tock.”  
 **Emma:** _(Sighs, to Regina:)_ “Just let me file these and we’ll be out of here.”  
( _Regina nods, then makes her way out of Emma’s office. Passing Lily’s desk, she pauses.)_  
 **Regina:** "Please thank Elsa again for hosting the ball. It was a magical night.”  
 **Lily:** “Yeah, my girl really went all out for it. Shame you two had to leave so early.”  
 **Regina:** _(Confused:)_ “We didn’t. I got a little light headed and needed some air, so I decided to show Emma around the palace. Away from the music and bright lights.”  
 **Lily:** “Hm.  _(Opening her desk drawer:)_ Are you sure that’s all you showed her?  _(Placing a brown leather cuff on her desk. Enjoying Regina’s shock, folds her arms and leans back in her chair:)_ You know, when I dusted my desk for prints to find out who had messed with it, I didn’t find any.”  
 **Regina:** “N-no?”  
 **Lily:** “Nope.  _(Reaching for another drawer:)_ Although I did find these bunched up on the floor by one of the cells.”  
 _(Using her pen, Lily lifts out a pair of skimpy red underwear.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Snatching them:)_ “O-kay. I’m ready.  _(Throws the panties into the box:)_ Let’s go.”  
 **Lily:** _(Smiling, very pleased with herself:)_ “Night, ladies.  _(As Emma and Regina hurry for the exit:)_ Hey, do you think it’s too early to ask the new Mayor for a raise?”  _(Chuckling to herself, Lily puts her feet up on her desk, tossing the leather cuff into the air before catching it.)_

**Hook’s Dreamscape.**   
_(Hook awakens, laying on the floor of a darkened room. Pushing himself to his feet, Hook looks around confused until, starting at his ankles, the Darkness envelops him. As Hook screams, the Darkness makes him relive his worst memories.)_   
****

**Enchanted Forest. The Jolly Roger. Past.**  
 _(Screaming, Hook is forced to watch as Milah’s heart is crushed.)_  
 **Hook:**  "Milah!”  
 _(Then, visions of Rumplestiltskin cutting of Hook’s hand.)_  
 **Hook:** “You’re no less a coward.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “I want you to suffer.”  
 ****

**Storybrooke. Past. Apprentice’s Mansion. Exterior.**  
 _(Mr. Gold, taking Killian’s heart while he is bound to the gate of the mansion, unable to save Emma, who unwittingly may get sucked into the Sorcerer’s hat.)_  
 **Hook:** “Just do it.”  
 _(Mr. Gold, beginning to crush Killian’s heart in order to use the Sorcerer’s hat.)_  
 **Mr. Gold:** “I promised you we’d have some fun first.”  
 ****

**Vault Of The Dark One.  
** _(Emerging from the vault, much like Emma did, Hook stands dressed in robes.)  
_ **Darkness:** _(Waving:)_ “Hi.”  
 **Hook:**   _(Lowering his hood:)_ “Bloody Crocodile.”  
 **Darkness:** “Not exactly, but I understand the confusion.”  
 _(Hook yells and lunges at Rumplestiltskin.)  
_ **Darkness:** _(Disappearing and reappearing behind Hook:)_ “That’s not gonna work. I’m not out here. _(Points to his head:)_ I’m in there. I am your guide… the voice in your head.”  
 **Hook:** “Save your speech. I know who you are. But it doesn’t matter, I won’t listen to you.”  
 **Darkness:** “What if I told you that together, I could get you the one thing you’ve wanted for hundreds of years? Your revenge. _(Giggles:)_ That’s right. I saw what you saw, dearie. I saw your pain. And I can ease it. Stick with me and you will finally do what you never could before.”  
 **Hook:** “And what’s that?”  
 **Darkness:** “Why, kill me, of course.”  
 **Hook:** _(Hears music playing:)_ “Wait a minute. What is that?”  
 **Darkness:** _(Giggles:)_ “I believe that’s your cue, dearie.”  
 _(Hook frowns, and then…)  
_ **Hook:** ♪ I’ve savaged and pillaged and pilfered each village ♪   
♪ My conquests I’m justly proud of ♪   
♪ Each town that I plunder I leave torn asunder ♪   
♪ A pirate’s life is one to love ♪   
♪ And yet, my heart’s hardened as hard as a rock ♪   
♪ Won’t rest till I’ve skinned me a Croc ♪   
♪ Sing a yo ho, you can beg, plead, and whine ♪   
♪ But yo ho, you are wasting your time ♪   
♪ That Croc got my hand, want to tear out his spine ♪   
♪ Revenge, revenge, revenge is gonna be mine ♪   
♪ Some say let it go ♪   
♪ But I say hell, no ♪   
 _(Glancing back at the Darkness:)_  
♪ I’m finally on the right path ♪  
♪ Soon the Dark One will feel ♪   
♪ The fire of this pirate’s wrath ♪   
♪ Sing a yo ho I’ll slaughter the swine ♪   
♪ Yo ho, Must be fate’s design ♪   
♪ At last our tales will again intertwine ♪   
♪ Revenge, revenge, revenge is gonna be mine ♪   
♪ Revenge, revenge - Oh, it’s gonna be ♪   
♪ Oh, it’s gonna be mine! ♪ 

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Kingdom of Valencia. Dungeons.  
** _(Gareth escorts Richard to his own cell as the guards bring in Henry.)  
_ **Richard:** “It was so rude! Who does that to my favorite crown? Did you know that? I got it for my birthday!“   
 **Ella:** _(As Henry is brought in:)_ "Henry.”  
 **Henry:** “Ella, you’re so pretty.”  
 _(Henry promptly collapses onto a pile of hay.)  
_ **King Richard:** “I failed in my mission, Gareth, and now it’s our last night before we have to duel to the death. Come on, let’s sing Pearl’s song together, for old times’ sake.”   
 **Gareth:** “Shut up. I’ve told you your whole life to grow a pair, and you just won’t listen, and now you’re gonna die for it. Even though I’m the one who’s gonna kill you, it’s not my fault! It’s not my fault! I warned you!”  
 _(Gareth leaves, locking the cell door behind him.)_  
 **King Richard:** “I know you did, my friend. _(Begins to sing, regardless:)_  
♪ Lay by my side and we’ll sail away ♪   
♪ Off to the shores of another day ♪   
♪ All set to go once I hear you say ♪   
♪ ‘Good night, my friend, until the morning’ ♪   
 _(Richard’s singing carries up into Madelena’s bed chamber who is sandwiched between two possible ‘candidates’:)_  
♪ Up we will float as we close our eyes ♪   
♪ Stars all around us, like fireflies ♪   
 _(The King’s singing can be heard in the tavern, pausing a fight in progress as they listen to him:)_  
♪ Just me and you, drifting through the skies ♪   
♪ Good night, my friend ♪   
♪ Not a thought ♪   
♪ Ah-ah ♪   
♪ Not a care ♪   
♪ Ah-ah ♪   
♪ Resting safe and sound ♪   
♪ With each other there ♪   
 _(Richard’s singing brings comfort to the other prisoners, but is keeping Gareth awake, making him feel very guilty indeed:)  
_ ♪ And so we’ll rock on our nighttime ride ♪   
♪ Cozy and warm on the rolling tide ♪   
♪ Till we arrive on the morning side ♪   
♪ At journey’s end ♪   
 _(Ella lays a blanket over Henry and places her head on his shoulder to sleep beside him:)_  
♪ Good night ♪   
♪ Sleep tight ♪   
♪ We’re gonna be all right ♪   
♪ Good night, my friend ♪   
 ****

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House.**    
 _(Meanwhile, also tucked up in bed together, Regina and Emma read from ‘Dr. Spock’s Common Sense Book Of Baby & Child Care’. Chuckling as Regina points out all of the ‘errors’ in the book, Emma leans up and kisses her wife on the cheek before settling her head on her shoulder once more.)_

**Hook’s Dreamscape. Storybrooke. Mr. Gold’s Shop.  
** _(Hook stands before the Gold’s as they take in what he’s just told them.)  
_ **Belle:**  “You- You’re the Dark One?”  
 **Mr. Gold:** “And now you’ve come for your revenge.”  
 **Hook:** “The thought had crossed my mind. You see, believe it or not, in the real world we’ve actually made up. Pretty good friends actually nowadays. But, for my purposes in this dream world, I’m gonna go ahead and take my long sought after revenge anyway. So, _(Holding up his hook:)_ for this lovely piece of hardware, I think I’ll take your hand. For Milah, your heart. For everything else you put me through… hmm, I think your head will do quite nicely.”  
 **Mr. Gold:** “So what are you waiting for? Get on with it.”  
 **Hook:** “No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No. I’ve been waiting centuries for this moment. And I really want to…  _(Breathes deeply:)_  savor it.  _(Hook takes a sword from a shelf and slides it across the floor to Mr. Gold:)_  Get your affairs in order, dearie, for we duel at noon on my ship. Where it all began.”  
 **Mr. Gold:** “How poetic. But we both know this weapon cannot kill you.”  
 **Hook:** “Ah, true. That sword can’t kill me. But this one…  _(Holds up a familiar sword:)_ can.”  
 **Mr. Gold:** “Excalibur.”  
 **Belle:** “You have it.”  
 **Hook:** “Aye. As the Dark One, this is the only thing that can kill me. All you have to do is take it from me. So, what say you, Crocodile? Shall we finish what we started?”  
 **Mr. Gold:** “Indeed.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Hook’s Dreamscape. Storybrooke. The Jolly Roger.  
** _(While Hook examines Excalibur, Mr. Gold climbs aboard the ship.)  
_ **Hook:** _(Sheathing the sword:)_ “I wasn’t sure you’d show.”  
 **Mr. Gold:** “And miss my chance to take your other hand?”  
 **Hook:** “No, this won’t do. This has to be a fair fight. I can’t have your surviving family members blame this loss on your limp.”  
 _(Hook uses his Dark One powers to heal Mr. Gold’s leg.)  
_ **Mr. Gold:** _(Tossing his cane away:)_ “It’s been centuries since I stood here a mortal.”  
 **Hook:** “Oh, you mean when I took Milah? I remember thinking that day, what type of sad little man is too afraid to fight for his own wife?”  
 **Mr. Gold:** “Yeah, well, I’m not afraid anymore. I know I have to fight for the people I love.”  
 **Hook:** “Don’t you mean die for the people you love?” _(Draws Excalibur.)_  
 **Mr. Gold:** “We shall see.”  
 _(Mr. Gold attacks first and the duel is on. They are pretty evenly matched until Hook side steps Mr. Gold and the older man falls down the steps. Advancing with powerful thrusts, Hook eventually brings Mr. Gold to a knee. Then, suddenly, Mr. Gold thrusts his sword into Hook’s stomach, impaling him.)  
_ **Hook:**  “Oh! _(Chuckles:)_  We can do this all day. But until you have Excalibur, it won’t make a lick of difference.  _(Killian uses his hook to cut into Mr. Gold as he pushes him away:)_ They say the first cut is the deepest. Well, they lied. _(Stands over Gold, pointing Excalibur at him:)_ Well, I have to hand it to you, Crocodile. You lasted a lot longer than I expected. If you’d fought me with such vigor back in the day, I might have given you your wife back.”  
 **Darkness:** “What are you waiting for, pirate? Finish him.”  
 _(Mr. Gold uses Hook being distracted to let loose a sandbag, which hits Hook from above. Mr. Gold grabs Excalibur and stands over Killian.)_  
 **Hook:** “Well, get on with it, Crocodile.”  
 **Mr. Gold:** “There’s nothing I’d like better than to run you through. But I think… I think I’d rather let you live, knowing for the rest of your life that I bested you.”  
 **Hook:** “Today.” _(Hook disappears in a red puff of smoke, while Mr. Gold throws the sword to the ground.)_

**Storybrooke. Present. Morning.  
** _(Awakened by the sunlight pouring through the curtains, Emma groans and rolls over, reaching out a hand for Regina. Feeling only sheets, Emma lifts her head in time to see her wife returning to their room carrying a tray of food.)  
_ **Regina:** _(Smiling:)_ “Breakfast in bed.”  
 **Emma:** “Hey, I should be doing that.”  
 **Regina:** “Well you can get it next time. Here.”  
 _(Taking the tray, Emma places it at the foot of the bed before helping Regina lower herself back against the pillows.)  
_ **Emma:** _(Bringing the tray laden with food back up:)_ “This looks delicious.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Now that neither of us have anywhere to be, I thought I’d do something special.”  
 **Emma:** _(Taking a bite of toast:)_  “Yeah, but now I feel like such a- Ooh, I know. Move over a little.”   
 _(With some maneuvering, Regina finds herself sitting in the middle of the bed while Emma puts one of her pillows under her feet.)  
_ **Regina:** “Emma, what-”  
 **Emma:** “Foot rub! The book mentioned something about them.”  
 **Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “No, _I_  mentioned it. Several times actually.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah, well now I’m taking the hint.  _(Begins massaging the soles of Regina’s feet:)_ Hows that?”  
 **Regina:** “Wonderful.  _(Groans:)_ You know, foot rubs are good for anytime, not just during pregnancy.”  
 **Emma:** “Is that so?”  
 **Regina:** _(Enjoying the attention:)_ “Mmhmm.”  
 **Emma:** “Great, so you can do mine next.”  
 _(They share a smile, Regina buttering her own slice of toast.)  
_ **Regina:** “Henry’s not home. His bed wasn’t slept in either. I’m not sure I like him spending so much time in the dream world. We don’t know what he’s doing in there.”  
 **Emma:** “I do.”  
 **Regina:** “You do?”  
 **Emma:** _(Casually rubbing her wife’s feet:)_ “Yep. I knew you’d be curious sooner or later, so I asked him.”  
 **Regina:** “And?”  
 **Emma:** “Well, he didn’t tell me any specifics, but he’s basically living out his fantasies. Sword fighting, danger, romance, adventure. Being the hero in his own story. Who knows, maybe he finally kissed the girl.”  
 **Regina:** _(Sitting up:)_ “Girl? What girl?”  
 **Emma:**  “Um, well he didn’t say anything, but I kinda got the impression there’s a girl involved. Hey, relax, it’s not like-”  
 **Regina:** “Start from the beginning. Tell me everything, and keep rubbing.”  
 ****

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Dungeons. The Next Morning.**  
 _(Ella stands over a still slumbering Henry.)  
_ **Ella:** “Good morning, sunshine.”  
 **Henry:** _(Turning towards her:)_ “Ow.  _(Holding his head:)_ Hi.”  
 **Prisoners:** _(Also standing over him:)_ “How are you?”  
 **Henry:** “Oh, God. Ow.”   
 **Ella:** “Rough night?”   
 **Henry:** _(Sitting up:)_ “I don’t remember what happened.”   
 **Jester:** “You said her pretty brain exploded and went all over her face. And you tried to kiss her.”  
 **Henry:** _(Sighs:)_ “Well, that’s the least of our problems. I think I might have ruined our only chance, and now I don’t know what to do.” 

**Gareth:** _(Entering:)_ “Good thing I do. _(To Richard:)_ Wake up, sire. We’ve come to get you out of here.”   
 **King Richard:** _(Rising from his bed:)_ “Oh, God. _(Stands:)_  Well, I knew you cared.”   
 **Gareth:** _(To guard:)_ “Take him outside.”   
 **King Richard:** “This place is horrible.”   
 **Ella:** “All right, everyone, take only the bare essentials. We can always pick up odds and ends on the road.”   
 **Gareth:** “None of you are coming, except you.”   
 **Henry:** “What?”   
 **Gareth:** “You’re coming with me.”   
 **Henry:** “I’m not going anywhere, not without everyone in here.”   
 **Gareth:** _(Grabbing his arm:)_ “You don’t have a choice, son.”   
 _(Quickly, Henry kicks Gareth in the gut, then slams his head into the cell door, knocking him down.)  
_ **Henry:** _(To Ella:)_ “Listen, I remember what I said last night, and I meant every word. I think you’re the most wonderful… _(Ella kisses him:)_  I think I’m falling in love.”  _(Suddenly, Gareth hits him from behind with a chair.)_  
 **Gareth:** _(To Ella:)_ “Nice kiss. I hope he remembers it. Come on, you.”   
 **Ella:** _(As Gareth drags an unconscious Henry from the dungeons:)_ “Henry, no! Please, Gareth!”   
 ****

**Hook’s Dreamscape.**  
 _(Hook stands alone at the edge of the water, staring out at the lake when the Darkness joins him.)_  
 **Darkness:** “So, after spending centuries quelling your bloodlust, you threw yourself right back into that darkness, quite literally, for your chance at revenge. How did it feel? Oh, that’s right, you failed.  _(Giggles:)_  Even with the power of the Darkness you couldn’t get the job done!”  
 **Hook:** “Quiet!”  
 **Darkness:**  “Oh, no no no, dearie. Now is the time for you to be listening to me. Because you see, if you can’t bring yourself to kill your enemy now, in a dream world, where none of it matters, then how can you possibly think you’re incapable of change?”  
 **Hook:**   _(Turning to him:)_ “What?”  
 **Darkness:** “All of this is happening inside your head. You should be able to do whatever you desire. And yet, you couldn’t kill your Crocodile. Could it be then, that what you crave more than retribution, is a chance to atone for your past?”  
 **Hook:** “I can’t bring my father back… or David’s. Nor any of the countless men I killed on my quest for revenge.”  
 **Darkness:**  “No, but there is someone in this world you  _can_  help. And, perhaps in doing so, it will allow you to embrace your own future, free from the shadows of your past.”

**Storybrooke. Present. Heritage Park.**  
 _(Strolling through the park, Regina and Emma walk hand in hand towards a bench and take a seat. Watching as Regina kicks off her heels and sighs in relief, Emma chuckles.)_  
 **Emma:** “Don’t you own any comfortable shoes?”  
 **Regina:** “What, and have you tower over me more than you already do?”  
 **Emma:** “It can’t be good for you or the baby.”  
 **Regina:**   _(Curling her toes, wincing:)_ “It wasn’t mentioned in the book.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah, because the guy probably didn’t think anyone was crazy enough to wear heels while pregnant.”  
 **Regina:**  “Oh hush. There was no way I was going to visit the leaders of the united realms while wearing Uggs.”  
 **Emma:**  “Who the hell cares what shoes you wear?”  
 **Regina:** “I do.”  
 **Emma:** _(Sighs, smiling:)_ “I don’t get why you had to go see them anyway, Snow’s in charge now.”  
 **Regina:** _(Snorts:)_  “Emma, please. Letting your mother deal with the day to day running of Storybrooke is one thing, but sending her to speak to other realm leaders is entirely different. One morning spent with the council of Lost Boys and Snow would’ve signed away half the town to them.”  
 **Emma:** “Hey, mom can be tough when she needs to. She kicked your butt pretty good back in the Enchanted Forest.”  
 **Regina:** “She got lucky.”  
 **Emma:** “Uh huh.”  
 **Regina:** “The point is, now that we’ve spoken to most of the leaders, it’s one less thing for your mother to worry about.”  
 **Emma:** “Sure, and that’s why you did it. Nothing at all to do with you being a control freak.”  
 **Regina:** “Well exactly. Mostly.”  
 _(They laugh.)_  
 **Emma:** “You know, I’m glad we get to take this time for ourselves. I mean, once the baby arrives, we’re not gonna have a heck of a lot of down time.”  
 **Regina:** “True. Juggling Henry and work was no picnic, even though having the townspeople under a curse did help a little.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah, well there’ll be two of us to share the load this time. No need to curse anyone.”  
 **Regina:**  “Just wait till the 2am feedings, you’ll be cursing all right.”  
 **Emma:**   _(Laughs:)_  “I’m sure. Until then, I think we both need to learn to let go and relax a little.”  
 **Regina:**  “Maybe. But for right now, I need to eat something, I’m starving.”  
 **Emma:**  “Hm, me too.”  
 **Regina:** “Any suggestions?”  
 **Emma:**  “Actually, yeah.  _(With a wave of her hand, Emma transports them to a table outside the Rollin’ Bayou food truck:)_  I thought we could learn from someone who leads her people, but still finds time to do what she enjoys most.”  
 **Tiana:** _(Approaching with a tray of fresh beignets:)_  “Hey guys!”  
 **Emma:** _(As Tiana places the tray on their table:)_ “Thank you. Tiana, please tell Regina what it’s like to rule Wonderland and still find time to follow your passion.”  
 **Tiana:** _(Chuckles:)_  “Well it wasn’t easy. Back when I was little, all I ever wanted to do was cook. I worked so hard to start my own business, then when my father died, my mother and I were threatened with losing everything, so my priorities changed.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiling as Regina starts on her second helping:)_ “So what changed for you?”  
 **Tiana:**  “Family. When Will and Alice came into my life, I realised that I could have it all. I could rule Wonderland alongside Will, who really knew the people, had a connection with them. And while Will was helping, along with my mother, in matters of state, Alice was helping me with my food dream too.”  
 **Regina:** “Point well made, Emma. _(To Tiana:)_ I’m so glad your dream worked out for you, because these are delicious.”  
 **Tiana:** _(Smiles, watching Regina pick up her third beignet:)_  “Thank you, Regina.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smirking:)_ “Do you think I could get one of those?”  
 **Regina:** _(Through a mouthful:)_ “Only if you’re quick.”  
 _(As Emma quickly takes one from the tray, Tiana turns and heads back to her kitchen to make another batch.)_

**Henry’s Dreamscape.**  
 _(Henry is thrown down onto the beach.)_  
 **Henry:**  “What’s this? Where am I?”  
 **Gareth:**  “These pirates will take you and the king back to his kingdom, where he’ll be safe.”   
 **King Richard:** “What? No.”   
 **Henry:** “I’m not leaving her. I’m going back.”   
 **Gareth:** _(Blocking his path:)_ “I’ve left word with my men. You step one foot in that castle and everyone you love gets the ax. No more games, Henry.”   
 **King Richard:** “Listen, Gareth, I’m moved, but I’ve made my bed, and for once, I should lie in it.”   
 **Gareth:** “You get in that boat.”   
 **King Richard:** “Oh, Gareth. I know you’re doing this because you love me.”   
 **Gareth:** “I don’t love you. I don’t even like you. No one here likes you, so go.”  
 **King Richard:** “Well, now you’re just being mean to me so I’ll go.”   
 **Gareth:** “You’re self-centered, self-absorbed, and you wear too much velvet.”  
 **King Richard:** “Now you’re just going into a lot of specific details, so I’ll believe you.”   
 **Gareth:** “You have a skinny left calf and a crooked…”   
 **King Richard:** “Okay, okay, fine. I’ll go. But you’re not fooling anyone.”   
 **Gareth:** _(To Henry:)_ “Go on. And you.”   
 **Henry:** “Not one hair.”   
 **Gareth:** “I give you my word.”   
 **Henry:** “And know this… I will return for them. Justice will be done.”   
 **Gareth:** “I’m excited for you, but let me give you a couple of instructions. He can’t sleep at night if he ain’t got a second pillow to hug. Dairy makes him gassy. And if he gets cross, give him some salty snacks. It’s good for his electrolytes. But if one hair on his head gets harmed, I will hunt you down, I will gut you, and I will use your skin as a lap blanket. Do you understand?”   
 **Henry:** “We have a deal.  _(Gareth and Henry clasp each other’s forearms in a warrior’s handshake. He turns, walking towards the boat where Richard is already seated:)_ So who’s captaining this vessel anyway?” _  
_ **Hook:** _(Revealing himself for the first time:)_  “Why, that’d be me, lad.” _  
_ **Henry:** _(Shocked:)_  “Hook? How did you get here?” _  
_ **Hook:** “There’ll be plenty of time for explanations later.  _(To the crew:)_ All right, shove off, me hearties.”   
 **Pirates:** “Arrr!”   
 **Gareth:** __(Watching from shore as they sail away:) ♪ Good night, my friend ♪  
 ****

**Kingdom of Valencia. Throne Room.**  
 _(Queen Madelena and Kingsley enter as several guards hurry back and forth.)  
_ **Queen Madelena:** “What in God’s name is going on here?!”   
 **Guard:** “Henry and King Richard have gone. We don’t know where they are.”  
 **Kingsley:**  “Find them or I’ll eat your firstborn for breakfast.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** _(As Gareth enters:)_ “He’s behind this. I know it. Where have you been?”  
 **Gareth:**  “I’m sorry, milady, I must have slept in.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Oh, really? Well, why don’t you help yourself wake up by going down to the dungeon and killing everyone who’s left?”   
 **Gareth:** “Okay. It will be my pleasure.”   
 ****

**Courtyard.  
** _(Gareth opens the doors, leading Ella and the other prisoners to safety.)  
_ **Gareth:** “Okay, here’s the plan. One of you is gonna knock me out and take my keys.”   
 **Ella:** “What? You’re not going to kill us?”   
 **Gareth:** “I keep my promises, and I promised your little lover boy that I’d take care of you. So who’s first? Come on.  _(One by one, the remaining prisoners to knock out Gareth, without success. Sighs:)_  Just take the keys and go.” 

**Storybrooke. Present.  
** _(It’s early morning and Emma and Regina are driving in the rain to their next doctors appointment.)  
_ **Emma:** “Ugh. Why did we have to get an appointment so early?”  
 **Regina:** “Because it won’t be as busy at the hospital and it’s our best chance that Whale won’t be drunk yet.”  
 **Emma:** “We really need another doctor.”  
 **Regina:** “Well maybe your mother can add that to her list of-”  
 _(Suddenly, Emma slams on the brakes to avoid hitting a knight on a horse at the intersection.)_    
 **Emma:** _(Rolling down her window, shouting:)_  “I had right of way, jackoff!”  
 **Regina:** “Maybe Grumpy had a point after all.”  
 _(Just then, she looks up sees a man standing at the corner of the street. Regina cannot believe her eyes.)_  
 **Regina:** “Daniel?”   
 _(She closes her eyes. When she opens them again, Daniel is gone.)_ **  
 **Emma:**** “Are you all right?”  **  
Regina:** “I-I’m fine. Let’s go.” **  
**

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Kingdom Of Valencia. Throne Room.  
** _(Gareth returns to the throne room, where Kingsley and Madelena await him.)_ **  
Queen Madelena:** “Gareth, did you kill everyone who needed to be killed?”   
 **Gareth:** “No, milady.”   
 **Kingsley:** “What kind of kingdom are you running here?  _(Stands and approaches Gareth:)_ A henchman that doesn’t kill, a queen who does nothing about it. _(Draws his sword:)_ This place has gone soft…”   
 _(These words turn out to be Kingsley’s last, as he is literally stabbed in the back by Madelena.)  
_ **Queen Madelena:** _(Wiping her dagger clean:)_ “Turns out he wasn’t my type.  _(Gareth takes the sword from Kingsley’s cold, dead hand:)_  You just got a promotion. _(Indicating the throne next to her:)_  Sit.”   
 **Gareth:** _(Taking his seat:)_ “You’re gonna have to either lose or gain a lot of weight.”  _(Madelena smiles and they both watch as Kingsley’s body is carried out of the room.)_


	21. Chapter 21

**The Land Without Magic. Group Home For Children. Minnesota 1991.  
** _(A young Emma is sitting on her bed staring at a flyer for a talent show. Grabbing a tape recorder and microphone, Emma begins to hum a tune when an older girl enters her room.)  
_ **Older Girl:** _(Picking up the flyer:)_ “What’s this?”  
 **Emma:** “It’s none of your business.”  
 **Older Girl:** “What, think you’re gonna be the next Madonna?”  
 **Emma:** “What do you know? Maybe people actually want to hear me sing.”  
 **Older Girl:** “Who? As soon as you get up on that stage and look out at the audience, you’ll realize the truth, Emma. You’re just like the rest of us. All alone.”  
 _(The Older Girl leaves the room, slamming the door behind her. Staring down at the flyer once more, Emma screws it up and throws it in the trash.)_  
 ****

**Henry’s Dreamscape.**  
 _(Having departed the pirate ship, Henry is already on the path to a new adventure.)_  
 **Richard:**  “Oh, I do not feel good about this.”  
 **Henry:** “Please try and keep it together. We’re almost there.”  
 **Richard:** “Almost there? You’ve been saying that for days. Listen, I’m tired. I miss Gareth. Those pirates smelled horrible.”  
 **Hook:**  “Hey.”  
 **Richard:** “Present company accepted.”  
 _(Together they enter a cave.)  
_ **Henry:** “This is it. Just ahead. The cave of the Golden Dragon.”  
 **Hook:** “By the size of those claw marks, I’d say it’s well-fed on heroes. You sure you want to do this?”   
 **Henry:** “Are you kidding? I’ve wanted to do this since I was ten years old. You ready?”  
 **Richard:** “Actually, Henry, I think I’m going to stay out here, look after our bags.”  
 **Hook:** “After all the fuss you made about being left behind?”  
 **Richard:**  “That’s because I thought you’d abandon me and never come back. If I’d known you were really serious about taking on a dragon then-”  
 **Henry:** “All right, stay here. Just be quiet.”  
 **Richard:** _(Relieved:)_ “Good luck.”

**Henry:** “I don’t need luck. Slaying dragons is what my family does best. Now come on. We’re so close, I can hear it breathing.  _(Henry draws his sword and Hook follows him. Deeper inside the cave, Henry manages to find the source of the breathing, or snoring as it turns out. A man, surrounded by gold and other riches, sleeps soundly against a wooden chest. Nudging the sleeping man awake:)_  Hey. Hey. Who are you?”   
 **Drunken Man:** “Whoa. Watch where you poke that. I’m trying to take a bit of a nap.”  
 **Hook:** “Here? You mad? Where’s the bloody dragon?”   
 **Drunken Man:** _(Laughs:)_ “Are you serious? You think I’d be here if there was a dragon? The dragon migrated weeks ago. Left his treasures behind - gold, silver, wine. I didn’t even know dragons like wine. Want some?”   
 **Henry:** “That’s not yours. It belongs to the villages that dragon plundered, so you are leaving, right now.”  
 **Drunken Man:** _(To Hook:)_ “Bossy one, ain’t he? All right.” _(The man leaves.)_  
 **Hook:** “Why the glum face, lad? Dragon’s gone. It is a good thing.”  
 **Henry:** _(Sheathing his sword:)_ “Not for me. My mom and grandpa both slayed a dragon with this sword.”  
 **Hook:** “Aye, one of those dragons was the mother of my child. Something you might like to consider next time you get a thirst for adventure.”  
 **Henry:** _(His face falls:)_ “I’m sorry, Hook. I wasn’t thinking.”  
 **Hook:** “No, I know. You saw a chance to be the hero and you took it. It’s all right. There will be other days, other ways.”  
 **Henry:** “No, you’re right. It’s not just about a dragon, I’m in love with Ella. What do I have to offer her? My grandparents are Snow White and Prince Charming. My parents are the Savior and the Queen and I’m still just… I’m just Henry. I came here to find my story, and I refuse to believe that I’m just a character in someone else’s. _(Picks up a ring from a pile of jewels:)_ You know, my grandparents had a magic ring that helped them find each other, and I don’t need that. But if I’m going to propose to Ella, I need to have a ring with a great story behind it, my story.” _(He throws the ring down.)_  
 **Hook:** “Is that really what you came here for? A ring to put on Ella’s hand? Henry, you know that none of this is really-”  
 **Henry:** “I know. Believe me I know. But why let that stop me from having it all, right?” _(Hook and Henry share a knowing smile.)  
_ **Hook:** “Fair enough.If you want to quest after a ring, talk to the expert. _(Holding up his hand:)_  On each of these rings hangs a fantastic tale, and it just so happens, I know where you can find one of your own.”  
 ****

**The Charmings’ Dreamscape. Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
 _(Snow White comes bursting through the bed chamber door, Prince Charming following behind her.)  
_ **Prince Charming:** “Snow! Snow, it’s going to be okay.”  
 **Snow White:** “No, Charming, it’s not! You heard Rumple. _(Taking off her cloak:)_ There is nothing we can do to stop the Evil Queen.”  
 **Prince Charming:** “I promise you, we will find a way to protect our daughter. But right now, she needs something more important. She needs her mother to rest.”  
 **Snow White:** “All right. I just need some air.”

**Balcony.  
** _(Snow White, coming back to herself, looks up at the skies.)_  
 **Snow White:**  “Sometimes I wish things had gone differently back then. I wish we had what we needed to help keep Emma with us. That we had found another way to stop the Dark Curse.”  
 ****

**Storybrooke. Storybrooke General Hospital. Present.**  
 _(Regina and Emma enter the maternity ward to find no one at the reception desk. Walking down the hallway, they see no sign of anybody.)_  
 **Regina:**   _(Pushing open a door that’s been left ajar:)_ "Dr. Whale? Where are you?”  
 _(Further down the hall, Emma enters another room where the lights are flickering.)_  
 **Emma:** “Dr. Whale?  _(She walks around the room, then sees Whale’s severed arm laying on the operating table. She gasps, steps back and bumps into a hanging light behind her:)_ Oh.  _(She moves the operating table and sees Dr. Whale injured on the ground:)_ Whale. Whale. What happened? Who did this?”  
 **Dr. Whale:** _(Groaning as Regina joins them:)_ “It was him.”  
 **Emma:** “Who?”  
 **Dr. Whale:** _(To Regina:)_ “Daniel.”  
 **Regina:** _(Shocked:)_ “He’s here?”  
 **Dr. Whale:** “Yes. I- I went to see Xanax. I brought him back in my dream, and now he’s here. But… he’s not Daniel.”  
 **Regina:** “What?”  
 **Dr. Whale:** “He’s… he’s a monster.”

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Kingdom of Valencia.**  
 _(Peasants and courtiers are gathered as Queen Madelena and Gareth enter the throne room.)  
_ **Herald:** “Hear ye! Hear ye! Presenting the queen and the guy that was with the queen when she killed the other guy who was kind of the king!”   
 **Gareth:** _(To Madelena:)_ “Maybe later we can discuss my title.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** _(To the room at large:)_ “And what trifling business is before the court today?”   
 **Peasant 1:** _(Walking forward, bows:)_ “My queen, my guy who was with the queen when she…”   
 **Queen Madelena:** _(Taking her seat:)_ “Get on with it.”   
 **Peasant 1:** “A chicken laid an egg on the border between our two properties. We didn’t know what to do, so we just let it sit there.”   
 **Peasant 2:** “But then this chicken hatched from that egg, and… and now we don’t know who the new chicken, um, belongs to.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Is this for real? Is this really happening?”   
 **Gareth:** “I got this. I think what we need to consider here is what came first. We have a chicken, and there was an egg. But then before that, there was another chicken.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Kill the chicken. I’ll eat it for dinner. Next!”   
 **Gareth:** “Look, I don’t mean to complain. I just… don’t know what my role is, and that’s weird. It’s a bit rough not having a role.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “You have a role, Gareth.”   
 **Gareth:** “I do?”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Go kill the chicken.” 

**Meanwhile, Elsewhere In Henry’s Dreamscape…**  
 _(With Hook leading them, Henry and Richard travel many miles on foot.)_  
 **Richard:** “I am so sick of traveling.”  
 ****

**Crossing A River.  
Richard: **“Hey, can you get cancer from walking? Because I really feel like my feet are getting cancer.”   
 ****

**Crossing A Field.  
Richard:** _(Echoing:)_ “So bored!”   
 ****

**Through The Woods.  
Richard:** _(Groans:)_  “Oh, perfect. _(Sticking his foot out:)_  My boot broke.”   
 **Henry:** “Ugh. Fine. Fine. _(Throws his bags down:)_ You win. We’ll camp here tonight. You happy? But tomorrow, we’re gonna fix your boot, I’m gonna get you to your kingdom, drop you off, go have a real adventure with Hook, and then I can go and rescue Ella.”   
 **Richard:** “All you care about is saving your precious Ella. You don’t care about me. Nobody does. _(Pointing:)_ Except for Gareth. Gareth cared.  _(Sitting on a rock:)_ I miss Gareth.”   
 _(Hook and Henry share exasperated looks.)  
_ **Hook:** “I’ll, er… go fetch the firewood.” _(He leaves.)  
_ **Henry:** _(To the heavens:)_ “I’m trying, Ella. I’ll get to you, my love. I promise.”  
 ****

**Storybrooke. Storybrooke General Hospital.  
** _(Dr. Whale is lying in a bed, sleeping. Regina and Emma are watching him when Lily enters.)  
_ **Lily** **:**  “What’s going on? I just got a call that Dr. Whale was attacked.”  
 **Regina:**  “You’ll have to ask his doctors.”  
 **Lily:**  “No. I am asking you.”  
 **Regina:**  “We came here for our check up with him and discovered he was hurt.  _(Lily gives her a look of disbelief:)_  It’s the truth.”  
 **Lily:**  “What else? What happened, who attacked him?”  
 **Regina:**  “Someone from my past. I believe he’s come back. Daniel. His name is Daniel.”  
 **Emma:** _(At Lily’s look:)_ “The man Regina was supposed to marry. Back in the Enchanted Forest.”  
 **Lily:** “Wait, the guy Snow told the secret about? And because she did…  _(To Regina:)_  Your fiancé died?”  
 **Regina:**  “Yes. He did.”  
 **Lily:** “Well, then how could he be back?”  
 **Regina:**  “Whale. He entered his own dreamscape. He believed he could bring Daniel back from the grave, and… I don’t know how… but he has.”  
 **Lily:** “Dreamscapes. Again? Is this really a thing now?”  
 **Emma:** “He’s an echo. He’s not real.”  
 **Lily:**  “The damage he did looks pretty damn real to me.” **  
Regina:**  "We need to go. I have to help Daniel.”  
 **Lily:** “No. Where is he? Look what he did. He’s dangerous.”  
 **Regina:**  “Not to me. He won’t hurt anyone else, Lily, I promise.”  
 **Lily:**  “You know I can’t take that chance. You have two choices, Regina… tell me where he is, or jail.”  
 **Emma:** “Hey, back off! We don’t know where he is all right? Now go do your job and ask around. Someone must’ve seen something.”  
 _(Giving them both a dirty look, Lily heads into Whale’s room and starts to ask his nurse for details.)  
_ **Emma:** “All right, that won’t buy us long. If you know where he is, we have to go now.”  
 **Regina:**  “I think it… it could be like when David awoke from his coma. Daniel might be following his final thoughts to where he last met me… the stables.”  
 **Emma:** _(Nods:)_  “Let’s go.”


	22. Chapter 22

**The Charmings’ Dreamscape. Enchanted Forest. Past. Morning.  
** _(A blue bird flies through the chamber window, whistling a song, awakening Snow White.)  
_ **Snow White:** ♪ Good morning, friend ♪ _(Gasps:)_  
♪ Oh, my dear, there’s something wrong ♪   
♪ ‘Cause all my words ♪   
♪ Are coming out in song ♪   
♪ A rhythm stirs ♪   
♪ Deep inside my soul ♪   
♪ I’m saying things in ways I can’t control ♪   
_(She clasps her hands over her mouth just when Prince Charming enters.)  
_ **Prince Charming:** _♪_ A-h-h-h-h-hh-h ♪ _(Bursts through the door:)  
♪ _What’s going on? ♪   
♪ Someone cast a spell or curse ♪   
♪ 'Cause what I say ♪   
♪ Is coming out in verse ♪   
♪ My voice just soars ♪   
♪ Had no idea it could ♪   
♪ Now I’m singing out ♪   
♪ And, my, do I sound G-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-d ♪   
_(As Snow climbs out of bed:)_ ♪ What could be the reason ♪   
**Snow White:** ♪ I think I know, my love ♪   
♪ It’s all because the wish I made ♪   
♪ Upon the star above ♪   
♪ With music in our hearts ♪   
♪ We’ll defeat the Evil Queen ♪   
**Prince Charming:** ♪ How? ♪   
**Snow White:** ♪ 'Cause love expressed through song ♪   
♪ Is a weapon like the Queen has never seen ♪   
**Charmings: ♪** There’s a powerful magic when two hearts are one ♪   
♪ A powerful magic bright as the sun ♪   
**Prince Charming:** ♪ Goodness will triumph, and evil’s undone ♪   
♪ When you dare to heed love’s call ♪   
**Charmings: ♪** 'Cause love is the most powerful magic of all ♪   
_(They kiss and the door opens as four chambermaids enter the room.)_  
 **Charmings:** ♪ It’s a powerful magic when two voices soar ♪   
**Snow White:** ♪ I’m ever more hopeful for what lies in store ♪   
**Prince Charming:** ♪ Nothing will stop us, no, not anymore ♪   
♪ Watch the wish you made come true ♪   
**Charmings:** ♪ That is what love and its powerful magic can do ♪   
♪ Feel the song inside our hearts ♪   
♪ That is where the magic starts ♪   
**Snow White:** ♪ Oh, it grows with every note ♪   
**Prince Charming:** ♪ Soaring sweetly from my throat ♪   
**Snow White:** ♪ Every line ends with a rhyme ♪   
**Charmings:** ♪ Don’t know how, but it’s sublime ♪   
♪ With a melody so strong ♪   
♪ How can we go wrong? ♪   
****

**On The Balcony.  
** ♪ With our powerful magic, we now have the means ♪   
♪ 'Cause love can defeat curses, potions, or beans ♪   
♪ And the unhappy ending, let that be the Queen’s ♪   
♪ With our daughter’s fate at stake ♪   
♪ Seems we found a lucky break ♪   
♪ Now let our song show the powerful magic ♪   
♪ We can make! ♪

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Kingdom of Valencia.  
** _(Sid, a castle servant, is taking his bath when Gareth enters.)  
_ **Gareth:** “Oi.”  
 **Sid:** _(Startled:)_ “Geez, gorilla! Make a fist! Pound the door! It’s called knocking!”  
 **Gareth:** “Listen, the boss lady thinks she’s the boss of me, and I’m trying to figure out if she is. I need an assistant. _(Unfurls a scroll:)_ This is the kingdom’s charter. It outlines the changes of power when a king is deposed. But I can’t read.”   
**Sid:** “Aww, Gareth, are you asking me to teach you to read?”   
**Gareth:** “No. Reading’s for morons who can’t understand pictures. Just read it!”  
 ****

**Enchanted Forest. Docks.**  
 _(Henry, Hook and Richard arrive at the port where various festivities are taking place.)  
_ **Richard:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Oh, pre-renaissance pleasure fair. So fun! _(Gasps:)_ They’ve got whack-a-serf. We have to play.”   
**Hook:** “No, no. Just go get your boots fixed at the cobbler, while Henry and I enter _(Points:)_ that tavern.”   
**Richard:** “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the dirt.”   
**Hook:** “Just want to keep moving.”   
**Richard:** “Fine.” _(Richard wanders off, presumably to find a cobbler as Hook and Henry enter the tavern.)_  
 ****

**The Fish & Bird Tavern.  
Henry: **“So, this is where I’m supposed to find my adventure? I don’t think bar fights really count.”  
 **Hook:** _(With his hood pulled over his head:)_ “I assure you, our adventure’s close at hand. Soon, we’ll be sailing after the greatest treasure on the seven seas.”  
 ****

**Back At The Docks.  
** _(Finding himself easily distracted by the fire breathers, men on stilts, jugglers and other performers, Richard wanders over to the paddocks where he spots…)_  
 **Richard:** “A unicorn. No way! _(The creature makes its way over to him:)_ Oh… oh, aren’t you gorgeous? _(Petting it:)_ Oh, hello. _(Laughing:)_ Oh! Stop it. Stop it! Silly. Excuse me, animal person. How do you know this is a real unicorn?”   
**Unicorn Handler:** “Easy. Unicorns are drawn to children and those who are pure of body.”   
**Richard:** “What’s that mean, ‘pure of body’?”   
**Unicorn Handler:** “Those who have never been with a lady.”   
**Richard:** _(Suddenly serious:)_ “Yeah, well, this is obviously a fake unicorn, because believe you me, _(Steps away from the unicorn:)_ I’ve been with plenty…Of… _(The unicorn follows him:)_ I’ve got to go.” _(Unicorn whinnies.)_

**Storybrooke Stables.**  
 _(Somehow sensing that something is not quite right, all the horses whinny and rear up onto their hind legs as Daniel walks along the stables.)_  
 **Emma:** "Hey. _(When Daniel turns at the sound of her voice:)_ Daniel, right? You… you gotta stop. _(Approaching cautiously:)_ Listen, you’re… you’re scaring the horses. _(Sees Dr. Whale’s blood on Daniel’s hands:)_ Are… are you hurt? I can help you. _(Emma raises her hand towards him. Daniel sees Emma’s hand coming toward him and has a flashback to Cora ripping his heart out:)_ Let me help you. _(Daniel grabs Emma by the neck before she can touch him and proceeds to strangle her:)_ Please!”  
 **Regina:** _(Catching up:)_ “Daniel! Let her go! _(Daniel lets Emma go and she falls to the ground:)_ Emma, are you okay?”  
 **Emma:** _(Groaning from the floor:)_ “Yeah.”  
 **Regina:** _(Staring at Daniel:)_ “It’s true. You… You’re really here.”

_(Daniel lunges for Regina, grabbing her by the neck and slamming her against the wall outside the stall, strangling her.)  
_ **Regina:** _(Hoarse:)_ “Daniel. Please. Stop. It’s me. I love you.”  
 **Daniel:** _(Something changes in Daniel. He releases her:)_ “Regina.”  
 **Regina:** “Daniel. _(Hugging him:)_ I can’t believe it’s really you.”  
 _(Daniel pulls away, clearly fighting something deep inside him.)  
_ **Daniel:** _(Glancing at Emma inside the stall as she tries to stand:)_ “You have to choose.”  
 **Regina:** “What? Daniel?”  
 **Daniel:** “Choose. Me or her.”  
 **Emma:** _(Staggering upright:)_ “Regina…”  
 **Daniel:** “You have to choose, Regina.”  
 **Regina:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “I’m so sorry, Daniel. I loved you, but our time passed a long time ago.” _  
_ **Daniel:** “No. _(Reverting to his monster-like state:)_ No, I won’t lose you again.” _(Daniel tries to attack Emma, but Regina _immobilizes him with magic.)_ _  
**Regina:** _(Devastated, she waves her hand, turning Daniel to dust:)_ “Goodbye, Daniel.”

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Kingdom of Valencia.**  
 _(Madelena sits on her throne eating chicken.)_  
 **Peasant 1:** “Why is she making us watch her eat our chicken?”   
**Peasant 2:** “What do you mean, ‘our chicken’?”   
**Peasant 1:** “It was my egg first.”   
**Peasant 2:** “It weren’t. I had it first.”   
**Peasant 1:** “I found it!”   
**Queen Madelena:** “This is why. This is why you’re watching.”   
**Gareth:** _(Entering:)_ “Queenie, I need to talk to you about my title. Now, I helped you overthrow a king.”   
**Queen Madelena:** “You helped your friend escape and watched as I killed his replacement.”   
**Gareth:** _(Looks to Sid for support, who nods:)_ “I’m sick of not being treated as an equal. I’m sick of having to park my horse in the stable with the assistants! _(Madelena rolls her eyes:)_ Look, according to the scrolls I have had read to me, I banished the king. So, technically, I am the true king of Valencia. And it would really mean a lot to me if I was treated as such.”   
**Queen Madelena:** “What is it with men and their emotions? Fine. You’re king.”  
 **Gareth:** “Yes! _(To the Herald:)_ Oi. Say it.” _(Takes his place on the throne.)  
_ **Herald:** “Presenting the queen and king of Valencia!”   
**Gareth:** _(Leans over to Madelena:)_ “Oh, you don’t think…”   
**Queen Madelena:** “We’re not changing the order.”   
**Gareth:** “Nah, it’s great. It’s fine.”

**The Fish & Bird Tavern. Continued.  
** _(Henry and Hook are seated at a table.)  
_ **Henry:** “So, what is it. What is the greatest treasure on the seven seas?”  
 **Hook:** "Davy Jones’ Locker. It’s an ancient treasure chest buried beneath the waves. Every pirate seeks it, but only… _(Pulling the map from his pocket:)_ Captain Hook has the map. Found it a few years ago. I thought maybe I could trade it, but it’s brought me no luck. Perhaps it will bring you some.”  
 **Henry:** _(Taking the map:)_ “Thank you. Okay, not a bad backstory, so when do we set sail? Where’s the Jolly Roger?”   
**Hook:** “Ah. Well I thought that could be part of the adventure, right? So that’s why we’re here. Now, back home, I left Mr. Smee in charge of the Jolly Roger, but I figure in this world, maybe Blackbeard proved more than his match in battle, and now I’m afraid my ship is in his hands.”  
 **Henry:** “Excellent. Nice attention to detail.”  
 **Hook:** “Why thank you very much.”  
 _(Blackbeard walks into the tavern, stands atop a table and starts talking.)  
_ **Blackbeard:** “Pirate scum, the Jolly Roger needs able-bodied men, but keep in mind, if you’re a mean drunkard with nothing to offer but a temper and a thieving heart… then you’re exactly who I’m looking for! _(Men cheer:)_ First men on board have a chance to live and die at my hand! Move your arses!”   
_(Several men clamber to their feet and follow Blackbeard out of the tavern.)  
_ **Henry:** “So, wait. The only way to get my ring is for us to join Captain Blackbeard’s crew?”   
**Hook:** “Ah, no, he’d recognize me. And, no offense, I don’t think he’d pick you. No. We’re going to sneak aboard and take my Roger back. _(At Henry’s look:)_ Well, we are sharing this dream right now, aren’t we? Come on, it’ll be fun!”


	23. Chapter 23

**The Charmings’ Dreamscape. The Dark Palace. Past.**  
 _(The Evil Queen returns home, clearly agitated.)  
_ **Evil Queen:** ♪ Mirror, mirror, on the wall ♪  
♪ I’m tortured by some spell ♪   
 _(Shrugging off her long coat:)_ ♪ Mirror, mirror, on the wall ♪   
♪ Please save me from this hell ♪   
 **Magic Mirror: ♪** Snow and Charming made a wish ♪   
♪ Now everything has changed ♪   
 **Evil Queen:** _(Walks over to him:)_ ♪ Oh, great, you’re singing, too ♪   
♪ This whole thing is deranged ♪   
 **Magic Mirror: ♪** A spell as strong as this ♪   
♪ Won’t be easy to defeat ♪   
♪ Your curse might not succeed ♪   
♪ With your kingdom singing songs so sweet ♪   
 _(Through another mirror, the Evil Queen sees the dwarves headed to work, singing merrily.)  
_ **Grumpy:** ♪ It’s time to work, let’s go ♪   
♪ Not a thing to make me bristle ♪   
♪ With a hi hi hi and a ho ho ho ♪   
♪ I’ll mine that mine and whistle ♪   
 _(In yet another mirror, Geppetto sings happily beside Pinocchio.)  
_ **Geppetto: ♪** He’s real and not a toy ♪   
♪ There’s a lifetime to enjoy ♪   
♪ The happy things, he’s got no strings ♪   
♪ ‘Cause he’s-a my real boy ♪   
 _(Jiminy Cricket chirps tunefully before the Queen closes the closet door on them. Striding over to her vanity, Regina sees Granny singing through her hand mirror.)  
_ **Granny:** ♪ La, la, Princess on her way ♪   
♪ La, la, though I’m old and gray ♪   
♪ Happy times are here to stay ♪   
 _(Backing away, the Evil Queen turns to see the Charmings singing their song.)  
_ **Charmings:** ♪ Seems we found a lucky break ♪   
♪ Now let our song show the powerful magic ♪   
♪ We can make! ♪   
 **Evil Queen:** ♪ Enough! ♪   
♪ So, the Charming’s think their love is strong enough to defeat me. ♪   
 _(Chuckles:)_  ♪ Well, there’s one thing they don’t know. ♪   
♪ Mirror, mirror, could not be clearer ♪   
♪ That love is a waste of time ♪   
♪ I’m here to tell you, with love’s magic spell ♪   
♪ You cannot match the power of mine ♪   
♪ Once I loved, and once I learned ♪   
♪ Love is weakness, love will leave you burned ♪   
 _(Appearing in the dwarf mines, the Evil Queen shows them all her moves:)  
_ ♪ Down with love, down with hope ♪   
♪ Don’t need blind faith to cope ♪   
♪ Or inspiring songs in my heart ♪   
♪ Got the magic I need ♪   
♪ For my darkest of deeds ♪   
♪ Love at times can entrance ♪   
♪ But love doesn’t stand a chance ♪   
♪ Love doesn’t stand a chance ♪   
 _(Bursting through Geppetto’s front door:)  
_ ♪ Mirror, mirror, the time draws nearer ♪   
♪ For me to enact my curse ♪   
♪ Those happy feelings that send them reeling ♪   
♪ Will soon become the reverse ♪   
 _(Slithering into view from behind Granny’s rocking chair:)  
_ ♪ Down with love, down with hope ♪   
♪ Don’t need blind faith to cope ♪   
♪ Or inspiring songs in my heart ♪   
♪ Got the magic I need ♪   
♪ For my darkest of deeds ♪   
♪ Love, at times, can entrance ♪   
♪ But love doesn’t stand a chance ♪   
♪ Love doesn’t stand a chance ♪ 

_(Back in the Dark Palace:)  
_ ♪ Stole my shot at one true love ♪   
♪ That’s what she did to me ♪   
♪ Now that little bitch will wish ♪   
♪ She never, ever knew me ♪   
♪ Down with love, down with dreams ♪   
♪ Down with goodness’ schemes ♪   
♪ Gonna rip the song right from their hearts ♪   
♪ Got the magic I need ♪   
♪ For my darkest of deeds ♪   
♪ Watch my curse kill romance ♪   
♪ Oh, love doesn’t stand a chance ♪   
♪ No, no, love doesn’t stand a chance ♪   
 _(The Evil Queen turns, using her magic to shatter the mirror.)  
_ ****

**Henry’s Dreamscape.  
** _(Richard goes to visit the fortune teller.)  
_ **Richard:** “Hello, great one.”   
 **Edwin:** _(Standing:)_ “I am Edwin The Magnificent.”   
 **Richard:** “Hello, Edwin The Magnificent. I…”   
 **Edwin:** “I know exactly who you are. You are Richard, the king from the north.”  
 **Richard:** “That was actually really impressive. I’m sure you know we’re on a quest to return me to my kingdom and to return my friend Henry to his lady love, who may or may not be waiting for him. It’s sort of a long-distance thing.”   
 **Edwin:** “Ugh, those things rarely work out. Sit down.”   
 **Richard:** _(As they both take a seat:)_ “Thank you, sir.”   
 **Edwin:** “Let me tell your fortune. Pick a number.”   
 **Richard:** “Uh, seven.”  
 **Edwin:** _(Stands quickly:)_ “Seven! _(Two clouds of smoke appear behind him before he retakes his seat. Edwin pulls out a Paper Fortune Teller:)_  One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Choose a color.”   
 **Richard:** “Blue.”   
 **Edwin:** “B-l-u-e. _(Suddenly the crystal ball plays a flute ringtone:)_ Oh, uh, uh, forgive me. Uh, I’m sorry. _(Answering it:)_ Yes? Yes? What is it?”   
 **Edwin’s Wife:** “Edwin, you need to pick up the children.”   
 **Edwin:** “I’m working. Can’t you pick them up from school?”   
 **Edwin’s Wife:** “Like I have the time?”   
 **Edwin:** “Yes, yes. I know what you do is a job, too. Of course. See you tonight. Y-yes, before dinner.”   
 **Edwin’s Wife:** “Love you, honey.”   
 **Edwin:** “Love you, too. _(Ends the call:)_ I’m so sorry. Sometimes I wish I’d never got a thing for communicating with a person in another realm no matter how far away.”   
 **Richard:** “Er, do you think I could borrow that?”  
 **Edwin:** “Certainly.”  
 ****

**Kingdom Of Valencia.  
** _(Via the crystal ball, Richard appears in one of the hallway mirrors.)  
_ **Richard:** “Hello? Is anyone there?”  
 _(As luck would have it, the Chef passes down the hallway at the opportune moment.)  
_ **Chef:** “Sire, it’s me, the Chef.”   
 **Richard:** “Oh, thank God. Hello, little man who used to bring me my food. Is Gareth there? I would very much like to speak with him.  _(To Edwin:)_  Gareth’s my best pal. I’m sure he’s worried sick about me.”   
 **Chef:** “Um…Sir, I… I have some bad news.”   
 **Richard:** “Hmm?”   
 **Chef:** “He took your throne. He went and hooked up with Madelena… The ultimate act of betrayal. He’s now the king. He makes you look like an ass… ass… ass… Ass… ass… ass… ass… Ass… ass… Ass…”   
 **Edwin:** “Sometimes it does that. Hold it up. You’ll get a better signal.”  
 _(Richard does so and the Chef continues.)  
_ **Chef:** “…Astronomical leader by comparison.”   
 **Richard:** “Gareth…Betrayed me?”   
 **Chef:** “Big time.”  
 **Richard:** _(Slumping back in his chair:)_ “I cannot believe Gareth would do this. Did he ever even care?  _(A snorting sound can be heard outside the tent. Lifting the flap, Richard sees the Unicorn stood waiting for him:)_  I’m going for a walk.” 

**The Land Without Magic. New York City. Present.**  
 _(Having packed a couple of overnight bags, Regina and Emma find themselves strolling through Central Park.)_  
 **Regina:**  “I can’t believe we’re here.”  
 **Emma:**  “I always promised I’d show you New York properly some day.”  
 **Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Yeah, but I can’t help feeling-”  
 **Emma:** “Hey, after the last few days we’ve both been through, we needed to get away.”  
 **Regina:** “But even so…”  
 **Emma:** “Look, we’re on maternity leave. We’re supposed to have this time to ourselves. Let the others sort out whatever crisis comes up next. Zelena knows how to deal with the 'dream echoes’ should any more of them show up, and Snow and Lily can handle everything else.”  
 **Regina:** _(Considers:)_  “It’s not like Henry’s been around much lately to notice if we’re home or not.”  
 **Emma:** “Exactly. So,  _(Linking her arm with Regina’s as they walk:)_ you and I are gonna spend a nice, long weekend in New York, seeing the city as it’s meant to be seen.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “And you’re gonna be my guide and show me the sights?”  
 **Emma:** “Well, actually, for the year Henry and I lived here, I didn’t really get to see much. Between work and taking Henry to school and grocery shopping, the year sorta flew by.”  
 **Regina:** “Mm, so we’ll be seeing what New York has to offer for the first time, together?”  
 **Emma:** “Yep, and with you on my arm, we’ll be able to do it in style, too.”  
 **Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Okay well, I wouldn’t even know where to begin. Why don’t you choose our first stop?”  
 **Emma:** “All right. Assuming we don’t want to spend the weekend sleeping in the bug, we’ll need a place to stay. There are some really nice hotels overlooking the park, but they’re crazy pricey.”  
 **Regina:** “Oh, don’t you worry your pretty head about that. Nothing’s too good for my wife.”  
 **Emma:**   _(Laughing:)_  “I knew marrying the mayor would pay off.”

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Kingdom of Valencia.  
** _(Sid waits patiently as Madelena and Gareth enter the throne room.)  
_ **Queen Madelena:** “So, Brett, what’s on the schedule for today?”   
 **Sid:** “Uh, my name is Sid, Your… Highness. _(As the King and Queen take their seats:)_ You have a 9am review of the troops followed by a noon burning of poets, then leeches and bleeding at 5pm.”  
 **Queen Madelena:** “Ugh, 5pm leeches and bleeding? Why do we always schedule it so late?”  
 **Gareth:** “Well, why don’t we just skip it? I mean, I know it’s within the 24-hour cancellation period, but who cares?”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Wicked. Perhaps you are the guy ruthless enough to help me invade all the remaining kingdoms. _(Something catches her eye:)_ I’m sorry. What… _(Stands, then walks over to take a closer look at the painting above the fireplace:)_ What is that above the fireplace?”   
 **Gareth:** “Oh, that is ‘Dogs Jousting.’ I thought now I’m the official king, I’d put some of me own personal touches around the throne room.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “It’s nice.”   
 **Gareth:** “Yeah, it’s great, isn’t it?”   
 **Queen Madelena:** _(Walking away:)_ “Hmm. _(Discreetly to Sid:)_ Throw it in the moat, Brett.”  
 ****

**A Short Time Later.  
** _(Gareth and Sid return to the castle, Sid wheeling in a cart full of more ‘personal touches’ from the new King.)  
_ **Gareth:** “I think the picture of me mum’s gonna look great in the throne room, don’t you?”  
 **Sid:** _(Breathlessly:)_  “Yeah.”  
 _(Something catches Gareth’s eye. It is ‘Dogs Jousting’ now residing in the moat.)  
_ **Gareth:** “Who threw my painting in the toilet?”   
 ****

**Throne Room.  
** _(Gareth walks with purpose into the throne room.)  
_ **Queen Madalena:** “What’s all this?”   
 **Gareth:** “Move your feet, love.”  
 _(Gareth yanks the rug out from under Madelena’s feet, literally.)  
_ **Queen Madelena:** “That’s irreplaceable! _(Running after Gareth:)_ I killed the family of weavers who made it!”   
 **Gareth:** _(Walking to a window:)_ “Let’s see what it looks like in the moat.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Don’t!”   
 **Gareth:** _(Water splashes:)_  “Ah. A little wet, but I like it.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “How dare you.”   
 **Gareth:** “You made me king. So I can have my stuff in the throne room, and you can’t toss it.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** _(Picking up a reindeer skull from Gareth’s cart:)_  “Oh, really?”  
 _(Tosses it out of the window.)  
_ **Gareth:** “Fine. It’s on.”  
 _(Peasants from outside the castle watch as several more items are tossed into the moat from above.)  
_ **Queen Madelena:** “My vase!”   
 **Gareth:** “That’s how you want to play?”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Wait! That’s expensive!”   
 **Gareth:** “Not the helmet!”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “That’s my favorite.”   
 **Gareth:** “Stop it!”   
 **Queen Madelena:** _(While pulling on Sid’s arm:)_ “Stop resisting. This isn’t about you.”   
 **Sid:** “Gareth!”   
 **Gareth:** “You’re not throwing out my assistant.”   
 _(Briefly, there is a tug of war over Sid.)  
_ **Sid:** “Hold on! Killing me won’t solve anything. You are just two people with very strong opinions. If this is gonna work, you need to find some common ground. Just try. Please?”   
 **Gareth:** “Fine.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Fine.”   
 **Sid:** _(As they let him go:)_ “Ohh!”   
 **Gareth:** ♪ I like living plainly ♪   
♪ Chains and leather, mainly ♪   
 **Queen Madelena:** ♪ I prefer a lavish suite ♪   
 **Sid:** “Go on.”  
 ****

**Throne Room.  
Queen Madelena: **♪ I like eating lightly ♪   
♪ Vegan dinners nightly ♪   
 **Gareth:** ♪ I like meat with extra meat ♪   
 **Sid:** “You’re not even trying.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** ♪ I’m deluxe to my silken undies ♪   
 **Gareth:** ♪ It’s commando for me ♪   
 **Sid:** “Ew.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** ♪ My way’s clearly better ♪   
 **Gareth:** ♪ Boringer and deader ♪   
 **Gareth & Madelena: **♪ Let’s agree to disagree ♪   
 **Sid:** “Right. Not exactly what I had in mind, but not a bad start.”   
 **Courtyard.  
Queen Madelena: **♪ I like drinking Vino, preferably Pinot ♪   
 **Gareth:** ♪ I prefer a keg of beer ♪   
 **Queen Madelena:**  ♪ I like getting randy with whoever’s handy ♪   
 **Gareth:** ♪ I prefer a keg of beer ♪   
 **Queen Madelena:** ♪ Love massages, long walks, and sunsets ♪   
 **Gareth:** ♪ Beer, beer-beer, beer-beer, beer ♪   
 **Sid:** “Guys. The rhyme scheme.”   
 ****

**Climbing The Gallows.  
Queen Madelena: **♪ Frankly, you disgust me ♪   
 **Gareth:** ♪ You’re no picnic, trust me ♪  
 **Gareth & Madelena: **♪ Let’s agree to disagree ♪   
 **Sid:** “Maybe you’re not getting the concept.”   
 **Gareth & Madelena: **♪ Just one of us can lead ♪   
 **Queen Madelena:** ♪ And that means me ♪   
 **Gareth:** “Hell, no.”  
 **Queen Madelena:** “You want a piece of this?”   
 **Gareth:** “All right, then.”   
 **Together:** “Fine. Let’s go!”   
 _(Madelena stamps on his foot then shoves Gareth out of her way.)  
_ **Queen Madelena:** ♪ We will never get on together ♪   
 **Gareth:** _(Following her down the steps:)_ ♪ Ditto, obviously ♪   
 **Sid:** “Right there. Did you hear that? I think we finally…”   
 **Gareth:** _(Re-entering the castle:)_ ♪ God, is he annoying ♪   
 **Queen Madelena:** ♪ Positively cloying ♪   
 **Sid:** “Guys?”   
 **Queen Madelena:** ♪ Why is he still talking? ♪   
 **Gareth:** “Can it with the squawking!”   
 **Sid:** “But…”   
 **Gareth:** ♪ You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’? ♪   
 **Queen Madelena:** ♪ We’re definitely syncing ♪   
 **Sid:** “You know what? I think it’s time to seek outside help.”

_(Picking Sid up between them, they walk him over to the window.)  
_ **Gareth & Madelena: **♪ Let’s agree to ♪   
 **Sid:** “No, no, no, wait, wait, wait, wait.”   
 **Gareth & Madelena: **♪ Disagree-e-e-e-e-e-e ♪   
 **Sid:** “No, no, no! Please! Please stop! No, no! No! Not the window! Not the window! Please no! Not the window! Aah!”   
 _(Water splashes as Sid is dumped outside.)  
_ **Queen Madelena:** “Wow. That was so much fun.”   
 **Gareth:** “Want to go and get some more? Throw them out, as well?”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Hells yeah.”  
 ****

**The Land Without Magic. New York.**  
 _(Standing at another window, this time overlooking Central Park, Emma waits while Regina tips the bellhop. Closing the door behind him, Regina walks over to join her wife.)  
_ **Emma:** “Pretty great, huh?”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiling:)_ “Breathtaking.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah, I don’t think you’ll find a better view anywhere.”  
 **Regina:** “I’m certain of it.”  
 _(Cupping Emma’s face, Regina kisses her tenderly.)  
_ **Emma:** _(Grins:)_ “I was talking about the view outside.”  
 **Regina:** “I wasn’t.  _(Removing her coat:)_ Don’t get me wrong, the view is nice, but I only have eyes for you.”  
 **Emma:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Wow. Very smooth.”  
 **Regina:** “Oh, I’ll be the judge of that.”  
 **Emma:**   _(Laughs:)_  “What has got into you?  _(Preemptively placing a finger on Regina’s lips:)_ Don’t answer that.”  
 _(They kiss once again.)_  
 **Regina:**  “Mm. Thank you for bringing me here. I think this is exactly what we need.”  
 **Emma:**  “I hope so.”  
 _(Placing her bag on the counter, Regina inadvertently pushes a button on a remote control. They stand together watching as the curtains surrounding the room open, slowly revealing a panoramic view of the city. The afternoon sunlight hitting the bed perfectly, making it appear to glow.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Smiling:)_  “Well I’m game if you are.”  
 **Regina:** “I thought you’d never ask.”  
 ****

**A Few Moments Later…**   
_(Reclining carefully onto the bed, Emma moans while kissing her gloriously pregnant wife, delighting in the soft weight pressing against her own flat stomach. With hands running through each others hair, they continue their kiss. Regina allows herself to be gently rolled onto her back as their naked bodies are bathed in the glow of the setting sun.)_

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Enchanted Forest.  
** _(Richard sits with his new boots waiting for Henry to return, when he feels a nuzzling at his shoulder.)  
_ **Richard:** “Aw, that’s nice.  _(Turns to see the Unicorn beside him, stands:)_ Oh, that is it. I’ve had it with you! I’ve had it with being embarrassed and with betrayal and with heartache! I am a king, for God’s sake. I am a king! _(Richard pulls a sword from a nearby tree stump and the Unicorn neighs:)_  Now, back off, or I swear I will make you into a none-icorn.”  
 _(The Unicorn walks away and Richard throws down the sword, despondent. Turning, he walks into somebody.)  
_ **Ella:** “Oh, excuse me.  _(Realising:)_ King Richard.”  
 **Richard:** “Princess Ella. What are you doing here?”  
 **Ella:** “Searching for Henry. I have been since Gareth set me and my people free.”  
 **Richard:** “Gareth. Don’t mention that traitor’s name. He took my title, my queen, everything.”  
 _(Against her better judgement, Ella takes pity on Richard, sitting next to him.)  
_ **Ella:** “Look, Richard, I’m sorry about Gareth.”   
 **Richard:** “What do you care?”   
 **Ella:** “I do know a thing or two about betrayal, and it sucks.”  
 **Richard:** _(Sighs:)_ “I just don’t know what I’m gonna do without Gareth.”   
 **Ella:** “I think you’ll just figure it out. Now, where’s Henry?”  
 **Richard:** “Oh, he left on some great adventure with the pirate and told me to wait here for him.”  
 **Ella:** “Adventure? You mean he was going to rescue me?”  
 **Richard:** “Nooo. I mean, he was, but then the pirate spoke of actual treasure and that turned Henry’s head enough to forget about you entirely.”  
 **Ella:** “Is that right?”  
 **Richard:** “Mm. At least that’s the impression I got.”  
 **Ella:** _(Dejected:)_ “I see.”  
 **Richard:** “Hey, I know! _(Picks up the sword and stands:)_ Rather than wait around here for Henners, why don’t you come back with me to my kingdom, where I can rally my people and then we can kick Madelena and Gareth out of  _your_  Kingdom eh?”  
 **Ella:** “Gareth really hurt you, didn’t he?  _(Curiously:)_  Where’d you get the sword?”   
 **Richard:** “Oh. Uh, someone left it in the stump. Finders keepers, right? So what do you say, join me?”   
 **Ella:** _(Sighs:)_ “Yeah, I suppose so.  _(They walk together casually:)_ Gonna name it? The sword I mean.”   
 **Richard:** “Oh, that’s a good idea. What about ‘Dawn Breaker?’ That sounds pretty cool. Or, um, ‘Mr. Stabby’. Now, that’s more descriptive than dawn breaker. I don’t know. It’s really a tough call.”   
 **Ella:** “It’s really not.”  
 _(As they walk away, we can see the inscription written on the tree stump: **‘The Hero Sword:** To Be Drawn By The One True King.’)_


	24. Chapter 24

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Aboard The Jolly Roger.**  
 _(Having stowed-away inside two barrels, Hook and Henry check the coast is clear before making their move.)_  
 **Henry:** _(Disgusted:)_  “Yeah, I definitely smell like pork. Let’s never do that again.”  
 **Hook:** “Agreed. _(Sniffs:)_  Hopefully, they won’t smell you coming.”  
 _(Drawing their swords, they make their way across the ship where they spot a lone pirate checking the rigging.)  
_ **Henry:** _(Pressing his sword into the man’s back:)_ “Turn around.”   
 **Smee:** _(Slowly turning around:)_  “Captain!”   
 **Hook:** “Shh, shh, shh, shh! Quiet, Mr. Smee.”  
 **Smee:** “I’m sorry I let Blackbeard take the Roger.”  
 **Hook:** “Look, you can apologize later. How many men are still loyal to me?”  
 **Smee:** “There’s me, um, Hudson the Cook, uh, and One Eyed Jack.”  
 **Hook:** “Oh.”  
 **Smee:** “Maybe.”  
 **Hook:** “Hmm.”  
 **Henry:** “What? That’s it? I thought you said the crew loved you.”  
 **Hook:** “Well, what I meant was that they will love me after they learn that I have the map to Davy Jones’ Locker.”  
 **Blackbeard:**   _(Arriving with the crew:)_ “But you don’t have the map, Captain.  
 _(Taking the map out of Hook’s hand:)_ I do. Poor Captain Hook. Brought low by a man he despises. First, I took his ship and then his map, and, uh, pretty soon, I’ll take his life.”  
 **Hook:** “Ooh, big words. It’s a shame you don’t make good on them.”  
 **Blackbeard:** “One more word, and your foul-smelling friend here, dies!” 

**Hook:** “Oh, you don’t want to do that. You can’t go around killing royalty, and this here is Prince Henry of Storybrooke.”  
 **Blackbeard:** _(Withdrawing his sword:)_ “Oh. Very well. _(Bows to Henry:)_ In that case, set a course for Davy Jones’ Locker. And, uh, once we know the map is real, _(Holds his sword at Henry’s throat:)_ we’ll offer the sharks a royal meal.”  
 ****

**Kingdom of Valencia. Throne Room.**  
 _(Gareth walks across the room eating a chicken leg when a voice stops him dead in his tracks.)_  
 **Richard:** _(Draped across the throne:)_ “Hello, my friend.”   
 **Gareth:** “Richard!”   
 **Richard:** “Surprise!”   
 **Gareth:** “What are you doing here?”   
 **Richard:** “Oh, just thought I’d pop in for a visit. Come here, you. Give us a hug.  
 _(As they hug, Richard’s crown falls off:)_  Oh. My favorite crown.”  
 **Gareth:** “Don’t worry. I’ll get it.”  
 _(When Gareth stoops down to pick up the crown, he and Richard swap places.)  
_ **Richard:** “What the hey, Gareth?”  
 _(When Richard turns his back, Gareth sees a knife sticking out of it, before Richard collapses to the floor.)_  
 ****

**Gareth’s Chambers.  
** **Gareth:** _(Awakening from his nightmare:)_  “Aah!”   
 ****

**The Queen’s Chambers.  
** _(Madelena is woken by Gareth’s screams.)  
_ **Queen Madelena:** “Oh, bloody hell. Not again!”   
 **Sid’s Quarters.  
** _(Madelena storms into Sid’s quarters, yelling.)  
_ **Queen Madelena:** “That is the third time this week the king has woken me because of his screaming!”   
 **Sid:** “I think he’s having bad dreams, My Queen.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** _(Folding her arms:)_ “I want you to fix it.”   
 **Sid:** “How do I do that?”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Not my problem. What is my problem is his screaming is interrupting my beauty sleep, and do you know what happens when a queen loses her beauty sleep?”   
 **Sid:** “She can sleep in later because she’s a queen and she can do whatever she wants?”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “She could get a wrinkle. And if she gets a wrinkle… She’ll make sure you get a wrinkle. On your neck!  _(She leaves. Then, a moment later, returns:)_ I’m sorry. I’m not being very clear. I’m really tired. What I’m trying to say is if you don’t fix it, I’ll cut your throat. Okay? Nighty-night.”   
 ****

**The Land Without Magic. New York. Regina & Emma’s Hotel Room.**  
 _(Emma bites into an authentic New York bagel.)_  
 **Emma:** "Mmm. That’s what I remember.”  
 **Regina:** _(From the other room:)_ “Don’t spoil your appetite for tonight, now.”  
 **Emma:** “I’m not, I’m refueling. Seriously, Regina, we must have gone to every store in the city.”  
 **Regina:**  “I didn’t hear you complaining when we were on Madison avenue.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiles:)_  “True, but you have to admit, I did earn it.”  
 **Regina:** _(Chuckling:)_ “That you did. Who knew you were such an exhibitionist?”  
 **Emma:** “Trying on clothes in front of my wife is hardly what I’d call exhibitionism.”

**Regina:**  “I was referring to the strip teases you’d give me at each outfit change.  _(Entering the room:)_  So, what do you think? You can hardly tell I’m pregnant in this, right?”  
 _(Emma’s mouth opens and closes several times as she takes in Regina’s ensemble. Wearing a leopard skin top beneath a faux fur jacket with black booty shorts, Regina is a sight to behold.)_  
 **Emma:** “You look amazing. But er… that’s not for tonight, right?”  
 **Regina:** “Why, what’s wrong with it?”  
 **Emma:** “T-there’s nothing wrong with it. I just-”  
 **Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “Oh relax. You don’t seriously think I’d be seen in public like this do you?”  
 **Emma:** “Then why buy that stuff?”  
 **Regina:** “Well, New York may not have clothes that the Evil Queen would wear, but when I saw this, I thought it was exactly the sort of thing Roni would love.”  
 **Emma:** “Hey, as far as I’m concerned, Roni has great taste.”  
 **Regina:** “I thought you’d like it.”  _(Winks.)_  
 **Emma:** “Mm. You know what I’d like to see even more?”  
 **Regina:** “What’s that?”  
 _(Emma gets to her feet, walks over to stand in front of Regina.)_  
 **Emma:** “I wanna see just how well we fit together in that huge tub in the bathroom.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “I like the way you think.”  
 **Emma:** “After you. ‘Cause I just gotta see how your ass looks in those shorts.”  
 _(Chuckling, Regina turns and walks seductively towards their ensuite bathroom. Emma following closely behind her.)  
_ ****

**Henry’s Dreamscape. A Small Hut In Richard’s Kingdom.**  
 _(Richard and Ella sit opposite an imposing looking man who is the leader of the new militia. After returning to Richard’s kingdom, he and Ella discovered that the people had chosen to live in a democracy, meaning that Richard was no longer king. In addition to this, Richard’s former subjects knocked down the castle in order to build houses for themselves.)_  
 **Richard:** “So, you can imagine my surprise when I return to what used to be my kingdom and find out about all this.”  
 **Militia Leader:** “In our defense, you were gone an awfully long time.”  
 **Richard:** “All right, that’s fair. That’s on me. I should’ve sent a pigeon or two. However, while I am no longer your king… Unless, of course, you’d like to put it to a quick vote? All in favor? Yes? Anyone? _(Looks around the hut:)_ Hmm? No? Fine. _(Clears throat:)_  But if I were still your king, I would force every one of you to join us, not because I was a tyrant and a terrible leader, but because true love is rare and worth fighting for. It is life’s greatest purpose.”  
 _(A woman steps forward.)_  
 **Roberta:** “I’m sorry, true love?”  
 **Richard:**  “Oh yes. Sorry, didn’t we explain? Very well, we came here to recruit some soldiers, depose Madelena so Ella here can reclaim her kingdom, and after that, be reunited with her true love, Henry. So… As someone who is ‘not’ your king… I ask… Who will join this fight for true love?”  
 _(There is a long, embarrassing moment as no one seems interested in joining their quest, until…)  
_ **Roberta:** “I will join, King Richard!”  
 **Richard:** _(Smiling:)_ “Well, there we go. That’s a good start. Right. Who’s next?  
 _(Man coughing:)_  Anyone at all? _(Murmuring:)_  Well, this is certainly uncomfortable.“  
 **Militia Leader:**  “If we did decide to join you, what would be in this deal for us?”

**Richard:** _(Reaching into his pocket:)_ “Perhaps I have something that might help. Jewel of Valencia! Boom!”   
 **Ella:** “Where did you get that?”   
 **Richard:** “I smuggled it out when Henry and I escaped from the kingdom.”   
 **Ella:** “How? You didn’t have anything with you.”   
 **Richard:** “I swallowed it.”   
 **Ella:** “But, it’s huge.”   
 **Richard:** “Believe me, I know. I had to slather it with bacon grease to choke it down.”   
 **Ella:** “That’s insane.”   
 **Richard:** “No, what’s insane is when it came out. Now I know what my mother was always complaining about.”   
 **Militia Leader:** “Enough! We have a deal. I mean, rinse it off one more time… And we have a deal.”   
 **Ella:** “Excellent.”   
 **Richard:** “Uh, can I just say, it is so nice to negotiate with men of honor. I mean, you outnumber us ten to one. You could’ve just as easily murdered us and kept the Jewel for yourself, but, you, sir, are a class act.”   
 _(Ella and Roberta share a pained look as the Militia Leader realises the truth in Richard’s words.)  
_ ****

**Small Hut. Exterior.**  
 _(Ella, Richard and Roberta run quickly from the hut, the Militia now after them.)  
_ **Richard:** “We’re leaving!”  
 **Roberta:** “Grab the horses, pup-pup!”   
 **Richard:** “Right! _(Stops running:)_ Uh…Pup-pup? Well, no one’s called me that since… Wait a minute. _(Turns back around, completely oblivious to the fact that Ella and Roberta are dueling with several members of the militia:)_  Are you Roberta Steingas?”   
 **Roberta:** _(Overpowering, disarming and then knocking out a militia man:)_ “I am!”  
 **Richard:** “Oh…My…God! Bobby Steingas! Why didn’t you say something?”   
 **Roberta:** “I didn’t think you’d remember me. Duck!”   
 _(Richard does and Roberta throws a knife at an oncoming assailant.)_  
 **Richard:** _(Stands:)_ “Not remember you? Are you crazy? We grew up together, you big dummy! _(Roberta laughs and engages another man in combat. Walking casually over to Ella:)_ Ella, you’re not gonna freakin’ believe this! Our new traveling companion is Bobby Steingas! She was one of the children my parents used to hire to play with me!”   
 **Ella:** _(Struggling with a bearded man:)_ “Do you think maybe we could catch up later?!” _(Ella punches the man and turns to take on another.)_  
 **Richard:** “Oh, sure, she was 7 and I was 13, but it just worked, you know?  _(Ella catches a knife out of the air mere inches from Richard’s face:)_  Yeah, we can talk about this later.”   
 _(Richard, Ella and Roberta make a successful getaway on horseback. Losing their pursuers in the woods, Ella turns her horse to face the other two.)_  
 **Ella:** “Richard, I need you to focus. Yes, it’s good you smuggled the Jewel out in your…”  
 **Richard:** “Bottom. Well, mouth first.”   
 **Roberta:** “Wait, what?”   
 **Ella:** “But we can’t have any more mistakes. This Jewel is now our key to getting an army and stopping Madelena once and for all.”  
 **Richard:** “Don’t be forgetting about Henners.”  
 **Ella:** _(Coldly:)_ “We’ll see.”  
 **Richard:** _(To Roberta:)_ “That didn’t sound too promising.”  
 _(Roberta shakes her head in agreement before they follow Ella deeper into the woods.)_

**Kingdom Of Valencia.**  
 _(Not knowing the best way to speak to the new king, Sid tries the direct approach.)  
_ **Sid:** “Sir, have you been having bad dreams?”  
 **Gareth:** _(Pushing him against a wall:)_ “Who’s been telling you I’m having bad dreams?”   
 **Sid:** “The queen! She’s heard you screaming at night and wants me to help!”  
 **Gareth:** “Come here.”   
 **Sid:** _(As Gareth drags him to a quiet corner. Whimpers:)_ “Oh, God, this is it!”  
 **Gareth:** “Shut up! I’m not gonna kill ya! _(Sid sighs in relief:)_ Yes, okay. I’ve been having bad dreams about King Richard. I don’t know what to do.”   
 **Sid:** “Well, when I was younger, I had a recurring nightmare. But then my mum helped me figure out what it meant, and it went away.”   
 **Gareth:** “No, this is more complicated than that. It’s more of a riddle. I’m always holding King Richard’s crown! He’s accusing me of betraying him.”   
 **Sid:** “Yeah, that’s a real enigma. Do you think that maybe you’re feeling… I don’t know… A little…Guilty?”   
 **Gareth:** “What’s ‘guilty’?”  
 **Sid:** _(Laughs, the realises Gareth is serious:)_ “Oh, um… When you feel bad about what you’ve done.”   
 **Gareth:** “That’s not a thing! I’m wasting my time talking to you!”   
 _(Gareth walks away. Looking across the courtyard, Sid gulps as he sees Madelena making a throat slitting gesture towards him.)_  
 ****

**The Land Without Magic. New York City. Night.**  
 _(Emma and Regina are having dinner at a fancy restaurant, talking, laughing and generally getting to know each other a little better.)_  
 **Emma:**   _(Catches Regina staring at her:)_  "What is it, do I have something on my face?”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles:)_  “No, you’re perfect.  _(Emma rolls her eyes:)_ I mean it. After everything you’ve been through in your life, how can you possibly be this open, tender and warm human being?”  
 **Emma:** _(Laughs:)_  “Well not everyone would see me that way. I’ve been told plenty of times that I’m just the opposite. Closed off, hard, cold.”  
 **Regina:** “Some of us cultivate that persona.”  
 **Emma:** “True, but then you’ll agree that it takes the right person to see through all that, to get to the good stuff.”  
 **Regina:**  “I do.”  
 **Emma:** “You know, it’s pretty rare, but the fact that we’re so alike works for us. Usually they say opposites attract.”  
 **Regina:** “Who’s they?”  
 **Emma:** “I don’t know, ‘they’ 'them’, whoever. It’s just something people say.”  
 **Regina:**  “But  _are_  we that alike?”  
 **Emma:**  “Of course we are. Do you want me to make a list? _(Regina nods:)_  Okay, first word that comes into your head to describe your childhood. One, two, three, go.”  
 **Both:** “Lonely.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “See?”  
 **Regina:** “Yes, but Emma, I’m responsible for your loneliness.”  
 **Emma:** “Mm. Obviously there’s a case to see things like that, but I don’t.”  
 **Regina:**   _(Chuckles:)_ “Which I have never understood.”  
 **Emma:** “Okay, well I’ll try and make it clearer. Back when you were little, your mother made the decisions about your life for you. My parents did the same. Whereas Cora wanted you to have the life  _she_  wanted, my parents sent me away so that I may one day restore the life they had.”  
 **Regina:** “Yes, but even so, if I had not cast the curse-”  
 **Emma:** _(Cutting in:)_  “Thanks to the Evil Queen, I have glimpsed what my life would have been like as the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. You saw it too, how meek and miserable an existence that was.”  
 **Regina:** “That wasn’t real. It was a fictional realm created by a wish.”  
 **Emma:** “Perhaps. But deep down in my soul, I know that is just how my life would have turned out if they never gave me up.”  
 **Regina:**  “Are you seriously suggesting that you’re glad I cast the curse?”  
 **Emma:** “I’m saying that for everything that happened, for everything you and I overcame, I would do it all again in a second. Because now I realise that everything happened precisely as it should. Precisely.”  
 **Regina:** _(Tears in her eyes:)_ “Dance with me.”  
 **Emma:** _(Glances around:)_ “I’m not sure there’s dancing here, Regina.”  
 **Regina:**  “Sure there is.  _(Offers her hand and Emma takes it. Together they walk to the middle of the dining room and begin to dance, whispers:)_  You’re right.”  
 **Emma:**  “I know. Which part exactly?”  
 **Regina:**  “About us being alike. Because there’s nowhere I’d rather be, than here with you. ”  

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Campsite.**  
 _(Ella sits alone studying the map while Richard and Roberta catch up on old times.)  
_ **Richard:** _(Walking over:)_ “Hey, Ella, listen, I want to apologize again for screwing up earlier. I was only trying to be helpful, but I promise, from now on, I’m going to do everything right.”  _(Sits across from her.)_  
 **Ella:** “You’re sitting on the map.”   
 **Richard:** “Oh, sorry.  _(Reaching underneath himself:)_ From now on.  _(Accidentally tears off a corner of the map:)_ Sorry. From  _now_ now on. Sorry.”   
 **Ella:** “No need to apologize. Listen, I was thinking from here on out, maybe I’ll do the hero thing… Alone.”   
 **Richard:** “What? Why?”   
 **Ella:** “Well, because you nearly got us killed by those mercenaries and the countless other times you’ve put our lives in jeopardy.”   
 **Richard:** “But helping you is all I have right now. I mean, what else would I even do?”   
 **Ella:** “I don’t know. For argument’s sake, maybe you could spend some more time with Roberta. Hmm? I mean, you two obviously have something going on.”  
 **Richard:** “Me and her? Are you serious?”   
 **Ella:** “No. I just said it to get out of an awkward situation, but, actually, now that I think about it, yeah, that would be a really good way to get you out of my hair.”  
 **Richard:** “Okay, that is officially the grossest thing I have ever heard. Me and Bobby?! I mean, we played together as children! She’s like a sister! And not the kind of sister you marry.”   
 **Ella:** “Yeah, look, I know it’s hard to see people in a different light. Unless someone comes up with a ridiculous plan to force you together.  _(Thinks:)_ Apropos of nothing, why don’t we all go for dinner tonight, hmm? Somewhere candlelit.”  
 **Richard:** “Hmm. So… Anywhere?”   
 **Ella:** “Yeah, pretty much anywhere at all.”  
 ****

**That Evening. A Romantic Restaurant.  
** _(Ella is going over everything with the maître d.)  
_ **Ella:** “So, as soon as we’re all seated, you come and send for me.  _(Roberta arrives:)_ Oh, Roberta! Ooh, you look amazing!”   
 **Roberta:** “Please excuse the dress. The blouse I usually wear under it has completely disappeared.”   
 **Richard:** _(Following:)_ “Wha… mine, too!”   
 **Ella:** “Must be fairies. Big problem around here. Shall we sit? _(To Roberta:)_  You’re over there.”  
 **Roberta:** “Okay.”   
 **Ella:** _(When Richard attempts to sit down:)_ “Uh! You’re across from her.”   
 **Richard:** “All right.”   
 **Ella:** _(Taking her seat:)_ “Isn’t this nice?”  
 **Waiter:** _(Approaches, a crow perched on his arm:)_ “An urgent crow for you, miss.”   
 **Ella:** “Oh, thank you. Unexpected. _(Reads the parchment:)_ Oh. I’ve got to take this. Uh, you carry on without me. _(Plucks a rose from a vase and hands it to Richard:)_  Here.”   
 **Richard:** “Oh, thank you.”  
 _(While Richard smells the rose, Ella forcefully makes him give the rose to Roberta instead.)  
_ **Roberta:** “Oh. Thank you.” _(Ella leaves.)_  
 **Richard:**  “She’s… She’s a bit odd. _(Roberta laughs:)_  I’m sorry. This is crazy. If you had told me a week ago that I would be sitting here with my old pal Bobby, I’d say you’ve got a goblin in your head. _(Roberta chuckles:)_ Oh, guess what! I can still fit my entire fist in my mouth. Do you want to see?”   
 **Roberta:** “Oh.”   
 **Ella:** _(Watching from afar:)_  “Oh, Richard, honestly, do I have to do everything myself?  _(Calling the minstrels to her:)_  Lutes. Viols. Irritating little crumhorns.  _(Now dressed as a minstrel:)_ ♪ Gaze at the person across from you now ♪  
♪ Feel the sweet spark of connection ♪   
♪ If you don’t screw up this moment somehow ♪   
♪ Maybe you won’t die alone ♪   
 _(Ella and the minstrels circle Richard and Roberta:)  
_ ♪ Don’t be too needy ♪   
♪ Or bring up your ex ♪   
♪ Don’t say the words ♪   
♪ “Herpes simplex” ♪   
♪ Don’t ever mention ♪   
♪ You’ve never had sex ♪   
♪ Trust me ♪   
♪ I promise ♪   
♪ She knows ♪   
 _(Ella lowers Roberta’s hair:)  
_ ♪ And now her defences are starting to fall ♪   
♪ Smile and return her affection ♪   
♪ If you don’t manage to ruin it all ♪   
♪ Maybe you won’t die alone ♪   
 _(Ella and the minstrels walk away from the table.)  
_ **Richard:** “It is the damnedest thing, but… Looking at you right now…”   
 **Roberta:** “Yeah?”  
 **Richard:** _(Putting his head in his hand:)_ “I mean, it’s almost as if…”   
 **Roberta:** “You’re on fire.”   
 **Richard:** “I mean, I don’t know that I’d say I’m on ‘fire,’ but…”   
 **Roberta:** _(Pointing:)_ “No, no, you’re on fire!”   
 **Richard:** _(Realises his beard is smoking:)_ “Oh! Oh, oh, God! Agh!  _(Stands, running from the table, with Roberta following him:)_ Ow! Oh, God!”  
 **Ella:** ♪ Don’t begin screaming ♪   
 **Richard:** “Oh, oh! Oh!”  
 **Ella:** ♪ You’ll blow the whole mood ♪   
 **Richard:** “Oh, no! Ow! Ow!”  
 **Ella:** ♪ Maybe you won’t die alone ♪   
 **Richard:** “Oh, God! Ow!”   
 **Ella:** _(Fed up, slumps into Richard’s empty chair:)_ ♪ Maybe you won’t die alone ♪   
 ****

**Aboard The Jolly Roger.**  
 _(The crew bring down a net containing Davy Jones’ Locker in front of a bound Henry, Hook & Smee.)_  
 **Blackbeard:** “Well, Prince Henry, you’ll be as amazed as I am to find your washed-up old pirate actually led us to Davy Jones’ locker. _(Laughs:)_ Oh, and to a watery grave for all three of you. Let’s have a look at what we’ve stolen from Davy Jones. _(Shatters the lock with the hilt of his sword:)_  Oh, good Lord.  _(Reaching into the chest:)_ There it is. The Star Sapphire of Davy Jones. The ring with which he took his pirate bride and now a worthy addition to the legend of Blackbeard, scourge of the sea, the elegant duke, _(While Blackbeard pontificates, Hook frees himself:)_ the crown prince of plunder, the baron of looting.” 

**Hook:** _(When Henry notices:)_ “I stubbed my boot on this nail a thousand times. It’s about time it proved useful.  _(Hook frees Henry, holding the dagger in his hand:)_ You want an adventure, lad? Now’s your chance. Go and get yourself that ring.”  _(Henry stands, closing the chest and punching one of the crew. Soon Hook and Smee join in the fighting as Henry makes his way across the ship to Blackbeard.)_  
 **Blackbeard:** “You’re a quick lad. But are you quicker than the legendary Blackbeard?” _(They duel, with Henry quickly disarming the pirate.)_  
 **Henry:** _(Holding his dagger to Blackbeards’ throat:)_ “Clearly, yes, I am.”  
 **Blackbeard:** “Enough!” _(Upon his order, the crew cease fighting.)_    
 **Henry:** “Now give.”  
 **Blackbeard:** _(Handing over the ring:)_ “Next time we meet, you won’t be getting such a fine gift as this for your bride.”  
 **Henry:** “Wait. How do you know about a bride? _(The crew begin to laugh, sheathing their swords:)_ This was a set-up? Is any of this real?”   
 **Blackbeard:** “Well, the treasure is. Let’s just split it three ways and go home. A deal’s a deal, Hook.”  
 **Henry:** _(Holds up the ring as Hook approaches:)_ “Meaningless. You’ve made a fool of me.”  
 **Hook:** “I know, lad. I thought if I helped you with this, then _(Sighs:)_ maybe I… I don’t know.” _(He looks over at the sails whipping in the wind.)_  
 **Henry:** “Hook, I’m sorry, but I came to find adventure and now it seems, even in my dreams that the idea of me being a hero is fake.”  
 **Hook:** “Lad, it looks like this adventure is about to get less fake.  _(Thunder rumbles:)_ I’ve never seen a storm blow up like this.”  
 **Blackbeard:** “No captain alive could steer us out of this.”  
 **Hook:** “I’ll take up that challenge, and you can stop pretending to be captain. Man your stations!”  
 **Henry:** “Hey. I can help, you taught me how to sail, remember?”  
 **Hook:** _(Nods:)_ “Then grab a rope. We gotta get out of here!”


	25. Chapter 25

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Kingdom Of Valencia. Night.**  
 _(Gareth crosses the room to his bed and peels back the covers to reveal Richard’s severed head.)_  
 **Gareth:**  “Aah!”  
 **Richard:** “You did this to me!”   
 **Gareth:** _(Waking from his nightmare:)_ “Aah!”   
 _(The chamber door opens and Sid runs in.)  
_ **Sid:** “Shh! Are you trying to get me killed?!”   
 **Gareth:** “I saw his head! It was right there! And it was giving me that look.”   
 **Sid:** “My King, I think I know what’s going on. Richard was your friend. And, yes, you took his throne and his queen and his kingdom and his favorite shirts and his weekly bridge game…”   
 **Gareth:** “Oh, get on with it!”   
 **Sid:** _(Sitting on the bed:)_ “But the fact you feel bad about it is a good thing. It means you’re actually, surprisingly, human.”   
 **Gareth:** “Maybe I do feel guilty. I do miss the old bastard.”   
 **Sid:** “Look, there was one other thing my mother used to do for my dreams.  
 _(Sid brings his hands up close to Gareth’s head and begins to make motions as if removing the bad dreams from the King’s mind:)_ ♪ Good dreams only ♪   
♪ Good dreams only ♪   
♪ Bad dreams out of his head ♪   
♪ It’s time tonight ♪   
♪ For dreams of fright ♪   
♪ To leave this little boy’s bed ♪   
 **Gareth:** “There’s one more in there.”   
 **Sid:** “Oh.”  
 _(Sid ‘removes’ the last dream then turns and leaves the room as Gareth settles back down to sleep.)_

**The Land Without Magic. New York. Central Park.**  
 _(Huddled under a blanket with a bouquet of flowers in her lap, Regina smiles as the horses pull their carriage along the park.)_  
 **Emma:** “So, what do you think?”  
 **Regina:** _(Turning her attention back to her wife:)_ “Oh, Emma. This has got to be without doubt, the  _cheesiest_  thing we’ve ever done.”  
 **Emma:** “What? I thought you’d love this.”  
 **Regina:**   _(Shaking her head, laughing:)_ “No.”  
 **Emma:** “But what about your carriage?”  
 **Regina:**   _(Scoffs:)_ “ _My_  carriage was a lot more refined than this. It had a roof and walls and leather seats. What we are currently riding in, is a cart.”  
 **Emma:**   _(Pouts:)_ “Well, I’m enjoying it.”  
 **Regina:**  “Oh come on. A peddler on his way to market would think this was a downgrade.  _(Turning to study Emma’s face:)_  You’re not serious, are you?”  
 **Emma:** “Actually… no.  _(To the driver:)_ Hey, you can drop us off anywhere here.  _(To Regina:)_ I made a bet with Henry that I could get you to ride in one of these. He knew you’d hate it.”  
 **Regina:** _(Relieved:)_ “That’s because I raised him to have a sense of class.”  
 **Emma:**  “Yeah, yeah.  _(Wrapping her arms around Regina:)_  Now smile for the picture, Henry won’t believe me without proof.”  
 _(Placing her hands on Emma’s arm and giving her brightest smile, Regina laughs as the driver takes their photograph.)  
_ ****

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Kingdom Of Valencia. Market Day.  
** _(Sid and King Gareth walk through the various vendors, talking.)  
_ **Sid:** “There’s something different about you lately. I mean, you’ve only punched a couple of people today, and I know it sounds crazy, but I feel like you took a bath. What’s going on?”   
 **Gareth:** “All right, I’ll tell you. I think I’m in love.”   
 **Sid:** “Oh, Gareth, that’s wonderful. Is it the executioner’s daughter? You know, the one who hangs on their legs if the noose doesn’t quite do the trick.”   
 **Gareth:** “Loretta?”   
 **Sid:** “Yeah.”   
 **Gareth:** “She is something. Heavy as an iron pot. But she don’t compare to my girl. There she is.”  
 _(Gareth points up to where Madelena stands, holding a bouquet of fresh flowers in her hands.)  
_ **Queen Madelena:** _(Waving:)_ “Hey, Gare! Thanks again for the flowers.”   
 **Sid:** “Queen Madelena? But we agreed she’s the worst!”   
 **Gareth:** “Yeah.”  __  


**The Bottle Yard. A Short Time Later.  
** _(Sitting at a table together, Sid tries to make Gareth see sense.)  
_ **Sid:** “So, hey, have you, um… By any chance told Queen Madelena how you feel about her?”   
 **Gareth:** “Gonna do it tonight.”   
 **Sid:** “Great. Or… and just thinking out loud here… What if… What if you don’t?”  
 **Gareth:** “What are you trying to say?”   
 **Sid:** “There’s something I need to say, but before I do, have you ever heard of the Bro Code?”   
 **Gareth:** “Is that a black thing?”   
 **Sid:** “It means, ‘what’s said between guys stays between guys.’ Look, don’t fall in love with the queen. She’s bad news. Think about her last three relationships. They ended in betrayal, exile, and murder. She will rip your heart out, and I don’t mean symbolically.”   
 **Gareth:** _(Sighs:)_ “Yeah, you’re right. But she’s so skinny and mean. It just blinded me. Thanks for having my back.”   
 **Sid:** “Hey, it’s what friends are for.”   
 **Gareth:** “Friends? You think we’re friends?”   
 **Sid:** “Well, I’m a little worried that if I give you the wrong answer, you’ll kill me right where I sit, but… Yeah, I’ve come to consider you a friend.”   
 **Gareth:** _(Raising his tankard:)_ “Well, to friends, then.”   
 ****

**The Charmings’ Dreamscape. The Dark Palace.**  
 _(Snow and Prince Charming enter the palace looking for the Evil Queen.)_  
 **Snow White:** “In here.”  
 **Prince Charming:** _(Sword drawn:)_ “Where is she?”   
 **Evil Queen:** _(Appearing behind them:)_ “Looking for me? Snow White. I haven’t had a chance to congratulate you on that little bundle brewing inside.”  
 **Prince Charming:** “That’s far enough. You should make it easy on yourself and come with us now.”  
 **Evil Queen:** “Oh, you mean like this?”  _(The Evil Queen conjures a fireball into her hand and the Charmings begin to sing.)  
_ **Charmings:** ♪There’s a powerful magic when two hearts are one ♪   
♪ A powerful magic bright as the sun ♪  
 _(The Evil Queen stands holding the fireball already bored of the situation:)  
_ ♪ Goodness will triumph, and evil’s undone ♪  
♪ When you dare to heed love’s call ♪  
♪ ‘Cause love is the most powerful magic of all ♪  
 _(The Queen throws the fireball at them, but misses:)_  
 **Evil Queen:** ♪ Down with love, down with hope ♪  
♪ Don’t need blind faith to cope ♪  
♪ Or inspiring songs in my heart ♪  
♪ Got the magic I need ♪  
♪ For my darkest of deeds ♪  
♪ Love at times can entrance ♪  
♪ But love doesn’t stand a chance ♪  
♪ No, no, love doesn’t stand a ch- ♪   
 _(The Queen attempts to conjure another fireball but finds she can’t:)  
_ **Charmings: ♪** It’s a powerful magic when two voices soar ♪  
♪ We’re evermore hopeful for what lies in store ♪  
 **Evil Queen:** ♪ Once I loved, and once I’ve learned ♪  
♪ Love is weakness that will leave you burned ♪  
 **Charmings:** _(Closing in on the Queen:)_  ♪ Nothing will stop us ♪  
♪ No, not anymore ♪  
♪ With our daughter’s fate at stake ♪  
 **Evil Queen:** ♪ Happy endings you will see ♪  
 **Charmings:** ♪ Seems we found our lucky break   ****♪  
 **Evil Queen:** ♪ But the happy end will end with me ♪   
 **Charmings:** ♪ Now let our song show the powerful magic ♪   
 **Evil Queen:  ♪** Love doesn’t stand a chance ♪   
 _(Prince Charming holds his sword to the Queen’s throat:)_  
 **Charmings:** ♪ We can make ♪ 

**Evil Queen:** ♪ Got you where I want you now ♪   
♪ Your spell will soon be broken ♪   
♪ Let us see how strong you are ♪  
 _(Reaches behind her and pulls out a box:)  
_ ♪ When everything is spoken ♪   
 _(Opens the box and a shaft of light envelops the Charmings, taking away their song, but they attempt to sing anyway:)  
_ **Charmings:** “There’s a powerful magic-”  
 **Prince Charming:** “Snow, the song is gone.”  
 **Snow White:** “I don’t understand.”  
 **Evil Queen:** “What’s there to understand? I won.”  
 **Prince Charming:** “You took our song from us.”  
 **Evil Queen:** “Oh, not just yours. Everyone’s.”  
 **Snow White:** “How?”   
 **Evil Queen:** “With a little something I happened to find in my vault. Green isn’t my color, but it seems to have done the trick.”  
 **Prince Charming:**  “No!”  _(He attempts to attack from behind, but the Queen disarms him with a wave of her hand.)  
_ **Evil Queen:** “I guess this proves love isn’t the strongest magic of all. Enjoy what little time you have left as a family.”  
 _(The Queen waves her hand again, sending the Charmings back to their castle.)_  
 ****

**Royal Castle. Bed Chamber.  
Prince Charming: **“Snow, are you okay?”   
 **Snow White:** _(Storming out to the balcony:)_ “What do you think?  _(Speaks to the heavens:)_ What happened? The wish should’ve worked. You felt how powerful that song was.”  
 **Prince Charming:** _(Notices movement in the sky:)_ “Snow, look.”  
 _(The Blue Fairy appears on their balcony beside them.)  
_ **Snow White:** “Blue. You granted the wish.”  
 **Prince Charming:** “But it didn’t work. The Evil Queen took the song from us.”   
 **Blue Fairy:** _(Chuckles:)_  “No one can do that. It’s still inside you. It’s still inside everyone. But I’m afraid its magic was never meant for you to use against the Evil Queen.”  
 **Prince Charming:** “Then, who was it for?”   
 **Blue Fairy:** _(Waves her wand towards Snow:)_ “Emma. You wished that she could have a chance for a happy ending. And now, with everyone’s song in her heart, she will.”  
 **Snow White:** “I don’t understand. Why? I mean, how does that help her?”   
 **Blue Fairy:** “One day, she will face a battle like no one has ever faced before.  
And I’m afraid she will have to face it alone.”   
 **Snow White:** “But she won’t be alone. She’ll have the voices of the people who love her inside of her heart.”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “In the morning, we’ll have forgotten that we ever sang in the first place. Not even the Evil Queen will remember. That way, the songs will remain safe.”  
 **Prince Charming:** “Then, how will Emma know she has them inside her?”   
 **Blue Fairy:** “We will just have to hope that they find their way to the surface when she needs them the most.”

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Aboard The Jolly Roger.  
** _(The storm rages. With the crew doing their best to stay afloat, Hook and Henry man the wheel.)  
_ **Hook:** “That whirlpool! Every time I think I’ve steered us clear-”  
 **Smee:** “It’s following us!”  
 **Blackbeard:** “The old girl can’t hold out much longer! Do something!”  
 **Hook:** “I think this is the end, lad. I can’t tell you enough how sorry I am to have brought you to this.”  
 **Henry:** “You were just trying to get me what I thought I wanted. I’ve been so stupid. _(He gets an idea:)_ Give me that ring! _(Hook nods and hands him the ring:)_ A whirlpool that follows you isn’t normal. It’s magic! And I’ve got a feeling that a certain pirate king wants his ring back. Hook, take us toward that whirlpool.”  
 **Blackbeard:** “Wait, wait, wait. Toward the whirlpool? You’ll kill us all!”   
 **Hook:** “If you are taking a risk for the sake of impressing Ella-”  
 **Henry:** “I’m not, because it’s suddenly become very clear to me that the only thing that she would want is for me to get home alive. Take us toward the whirlpool! I trust any Hook to safely pilot any vessel in any realm.”  
 **Blackbeard:** “No!”  _(Hook and Blackbeard fight over control of the wheel.)_  
 **Hook:** “No!”   _(Hook elbows Blackbeard in the face, knocking him out.)  
_ **Henry:** _(Climbs the main mast of the ship:)_ “Keep us steady! As close as you can!”   
 **Hook:** “Aah!”   
 **Smee:** “You’ve got it, sir!”   
 **Hook:** “Throw it, lad!”   
 _(Henry throws the ring into the heart of the whirlpool. A few tense moments pass before there is a pulse of energy and a flash of white light. And then, all is darkness.)_

**Ella, Richard & Roberta’s Campsite.  
** _(Ella returns to camp to find Richard and Roberta loading up the horses.)  
_ **Ella:** “What’s this?”   
 **Richard:** “I just packed up all your gear like a good sidekick. By the way, I know what you were up to last night.”   
 **Ella:** “Oh, yeah. I guess it was pretty obvious. Because I sang it out loud.”   
 **Richard:** “Hey, Bobby, I was right! Ella was trying to set us up.”   
 **Roberta:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Hilarious!”   
 **Richard:** “Creepy, right?”   
 **Roberta:** “Disgusting!”   
 **Richard:** “The worst!”   
 **Roberta:** _(Through clenched teeth:)_ “Yeah, all right.”   
 **Richard:** “But, hey, at least we got that all figured out. We know that we are just good friends.”   
 **Roberta:** _(Hesitates:)_ “Right.”   
 **Richard:** “Mm. So, what’s next?”   
 **Ella:** “We head to the forest. I hear there are Giants in the Southern Reach. Perhaps we can convince them to join us in attacking Valencia.”   
 **Richard:** “So, we’re right back where we started.”   
 **Ella:** “Yep! Nothing has changed.”   
 **Richard:** “Nothing.”  
 **Roberta:** __(Following behind them, the rose in her hand:) “Nothing at all.”  
 ****

**Kingdom of Valencia. Throne Room.  
** _(Gareth is attempting to read when Sid enters.)  
_ **Sid:** “Hey, there, friend. Got a pair of tickets to tonight’s joust. Third row. Want to go? Last time I sat there, I caught a tooth… And I still have it.”   
 **Gareth:** “No, thanks.”   
 **Sid:** “But you love violence.”   
 **Gareth:** “Yeah, I know, but I think it’d be better if you went without me. You should go right  _now._ ”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Is it him?”   
 **Gareth:** “Aw, crap.”   
 _(Madelena enters.)  
_ **Sid:** _(Bowing:)_ “My Queen.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Oh, don’t you ‘My Queen’ me. I’m bad news, am I?”   
 **Sid:** _(To Gareth:)_ “You told her what I said.”   
 **Gareth:** “Only that little bit.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** _(Continues:)_ “I’ll rip his heart out, and you don’t mean symbolically?”   
 **Gareth:** “Okay, I told her the whole thing.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “I’m more ‘shrew’ than woman?”   
 **Gareth:** “And I made some stuff up.”   
 **Sid:** “What about the Bro Code?!”   
 **Gareth:** “I know! But I’m starting to really like her, and she’s super-pretty. We just started talking and… I think you better run.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Guards! Kill him.  _(Sid runs from the throne room with two guards chasing while Madelena takes her place beside Gareth:)_ Turns out I like you, too.”

**The Land Without Magic. New York.  
** _(Emma stands smiling before she swings and connects with an oncoming baseball. Thoroughly unimpressed, Regina watches her wife from outside the batting cages.)  
_ **Regina:** "Oh look, you hit that one too, congratulations. Can we go now?”  
 **Emma:** “Come on, I haven’t done this in ages. I have a whole roll of quarters itching to be used.”  
 **Regina:** _(Glancing at the quarters:)_ “That’s no reason to spend your entire life savings.”  
 **Emma:**   _(Laughs:)_ “Hey, don’t break my concentration.  _(Swings and connects:)_  Henry and I used to love coming here.”  
 **Regina:** “Mother and son bonding over hitting a ball with a stick.”  
 **Emma:** “It’s called a bat, and I think you know that. _(Swings and connects:)_  Besides, it’s tougher than it looks.”  
 **Regina:** _(Mutters:)_  “It’d have to be.  _(Louder:)_ Remind me when we get home to throw a couple of fireballs at you. We’ll see how your little bat does against those.”  
 **Emma:**   _(Smiles:)_  “Big words, Mama Bear. Why don’t you come inside the cage and say them to my face.”  _(Swings again, connecting with a solid hit. Emma turns to face Regina, dropping the bat loudly to the floor as she sees someone she recognises.)_  
 **Facilier:** _(Approaching:)_  “Very impressive.”  
 **Regina:**   _(Turning, shocked:)_ “This isn’t possible.”  
 **Facilier:** “Not probable, perhaps. But clearly-”  
 **Regina:** “No, you are dead. You’ve been dead as long as we’ve known you. We’re in a world without magic, how the hell can you be here?!”  
 **Facilier:** “I would just love to explain. Perhaps we could all talk over drinks. Non alcoholic for you of course.”  
 **Emma:** _(Running over to them:)_  “Get the hell away from her!”  
 **Facilier:** _(Smiling:)_  “Emma, my dear, how are you?”  
 **Emma:**  “I don’t know how or why you’re here, but I swear if you come any closer I will-”  
 **Facilier:** “Submit to my every whim? _(Enjoying the look on her face:)_  Oh, Emma, there’s such a glorious, explicit history between us.”  
 **Regina:** _(Walks over, standing directly in front of him:)_ “Don’t you dare speak to her. I may not have my magic, but I can still rip your head off.”  
 **Facilier:**   _(Staring at Emma:)_ “Oh, I think Emma’s going to want to hear what I have to say.  _(Looks down at Regina:)_ You both will.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
 _(At a village fete, Snow White approaches a wealthy looking man.)_  
 **Snow White:** “Sir. Sir? Can I interest you in a piece of jewelry?”  
 **Wealthy Man:** _(Inspecting the brooch:)_ “You don’t look like a peddler.”  
 **Snow White:** “I’m not. There was an emergency and I’ve been forced to sell. That would make a lovely gift for your wife.”  
 **Wealthy Man:** “I’ll give you three coppers.”  
 **Snow White:** “Sir, I’m sure you realize it is worth a hundred times that. That is a family heirloom.”  
 **Wealthy Man:** “I only know of one family with heirlooms that valuable. What is your name?”  
 **Snow White:** _(Hesitates:)_ “Three coppers would be fine, just fine. _(Accepting the coins:)_ Thank you.” _(Snow turns and hurries away.)  
_ ****

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Kingdom Of Valencia.**  
 _(Madelena supervises the servants as they make preparations for Gareth’s surprise party.)  
_ **Queen Madelena:** “As you all know, this is the first birthday party I’ve thrown for Gareth since he became king. If you ruin the surprise, I’ll cut your tongue out with a dull knife. Thanks for your hard work, and I cherish you one and all.”   
 **Page:** “He’s coming!”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Oh! Places, everyone!”  _(Giggles excitedly as everyone hides. Gareth enters the room and everyone jumps out.)  
_ **All:** “Surprise!”  
 _(Immediately, Gareth draws his sword and attacks, stabbing three men in quick succession.)  
_ **Queen Madelena:** _(Running over to him:)_ “Gareth! Wait! It’s a birthday party for you, you kook.” _(Chuckles.)_  
 **Gareth:** “Oh.”  _(Sheathes his sword as the three men fall to the floor, dead.)_  
 **Queen Madelena:** “Come take a look at your gifts. I think you’re going to love them.”   
 **Gareth:** _(Picking something up from the table:)_ “This is a bit fancy.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “It’s a crystal nut bowl.”   
 **Gareth:** “Yeah. It’ll never fit.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “No, for dinner parties.”  
 **Gareth:** “Mm.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** _(Winces:)_ “You don’t like it?”   
 **Gareth:** “It’s not that. It’s just that, all this hoity-toity king stuff… _(Sighs:)_  It’s just not me.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Oh.  _(Chuckles:)_ Okay. So, what is you, Gareth? I mean, if you could get anything for your birthday, what would it be?”   
 **Gareth:** “A scar. Every year, on my birthday, we used to go down the pub and get in a good old scrap. When I was 9 years old, I went to the pub and got this one. _(Shows her a scar:)_ Greatest gift a kid could ever want.  _(Shows Madelena another scar:)_ This one, I was 14. I left a man bleeding to death in the sawdust. He wanted me to finish him off, but I wouldn’t.”  _(They both laugh.)  
_ **Queen Madelena:** “That’s what we’re going to do. I’m taking you to the sleaziest tavern in Valencia… _(Drawing her finger down his face:)_ To get you a new birthday scar.” 

**The Land Without Magic. New York. The Stonewall Inn.**  
 _(Walking in together, Regina and Emma see Facilier standing behind the bar.)  
_ **Facilier:** “I asked the owner to step out, so we could talk privately.”  
 **Emma:** “Enough games, what do you want?”  
 **Facilier:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Au contraire.  _(Pulling out a deck of cards from his pocket:)_ The real games are about to begin.”  _(Shuffles the cards.)_  
 **Regina:**  “I’ve done my research on you, Facilier. The consensus from those I spoke to was that you were barely more than a lowly witch doctor when you were alive. The ability to return from the dead far beyond your capabilities.”  
 **Emma:** “The Darkness was destroyed along with all previous Dark Ones, so it’s definitely not them helping you this time.”  
 **Regina:** “Even if it were, that would require magic-”  
 **Facilier:** _(Finishing her thought:)_ “And since, as you said, we’re in a land without magic, that’s not possible.”  
 **Emma:** “So just who the hell are you?”  
 **Facilier:**   _(Chuckles:)_  “I must say, I do so love the fire in your eyes. Such a shame it was missing during our time together under the Black Fairy’s curse.  _(To Regina:)_  I suppose she told you what happened between us wasn’t out of mutual consent?”  
 **Emma:** _(Shaking with rage:)_ “She knows what you did to me you sick son of a bitch!”  
 _(Facilier moves out of the way as Regina attempts to punch him, even though the distance between them given the bar and her pregnant stomach would’ve made reaching him impossible.)_  
 **Facilier:**   _(Laughing:)_  “Such hostility.  _(To Emma:)_ Couldn’t find the courage to take a swing at me yourself? Interesting. _(Chuckles at Emma’s fraught expression:)_ This won’t do at all, not for my purposes. All right, I have a confession to make. I am not Dr. Facilier. I have merely appeared to you in this form to ensure I had your full attention. My name, is Lord Morpheus.”  
 **Regina:** “Morpheus? As in-”  
 **Morpheus:**  “The God of Dreams, yes.”  
 **Regina:** _(At Emma’s look:)_ “Legend says that Morpheus rules over the Dream World much like Hades ruled over the Under World.”  
 **Morpheus:**  “Until your sister killed him, of course.”  
 **Emma:** _(Slowly regaining her confidence, with the knowledge that Facilier is not actually standing across from her:)_ “So is that what this is? A member of our family kills yours and so you come down from Olympus to get your revenge?”  
 **Morpheus:**  “Revenge?  _(Smiles:)_ No, no, no. That’s far too small minded. Hades’ demise created an opportunity for me to really show the world what I could do. Then of course, you two went and united the realms of story, and I knew exactly what to do. Your new world needs a ruler and who better for the job than I, Lord Morpheus?”  
 **Regina:** _(Unimpressed:)_ “What is it with gods and overplaying their hand?”  
 **Emma:** "So you’ve been invading our dreams, our nightmares, to what, get our attention?”  
 **Morpheus:** _(Chuckling:)_  “I had to establish a link between your world and mine. You see, currently, despite my immortality, my powers can only reach so far. So I used what was available to me, and I entered the dreams of an innocuous, would-be magician.”  
 **Regina & Emma: **“Xanax.”  
 **Morpheus:** “The very same. I gave him the inspiration and knowledge he needed to become a weaver of dreams. To allow people from your world to access and control what happened to them in their dreams. In my world.”  
 **Regina:** “So with your stooge in place, you targeted Henry to get to us?”  
 **Morpheus:** “Is it my fault that your son yearns for more from his life? That he feels constantly overshadowed by his parents and grandparents? I gave your son the chance to live out his dreams. I created a world in which he could truly be the hero. Then, all I needed was for Henry to share his discovery with you both. Of course, Henry required a little push to see that sharing his secret world would indeed be caring.”  
 **Regina:** _(Realising what he means:)_ “The sleepless nights, the labour pains. That was all you?”  
 **Morpheus:** _(Nods:)_ “A necessary evil, I’m afraid. By the time I started interfering with your sleep patterns, your son had already spent many countless hours exploring the dreamscape I had created for him.”  **  
Emma:** “All right, so you orchestrated all of this just so we would enter ‘your world’. Why not come to us as soon as we stepped through Xanax’s door?”  
 **Morpheus:** _(Smiles broadly:)_ “Because, at the very moment you entered my world, I was driving into yours.”  
 _(Regina and Emma look to each other, incredulous.)_  
 **Regina:** “ _You_  were Greg Mendell?”  
 **Morpheus:**   _(Laughing:)_ “I was Greg Mendell.”  
 **Emma:**  "But why?”  
 **Morpheus:**  “Your magic was the key to my plans. Each time you entered my world together, my connection to your world grew stronger. I knew that if I could just get you to use your powers on me in your world, I could harness that energy to forge a permanent link between my world and yours. That’s why I came to town disguised as Greg Mendell. I thought for sure you would use your powers to save Greg’s life. Shame on the both of you for that. But no matter, if you wouldn’t use your powers to save me, I could get you to use them to attack me. ( _To Regina:)_ Surely the Evil Queen would do anything to hide her most darkest of deeds from her wife? If not, I was certain that the Savior would protect the woman she loves at any cost. Of course, Rumplestiltskin’s interference derailed my original plan briefly and I had to adapt, to become someone else. Someone trusted by you and your extended family.”  
 **Regina:** _(In realisation:)_ “Robin Hood.”  
 **Morpheus:** _(Chuckles, to Emma:)_ “I was sure you were going to use your magic to stop me when I had that arrow aimed at your unborn child. But then Zelena spared you the effort, and I had to revert to my original plan.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah, well if you hadn’t driven away like a coward, you might have gotten your wish.”  
 **Morpheus:** “I saw the gun in your hand, Emma. Magic was the last thing on your mind. Despite all my planning, Greg Mendell had become a lost cause, but thankfully I had one last ace up my sleeve. When that drunken fool, Dr. Whale, travelled through his own dreamscape trying to right the wrongs of his past, inspiration struck again. Then so did I. _(To Regina:)_ I knew your love for Daniel would get the job done.”  
 **Regina:** “You pretended to be Daniel and tore Whale’s arm off?”  
 **Morpheus:** _(Nods:)_ “He had it coming. Man cannot overcome death. It is we gods who decide who lives and who dies, not you mortals. I’ll admit, at the stables, I thought for sure Emma would be the one to put Daniel down. I never believed for a moment it’d be his lost love. But no matter, my trap worked.”  
 **Regina:** “So it’s my magic that’s keeping you here?”  
 **Morpheus:** “For the time being, yes. Even magic as powerful as yours can’t keep me here indefinitely. Which brings me to my proposal.  _(He flips over a card:)_ Fight me in the dream world, winner take all.”  
 **Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Why on earth would we do that? All we need to do is sever your link to this world, put Xanax out of business and you’ll never be able to bother anyone again.”  
 **Morpheus:** “You couldn’t be more wrong. I can still haunt your dreams, and if you refuse to my terms, I guarantee you will never see your son again.  _(At their expressions:)_ Oh, did you think the connection between our worlds was one way? I have Henry in my possession where he will remain forever, unless you accept my challenge.”  
 **Emma:** “You have nothing. We’ll just go to Xanax’s and wake him up.”  
 **Morpheus:** “Believe what you want. You won’t find Henry there, he’s in my world now.”

**Regina:** “If you hurt my son I will crush you.”  
 **Morpheus:** _(Laughs:)_ “I don’t need to hurt your son at all. I can simply leave him to live out his dreamscape forever. Over time, his memories of his old life will simply fade away, replaced by the ones he makes for himself living as the hero he was always meant to be.”  
 **Regina:**  “No matter how good your dreamscape is, it won’t be real. When I cast the Dark Curse, I thought I had finally won, but I soon discovered it was a hollow victory. Henry may get everything he ever wanted in your world, but without his family and friends to share it with, Henry will come looking for us.”  
 **Morpheus:** _(Chuckles:)_ “You mortals and your unyielding faith in family. The fact remains, if you want to see him again, you must accept my challenge.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah, about that. If we accept, what’s to stop you trapping us there the moment we enter the dream world?”  
 **Morpheus:** _(Sighs:)_  “ _My_  family. Zeus to be exact. It seems that even though he rules the heavens and the earth, the thought of me ruling the united realms concerns him. So, I have to play by his rules, which means I cannot directly interfere in the battle.”  
 **Regina:** “Battle?”  
 **Morpheus:** “Yes. Our armies will do battle in Henry’s dreamscape.”  
 **Emma:** “We don’t have an army.”  
 **Morpheus:** “Tut tut. No army? This is a prime example as to why I should be your ruler. For the time being however, I’m sure the Queen and her Savior can convince their neighbours to join you in battle. After all, this does effect each of them too.”  
 **Regina:**  “Say we raise an army and defeat you, we’re just supposed to believe you’re just going to let us go in peace?”  
 **Morpheus:** _(Smirks:)_ “That would be a tad anticlimactic, wouldn’t it?  _(Turns over another card:)_ Should you defeat my army, you must next challenge my Empress. A powerful sorceress who would no doubt rival even your combined magic.”  
 **Emma:** “Would? Is there a doubt in your mind that we wouldn’t take her on?”  
 **Morpheus:** “Quite a considerable doubt actually.  _(Turns over his final card:)_  For you see, if I’m not allowed to interfere, then neither are you.”  
 **Regina:** “Just try and stop us.”  
 **Morpheus:** “Oh I intend to do just that. You may lead your army to Henry’s dreamscape, but I can’t allow either of you to enter.”  
 **Emma:** “If you think we’re staying behind when our son is in danger you’re insane.”  
 **Morpheus:** “I had hoped as much. You see, if you do choose to enter my world once again, I have something much more fun planned for you both. For you, Regina, I will leave your fate a surprise, but for you, Emma, I shall send you back under the Black Fairy’s curse, trapped inside your darkest nightmares.”  
 _(Emma and Regina shared troubled looks.)  
_ **Regina:** “Then I don’t see what choice we have… but to stop you.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
 _(Snow White rips a wanted poster from a tree and starts tearing it up.)_  
 **Blue Fairy:** _(Floating beside her:)_ “You only got three coppers?”  
 **Snow White:** “He was onto me. If I’d done anything else, he would’ve turned me over to the queen.”   
 **Blue Fairy:** “How do you know he won’t anyway?”  
 **Snow White:** “Oh, I know his type… corrupt and greedy. He’s just happy to have gotten something of value for next to nothing. He won’t tip anyone off.”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “I think you might be wrong about that. Run!  _(Snow turns to see a masked man hurl an axe at her, which she barely avoids. The man runs toward her with a second axe raised and misses her again, embedding the axe into a tree. Blue does her best to distract him, while Snow hurls the first axe, hitting the man in the arm. Transforming into human form, the Blue Fairy grabs the axe from the floor and stands with Snow to chase the man away.)_ Who was he?”  
 **Snow White:** “Must be the Woodcutter… bounty hunter who usually specializes in hunting down werewolves. That nobleman must have tipped him off about the price on my head. Blue, I can’t stay here. I have to go. I’m a princess, a princess without a kingdom! The forest is no place for me. I have sold everything my parents gave me, and I have just enough to book passage on a boat out of here, out of her reach. Maybe the head of some allied nation will take me in.”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “Wait, wait! You’re going right now?”  
 **Snow White:** “There’s nothing holding me here. I’m headed to the nearest port town. I hear there’s one not far from here. Longbourn.”

**The Land Without Magic. New York. Present.**  
 _(Standing with their bags outside the hotel, Emma and Regina listen over the phone as David arrives outside Xanax’s laboratory.)_  
 **Emma:** "Yeah, we’re coming home right now. We don’t know if Xanax is in on this or not but we need you to check his place from top to bottom and find Henry.”  
 **Regina:**  “And if he’s not there, you drag that charlatan back to Storybrooke and throw him in a cell.”  
 **David:** “I’m on it.”  _(David hangs up the phone and, not bothering to knock, breaks through the front door.)_  
 ****

**Xanax’s Laboratory. Enchanted Forest.  
David: ** _(Climbing the stairs:)_ “Henry?! Henry!”  
 **Xanax:** _(As David enters:)_  “Woah, woah, woah! He’s not here.”  
 **David:** “Where is he?”  
 **Xanax:** “I don’t know, he was here one minute then… he just vanished.”  
 **David:** “People don’t just disappear. Where did he go?”  
 **Xanax:** _(Shaking his head:)_ “All I know is that Henry was here, then that attractive fellow came in and insisted he enter Henry’s dreamscape and they were both laid here before me. Next thing I knew, they were gone.”  
 **David:**  “Someone else entered Henry’s dreamscape? Who?”  
 **Xanax:** “Bearded guy, leather…”  
 **Toad:** “Ribbit.”  
 **Xanax:** “Oh yeah, he had a hook for a hand. Can’t remember his name.”

**David:** “Hook?”  
 **Xanax:** _(Clicks his fingers:)_ “That’s the one.”  
 **David:** “Why would Hook want to enter Henry’s dreams?”  
 **Xanax:** “No idea. But wherever they are now, can’t be good.”   
 ****

**Underworld. Present.**  
 _(Bloodied and bruised, Hook finds himself bound and chained to the ceiling when he hears footsteps approaching. Glancing over, he sees Hades walk into view.)_  
 **Hook:** “How is this possible, I heard you were dead?”  
 **Morpheus/Hades:** _(Chuckles:)_  “You heard correctly. So sorry to keep you… hanging around. I had an important meeting to attend.”  
 **Hook:** “Who are you?”  
 **Morpheus/Hades:**  “I, am Lord Morpheus, God of Dreams.”  
 **Hook:**   _(Slightly relieved:)_  “So this is a dream. I’m still alive.”  
 **Morpheus/Hades:** “Yes and no. While you may not be dead, you are no longer dreaming. Directly beneath you is the River of Lost Souls. Touch it, and it will make you lost. Reducing you to a mindless, tormented husk. Do I have your full attention now?”  
 **Hook:** “Why the bloody hell am I here?”  
 **Morpheus/Hades:** “Oh, I’ve been waiting a very long time to meet you, Captain.   
Back when Hades was alive, he and I had an arrangement where it was possible for the dead to invade the dreams of the guilty. Confined as each of us were to our own worlds, we cherished these brief glimpses of the world beyond our reach. See, when you’re an immortal, time does tend to drag without good entertainment once and awhile.”  
 **Hook:** _(As he continues to be lowered closer to the water:)_  “What’s that got to do with me?”  
 **Morpheus/Hades:** “I’m glad you asked. I fancy myself as a bit of a collector. I’ve explored the inner most thoughts of every great villain and hero throughout time thanks to their guilt. People you know in fact. The Evil Queen, The Savior, even Rumplestiltskin himself. But the one person who seemingly has never lost a moment’s sleep over their nefarious deeds, is you.”  
 **Hook:** “You’re wrong.”  
 **Morpheus/Hades:**  “Oh no, I’ve checked. After almost three hundred years on this earth, you have never once had your dreams invaded by any of the people you’ve killed. That, Captain, makes you someone very special indeed. I just had to meet you, which is why I sent Prince Charming’s poor father Robert up to speak with his son.”  
 **Hook:** “The coin, the pages… you stirred up all that forgotten history just so you could trap me down here?”  
 **Morpheus/Hades:** “Believe me, I was surprised you were even capable of guilt after all these years. And then I realised it wasn’t your guilt that brought you to my world. Especially when the very first thing you did upon entering your dreamscape was to try and take your vengeance. That’s what it’s always been about for you, hasn’t it, Killian? How  _you_  were wronged, how  _you_  were abandoned, how the world owes  _you_  something. You never cared for Milah, it was about the fact that the Dark One took something from  _you_. You didn’t regret killing your father, because he abandoned  _you_. You didn’t care about killing David’s father, only that somebody might finally make you pay for your crimes. Well finally, that someone is me. And I intend to enjoy every moment of it.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Kingdom of Valencia. The Bottle Yard.**  
 _(Queen Madelena and Gareth enter the tavern in the middle of a brawl. Upon spotting their king and queen however, the patrons settle themselves.)_  
 **Bearded Man:** “Crown!”  
 **Queen Madelena:** “So, how does this whole bar-fight thing work?”  
 **Gareth:**  “Well, usually, we have a pint or two. And then I catch someone looking at me, I insult his mother, and then away we go.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Oh, good. Let’s start. _(Looks around:)_  Oh. What about him? He gave you a momentary glance.”   
 **Gareth:** “Mm. Did he?  _(Walks over and shoves the man:)_ Oi! You got a problem?”  
 **Bald Man:** “Uh, none at all, uh, Your Highness.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Well, you should. King Gareth just called your mother a two-bit hussy.”  
 **Bald Man:** “Oh, uh, right you are, My King! My mother is a hussy. In fact, she’s the biggest hussy in the land.”   
 **Bald Man’s Mother:** “Indeed, I am, your grace!”   
 **Man 2:** _(Stands:)_  “My mother sells herself, as well, Your Majesty.”   
 **Man 3:** “Mine too! Filthiest woman in the whole red-candle district.”   
 **Man 4:** “My father’s a hussy!”   
 _(Soon all the patrons are shouting indistinctly. Annoyed, Gareth turns and leaves, Madelena following him out of the tavern.)  
_ ****

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
** _(David and his faithful dog, Wilby, are walking through the woods on their way to Longbourn.)_  
 **David:** _(Notices something in the dog’s mouth:)_ “What did you find, Wilby? A cup. Why don’t you let me hold your treasure? Come on. We got to get to Longbourn before dark.  _(The dog whimpers and returns the way it came:)_  Wilby! Wilby!  _(Follows:)_ Wilby! Wilby!  _(Barking:)_ Wilby!”   
 _(The dog leads him to a wagon, standing alone in the forest.)  
_ **Peddler:** _(Stepping out from behind a tree:)_  “Can I help you?”  
 **David:** _(Turns to face him:)_ “Oh, sorry to intrude. My dog got something into his head.”  
 **Peddler:** “Say, that’s my cup you have there. Went over a bump a while back and dropped it. I thought it was lost. Not good for a traveling merchant to be so careless with his goods.”  
 **David:** “Well, that explains it then. Wilby must’ve gotten the scent of it. My mother says he’s a bloodhound in a sweater. _(Hands over the cup:)_ Sorry it’s a little battered.”

****

**Peddler:** “Oh, that’s all right. Worth it to see such a fine animal like this.  _(Crouches down to pet the dog:)_ You are a fine little fella, aren’t you?  _(Chuckles:)_  
Made camp here last night so no brigands would find me.”  
 **David:** “Brigands?”  
 **Peddler:** _(Stands:)_ “Oh, yes. I usually never travel this road alone. Say, which way are you headed?”  
 **David:** “To Longbourn.”  
 **Peddler:** “Fate has smiled upon our heads. That’s exactly where I’m headed. Perhaps we can travel together? My name’s Gabriel.”  
 **David:**  “David. _(They shake hands:)_ That sounds fine.” _  
_ **Gabriel:** “Hop on up. I’m eager to get started for the day.”  
 _(While David heads to the front of the wagon, Gabriel opens the back, revealing several large chains, armour and axes.)_  
 ****

**Elsewhere In The Forest.  
** _(Blue, still in her human form, walks alongside Snow White.)  
_ **Blue Fairy:** “Do you really have to go, Princess Snow? The fairies can help you. Surely there is a way other than leaving your home.”  
 **Snow White:** “Home is where your family is, and by now, that’s pretty much just the woman who’s trying to kill me.”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “There’s an old fairy saying. If someone believes in you, you are never alone. All the people love you.”  
 **Snow White:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Love.”   
 **Blue Fairy:** “Love is the most powerful magic in the world.”  
 **Snow White:** “Really? You know that brooch I sold? My father gave that to my mother because he loved her. She treasured it because it was from him. After she died, you know what he did? He gave it to Regina because he loved her, too. She treated it like trash. His love meant everything to my mother and nothing to my step-mother. See, love doesn’t hold its value. The only thing that’s maintained its value this entire time is the brooch, and I can’t afford to invest in anything less. _(Holds up a pouch:)_ This? This can buy me something that can actually change my life… a ticket out of here. _(They hug:)_ Goodbye, Blue.”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “Be careful. Danger can look harmless at first.”  
 ****

**Henry’s Dreamscape.**  
 _(Ella, Richard & Roberta ride upon their one remaining horse when it stops walking.)_  
 **Richard:** “It stopped. This is what happened to the last one.”   
 **Ella:**  “Okay, okay. Let’s just try giving it a kick. It worked before. One, two, three. Kick.”  _(They all attempt to prod the horse into walking, but the animal does not want to move:)_ Great.”   
 **Richard:** “It’s useless. _(They all climb off the horse:)_ How could things have gone so bad so quickly? Those stupid bats ate all our food. We all got the same cold. Worst of all…”   
 **Ella:** “Please don’t say it again.”   
 **Richard:** “We had to eat that family of hobbits.”   
 **Roberta:** “Ugh. Richard, look, I’m sorry we had to eat hobbits. But we didn’t have a choice. We’re starving.” 

**Richard:** _(Notices a signpost up ahead:)_ “Hold on a minute. ‘Sir Arnold Galavant’s Swordsmanship School.’ Huh. This sounds promising.”  
 **Ella:** “Uh… No. _(They turn to face her:)_ We don’t have time to enroll you in some sword fighting class, if that’s what you’re thinking.”  
 **Richard:** “Why ever not? Neither of you two have managed to train me.”  
 **Ella:** “That’s because we’re always too busy fighting off bandits who want to rob and kill us while you scream like a little girl.”  
 **Richard:** “That is not-  _(Glances at Roberta:)_ Okay, fine. But it’s a school. At the very least they’ll have food.”  
 **Roberta:** _(Pleading:)_ “We ate hobbits.”   
 **Ella:** “No, we have to keep moving. Look, I’m sure we could find a warm bed and a nice meal in literally any other direction.  _(They turn to look at other signposts. One reads ‘Nothing for 20 miles’. Another reads ‘Nothing for 50 miles’ and the last simply says ‘This way to certain death’:)_  Oh, fiddlesticks.”   
 ****

**The Land Without Magic.**  
 _(Emma and Regina are driving back to Storybrooke.)_  
 **Regina:** “So, do you want to talk about what happened back there?”  
 **Emma:** “What part in particular? The fact that Henry is now trapped in the dreamworld, or the part where we have to ask our friends and family to form an army to save him because we can’t?”  
 **Regina:** “Then you agree, we should stay behind?”  
 **Emma:** “What? No, I just meant that-”  
 **Regina:** “Because I think you should seriously consider sitting this one out.”  
 **Emma:** “Me? You’re the one who’s pregnant here.”  
 **Regina:** “Yes, I’m pregnant, not disabled.”  
 **Emma:** _(Winces:)_ “Look, I’m sorry, but I know what you were gonna say. You think it’s a bad idea for me to go through the curse again.”  
 **Regina:** “I saw how you were with Facilier.”  
 **Emma:** “Hey, I did fine with Facilier.”  
 **Regina:** “Only after you realised it wasn’t him. I think that speaks volumes.”  
 **Emma:** “I’m not talking about this. I’m going, end of discussion.”  
 **Regina:** _(Glares at her, coolly:)_ “Pull over at the next stop. _(At Emma’s look:)_  I have to pee. I’m pregnant, remember?”  
 _(Emma nods but says nothing, clearly aware that the discussion is far from over.)_

**Storybrooke. Outside Granny’s Diner.  
** _(David sits across from Jefferson, a destroyed hat between them.)  
_ **David:**  “Can you get me through?”  
 **Jefferson:**  “No.”  
 **David:**  “Can you get them back? Can you get it to work?”  
 **Jefferson:**   _(Laughs:)_  “If you only knew.”  
 **David:**  “Okay, I know you have others so use one of them and take me to wherever Henry and Hook are being held.”  
 **Jefferson:**  “They’re in Morpheus’ realm, that’s for sure. I just can’t go there.”  
 **David:**  “Can’t or won’t?”  
 **Jefferson:**  “I already meddled in Morpheus’ affairs once and it cost me dearly. You can’t win in his world.”  
 **David:**  “So you won’t help me?”  
 **Jefferson:**  “My days as a portal jumper are over. I tried to warn you people this would happen and now it has. It’s out of my hands.”  
 **David:** _(Grabbing Jefferson by the scarf:)_  “I’m not letting you off that easy. How about I just throw you in a cell until you agree to help me?”  
 **Jefferson:**  “Then all we’ll do is both  _sit_ , thinking of those we’ve lost… Double the pain. Double the suffering.”  _(Jefferson tips over the table and flees. David chases after him, but is stopped by Lily.)_  
 **Lily:**  “David, stop!”  
 **David:**  “Get out of my way!”  
 **Lily:**  “No, what is going on?”  
 **David:**  “He has the way!”  
 **Lily:**  “The way? The way to what?”  
 **David:** “To saving Henry…  _(Realising:)_  And your father.”  
 **Lily:** “My father? What’s this about?”  
 **David:** _(Sighs:)_ “Henry and Killian are trapped in the Dream World, and I’m trying to find a way to get to them.”  
 **Lily:** “And you think the best way to do that is by threatening everyone?”  
 **David:**  “Jefferson’s been there before, he could easily take me there if he wanted to, but he refuses.”  
 **Lily:**  “You want to put your trust in the Mad Hatter’s hat? The rules of that thing change with the wind, it’s far too unstable.”  
 **David:** “Then what’s your big idea, sheriff?”  
 _(Without waiting for an answer, David storms away. Watching him leave, Lily thinks for a moment before getting an idea.)_

**Henry’s Dreamscape.  
** _(The trio arrive outside the swordsmanship school and Ella is still not convinced.)  
_ **Ella:** “Listen, we don’t have time for this. I promise to train you myself while we continue our search for an army.”  
 **Richard:** “Unless you can train me while we eat, I’m not interested.  _(To Roberta:)_  So hungry.”  
 **Roberta:** “Yeah. _(They walk through the gates together:)_ I wonder if dinner is steak?”  
 **Richard:**  “Hear, hear.”  
 _(Up ahead, the sound of children can be heard.)_  
 **Arnold:** _(Carrying several children:)_ “Ha ha ha! Ah, greetings! Come in. Boys, make way, make way, make way. Welcome, welcome.  _(Beckoning them inside:)_  Come, come, come.”   
 **Roberta:** “You have a lovely home, sir.”   
 **Arnold:** “Thank you.”   
 **Richard:** “You have a lot of children. Your wife must be so sore.”  
 _(Roberta hits Richard in the chest chidingly.)_  
 **Arnold:** _(Chuckles:)_ “They’re not mine. I run a swordsmanship school for at-risk youth. Have been ever since I retired from the heroics game.”   
 **Ella:** “A school for children?”  
 **Roberta:** “Should’ve seen that coming.”  
 _(They enter the practice area and are swarmed by more boys.)_  
 **Arnold:** “Hey, boys! Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! One at a time.”  
 ****

**The Land Without Magic. Roadside Cafe.**  
 _(Returning from the bathroom together, Emma walks ahead as Regina takes a seat at a table.)_  
 **Emma:** “David said Jefferson won’t help us, so we’ve got-  _(Notices Regina isn’t behind her, turns and walks to the table:)_ What are you doing? We can get a drink to-go.”  
 **Regina:** “I’m not  _going_ anywhere until we talk about this.”  
 **Emma:** _(Pulls out a chair and takes a seat:)_ “All right, let’s talk.”  
 **Regina:** “Even if you were willing to relive the curse, you still wouldn’t be able to save Henry.”  
 **Emma:** “We’ll figure something out. We always do.”  
 **Regina:** “But that’s just it. Morpheus isn’t going to allow us to share a dreamscape. You’ll be reliving the Black Fairy’s curse and I’ll be god knows where.”  
 **Emma:** “Then what, Regina? We just give in, let Morpheus rule over us all?”  
 **Regina:**  “At least there’s a chance we’ll still be together.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah and there was a chance Hades would’ve lived among us in peace, right up until he killed Robin Hood and almost killed you.”

**Regina:**  “Fine, then what do you suggest? That we walk blindly into the Dream World and fight Morpheus on his terms?”  
 **Emma:** “I don’t know what we’re going to do, but I do know that sitting here won’t accomplish anything.  _(Stands:)_ So, you coming?”  
 _(Regina watches Emma closely, troubled by what lies ahead for them, and for her wife especially.)_  
 ****

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Swordsmanship School.  
** _(Richard stands in front of the other students, sword in hand.)  
_ **Richard:**  “All right, boys, who’s gonna train me?  _(The boys stand in a line and all draw their own swords:)_ Oh.  _(One boy steps forward, twirling his sword menacingly:)_ Oh! Watch the face! What’s wrong with you? _(They begin to train:)_  Good Lord.” _(Watching from above are Ella and Roberta.)_    
 **Ella:** “You know, there was a time when I would’ve paid good money to see this.”  
 **Roberta:** “It’s nice that he’s good with kids, though.”   
 **Richard:** _(From below:)_ “Why, you little… Come here, come here! Ow! Ow! Ow!”  
 **Roberta:** “Ella, I’m starting to worry that Richard won’t be ready when the real battle comes.”   
 **Ella:** “Careful, Roberta. You’re starting to sound like someone who cares for the guy.”   
 **Roberta:** “In love with him? Me? _(Scoffs:)_ What? I’m not in love with him.”  
 **Richard:** _(From below as the children attack him:)_ “What’s wrong with you people?!”   
 **Roberta:** “At all.” 

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
** _(David and Gabriel continue travelling together through the woods.)  
_ **David:** “I didn’t think we’d break so soon.”  
 **Gabriel:** “Oh, my poor old horse needs a good many breaks. And I like to take a look at the local scenery. Don’t think Wilby’s complaining, either.  _(David Chuckles:)_ Drink up. No more breaks after this. We can make it all the way to Longbourn in one leg.”  
 **David:** _(Takes a drink:)_ “Thanks.”  
 _(David immediately feels woozy, falling to his knees.)  
_ **Gabriel:** “You all right, mate? Oh, mate, you shouldn’t take drinks from strangers. _(David collapses to the ground, panting. Wilby whimpers:)_ He’s just sleeping. And I have a fun game for you and me to play in the meantime.”  
 ****

**Elsewhere In The Forest.  
** _(Snow White is walking alone, when she hears a branch snap. Turning quickly, arming herself with a heavy rock, Snow is relieved to see Wilby walking towards her.)_  
 **Snow White:** _(Crouching down to greet him:)_ “Oh, hey. Where did you come from?” _(She gasps as an axe lands beside her.)_  
 **Woodcutter:**  “I see you met my friend.”  
 **Snow White:** “The Woodcutter. How did you find me?”  
 **Gabriel:** _(Removing his hood to reveal his face:)_ “You’re nothing but a lost princess. And I came across an excellent sheep dog. They’re great at finding strays. They just need to get a scent.  _(Wilby whimpers and runs off. Snow spits in the Woodcutter’s face, who laughs:)_ Oh, come on. I’m not gonna kill you.  _(Grabs her face:)_ I’m just gonna take you to the queen and get a reward.  _She’ll_ kill you.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House.**  
 _(The Swan-Mills’, Charmings & Stiltskins are gathered around the dining room table, trying to come up with a plan.)_  
 **Snow White:** “So because we entered his world, Morpheus was able to invade ours and kidnap Henry?”  
 **David:**  “And Hook.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:**  “Correct. And now, in order to retrieve my grandson, I will be forced to enter a world where my son is grown and my wife, dead.”  
 **Belle:** “But it won’t be real, Rumple. As long as you remember that, you will find your way back to us.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Shaking his head:)_ “I don’t like our chances. With the connection between our two worlds, Morpheus will be able to travel freely with no one to stop him.”  
 **Emma:**  “There will be someone here to stop him, or at least slow him down. Elsa has opened the gates of Arendelle to anyone in need of her protection.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Dismissively:)_ “Her powers will only keep Morpheus at bay for so long. There is no magic powerful enough to stop an immortal, unless it is conjured by an immortal.”  
 **Regina:** “Yes, thank you, Rumple. We all remember our dealings with the Jabberwocky.”   
 **Belle:** “I wish I could help. But I-I’ve looked through all my books for any information on… how to defeat an Olympian god, but I’m afraid there’s nothing. Except the-”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “The Olympian crystal. _(Stands, tucking his chair back under the table:)_ Which was destroyed when Zelena killed Hades.”  
 **Belle:** “We’ll keep looking. Call us if anything changes.”   
 _(Rumple and Belle leave.)_  
 **Snow White:** “Poor Rumple. Forced to reside in a world without his wife and child.”  
 **Emma/David/Regina:** “I’ve been there.”  
 _(Everyone shares a small smile.)_  
 **Regina:** “And if we’re going to play by Morpheus’ rules, we’ll have to again.”  
 **Snow White:**  “What do you mean?”  
 **Regina:** “Morpheus wants to rule over the united realms but Zeus won’t let him unless it’s done his way. Morpheus can’t directly interfere in the battle and so he’s made sure Emma and I can’t either.”  
 **Emma:**  “As soon as we enter the Dream World, he’ll separate us. Regina will be sent… well we don’t know where yet.”  
 **Regina:**  “And Emma will be trapped inside the Black Fairy’s curse again.”  
 **Snow White:** _(Gasps:)_ “No.”  
 **David:** “Well then it’s simple. None of you will go.  _(As all three women stare at him:)_ What? I’m Henry’s grandfather too, you know. Neal will need you with him, Snow and you two have your unborn child to think of.”

_(Before anyone can reply, Blue quickly enters the house.)  
_ **Blue Fairy:**  “I’m sorry to interrupt. I came quickly as I could. David called and told me what happened.”  
 **Snow White:** “Can you help?”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “Unfortunately, the Dream World is as much a mystery to me as it is to all of you. But I’m almost certain that simply entering Morpheus’ realm through dream sharing won’t work.”  
 **Emma:** “What are you saying?”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “I think there may be a way of physically following Henry inside his dreamscape. You would actually travel there, not just in your minds.”  
 **Regina:** “How?”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “We fairies believe there is a bit of magic that just might be powerful enough to take you to your son. It’s a sapling.”  
 **David:** “A baby tree?” _  
_ **Blue Fairy:** “It was created by the first spark of a true love. It’s incredibly rare.”  
 **Regina:** “Have you got one?”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “We had one, back in the Enchanted Forest. We assumed that it was left behind in the curse, but now we think it might be lost somewhere here in Storybrooke.”  
 **Emma:** “There has to be some, like, magical way to find it, right?”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “There is… a spell that could point the way with a sort of beacon. But it wouldn’t be visible just to us. If Morpheus saw it, he would know exactly what it was.”  
 **David:** “And then we’d have a race on our hands.”  
 **Regina:** “That’s a risk we just have to take. If we’re lucky, Morpheus is already back in his world forming his army.”  
 **Emma:** “And maybe he’s not.”  
 **Snow White:** “Well we have to try. _(To Blue:)_ We’re ready.”  
 ****

**Granny’s Diner.**  
 _(Lily and Anton sit together in the diner.)_  
 **Lily:** “Why are the supposed ‘heroes’ in this town such assholes?” **  
Anton:** “Well I wouldn’t exactly call David-”  
 **Lily:** “First, he makes Rumplestiltskin getting shot all about him, then his precious grandson goes missing,  _again_ , and David throws his weight around acting as if he’s still sheriff! And you just know my dad’s trapped down there 'cause he was trying to help Henry.”  
 **Anton:** “Ohh, I see. This is about your dad hanging out with Henry.”  
 **Lily:** _(Defensively:)_ “No. And who’s side are you on, anyway?”  
 **Anton:** “You shouldn’t be jealous of Henry.”  
 **Lily:**  “I’m not! Look, if I wanted to go sailing with my father, I would. I just don’t happen to like the sea.”  
 **Anton:** “Uh huh.”  
 **Lily:** “I don’t care that Henry and my dad are friends, I care that anytime my family get involved with the Charmings, something like this happens.”

**Anton:**  “Hm. They do tend to find most of the trouble in this town. But I still say David’s not that bad once you get to know him. And he’s definitely better than his no-good twin brother.”  
 **Lily:**  “Oh, god. There are two of them?”  
 **Anton:**  “There were, and trust me, James was a real piece of work.”   
 ****

**Enchanted Forest. Past. A Pub.  
** _(Anton, in his full giant form, is looking through the window at the pub’s patrons, laughing and having a good time. Feeling very alone, he starts to walk away.)  
_ **Prince James:**   _(Accompanied by a woman, he calls out to Anton:)_  “If you want some ale, you should ask! They’ll serve anyone who can pay, my friend. I’m James, Prince of this realm. I wanted to make sure you received a warm welcome.”  
 **Anton:**  “I’m Anton. I’m a giant.”  
 **Prince James:**   _(Laughing:)_  “Now I can see that. What brings you to our land?”  
 **Anton:**  “I’ve always been fascinated with your customs. I just wanted to see it for myself.”  
 **Prince James:**  “Well, we would be… more than happy to show you around. Of course, there’s the matter of your size.”  
 **Anton:**  “I’m too small for back home. I’m too big for here.”  
 **Girl:**  “Don’t despair, Anton. I have something that may help you.”  
 **Anton:**  “What is it?”  
 **Girl:**   _(As Anton kneels before her, she pulls out a magic mushroom:)_  “Magic. A piece of mushroom from a far-off land. I once slayed a jabberwock that was terrorizing a village, and they—they couldn’t pay me in gold, so they paid me with this instead. If you eat it, it will change your size. Its effects are temporary, but we have more.  _(She drops the mushroom into Anton’s hand:)_  I’m pretty sure this one makes you smaller.”  
 **Anton:**  “Pretty sure?”  
 **Girl:**  “Well, I haven’t had the occasion to try it, but the wise woman who gave it to me swore by its power.”  
 **Prince James:**  “Go on, Anton. Give it a try.”  
 **Anton:**  “I have no way to repay you for your kindness.”  
 **Girl:**  “No need. If it makes you happy, that’s all the payment that we desire.”  
 **Anton:**  “Well, then at least tell me your name.”  
 **Girl:**  “Jacqueline. But… most people call me Jack.”  
 **Anton:**  “Nice to meet you, Jack.”

**Storybrooke. Present. Granny’s Diner. Exterior.**  
 _(Regina paces outside the diner as Tinker Bell rushes toward her.)  
_ **Tinker Bell:**  “Regina, I got your message, what’s the matter?”  
 **Regina:**   _(Shakes her head:)_ “Not here, I got us a room upstairs so we could talk.”  
 ****

**Granny’s Bed & Breakfast.**  
 _(Entering the room first, Regina looks anxious as Tinker Bell follows her inside, closing the door behind her.)_  
 **Tinker Bell:** “A married, pregnant woman and a fairy alone in a hotel room together? Tongues will wag. You look sensational by the way.”  
 **Regina:** _(Sighs:)_  “Thank you.”  
 **Tinker Bell:**  “So what’s this about, your message sounded urgent.”  
 **Regina:** _(Nods:)_  “Blue is getting ready to help us find a way to save Henry.”  
 **Tinker Bell:** “I heard. The Dream World won’t be easy to navigate. But then neither was Neverland. You lose your son a lot, come to think of it.”  
 **Regina:** “Which is why I’d like your help.”  
 **Tinker Bell:** “Anything.”  
 **Regina:** “I want you to help me protect Emma, but she can’t know about it until it’s too late.”  
 **Tinker Bell:** _(Seeing the anguish written across Regina’s face:)_  “What do you need me to do?”

**Storybrooke Docks. A Short Time Later.  
** _(The Charmings and the Swan-Mills’ gather on the docks as the Blue Fairy uses her magic to find the sapling.)  
_ **Blue Fairy:** _(A blast of light shoots out from her wand travelling across the water:)_ “There, where the light has landed. That’s where you’ll find the sapling.”  
 **David:** “All right, let’s go.”   
 **Snow White:** “Regina, would you like to do the honours?”  
 **Emma:** “Wait, just remember that when we find this thing we can’t touch it. Not until we’ve organised our people. Dad, I’m looking at you.”  
 **David:** “Don’t worry, I’ll behave. I’m in good company.”  
 **Emma:** “Gina?”  
 _(Regina nods then waves her hand, transporting all four of them from the docks.)_  
 ****

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
 _(Wilby returns to David, whimpering and licking his face until he wakes.)_  
 **David:** _(Coming back to his senses:)_  “Gabriel. _(Wilby barks and David follows the dog to Gabriel’s wagon:)_  Hello? Is anyone in there?”  
 **Snow White:** _(From inside the wagon:)_ “Yes! The Woodcutter locked me in!”  
 **David:** “There’s a big lock on the door.”  
 **Snow White:** “The Woodcutter will be back any second. If he catches you, he’ll kill you. You need to go!  _(David runs off. All is quiet for a moment before he returns, attacking the lock with a large rock:)_  Oh!”

**Storybrooke. Present.  
** _(Reappearing beside the stream, the foursome continue their search for the sapling.)_ **  
Snow White:** “Look. There.”  
 **David:** “That’s where the beacon hit.Come on.”  
 **Snow White:** _(Taking David’s hand, they walk together:)_ “Hey, you know where we are?”  
 **David:** “Yeah. Where you found me during the curse, when I wandered out of the hospital. Where you saved me.”  
 **Snow White:** _(Chuckles:)_  “What are the chances?”  
 **David:** “Think it’s a sign?”  
 **Snow White:** _(Sighs:)_  “I think… I don’t know what to believe anymore. Except that it’s good to be on an adventure with you again.”  
 **David:** “It’s always good.”  
 **Emma:** “Hey, lovebirds. Found something. _(Calling back:)_ Regina, over here.  _(Conjuring a pick axe, she takes a swing at the ground, hitting something metal.)_  
 **David:** _(Clearing debris with his foot:)_ “It’s a trap door.”  
 _(David lifts the hatch door as Regina catches up with them.)  
_ **Emma:** “You ready?”  
 **Snow White:** _(Takes David’s hand again:)_ “Always.”  
 **Regina:** “Good.  _(Taking Emma’s hand:)_ Then hang on.”  
 _(Using her magic once more, Regina transports them in a cloud of purple smoke down into the tunnel below.)_


	29. Chapter 29

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Kingdom Of Valencia.  
** _(Now on the run, Sid attempts to make his way quietly through the marketplace when he bumps into a man.)_  
 **Man:** “Hey. Aren’t you that guy from the poster?”   
 **Sid:** “What? N-no. That’s m… that’s my cousin. We’ve got different cheekbones. His are better, the lucky bastard.”   
 **Man:** “Well, I think it’s you. I’m getting that reward!”   
 **Sid:** “Hold on, hold on! If you hand me over, they’ll kill me. Do you really want my death on your conscience for six lousy gold pieces? What could you even buy with that?”   
 **Man 2:** “A farm!”   
 **Man 3:** “I could get a new wife. I hate the old one!”   
 **Man 2:** “I’m changing mine. I want a new wife, too!”   
 **Sid:**  “Wait! Please! Even if you deliver me to the king and queen, they’ll never pay! Look what they’ve done to this once proud kingdom. They plundered and destroyed it and ruined all of our lives! I mean, where’s it written that those jerks get to live in the castle and feast on lamb while the rest of us wallow in the muck and starve?! Where is it written?”   
 **Man 3:** “The Kingdom Charter.”   
 **Sid:** “Forget where it’s written. I say we storm the castle and take back what’s rightfully ours. Who’s with me?!”   
 _(The villagers all cheer.)  
_ **All:** ♪ We will march, and we’ll fight ♪   
♪ For the cause of good and right ♪   
 **Sid:** ♪ Though the odds of us surviving ♪   
♪ Are ridiculously slight ♪   
 **All:** ♪ And we’ll stand proud and tall ♪   
 **Sid:** ♪ Till they come to kill us all ♪   
♪ Then we’ll beg and plead and soil ourselves ♪   
♪ As, one by one, we fall ♪   
 _(Sid and the villagers start marching, Sid walking along a wall:)  
_ ♪ Some they’ll slash, some they’ll hack ♪   
♪ Some they’ll bludgeon blue and black ♪   
♪ Some they’ll gut from top to bottom ♪   
♪ Some they’ll mangle front to back ♪   
♪ And we’ll all realize ♪   
♪ As they’re gouging out our eyes ♪   
 _(Sid stage dives and the villagers catch him:)  
_ ♪ That tomorrow we’ll regret it ♪   
♪ But today, we rise ♪   
 _(A few villagers think better of the plan and turn back while the others march across a field:)  
_ ♪ And our corpses will rot on the plain ♪   
♪ Leaving only a gross, bloody stain ♪   
 _(At this, more villagers turn back:)  
_ ♪ Then the world, it will see ♪   
♪ As will all of history ♪   
 **All:** ♪ We had truth on our side ♪   
 **Sid:** ♪ But we still died in vain ♪   
 _(Some villagers hide under the bridge as Sid passes then turn and run away:)_  
♪ And the brave, lucky few ♪   
♪ Who will somehow make it through ♪   
♪ Scarred for life and missing limbs ♪   
♪ And needing help to pee and poo ♪   
 _(Sid is now being wheeled towards the castle on a cart by the remaining villagers:)_  
♪ They can stand ‘neath these skies ♪   
♪ Begging change from passerbys ♪   
♪ Is it hopeless? Yep, you said it ♪   
 _(Two more villagers run for their lives:)  
_ ♪ We might as well forget it ♪   
♪ Tomorrow, we’ll regret it ♪   
♪ But today, we rise ♪   
 _(Spotting the armoured guard stand together outside the castle:)  
_ ♪ Oh, my God, will we regret it ♪   
 _(The remaining villagers run for cover:)  
_ ♪ But today, we ri-i-i-i-se ♪   
 _(Sid jumps down from the cart and addresses the guards:)  
_ **Sid:** “Not so tough now, are you?! We’re gonna tear this castle down! Right, everybody?! I said, right, everybody?!  _(Sid turns to see that he stands alone, an arrow landing inches from him:)_ Tell me, why do musicals always get me so worked up?!” _(Sid makes a run for it.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.  
** _(Anton, Prince James, and Jack enter the pub from earlier. The sounds of laughter and drunkenness from the pub’s patrons fills the room.)_  
 **Prince James:** “Much better to be on the inside, huh?  _(Prince James pulls up a chair at a vacant table:)_ Please, you’re the guest of honor.”  
 **Anton:** “No fighting for a seat at the table. If my brothers could see me now.”  
 **Jack:** “I’m not so sure about this family of yours, Anton. It doesn’t sound like they appreciate you.”  
 **Anton:** “They’re not so bad. Except for the… making fun of me. And the pushing me around. And the harsh words. Well, yeah, it’s sorta bad.”  
 **Prince James:** “Sometimes you have to leave home to find the people you… truly belong with. Your real family.”  
 **Jack:** “It’s like you were always meant to be here, Anton.”  
 **Prince James:** _(Patting Anton on the shoulder:)_ “Now… make sure our Anton has all that he needs.”  _(Prince James leaves the table.)_  
 **Anton:** _(Sees a harp being played:)_ “I had one of those once. I never knew it made such beautiful music. My brothers are so wrong about humans.”  
 **Prince James:** _(Speaking to a man at the far end of the bar:)_ “It’s unacceptable. Go back there and tell him what I said. Promise him anything. I don’t care.”  
 **Anton:** _(To Jack:)_ “Is there a problem?”  
 **Jack:** “He didn’t tell you, did he? The royal coffers are empty. James and his father are deeply in debt to a neighboring kingdom.”  
 **Anton:** “I don’t understand.”  
 **Jack:** “If James can’t pay back what he owes, they’ll plunder this realm and burn it to the ground.”  
 **Anton:** “Now I understand.”  
 **Jack:** “It’s bad.”  
 **Anton:** “Will the other kingdom only accept gold coins?”  
 **Jack:** “Well, it depends. A magic bean, for instance, would be worth a thousand coins, but you don’t have any of those back home… do you?”  
 **Anton:** “No. No beans. We do have treasure. Enough to pay off your debts, I bet.”  
 **Jack:** “You’d help us?”  
 **Anton:** “Without question. If I’m gonna stay here for good, might as well make sure it’s a nice kingdom and not, you know… burned to the ground.”  
 **Jack:** _(She chuckles and gives Anton a kiss on the cheek:)_ “You are our hero.”  
 ****

**Storybrooke. Present.**  
 _(Walking along the darkened tunnel in their attempt to find the sapling, Emma, Regina, Snow and David come to a stop at two diverging paths.)_  
 **David:**  “Ah, good. There’s a fork in the passage.”  
 **Snow White:** “Thoughts?”

**Regina:** “We can flip a coin or… I can just pick? I’ll just pick.”  
 **Emma:** “We could pair off, take a passage each.”  
 **David:** “Yeah, but who goes with who?”  
 _(All four chuckle at this.)  
_ **Regina:** “We don’t have time explore both ways, we have to find the sapling and protect it from Morpheus.”  
 **Emma:** “Then we just have to choose wisely.”   
 _(Taking Regina’s hand, Emma leans in and kisses her. After a moment, the right hand side tunnel glows green.)_  
 **David:** "Well, how about that? I guess we got our answer.”  
 **Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_  “That way.”  
 _(Regina and Emma walk on ahead as the Charmings stay behind.)_  
 **Snow White:** “We could’ve done that, too.”  
 **David:** _(Nods:)_  “Exactly what I was thinking.”  
 **Snow White:**  “Yeah.”  
 _(Mutually reassured, they head down the glowing passage to catch up.)  
_ **Emma:** _(Spots the sapling:)_ “There it is.”  
 **Regina:** “Good. Now we need to put a protection spell around this place to make sure…”  _(While Emma and Regina talk, the Charmings approach the sapling.)  
_ **Snow White:** “It’s so small, how do we know this will work?”  
 **David:** _(Glancing over his shoulder:)_ “There’s one way to find out.”  
 _(Throwing caution to the wind, they both place their hands on the sapling. Instantly, they’re both flooded with memories of their past. From their first meeting to their wedding by the lake with Lancelot and Ruth, to Prince Charming waking Snow White from the sleeping curse with a kiss.)_

**Snow White:**  “What was that?”  
 **David:** “The sapling.”  
 **Snow White:** “Blue said that it was created from true love. Maybe that’s just what it does… shows you your own true love?”  
 **David:** “As if we needed reminding.”  
 **Snow White:** “David, how much did you see? There was something I couldn’t quite…”  
 **Regina:** _(Cutting in:)_ “This is really sweet, but if you’re done reliving the Charmings greatest hits, we need to go.”  
 ****

**Giant’s Lair. Past.  
** _(Anton is filling a giant-sized bag with treasure when Arlo walks up behind him.)  
_ **Arlo:**  “Anton. Anton, where have you been? We were worried.”  
 **Anton:**  “I needed to get away for a little while. So… I went down below to see things for myself.”  
 **Arlo:**  “You went to the human world? Do you have any idea how dangerous that could be?”  
 **Anton:**  “I met friends there—friends who understand me, who like me. And I plan to go back for good.”  
 **Arlo:**  “Anton… I know we tease you. But we love you. You’re our brother. You know that. You expect these humans to just welcome you with open arms? You could crush them.”  
 **Anton:**   _(Defensively:)_  “There’s magic that can change me to their size. And with this treasure, we can all be happy.”   
 _(All of a sudden, birds can be heard cawing.)_  
 **Arlo:**  “Sentry birds. Someone has trespassed on our land. You told the humans you were coming here, didn’t you? You showed them the beanstalk.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Continued.  
** _(David continues pounding on the wagon door lock as Snow yells at him from inside.)  
_ **Snow White:** "It’s no use! Run away before it’s too late! _(An axe lands beside David, burying itself into the wagon door. Turning, David sees the Woodcutter running towards him with another axe raised. Blocking the axe with the rock, David backs up against the wagon and rips the first axe from the door as the Woodcutter advances again. Meaning to duel with the assailant, David’s hopes are dashed when the Woodcutter cuts his axe in half. Ducking, David causes the Woodcutter to punch a hole through the wagon with his axe. Kicking David to the ground, the Woodcutter raises his axe again, only for Snow to grab the handle from inside:)_ Get him!”  
 _(Scrambling to his feet, David picks up the axe handle and runs the Woodcutter through, killing him.)  
_ **David:** “We did it. Let’s get you out of there.”  
 _(Throwing down the axe handle, he takes the key from the Woodcutter’s hand and moves toward the wagon lock.)_  
 **Snow White:** “Wait! Don’t.”  
 **David:** “No, it’s okay. You’ll be sa…”  
 **Snow White:** “Yes, but it’s your safety that should concern you. I, uh… I’ve made some enemies. If you see my face, there will be a target on your back.”  
 **David:** _(Sighs:)_ “Okay. As you wish.  _(Passes the key through the hole in the door:)_ After I’m gone, you can let yourself out.”  
 **Snow White:** “Thank you.”  
 **David:** “What are you doing out here alone in the woods?”  
 **Snow White:** “Oh… Trying to survive,  _(Laughing:)_ and not doing a very good job of it.”  
 **David:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Well, I’m impressed. You’re very resourceful.”  
 **Snow White:** “I don’t know about that. Wh-What were you doing on this road?”  
 **David:** “I was headed to Longbourn to sell my mother’s farm. I’m afraid we need the money.”  
 **Snow White:** “I have money.”  
 **David:** “What?”  
 **Snow White:** “Yeah, I was going to… never mind. You should have it, uh, as a reward for rescuing me.”  
 **David:** “No, I can’t accept it. Surely whatever you needed it for, you still do.”

**Snow White:** “Maybe not. Maybe I  _am_ resourceful. There’s a… a pretty corrupt nobleman who rides his carriage through my territory a lot. It just might happen that some of his fine cash is liberated as he passes through. I’ll find a way.”  
 **David:** “Sounds dangerous. You sure you want to do it alone?”  
 **Snow White:** _(Tipping the money into her hand:)_ “I don’t feel so alone right now. Knowing you believe in me, means I’m not alone.”  
 _(When Snow pokes her arm through the hole, David reaches up and touches her hand to accept the coins. As their hands part, a spark of true love forms at their fingertips and falls unseen to the ground, sprouting the beginnings of the sapling.)  
_ ****

**Giant’s Lair. Past.  
** _(Prince James and Jack have just finished climbing the beanstalk. Arlo comes rushing out of the castle in the clouds with Anton right behind him.)  
_ **Arlo:**   _(In a deep voice:)_  “Humans. Let’s kill them.”  
 **Anton:**  “No, no, no! It’s not like that.  _(Anton gets in front of Arlo to slow him down:)_  Arlo, these are my friends, James and Jack. Guys, you didn’t have to come up here. The treasure’s ready to go.”  
 **Prince James:**  “Oh, we’re not here for the treasure. We’re here for the beans. All of them.”  
 **Anton:**  “But… you’re my friends. How—”  
 **Jack:**  “No,  _(She draws her sword:)_  we’re not. If you and your people wanna save your lives, take us to the beans.”  
 **Arlo:**  “No. We may live in peace, but we will fight to protect what is ours.”  
 **Prince James:**  “Then a fight is what you shall have.”  _(He draws his sword.)_  
 ****

**The Battle Is On.**  
 _(A short time later, Anton runs in carrying a giant-sized axe and sword. Arlo runs in behind him.)_  
 **Arlo:**  “Anton. The human armies are overrunning us. Abraham and Andre have fallen. The human swords are poisoned.”  
 **Anton:**  “This is all because of me. I’ve ruined everything.”  
 **Arlo:**  “No, you still have a chance to save us.”  
 **Anton:**  “How?”  
 **Arlo:**  “The beans, Anton. You must raze the fields.”  
 **Anton:**  “No.”  
 **Arlo:**  “If the humans take the beans, they will bring their violence to every realm. It is your birthright to protect the beans. Right now that means destroying them.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House.  
** _(Emma pulls on her leather jacket and readies herself for what lies ahead.)  
_ **Snow White:** _(Entering:)_ “Well, I’ve just come back from Camelot, and Guinevere agreed. Lancelot will lead their army into the Dream World. _(Noticing the pensive look on her daughter’s face:)_  Are you all right?”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah. I mean, I’ve got to be, right?”  
 **Snow White:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “I hate that Morpheus is separating you two like this, and making you relive your cursed life. Do you know how he plans on doing that without the Dark Curse ingredients by the way?”  
 **Emma:**   _(Shrugs:)_  “He’s a god. I’m pretty sure he can do whatever he wants.”  
 **Snow White:** “If that were true, Morpheus would’ve enslaved us all by now. Zeus doesn’t want him to succeed any more than we do.”  
 **Emma:** “Then why doesn’t Zeus stop Morpheus himself? Why must we be the playthings of the gods?”  
 **Snow White:**  “I don’t know. Hercules never understood it either, but I know you won’t be alone for whatever comes.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah, about that, are you sure coming with me is the best play here? I mean you and Dad have lead armies before, you’d be of more use on the battlefield.”  
 **Snow White:** “Emma, the realms are united because of you and Regina. Frankly, they owe you their support and their armies that go with it. All of our friends and family who are capable of fighting are going to do so. Plus, with Tiana rallying the people of Wonderland, Ruby and Mulan convincing Merida to lead her army, and Jasmine preparing her men, there will be more than enough leaders when the battle comes.  _(Pulling Emma in for a hug:)_  Many years ago, David and I made a choice to sacrifice your future to save ourselves. Today we’re choosing you.”  
 ****

**Wonderland.**  
 _(Tiana looks out at the gathered crowd nervously. Will, Alice, Robin & Regina stand with her.)_  
 **Tiana:**  “I’m sorry. I don’t think there’s enough beignet magic in the world to get the people to agree to this.”  
 **Regina:**  “You won’t need magic. I’ve heard about what you’ve managed to achieve here. From one Queen to another, you’ve got this.”  
 **Tiana:** “Right. Queen.  _(Taking a deep breath, she walks forward and addresses the people:)_ Folks. Please listen. Our people, o-our friends are in trouble and…”   
 _(The people talk among themselves, not listening until…)_  
 **Will:** “Oi, you lot, listen up.”  
 _(The people fall silent.)_  
 **Tiana:** “Since I became your queen, Wonderland has done things differently. Unlike rulers our land has known in the past, I like to think that I’ve listened to my people. Together, we created a council of advisers to make sure everyone’s voice would be heard. This will all end the moment Lord Morpheus gets his way and that is why we must fight. These are strange times, and we need to stand together more than ever. Your realm needs you. Your Queen needs you.” 

**Dun Broch.**  
 _(Ruby and Mulan stand by as Merida speaks to the clans.)_  
 **Merida:**  “Only a coward would start a war he has no intention of fighting in himself. That is who Lord Morpheus is, a so-called god who refuses to even show his true face. We didn’t ask for this, but we will fight with everything we have. We’re not ashamed of who we are. So let’s show them what happens when you face the combined might of clans DunBroch, Macintosh, Dingwall, and Macguffin!”  _(All those gathered raise their arms and roar in approval.)  
_ ****

**Agrabah.**  
 _(Jasmine stands in front of her father, The Sultan, as they discuss Agrabah’s role in the upcoming battle.)_  
 **Jasmine:** “Trade agreements?! You won’t allow the army of Agrabah to join the battle because of trade agreements?”  
 **Sultan:**  “Jasmine, my angel, how can I possibly dedicate our troops to fight in this conflict when Arendelle does not? It will make our partners look bad.”  
 **Jasmine:** “Elsa isn’t sending her army because they will be protecting those from the combined realms who cannot fight! Arendelle isn’t abstaining, they’re defending.”  
 **Sultan:** “The fact remains, they are not sending troops, so neither can we.”  
 **Jasmine:** _(Emits a scream of frustration:)_  “Oh, this is insane. I cannot believe you sometimes. But you know what? Maybe this is for the best.”  
 **Sultan:** "Good, then we’re in agreement.”  
 **Jasmine:** “Absolutely. Aladdin and I shall go, while you and Agrabah’s army stays here like the bunch of inadequate imbeciles you are.”  
 _(Jasmine storms from the room without another word.)_

__

**Underworld. Present.**  
 _(Morpheus/Hades stands over Hook, admiring his handiwork.)_  
 **Morpheus/Hades:** “I’m afraid the time has come for me to leave you, Captain. You have been a most wonderful distraction, it’s been exciting hasn’t it?”  
 **Hook:** _(Bloodied and beaten, groans in pain and rolls over slightly:)_  “It will be… when I kill you.”  
 **Morpheus/Hades:** _(Laughs:)_ You can’t kill me. I’m a god.  _(Chuckling:)_  This… where we are now, is death.”  
 **Hook:** “Well, then, I’ll find whatever’s worse and do it to you.”  
 **Morpheus/Hades:** _(Kneels beside him:)_ “The only thing that could kill me is the sword forged by Zeus from the remnants of the Olympian crystal. Even then, it can only work if it is wielded by the one true king to unite them all. Zeus placed it in my realm in an attempt to stop me, but luckily, no one knows where that is.”  
 ****

**Henry’s Dreamscape.**   
_(Richard is seen wielding the sword… using the hilt to crack walnuts with.)_   
****

**Underworld. Continued.  
Morpheus/Hades: **“So, Captain,  _(Pulling him to his feet:)_ since you are neither the one true king or currently in my realm, I’m not too worried.”  
 **Hook:** “You’re just going to leave me down here?”  
 **Morpheus/Hades:** “Oh I certainly could, but no. I’m going to give you a shot at redemption. A chance to escape the Underworld and return home a new man.”  
 **Hook:** “And why would you do that?”  
 **Morpheus/Hades:** “Because when I become the supreme ruler of all the realms of story, I’ll need someone to tell the people that I’m not such a bad guy. Orpheus and Eurydice, do those names ring a bell?”  
 **Hook:** “I can’t say they do, no, but I’m sure you’ll tell me all about them.”  
 **Morpheus/Hades:** “They are the only two souls known to have ever escaped the Underworld.”  
 **Hook:** “How?”  
 **Morpheus/Hades:** “Orpheus helped Eurydice escape by feeding her ambrosia, the food of the gods.”  
 **Hook:** “And where exactly do you get some of that?”  
 **Morpheus/Hades:** _(Smiles:)_ “Glad to see you’re paying attention but, seeing as you’re not really dead, you won’t be needing any ambrosia. Which is good news because the real Hades chopped down the tree where the ambrosia grows from a long time ago. However, you will still need to follow in the lovers’ footsteps and find the room. Inside, there will be a portal that will take you wherever you wish to go. Now, listen closely, I shall say this only once.”  
 ****

**Giant’s Lair. Past.  
** _(Arlo and Jack are fighting. Meanwhile, Prince James is filling a sack full with treasure.)  
_ **Jack:**   _(Thrusting her sword into Arlo’s heel:)_  “Uhh!”  
 **Arlo:**  “Aah! Ha!”   
 _(Arlo pulls the sword out from his heel. He lunges forward and grabs Jack.)_  
 **Jack:**  “AAH! James! Aah!  _(James turns and sees she needs help, but he just stands there. Jack grunts as she tries to free herself before Arlo stabs her with her own sword:)_  UHH!”   
 _(Arlo drops Jack. Prince James goes back to filling his sack at a faster rate than before. The poison of the sword takes effect. Arlo loses his balance and collapses. Anton enters.)_  
 **Anton:**  “Arlo?  _(He sees Arlo on the ground:)_  No.  _(Anton falls to his knees next to Arlo:)_  No, no, no, no!”   
 _(Prince James finishes filling his sack and starts to run toward the beanstalk.)_

**Jack:**  “James!  _(Prince James stops:)_  Please.”  
 **Prince James:**  “I’m sorry, Jack. But I have a kingdom to run. I’m sure you understand.”  _(Prince James runs off. Jack lets out a weak groan and dies.)_  
 **Arlo:**  “Anton… the poison. It’s in my blood. Did you…”  
 **Anton:**  “All destroyed. The fields and every last bean.”  
 **Arlo:**  “Oh, good. Good. That’s what’s important.”  
 **Anton:**  “No. Everyone else is dead. You can’t die, too, please.”  
 **Arlo:**  “I know your path is hard. But someday you will know which road to choose. And when you do,  _(He pulls out a vial:)_  you will need this. A preserved cutting from the stalk.  _(Anton takes the vial:)_  Plant it. New beans will grow.”  
 **Anton:**  “But you had me salt the land. Nothing can grow here.”  
 **Arlo:**  “Then someday you will find… new land.”  _(Arlo dies.)_  
 **Anton:**  “How? Arlo? Arlo?!  _(Whispers:)_  No.”   
 ****

**Storybrooke. Present.**  
 _(David stands looking down at the magic bean in his hand while Anton continues handing out beans to the others.)_  
 **Anton:** “It’s been a good harvest this year and the beans are plentiful, but I’ve never heard of them being used in the Dream World before.”  
 **David:** “There’s no guarantee once we’re in Morpheus’ realm that we’ll all arrive at the same location. The beans are our best shot at gathering everyone in one place, it just may take a few tries.”

**Anton:**   _(Reaches Emma and Regina:)_  “I heard what Morpheus has planned for you guys and er… I think you should take three each.”  
 **Regina:** “Thank you.”  
 **Emma:** “Thanks, Anton.” _(They hug.)_  
 **Alice:**   _(To Zelena:)_  “What did the people of Oz have to say?”  
 **Zelena:** “Well, I’ve warned them. Whether any of them will turn up to do their part is another thing. But then again, what good would Munchkins be in a fight anyway?”  
 **Tiana:** “Actually, you’d be surprised.”  
 **Zelena:** “What about you, any luck?”  
 **Tiana:** “We took a vote and it’s mostly going to be those who fought with me during the Black Fairy’s curse and a few Lost Boys joining us.”  
 **Zelena:** “Better than nothing, I suppose. _(To Robin:)_ Are you ready for this?”  
 **Robin:**  “Oh yeah, and while we’re helping Aunt Regina, Alice and Will have a plan of their own.”  
 **Zelena:**  “Really?”  
 **Alice:**  “Yep, Will and I have a history in the Dream World and we might just be able to use that to find Henry.”

_(Anton makes his way over to Rumplestiltskin and Belle.)_  
 **Anton:**  “Regina and Emma told me Morpheus has plans for you too. So here, take a few extra beans.”  
 **Belle:**   _(As Rumple takes the beans:)_ “Thank you, Anton.”  
 **Anton:**   _(Nods. To Will:)_  “Will?”  
 **Will:** “I’ll take as many as you can spare, mate. I don’t feel good about this at all.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Great. Now I’m in agreement with Will Scarlett.”  
 **Belle:** “Listen to me, Rumple. You have survived way worse than this. I know you’ll find a way to save Henry and come back to us.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:**  “Belle, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
 **Belle:** _(They kiss:)_ “After this, you’ll never have to find out, I promise.”   
 ****

**Henry’s Dreamscape.  
** _(Gareth is polishing his armour in his room when Madelena enters.)_  
 **Queen Madelena:** “I’m sorry your birthday’s been such a bust. I really tried to get someone to hit you.”   
 **Gareth:** “It’s all right. It’s just nice to know you care.” 

**Queen Madelena:** “But I do have one last birthday surprise that unexpectedly arrived. I think you’re going to love it. _(Lord Morpheus enters the room:)_ How would you like an unprovoked war to seize control of all the realms?”  
 **Gareth:** _(Stands, throwing his sword over his shoulder:)_  “Best birthday present ever.”  _(Both Madelena and Morpheus laugh.)_  
 **Morpheus:** “Dingdong.”  
 ****

**Storybrooke.**    
 _(With their friends, family and several armies behind them, Regina and Emma stand in front of the sapling.)_  
 **Emma:** “So how does this work, exactly?”  
 **Blue Fairy:**  “As both of you share True Love with your son, when you touch the sapling together while thinking of Henry, a portal should open, taking you to him.”  
 **Regina:**  “Morpheus said he’d send Emma and I to different realms as soon as we stepped into the Dream World. So once we open the portal, we need to be the last to enter.  _(To Emma:)_ Ready?”  
 **Emma:** _(Nods:)_  “Let’s do this.”  
 _(Taking each others hand, they both reach out and touch the sapling, causing the cave to fill with a brilliant green light.)_


	31. Chapter 31

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Kingdom Of Valencia.  
** _(Having revealed his true face and identity, Morpheus consults Madelena and Gareth over the battle plans.)_  
 **Morpheus:** “So, we take your army onto the great Plain of Endor and take the enemy by surprise. Ha ha! _(Playing with figurines:)_ Valencians! Die! Off with his head! _(Laughs:)_ Whoo! Oh… sorry. So excited. Y… you don’t seem excited.  _(Reading their expressions:)_ You’re not. You’re not excited.”   
 **Gareth:** “I am excited. I’m very excited. This is my excited voice.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “And can you confirm that, um… _(Picks up Ella’s figurine:)_ Ella will definitely be there? No reason. Just asking. Just kidding. There’s a reason.”   
 **Morpheus:** “Oh, yes, she’ll be there. Sadly, with no plus one. Isn’t that just the pits?”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “So sad.” _(Drops the figurine carelessly.)_  
 **Gareth:** “And don’t worry. I’ve told my men to take Ella alive so you can do the honors.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Oh, my God, I love you so much right now.”   
 **Morpheus:** “Love. I smell a wedding!  _(Squeals excitedly:)_ I’m seeing hydrangeas. Everywhere. And a cranky poet who can write custom poems for the guests. Oh, she’s such a bitch, but it’s great, great. Trust me. What do you think? Hmm?”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Um…”   
 _(Madelena quickly runs from the room.)  
_ **Morpheus:** _(To Gareth:)_ “Nerves.” 

**Gareth:** “She said ‘I love you.’ No one’s ever said that to me. It’s like the world looks different. I’m seeing things I never noticed before.”  
 _(Gareth slips into a daydream where he walks through the castle gardens:)  
(Birds chirping:) _♪ The skyball’s doing its shine-thing ♪  
♪ The moving air is so sweet ♪  
 _(Sniffs a flower:)_ ♪ This flopsy colourful vine-thing ♪  
♪ Smells as pretty as meat ♪  
♪ And those wingy-beasts with their feathers ♪  
♪ They make a squeaky-like sound ♪ _(Birds chirp around him:)_  
♪ And I’d never have guessed ♪  
♪ What I’m trying to say ♪  
♪ Frankly I hadn’t a clue ♪  
♪ Now this chunk of my chest ♪  
♪ Keeps flump-flumpin’ away ♪  
♪ Love makes the world brand new! ♪  
 ****

**Back In The Room.  
Morpheus: **“Oh, Gareth, you’re smiling. Sorry, could you stop it? I just find it deeply unsettling.”  
 ****

**Storybrooke. Present.**  
 _(Watching as Alice and Robin say their goodbyes for the time being, Emma turns to see only her family remains in the cave.)_  
 **Emma:** “Well, I guess that’s everyone.”  
 **Maleficent:** _(Walking towards them:)_  “Not quite.”   
 **Snow White:** “What are you doing here?”  
 **Maleficent:** “Seeing as you Charmings only look out for yourselves, I’ve come to save Killian.”  
 **David:** “He was last seen entering Henry’s dreamscape. When we find Henry he can lead us to Hook.”  
 **Maleficent:** “Yes, but once you learn what I’ve discovered, you so-called heroes may not feel like bringing Killian back.”

**Regina:** “Mal, what are you talking about?”  
 _(Wordlessly, Maleficent pulls out the missing pages of the storybook.)_  
 **David:** _(Points:)_  “Are those what I think they are?”  
 **Maleficent:** “I found these on the Jolly Roger beside a half written confession, which was addressed to you.”  
 **David:**  “Confession? Hook killed my father? He’s the one responsible for tearing my family apart!”  
 **Maleficent:** “You and your sickening spouse are guilty of the exact same thing! You ripped my child from my arms, causing me to live for decades without her. So spare me your self-righteous anger and get out of my way.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “Here.  _(Hands Maleficent a bean:)_ You may need this.”  
 **Maleficent:** “Thank you. _(Walking towards the portal, turns back to the Charmings:)_ There’s so much pain and suffering between our families. All because you trusted the visions of a damn unicorn.”  
 _(Without another word, Maleficent enters the portal.)  
_ ****

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Night.**  
 _(As Ella, Richard and Roberta make camp for the night, they are followed by a unicorn, much to Richard’s dismay.)_  
 **Richard:** “Shoo.”  
 **Roberta:** “Unicorns are only attracted by those untouched by…” **  
Richard:**  “Get away.”  
 **Roberta:**   _(Realising, pulls Richard aside:)_  “Hey, you don’t have to be embarrassed.”   
 **Richard:** “Honestly, Bobby, I… I’ve just always felt that something that special should be shared with someone you love, and… I’ve never been in love.”   
 **Roberta:** “Well, not yet. There’s still time. There’s me.”   
 **Richard:** “You?”  
 **Roberta:** “Richard, you’re the reason I came on this journey to begin with. It’s always been you. I guess what I’m trying to say is when all’s said and done… I’m just a girl standing in front of a boy, asking him to like her.”

_(Unsure what to do next, Richard panics and rushes over to Ella.)_  
 **Richard:** “Hey, Ella, quick story I want to tell you. _(Quietly:)_ I need your advice. I really want to kiss Roberta, and stuff, and I think the timing is right. But did she say she likes me?”   
 **Ella:** “Get to the point.”   
 **Richard:** “Do… do I ask her? Do I just grab her and kiss her? Sneak up behind her in dark clothing, shout ‘boo’ and kiss her when she’s screaming? What?”  
 **Ella:** “Look, I would love to help you, but I don’t want to. But, no, definitely don’t do the ‘boo’ version. It’s sort of frowned upon, okay? I’ve got to get some sleep.”  
 **Richard:** “No ‘boo’ version. Good to know. _(Walking back to Roberta:)_  So… Uh, Bobby, I meant to ask you… Hey, what’s your favorite tree? Because kids these days are all into oaks, but I like a spruce, and… Mmm!  _(Roberta grabs him and they kiss:)_ Oh, my God. That was wonderful.”  
 _(Roberta laughs and together, they run behind some tall bushes, out of sight.)_  
 **Ella:** _(Laying on her bedroll:)_ “So, I’ll just lie here and listen to this happen, then, I guess.”  _(More giggling can be heard and Ella rolls over onto her side to see a woman in a dress standing over her.)  
_ **Tiana:** “Hey there.”

**Rumplestiltskin’s Dreamscape.**  
 _(An adult Gideon stands beside his father at Belle’s grave.)_  
 **Gideon:** “I can’t believe she’s gone. Every time I’d come and visit, time here seemed frozen.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Time was. But she wasn’t. When you go on for too long, you forget what really matters. I never want to forget.”   
 **Gideon:** “Give me the dagger, Papa. Let me unburden you so you can be with Mother. I can bear it.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “I took the dagger for one son. I’m not gonna give it to the other. That’s what Morpheus would want me to do. To use my grief over losing Belle to destroy my family completely. In this world I am still the Dark One, destined to watch the ones I love die as I live on, immortal. Back home I have been freed of such a fate, and that is why it’s time for me to leave this place. To travel to a dreamscape which will ultimately lead me to be reunited with you and Belle. _(At these words, the adult Gideon fades from sight:)_ It’s time for me to go to a place where my shame first began, the battlefield. Only this time, I shall not run. This time, I will make my family proud.”  
 ****

**Henry’s Dreamscape.  
** _(Rumplestiltskin walks through a portal into Henry’s dream world, where he bumps into Alice.)_  
 **Alice:** “Welcome, glad you could make it.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Have I missed it? Have I missed the battle?”  
 **Alice:** “No, you haven’t been gone that long. Head back long that way and you’ll find some familiar faces.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Well wait a minute, where are you going?”  
 **Alice:** “Will and I have a plan, and if it works, we’ll be able to find Henry before the battle even begins.”

**Storybrooke. Cave.  
** _(With only Regina, Emma, the Charmings, Zelena and Robin remaining, they are finally ready to enter the Dream World.)_  
 **Emma:** "So everyone knows what they’re doing, right? Mom, Dad, you’re with me. Zelena, Robin, you’re with Regina.  _(There is a general murmur of agreement:)_  All right, here we go.”  
 _(Walking towards the portal together, Emma and her parents fail to notice when Tinker Bell steps out from the shadows.)_  
 **Robin:**  “Wait, what-”  
 **Zelena:**  “Shh. Trust us, sweetheart, it’s all for the best.”  
 _(Watching as the Charmings enter the portal and disappear, with a final nod to Regina, the fairy steps forward, pointing her wand at Emma’s back. Shooting a jet of light at Emma, Tinker Bell turns and immediately draws the light back towards Regina so that it connects the two women.)_  
 **Tinker Bell:**  “You two, be ready to catch Regina.  _(Stalking over to Emma while Zelena and Robin stand either side of Regina:)_ Three, two, one… now!  _(Tinker Bell catches a stunned Emma as she stumbles, before gently guiding her into the portal. Turning to the others:)_ Quickly, get her through the portal before she comes to her senses.”  
 **Robin:**   _(Running with the semi conscious pregnant woman between them:)_  “I assume you’re gonna explain what the hell just happened?”  
 **Zelena:** “Yes, darling.”  
 _(Tinker Bell watches the three figures disappear through the portal, before returning to her fairy form and flying out of the cave.)_


	32. Chapter 32

**Dream World. Location As Yet Unknown.**  
_(Emma’s eyes snap open, knowing immediately that something is very wrong. Turning in a slow circle, she sees herself surrounded by forest. Only upon almost losing her balance, does Emma finally realise what’s happened.)_  
**Emma:** _(Clutching her pregnant stomach:)_ “No. It can be… she didn’t-”  
**Robin:** _(Cautiously approaching:)_ “Aunt Regina?”  
**Emma:** “Regina? No… this can’t be happening.  _(Looks to Zelena who stands several paces away:)_  You knew about this?”  
**Zelena:** “Yes, I knew.”  
**Emma:** “We have to go back. We have to stop her.”  
**Zelena:** “We can’t go back, we’re stuck here now. Anyway, Regina went through the portal before us, remember?”  
**Emma:**  “ _I_ went through the portal first! At least that was the plan. How could you let her do this?”  
**Robin:**  “Wait a minute. Aunt Emma?”  
**Emma:**  “Yeah. Thanks to your mom. _(To Zelena:)_ How could you do this to me?”  
**Zelena:** “I didn’t. Regina enlisted Tinker Bell for the job. I just went along with it.”  
**Emma:**  “But why?”  
**Zelena:**  “Because my sister loves you. She couldn’t bear the thought of you reliving your trauma, so Regina made sure you wouldn’t.”  
**Emma:** “We have to get her out of there, we have to save her.”  
**Zelena:** “And we will, but first we have to figure out where we are.  _(Looking around:)_ This place was meant for Regina, so who knows what challenges lie ahead.”  
**Emma:** “If anything happens to Regina, I swear I’ll-”  
**Zelena:** “Ah ah. Careful Emz,  _(Pulls a pouch from her pocket and holds it up:)_ this is fairy dust. It’s the only thing that will change you two back into your own bodies again, so if I were you, I’d keep that in mind.”  
**Robin:** “Mom’s right, Emma. The best thing we can do for Regina is work together to find out where we are.”  
**Emma:**  “We don’t need to know where we are. I know where Regina is and I have this.” _(Holds up a magic bean.)_  
**Zelena:** “Oh, brilliant plan. Follow Regina and then we’ll all be stuck with our curse memories, only this time you’ll be playing the role of Roni the drunken, pregnant bar maid.”  
_(Emma growls in frustration and then suddenly, feels the baby kick.)_  
**Robin:** _(When Emma gasps:)_  “What? Is it the baby?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah.  _(Smiling:)_  Quick, gimme your hand.”  
_(Emma grabs Robin’s hand and places it on Regina’s stomach.)_  
**Robin:** “Oh my gosh!”  
**Emma:** _(Notices Zelena hovering awkwardly and rolls her eyes:)_ “Come on.”  
_(Emma grabs Zelena’s hand and places it on the baby bump as well.)_  
**Zelena:** _(Smiles:)_ “Seems my niece is ready for an adventure.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah.  _(They stand like that for a long moment until the baby settles down. Calmer:)_  All right, let’s go find out where we are.”  
_(The trio turn and walk down the forest path together, prepared to do whatever it takes to save both Henry and Regina.)_

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Night.**  
_(Tiana and Ella continue their talk.)_  
**Ella:** “You’re from another realm?”  
**Tiana:** “Yes. Several realms, actually. It’s complicated. I came here along with my friends, comrades and several armies to battle Lord Morpheus and save a young prince. Perhaps you’ve heard of him, his name is Henry Swan-Mills?”  
**Ella:** “Henry? You’re from Henry’s realm?  _(Tiana nods:)_ H-how do you know he needs saving? The last I heard, he was off seeking an adventure.”  
**Tiana:** “Morpheus came to our world and told us he was keeping Henry captive. He wants us all to fight this huge battle against him. If Morpheus wins, he’ll rule over all of us, but it is the only chance we have to save Henry and ourselves.”  
**Ella:** _(Walks away to ponder all this:)_ “I thought Henry left me for a chance at glory. I should’ve known he would have come for me if he could.”  
**Tiana:** “So, will you help us?”  
**Ella:** _(Walking back to her:)_ “I’ve been searching for an army so that I may save my people. You have brought an army so that you may save your prince. The same man who has stolen my heart. Of course I’ll help you.”  _(Tiana smiles, slightly confused by this statement, but happy to have found an ally.)  
_****

**Dream World. Wish Realm.**  
_(Walking through the forest, Emma, Robin & Zelena come upon two people laying a wreath at the foot of a statue. Emma groans when she recognises the statue of her parents.)_  
**Emma:** “I know where we are. We’re in the Wish Realm the Evil Queen banished me to.”  
**Zelena:** “So what’s the problem?”  
**Emma:**  “The problem is that Regina killed Snow White and Prince Charming in this realm. She…  _I_  am an outlaw here.”  
**Zelena:** “Well we know a few things about outlaws, don’t we Robin? Hang back,  _(Conjures a fireball into her hand:)_ Robin and I can handle this.”  
**Emma:** “No! We don’t need to cause an incident. _(Conjures a red cloak around herself:)_ I’ll just go talk to them. You two stay here.  _(Leaving Robin and Zelena behind, Emma approaches the two people stood by the statue:)_  Excuse me, I’m wondering if you could help. My friends and I-  _(The people turn to face her:)_ Grumpy? Blue?”

**Grumpy:**  “Lady, I don’t know how you know our names, but I think you’re gonna have more problems than you bargained for.”  
**Granny:** _(Stepping out from behind a tree, crossbow raised:)_ “You’re gonna be sorry you stopped for help.”  
**Emma:**  “Granny.  _(As Granny joins the other two:)_ What the hell is going on here?”  
**Blue Fairy:**  “Oh, stop asking questions and put your hands up! You could be a good score for us.”  
**Emma:** “Wait, are you three robbing me?”  
**Granny:**  “Of course not, we’re going to hold you for ransom.”  
**Grumpy:**  “No doubt your husband will pay a lot of money to get his pregnant wife back.”  
**Emma:** “Okay, enough of this.  _(Lowers her hood:)_ Robin!”  
**Grumpy:** _(Seeing her face clearly for the first time:)_  “Oh great, it’s the Evil Queen!”  
**Robin:** _(From several feet away:)_  “No. _(When the trio turn to face her:)_  That’s my Aunt.  _(Drawing back her bow, looks at Granny:)_  Payback’s a bitch, old woman.”  
_(Robin fires three arrows in quick succession, landing at each would-be robber’s feet. Thinking better of things, Granny, Grumpy and Blue run for cover.)_  
**Emma:**   _(When Robin and Zelena catch her up:)_  “Nice intensity. What was that about?”  
**Robin:**  “Oh, I owed Granny one. She chased Alice and I half across Storybrooke when we asked for her help.”  
**Zelena:** “In her defense, poppet, Granny was still fighting the effects of your girlfriend’s anger cloud, or whatever that was.”  
**Emma:**  “Well whatever the reason, thanks for having my back.”  
**Robin:** “Of course, that’s what family does. Now let’s go find the rest of ours.” 

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Kingdom Of Valencia.**  
_(Madelena is in her chambers when there is a knock at the door.)  
_**Gareth:** _(Entering:)_ “There you are. I’ve been looking all over for ya.”   
**Queen Madelena:** “I’m packing for war.”   
**Gareth:** “Yeah, well, after that, maybe, I thought we’d go and address the troops. Uh, why don’t I put my stuff in there with yours? I mean, I don’t have a lot, and, uh, well, basically, I wear this every day.”   
**Queen Madelena:** “Share a trunk? I don’t want your stuff touching mine.”   
**Gareth:** “Is everything okay?”  
**Morpheus:** “Knock, knock! Gentle reminder… uh, I’ve had a crow from the vicar. He’d love you to set a date for the wedding soon, because he fills up in August. Inquisition season.”   
**Queen Madelena:** _(Stalks towards him:)_ “Go! Shoo! _(Slams the door on Morpheus:)_ For a supposed God, he’s just so… Ugh! _(Laughs:)_  You know?”   
**Gareth:** “Well, actually, he has got a point. I mean, it’s a bit confusing, you know, the king and queen not actually being married, and… It was really nice when you said that you loved me.”   
**Queen Madelena:** “Look, Gareth, let’s not… _(Gareth kneels down:)_  Oh, my God! What are you doing?!”  _(Madelena kicks him in the face and runs from the room.)_

 **Gareth:** _(Recovering:)_ “I wasn’t proposing! I was doing me boots up!  _(Chases after her:)_ Oi!”  
****

**Emma’s Dreamscape. Under The Black Fairy’s Curse.**  
_(Having swapped bodies with Emma, Regina finds herself setting the table, in preparation for a quiet meal for two.)_  
**Emma:**   _(To herself:)_  “I hope this works.”  
**Regina: _“Hope what works? Wait a minute, what’s going on here? Something’s not right.”_**  
**Killian:**   _(Entering the cabin:)_ “What’s going on?”  
**Regina: _“I knew I smelled a rat.”  
_Emma:**“Oh, Killian. I wanted to surprise you.” _(Giggles.)  
_**Regina:**   _ **“Did Emma just giggle?”  
**_**Emma:** _(Continues:)_ “I know this has all been really confusing and I have not made it any easier. I wanted to apologize for overreacting last time. I know you were just trying to help. So, I thought… We could just talk and have lunch, like old times.”  
**Regina: _“I don’t believe this. She’s trying to win him back? Why can’t I stop her?”  
_Killian: **“I’d like nothing more. But this is hardly like old times.”  
_(Killian sits down at the table, which is adorned with a checkered table cloth. Catching a glimpse of her in the mirror, Regina sees that Emma is wearing the pink dress from Killian and Emma’s ‘date’ during the curse, with her blonde hair in a pony tail.)_  
**Emma:**  “Come on. This is my way of saying I’m sorry. You know you can trust me.”  
**Regina: _“This is sickening. PUNCH HIM IN HIS SMUG FACE, EMMA! Ugh, why can’t I make her hear me?_** _(Realises something:)_ ** _Oh my god. This is it. This is how Morpheus was going to torture Emma. By trapping her inside her own body and forcing her to watch her life as this simpering, lifeless doormat. And now I’m having to watch it instead!_** _(Scoffs:)_ **** **** _Well, I’ve got to admit, I thought I was evil, but Morpheus is on a whole other level.”_

**Wish Realm.**  
_(Now wearing the clothes Regina wore during her first visit to the Wish Realm, Emma takes a few deep breaths while standing outside a tavern.)_  
**Zelena:** “I’m sorry, are we going horse-riding after this?”  
**Emma:** “These are the clothes Regina wore when she came to rescue me from this place last time. Being separated from her and suddenly finding myself carrying our baby is a lot to get used to, so back off, all right?”  
**Zelena:**  “All right, I was only teasing. _(Watching Emma’s anxiousness displayed on Regina’s face:)_ We will find a way, Emma.”  
**Emma:**   _(Smiles briefly:)_ “Things must be bad if the Wicked Witch is giving me a hope speech.”  
**Zelena:** _(Smirks:)_ “That’s more like it. Come on, let’s go inside.”  
_(Emma nods and the three of them enter the tavern.)_  
****

**Tavern. Interior.**  
_(Once inside, it takes mere moments before they’re noticed.)_  
**Man:** “The Evil Queen! The Evil Queen!”  
_(The patrons of the tavern scatter, some through windows, others through doors, all fleeing from the infamous woman stood before them.)_  
**Emma:** _(Rolling her eyes:)_  “That is getting really old. I haven’t even been Regina for a day and… how can she stand it?”  
**Zelena:** _(Scoffs:)_  “People fleeing in terror at the sight of her? Trust me, Regina loves it.”  
**Emma:**  “This was clearly a mistake, let’s go.”  
**Robin:**  “Wait.”  _(Robin walks further into the tavern, towards the sole remaining patron sitting at a table.)_  
**Emma:** “Is that…?”  
**Zelena:** “I believe it is.”  
**Robin:**   _(To the man:)_ “May I?”  
**Robin Hood:** “Please. _(As she takes a seat:)_ To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
**Robin:** “Well, that’s… a long story. _(Quickly changing the subject:)_ I heard that you once fought in the king’s army?”  
**Robin Hood:** “That I did, young woman. Although it was a long time ago.”  
**Robin:** “What would you say if I asked you to fight one more battle?”  
**Robin Hood:**  “I’d say my days as a soldier are over. However, for the right price, my services could be bought.”  
**Robin:** “I have no money to offer. Only the chance to fight for what’s right. To fight for love, family and freedom.”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Smiles, intrigued:)_ “All very noble causes indeed. Who would we be fighting against?”  
**Robin:**  “Only one of the most cruel, power hungry tyrants man has ever faced.”  
**Robin Hood:**   _(Considers her for a long moment:)_ “Well, what man could say no to that?  _(Pours her a drink:)_ Tell me more, milady.”

**Emma’s Dreamscape.**  
_(Emma and Killian continue to talk while Regina watches on, powerless to stop them.)_  
**Killian:** “I have questions.”  
**Emma:** “You want to know if I’m still the same Emma.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:) **“I’d settle for a semi recognisable version of Emma.”**_  
**Killian:** “I imagine that’s not a simple answer, so let’s start easy. What’s changed? The last time we spoke, you left me laying on the floor.”  
**Regina: _“Woo! Now that’s more like it!”  
_**_(Emma stares at Killian, unsure of what to say.)  
_**Killian:** “You know I want to trust you, Emma. Why don’t you help me?”  
**Emma:** _(Taking his hand:)_ “A girl can change her mind, can’t she?”  
**Regina:** _ **“Ugh.”**_  
**Killian:** “Well, you’ve answered my first question. You’re not the same Emma. She didn’t play games.”  
**Regina: _“I know a fun game. It’s called ‘Let’s see how much blood the pirate can lose before he finally dies.’”_**  
**Emma:** _(Clears throat:)_  “Yes. I’m different. I’m better.”  
**Regina:** _(Scoffs:) **“THIS is better?!”  
**_**Emma:** “I used to be scarred and judgmental and closed off. And now I… I see things clearly. I’m not scared anymore. Honestly, I’m an open book, if you’re willing to take that trust step.”  
**Killian:** “Are you really suggesting that we move forward in a real relationship?”  
**Regina:**   _ **“I’d suggest you DO take that first step… into a volcano!”**_  
_(Emma says nothing, merely pouring Killian a glass of wine.)  
_**Regina: _“Ooh, poison would work just as well, good thinking, Emma.”  
_Killian: **“No answer, just more games. Enough, Swan!  _(Stands, moves to leave:)_ All I wanted was your honesty. But I’m done humoring you. Answer me. And  
start by why you brought me here. It wasn’t because this is what we used to do, because that you isn’t here. You need something. Tell me what it is.”  
**Regina: _“I need you to die screaming, you bastard.”  
_Emma: **“All I need is your trust. I promise.”  
**Killian:** “I liked you the way you were. I liked your walls. I liked being the one to break them down.”  
**Emma:**  “The person you found inside is still me.”  
**Killian:** “No, you’ve changed, and I don’t like it.”  
**Regina: _“Good. Then leave.”  
_Killian:**“However, there is but one way you can prove your love for me.” ** _  
_ Emma: **“Yes! Anything. Name it.”  
**Regina: _“No, Emma, this is exactly what he wants!”  
_Killian: **“Marry me.” ** _  
_ Regina: _“You son of a bitch!”  
_**_(Emma stands staring at him for a moment, before the slightest hint of a smile touches her lips.)_  
**Emma:** “Of- Of course I’ll marry you.”  
**Regina:** **“Noooo!”**

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Kingdom Of Valencia.  
**_(Madelena oversees the loading of her luggage.)  
_**Queen Madelena:** _(To servant:)_ “Scratch that trunk, and you’ll be in pieces in the next trunk.” _(Turning to walk away, she bumps into Gareth.)_  
**Gareth:** “Listen… We should talk about this whole wedding thing.”   
**Queen Madelena:** “What? Talk? Since when do we talk?”   
**Morpheus:** _(From below:)_ “Your Highness… Your troops are ready for review.”  
**Queen Madelena:** “Oh, thank God. Look, Gareth, I can’t talk about these kinds of things. I’m sorry. Let’s drop it.”   
****

**Castle Grounds.  
**_(The soldiers stand ready for instruction.)  
_**Gareth:** _(Chasing after Madelena:)_ “Come on, Queenie. When we started this, we said we’d never go to war angry.”   
**Queen Madelena:** “I’m not angry. I just don’t want to discuss it with you.”   
**Gareth:** “Okay, then. We’ll discuss it with someone else. Soldiers of Valencia!  _(The troops stand at attention:)_ I love you! There it is! It’s out in the open! I said it for the first time in my life! What do you think about that?”   
**Soldiers:** “We love you, too, sir.”   
**Queen Madelena:** “And I appreciate that… Soldiers. And, yes, I too am starting to feel the same way. But this is all new to me, you know? I’ve never felt this way before, and now there’s this pressure to move forward, forward, forward!”   
_(The soldiers take three steps forward.)  
_**Gareth:** “It’s important that you feel comfortable, soldiers. So maybe we should slow down a bit. We got something special, and I don’t want to ruin it.”   
**Queen Madelena:** _(Relieved:)_ “That’s good to hear. At least, I imagine it is. For the soldiers.”   
**Gareth:** “Who wants to go to war?!  _(The soldiers cheer loudly and Madelena takes his hand in solidarity:)_ Yeah!”  
**Morpheus:** _(Watching from the balcony:)_ “Hmm, whoop-de-do. It’s party time.” 


	33. Chapter 33

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Kingdom Of Valencia.**  
_(Ella, Richard, Roberta, Tiana and several other people from the united realms, arrive at the castle to find it empty.)_  
**Tiana:** “Are you sure they’re gone?”   
**Ella:** “Well, it looked empty from the top of the hill.”   
**Tiana:** “There’s a note. _(Reads the note on the door:)_  ‘Gone to the battlefield. Back in a jiffy.’ Looks like we definitely have the place to ourselves.  _(Looks over at Richard and Roberta talking closely together:)_ What’s going on with them?”  
**Ella:** _(Looking over her shoulder:)_ “Don’t ask.”   
**Richard:** “What’s that? You want to hear how we spent our evening?”   
**Ella:** “No, she really doesn’t.”   
**Tiana:** “No, I don’t.”   
**Richard:** _(Standing with the Lost Boys:)_ ♪ We went to the lake ♪   
**Roberta:** _(Stands among the women:)_ ♪ Things got kind of snuggly ♪   
**Richard:**  ♪ She led me behind a tree ♪ _(Lost Boys snicker.)_  
**Roberta:** ♪ He began to shake ♪   
**Richard:** ♪ It was pretty ugly ♪   
**Roberta:** ♪ I had given up, basically ♪   
**Both:** ♪ Then ♪   
♪ Finally ♪   
**Roberta:** ♪ Things began to happen ♪   
**Both:** ♪ Finally ♪   
**Richard:** ♪ Things involving tongue ♪   
**Both:** ♪ Finally ♪   
♪ And the night was still kind of young ♪ _(They dance together.)_

**Richard:** ♪ Do you want to know more? ♪   
**Lost Boys:** ♪ Uh-huh, uh-huh ♪   
**Roberta:** ♪ Can I tell you the rest? ♪   
**Women:** ♪ Uh-huh, uh-huh ♪   
**Both:** ♪ You’re not gonna believe it ♪   
**Lost Boys & Women: **♪ Uh-huh, uh-huh ♪   
**Both:** ♪ But you’ve probably guessed ♪   
**Lost Boys:** ♪ Uh-huh, uh-huh ♪   
**Women:** ♪ Uh-huh, uh-huh ♪   
**Lost Boys & Women:** ♪ Uh-huh ♪   
**Richard:** ♪ Soon, we found our groove ♪   
**Roberta:** ♪ Still, he kept on trying ♪   
**Richard:** ♪ Super hot ♪   
**Roberta:** ♪ Well, sad but sweet ♪   
**Richard:** ♪ Then I made my move ♪   
**Roberta:** ♪ When he finished crying ♪   
**Richard:** ♪ Swept her ♪   
**Roberta:** ♪ Dropped me ♪   
**Richard:** ♪ Off her feet ♪   
**Both:**  ♪ Finally ♪   
**Richard:** ♪ We were getting jiggy ♪   
**Both:** ♪ Finally ♪   
**Roberta:** ♪ His word, not mine ♪   
**Both:** ♪ Finally ♪   
♪ It only took three bottles of wine ♪   
**Richard:** ♪ Think she knows how I feel? ♪   
**Lost Boys:** ♪ Uhhhh ♪   
♪ Uh-huh ♪   
**Roberta:** ♪ Should I keep my thoughts hid? ♪   
**Women:** ♪ Uhhhh ♪   
♪ Uh-huh ♪   
**Richard:** ♪ Should I tell her I love her? ♪   
♪ Oops, I think I just did ♪   
**Roberta:** ♪ Finally ♪   
**Richard:** ♪ Finally ♪   
**Both:** ♪ Finally ♪   
**Lost Boys & Women: **“Aww.”   
**Richard:** _(To Ella and Tiana:)_ “Well, if you’ll excuse us, my girlfriend and I are gonna go inside and, um… Have brunch.”   
**Roberta:** _(Winks:)_ “We’re not having brunch.”   
**Ella:** _(Groans:)_  “Kill me.” 

**Wish Realm. The Dark Palace.**  
_(Emma stands adding ingredients to a cauldron as Zelena looks through the store cupboard.)_  
**Emma:** “You get that I have no idea what I’m doing, right? My magic is more instinctual.”  
**Zelena:** “Yeah, well your first instinct was for us to jump into a dreamscape where we’d all be trapped. So, we’re trying something different.  _(Sighs:)_ There’s nothing left in here that would be useful.”  
**Emma:**   _(Hearing a noise:)_ “There’s someone here.”  
**Zelena:** _(Conjures a fireball and stalks towards the door:)_ “Get behind me. I haven’t killed anyone in far too long. I am so going to enjoy this.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Bursting through the door, her own fireball in her hand:)_ “Who the hell is in my house?! Regina? You’re back.”  
**Emma:** “I-I’m back? You’re back.”  
**Evil Queen & Emma: **“I thought the Evil Queen was banished from this realm.”  
**Evil Queen:**  “Precisely what I’d heard.  _(Dousing her fireball:)_ Well, this is disappointing. I came here to be alone, to escape the Charmings for awhile. Do you know what they did to me? They made me sing!”  
**Zelena:** “So, you’ve been squatting here?”  
**Evil Queen:** “I’m not ‘squatting’ anywhere. This is the Evil Queen’s castle, after all.  _(To Emma:)_ Nice outfit, by the way. We really do make it look good, don’t we?”  
**Emma:** “Thanks.”  
**Evil Queen:** "And I see congratulations are in order. You’ve obviously had more fun in this realm than I’ve had in mine. Out of interest, who’s the father?”  
**Zelena:**   _(Rolling her eyes:)_  “Oh boy.”  
**Emma:**  “Um, that’s a little complicated. See… I’m not Regina. My name is Emma and I’ve swapped bodies with my Regina.”  
**Evil Queen:** “ _Your_  Regina?”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_  “In our realm, Regina and I are married and have a son together, Henry. And this, _(Places a hand on her stomach:)_  is our child.”  
**Evil Queen:** “I see. _(Paces:)_ I don’t understand, if this realm is supposedly identical to my own, why have I never seen you before?”  
**Emma:** “I’m not from the Enchanted Forest. I mean, technically I am, I was born here, but I was sent to another world and raised there.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Your parents sent you to another world? Why?”  
**Emma:** _(Hesitates:)_ “Because of you. I’m the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.”

**Evil Queen:** _(Eyes widen in recognition:)_ “The Savior.  _(Conjures another fireball:)_ I knew this was too good to be true.”  
**Zelena:** “No, wait, stop!”  
**Evil Queen:** “Who are you, anyway?”  
**Zelena:** “I’m your sister, Zelena.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Scoffs:)_ “More lies. I’m an only child.”  
**Zelena:** _(Quickly:)_ “Cora gave me up before you were born.  _(The Evil Queen falters:)_ She abandoned me for her own chance at happiness. Just like Emma’s parents did to her. Everything we’re telling you is the truth.”  
**Evil Queen:** “You expect me to believe that I end up married and co-parenting with the daughter of the two idiots?”  
**Zelena:** _(Before Emma can speak:)_ “Yes, and you share True Love.  _(The Evil Queen scoffs:)_ Together, you two are deeply, fervently and sometimes nauseatingly in love. Look, in my life, I have been known to be prone to envy, but not over these two, because I know what they have together is something special. Something that can never be duplicated.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(To Emma:)_ “You and Regina got together after she cast the Dark Curse?  _(Emma nods:)_ Then there’s your answer. What you two have can’t possibly be real, it must be all part of the curse.”  
**Emma:** “No. I was born to break the curse and I did. Henry found me and brought me to Storybrooke, to her. I broke the curse and we fell in love despite it all. What we have together is indescribable. We united the realms of story with a kiss. We were meant for each other, and you are a huge part of that.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Me?”   
**Emma:** “Yes. The Evil Queen is still a big part of my wife. There came a time where Regina thought ripping out her darkness would be the only way she could truly have her happy ending, but she was wrong. We love each and every part of one another. That’s what makes us who we are. We understand each other completely, and that’s why we switched bodies. My wife saved me from having to relive one of the darkest times of my life. We came here to find a way to save her. Please, won’t you help us?”  
_(Wordlessly, the Evil Queen nods, turning away to wipe a tear from her eye.)_  
**Zelena:** _(Feeling Emma’s eyes on her:)_ “If you tell Regina anything I said, I’ll deny it.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “I know.”  
****

**Emma’s Dreamscape. Blanchard Apartment.**  
_(Emma stands staring at wedding dresses hanging from her closet when Mary Margaret enters.)_  
**Mary Margaret:** “Did you decide which one?”   
**Emma:** “Not yet. I have narrowed it down to two, but neither one feels exactly right.”  
**Regina: _“And it never will, because none of this is right!”_**

**Mary Margaret:** “Well, Emma, I didn’t want to say anything because I wasn’t sure what you’d think, but a few years ago I was out by myself shopping and saw this dress I just had to have. I know it’ll be perfect for you.”  
**Regina: _“Oh, please. If you’re talking about the dress you married Charming in, it looked hideous the first time.”_**  
**Emma:** “Oh, Mary Margaret, I can’t take your wedding dress.”  
**Regina: _“That’s good, let her down easy.”  
_Mary Margaret: **“Don’t be silly, it’s not like I’m going to be using it anytime soon. So, do you want to wear it?”   
**Regina: _“Good God, no.”_**  
**Emma:** “Of course.”  
**Regina:** _(Sighs:) **“Of course.”  
**_**Emma:** “Where is it?”   
**Mary Margaret:** “Well, I dropped it off at the dry cleaner, and it should be back in plenty of time for the wedding tonight.”  
**Emma:** “Oh, Mary Margaret, that’s… Thank you!”   
_(They hug.)  
_**Mary Margaret:** “With all we’ve been through lately, I just never thought we’d get a moment like this.”  
**Regina: _“Unbelievable. Even when cursed, Snow never misses an opportunity to make things all about herself. I wonder if it’s possible to throw up inside your own mind? If I don’t get out of here soon, I think I’m gonna find out.”_  
**

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Kingdom Of Valencia.**  
_(Ella stands thinking when Tiana joins her.)  
_**Ella:** _(Sighs:)_ “We’re gonna fail. And Henry is going to die not knowing how much I love him.”  
**Tiana:** _(Curiously:)_ “And… how much  _do_  you love him?”  
**Ella:** “I love him to the very fiber of my being. And he’ll never know.”  
**Tiana:** “Yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask you about that-”  
**Jasmine:** _(Appearing beside them:)_ “Sorry to interrupt, but is this it? Is this our army?”  
**Tiana:** “No, we have soldiers from Camelot and warriors from Merida’s clan due to arrive any moment. We were warned that the Dream World would be hard to navigate, especially for armies of that size. We just have to have a little patience.”  
**Jasmine:** “And if they don’t arrive? What then? I don’t know anything about leading troops, let alone a group of Lost Boys, Dwarves and Fairies. I mean, one-on-one combat, yes, but armies?”   
**Tiana:** “If it comes to that, you won’t have to. I’ve lead similar groups into battle before and if need be, will do so again.  _(To Ella:)_ But God, I hope I don’t have to.”

**A New Dreamscape. Location Unknown.**  
_(Coming together between their two armies, Lancelot and Merida consult each other.)_  
**Merida:** “Where the bloody hell are we?”  
**Lancelot:** “I’ve no idea, but wherever it is, we’re trapped here. Check your pockets.”  
**Merida:** _(Confused, checks her pockets:)_ “My beans, they’re gone.”  
**Lancelot:** “Mine too. I think we’ve been set up.”  
**Arthur:**   _(Shouting from across the field:)_ “That you have, old friend.”  
**Lancelot:** “Arthur?”  
**Arthur:** _(Walking towards them:)_  “It’s been too long.”  
**Merida:**  “What the hell are you playing at, I thought you were dead?”  
**Arthur:**  “Oh I am. In fact, I’m ruling the Underworld these days. Seems I’ve found my rightful kingdom after all.”  
**Lancelot:**  “What do you want with us, why did you bring us to this place?”  
**Arthur:** _(Chuckles:)_  “I’ve made a deal. Forged a new partnership if you will, with Lord Morpheus. Allowing him free reign over the Underworld whenever he likes.”  
**Merida:** “You can’t trust him, Arthur. He won’t live up to whatever it is he’s promised you.”  
**Arthur:**  “He already has.  _(He turns back to see an army appear magically behind him:)_ He promised that I would lead an army of the undead into battle against the two people who helped steal my destiny from me. You, Lancelot, stole the love of my life and my army. While you, Merida, deprived me of the helm that would’ve made me invincible.”  
**Lancelot:**  “I stole nothing. You cursed Guinevere to be by your side. I merely awakened her to the man you truly are.”  
**Merida:** “Aye, and that helm wouldn’t have made you invincible. It would’ve made you a coward.”  
**Arthur:** “Enough! Spare me your words of rebuke. You came to this world to fight, and fight you shall. Prepare your men, for I have been waiting eagerly for this moment.”  
_(Arthur turns and heads back towards his army as Lancelot and Merida share anxious looks.)_


	34. Chapter 34

**Henry’s Dreamscape.**  
_(Tiana walks with Ella deeper into the forest.)_  
**Tiana:** “My partner, Will, along with his sister, Alice, know all about travelling through portals. They’ve done it perhaps more than anyone alive.  _(Takes out a magic bean and throws it down:)_  This will take us to them.”  
**Ella:** “You want us to take a portal out of here?”  
**Tiana:** “They’re working on a plan to save Henry. If we go through there, I know we can help them.”  
**Ella:** _(Unsure:)_ “I’ve never been through a portal before. Where will it take us?” **  
Tiana:** “Well, their plan was to take them to Wonderland.” **  
Ella:** _(Reverently:)_ “Wonderland. My mother…  _(Shakes her head, suddenly very eager:)_ No risk, no reward, right?”  
_(Ella takes a deep breath and follows Tiana through the portal.)  
_****

**Underworld. Forest.**  
_(Hook walks alone through a forest when he hears a twig snap behind him.)_  
**Hook:** _(Spinning around:)_  “Show yourself!”  
**Smee:** _(Stepping out from behind a tree:)_ “Captain, it’s me.”  
**Hook:** “Mr. Smee?”  
**Smee:** “Oh, am I glad to see you.”  
**Hook:**  “How did you get here? No, you know what, I don’t have the time. I need all the help I can get, come on.”  
**Smee:** “Where to, Captain?”  
**Hook:** “We’re going to find a garden.”  
****

**Witches Garden.**  
_(A short time later, they enter through the gates of a garden.)_  
**Smee:** “Ugh! This isn’t exactly what I had in mind when you mentioned garden.“   
**Hook:** “It’s a witch’s garden, Mr. Smee. And somewhere in here is the Golden Flower we seek. Find it, then we hightail it back out of here, before we come face-to-face with something more vicious than this lad.”  
_(Hook kicks over a garden gnome.)  
_**Smee:** “So, how do we find the flower then?”   
**Hook:** “Well, according to Morpheus, we, uh… We sing. Something to do with the power of music revealing the heart. Seriously, I think Lord Morpheus is obsessed with musicals. Anyway, here goes nothing.  _(Smee takes several steps backward as Hook begins to sing:)_  
♪ Fifteen men on a dead man’s chest ♪  
♪ Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum ♪

**Hook:** “Doesn’t appear to have worked.  _(Hook turns at the sound of scraping to see Smee transform into a large, angry looking garden gnome:)_ Bloody hell. _(The gnome strikes at Hook, who rolls out of the way:)_ Might be more fearsome than I thought.  _(Draws his sword and slashes at the gnome’s leg, which does nothing. Running, he tries to make sense of things whilst being chased:)_ The song didn’t work! Maybe if I try another one! _(Ducks behind a tree:)_  Uh…  
♪ My young love said to me ♪  
♪ My mother won’t mind ♪  
♪ And my father won’t cite you ♪  
♪ For your lack of… ♪   
_(A bright light glows up ahead and Hook runs to it as the gnome gives chase. Just as the gnome is about to strike, it explodes into dust. Hook grabs the flower and holds it up. Turning, he sees Maleficent standing there.)_

__

**Hook:** _(Holding the flower:)_ “It worked!”   
**Maleficent:** “What kind of sea shanty was that?”   
**Hook:** “It wasn’t a shanty. It was a lullaby.”  
**Maleficent:** “A lullaby? Why do you know a lullaby?”   
**Hook:** “My mother used to sing it to me and my brother. And then she died, and my father abandoned us, and I didn’t hear anything like it again. That’s how I know a lullaby.”  
**Maleficent:** “Right. Why is it you can only open up to me when I’ve just saved your life?”  
**Hook:** _(Chuckles:)_ “If I had any doubts that it was really you, I don’t now. What are you doing here?”  
**Maleficent:** “I came to rescue you, stupid. While most of the united realms are off trying to save the Charming grandchild, I took it upon myself to bring you home.”  
**Hook:** “Much obliged, love.”   
**Maleficent:**  “Don’t thank me yet. I used the one magic bean I had in my possession to get to you. And although I was once technically dead, I never found my way to the Underworld. So I have no idea how we’re supposed to get out of here.”  
**Hook:** _(Looking at the flower in his hand:)_ “Uh, I might have a way, and this flower is the key.”  
****

**Wish Realm.**  
_(Watching Emma speak to Killian through the magic mirror, the Evil Queen is unimpressed.)_  
**Evil Queen:**  "I married that pushover?”  
**Emma:** “Hey, I was cursed, okay? That’s how the Black Fairy wanted me. My strength and independence stripped from me. I was meant to be broken, physically and mentally. That brief time changed me in ways I am still not completely recovered from. And the longer we stand here, the longer my wife is being subjected to that very same fate. Now I can’t go there and rescue her myself because then we will both be trapped. But I believe you can. So, please, can we stop standing around and rescue Regina?”

_(The Evil Queen nods, rolling up her fancy sleeves, she prepares to save Regina from the other realm.)  
_ ****

**Dream World. Wonderland.**  
_(Kneeling on the floor, Ella pushes open a tiny door and peers inside.)_  
**Ella:** “This is it. The Infinite Maze.”  
**Tiana:** “You know this place. You didn’t come just for Alice, did you? Ella, why are you here?”   
**Ella:** “I came for answers.”   
_(Ella pulls a necklace out of her pocket and hands it to Tiana.)  
_**Tiana:** “Answers about what? What’s this about?”  
**Ella:** “It’s about my mother and the day she married my father. On their wedding day, she gave him a set of matching lockets. They were enchanted to glow so they would always find each other, just as their hearts would.”  
**Tiana:** “I know this kind of magic. That’s a powerful promise.”  
**Ella:** “Yeah, one that she broke. When I was a girl, my mother abandoned us. My father searched for an entire year, and followed her all the way here to Wonderland.”  
**Tiana:** “She went into the Infinite Maze.”  
**Ella:** “Yeah, he was trying to figure out how to get through when his locket stopped working. She had stopped loving him. He came back home a broken man. He was never the same again.”  
_(Suddenly, Ella turns and grabs a small bottle sitting on a nearby table.)  
_**Tiana:** “Ella, what are you doing?”   
**Ella:** “I need to find out what happened, why she left us.”  
**Tiana:** “But there’s only enough potion in there for one of us.”  
**Ella:** “I know. I’m sorry.” _(Ella removes the stopper and drinks the potion.)  
_**Tiana:** “No! Ella, wait!  _(Immediately, the potion takes effect, shrinking Ella down so she can fit through the door. Not looking back, she runs into the Infinite Maze:)_ Ella! _(She crouches down beside the door:)_ Ella!” 

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Gareth & Madelena’s War Camp.**  
_(Aladdin and Jasmine make their way into camp, Aladdin waving the white flag.)  
_**Aladdin:** “Flag of Truce! Nothing to worry about! Guaranteed safe passage! Really poor form to kill us!”   
**Jasmine:** “Will you stop it? You’re making us look like tools.”   
**Aladdin:** “We are tools… tools that will be used to make the Valencian swords dull… with murder!”   
**Jasmine:** “Oh man up! We’ll be fine. Sure, we can’t beat the Valencians with the pitiful excuse of an army we have, but terms of surrender are always offered before a battle. Easy-peasy, pudding and pie.”  
**Aladdin:** _(Nods:)_ “You’re right. I’ll try and pull it together.”   
****

**Royal Tent.  
**_(Gareth is seated as Madelena shaves his head.)  
_**Queen Madelena:** “This was such a good idea. I think getting out of the castle was great for us, you know?”   
**Gareth:** “There’s nothing like a good old war camp. Fresh air, sounds of nature. And the promise of getting to kill people. It just really gives a man a lift, you know what I mean?”   
**Queen Madelena:** “Yeah. It’s nice. _(Notices Jasmine and Aladdin walking towards them:)_ What?”   
**Gareth:** “Hmm?”   
**Queen Madelena:** “Flag of Truce? No, no, no, no, no, no, no! What are they doing here?”   
**Gareth:** _(Stands:)_ “They’ve probably come to discuss terms of surrender.”   
**Queen Madelena:** “I don’t want them to surrender. I want to kill them!”   
**Jasmine:** _(Entering the tent:)_ “Please allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Princess Jasmine, and this is my husband, Aladdin.”  
**Queen Madelena:** _(Motions to him:)_ “Gareth. _(To herself:)_ Madelena.  Now what do you want?”  
**Jasmine:**  “I thought we might discuss terms, avoid unnecessary bloodshed.”  
**Queen Madelena:** “Well, I’m kind of here  _for_  the unnecessary bloodshed.”   
**Jasmine:** “I’m sorry? The rules of war dictate that…”   
**Queen Madelena:** “God, you’re going to be lame about this, aren’t you? Fine. Here are my terms. Complete surrender. Hand over your castle, your gold, your jewels, your livestock.”   
**Jasmine:** “I think that’s a bit extreme.”   
**Queen Madelena:** “Not done. All the men of fighting age will be conscripted into our army. Oh, and I want all the children to put their toys in a pile. Then I’m going to light it on fire. _(Laughing:)_  Yay! I’m having fun after all.”   
**Jasmine:** _(Hesitates:)_ “If I could have a moment. _(Takes Aladdin aside:)_  These terms are impossible!”   
**Aladdin:** “What choice do we have?”   
**Jasmine:** _(Sighs:)_ “You’re right.”   
**Jasmine:** _(To Madelena:)_  “Your terms are monstrous, but I think…”   
**Queen Madelena:** “Oh, and one last thing. I want Ella to be my new handmaiden. Her main duty will be cleaning my crown.”   
**Jasmine:** “The way I’ve heard things, that is not your crown. That is the official crown of the Queen of Valencia, and Ella is its rightful owner.”   
**Queen Madelena:** “Settle down, tiny tot. You’re the one who came here to surrender.”   
**Jasmine:** “You’re gonna regret calling me ‘tiny tot.’”   
**Gareth:** “Yes! Catfight! _(Takes a seat:)_ Finally. I’ve been waiting to see some action like this.”   
_(Madelena and Jasmine square off.)  
_**Madelena:** ♪ I don’t like you ♪   
**Jasmine:** ♪ I really don’t like you ♪   
**Madelena:** ♪ I really ♪   
**Jasmine:** ♪ Really ♪   
**Madelena:** ♪ Really ♪   
**Jasmine:** ♪ Really ♪   
**Both:** ♪ Want you gone ♪   
♪ This won’t surprise you ♪   
♪ But I despise you ♪   
♪ You want to see, step to me, ‘cause it’s on ♪   
**Madelena:** ♪ I’m thinner, cooler, clearly much crueler ♪   
♪ And check out the bling ♪   
♪ I’m the kingdom’s new ruler ♪   
**Gareth:** “Boom!”   
**Madelena:** ♪ Got a jeweler to pimp out the crown ♪   
**Jasmine:** ♪ The serf may be up but I’m taking you down ♪   
**Aladdin:** “Ooh, yeah!”   
**Jasmine:** ♪ Enough pleasantry, you’re queen presently ♪   
♪ But, hon, you’re just one of the peasantry ♪   
♪ Kosher as bacon and fakin’ the funk ♪   
**Madelena:** ♪ You’ll just have to deal ♪   
**Jasmine:** ♪ Oh, I’ll deal with you, punk ♪   
♪ The whole feudal system has paid you a visit ♪   
**Madelena:** ♪ Yet it’s you who’s now royally screwed ♪   
**Jasmine:** ♪ You think so, ho? ♪   
**Madelena:** ♪ I know so, prude ♪   
♪ Let’s see ♪   
♪ I’ve got the sharper weapons ♪   
**Jasmine:** “Yeah, right.”   
**Madelena:** ♪ I’ve got the fiercer horde ♪   
**Jasmine:** “Right, but…”   
_(Madelena pushes Jasmine against a tent post:)_  
**Madelena:** ♪ I’ve got your booty pinned against the wall ♪   
**Jasmine:** “I’ve got the…”  
**Madelena:** “You’ve got nothing.”   
**Jasmine:** “I’ve got the… The Hero Sword!”   
♪ That’s right, the one king to unite them all ♪   
**Madelena:** “You don’t have the bearer of the one true…”   
**Jasmine:** “Oh, I most certainly do. Don’t I, Aladdin?   
**Aladdin:** “Uh, yeah. Totally.”

**Madelena:** ♪ I don’t like you ♪   
**Jasmine:** ♪ I really don’t like you ♪   
**Both:** ♪ You really, really, really, really crossed the line ♪   
♪ And soon your castle and your ass’ll be mine ♪   
♪ I don’t like you ♪   
**Jasmine:** “I will see you on the battlefield.”   
****

**War Camp. Headed Back To The Castle.  
**_(Not quite believing what just took place, Aladdin tries to make sense of it all.)  
_**Aladdin:** “You challenged this giant army to a fight, and you told them you have the bearer of the sword of the one true king, which, I might add, we don’t. No one knows who it is.”   
**Jasmine:** “Don’t get your knickers in a bunch. I lost my temper. You heard Madelena’s terms. We have to fight. And we will win.”  
**Aladdin:** “How, exactly? Our army has no weapons.”   
**Jasmine:** “We’ll improvise. Tell the people to gather anything we can use as weapons. And we will make our stand.”   
**Aladdin:** “All right. I just wish you hadn’t riled up Madelena.”  
**Royal Tent.**  
**Gareth:** “Queenie, relax. Everything’s fine.”   
**Queen Madelena:** “Relax? If the one true king is really on her side, that’s bad news. The prophecy says he who pulls the sword from the stump will unite the kingdoms under his glorious rule. Prophecies are never wrong. That’s just science.”   
**Gareth:** “Look, I trained this army. And they’re more than capable of handling some stupid king with some fancy sword. Don’t worry.”   
**Morpheus:** _(Appearing behind them:)_ “Oh, you should worry. But luckily, we have a secret weapon on our side, and that secret weapon is… Moi.”   
**Queen Madelena:** “What?”   
**Gareth:** “Prat.”   
**Morpheus:** “Not only am I a literal God, a fact that you two seemingly fail to grasp, but I’m also a practitioner of the dark arts. A master of the D'Dew.”   
**Queen Madelena:** “What’s that?”   
**Morpheus:** “The Dark, dark evil way… The D'Dew.”  
**Gareth:** “Why do you call it ‘the D'Dew’? Wouldn’t it be simpler just to say ‘The Dew’?”   
**Queen Madelena:** “Good point.”   
**Morpheus:** “No, no, no. The way isn’t just dark. It’s dark dark.  _(Holds up two fiery goblets:)_ D'Dew is the most powerful force to ever exist. With it, you can control events, bend them to your will, and turn everything to your favor.”  
**Queen Madelena:** “So, all we have to do is eat this, and we have magic?”   
**Morpheus:** “No, no. Oh, sorry. Yeah, I see where the confusion lies. This is cherries jubilee. Something I was thinking about for your potential wedding, hmm? Imagine a darkened hall, hmm? Hundreds of these coming in at once.”  
**Queen Madelena:** “I’m in.”   
**Gareth:** “Yeah…”   
**Morpheus:** “Oh, wow!”   
**Queen Madelena:** “I meant with D'Dew.”  
**Gareth:** “Hold on a minute. I said I can handle this.”   
**Queen Madelena:** “Come on, Gareth. Let’s do D'Dew.”   
**Gareth:** “Can I have a word with you for a minute?”   
**Queen Madelena:** “What? Why?”   
_(Gareth pulls her aside.)  
_**Gareth:** “Look, we’ve got a good thing going. Do you want to bring dark magic into this?”   
**Queen Madelena:** “I don’t know. A little D'Dew might be exciting. Spice things up. _(Gareth sighs:)_ This really bugs you, doesn’t it?”   
**Gareth:** “Yes.”   
**Queen Madelena:** “And you’re sure you can win the battle without it?”   
**Gareth:** “Positive.”   
**Queen Madelena:** “Okay. For you. _(Kisses his cheek then turns to Morpheus:)_ Sorry, Morph. No D'Dew.  _(Morpheus bows and Gareth leaves the tent. Walking over to Morpheus:)_ I’ll find you later.”   
**Both:** “D'Dew!”

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Dream World. Wonderland. The Infinite Maze.**  
 _(Ella makes her way through the maze, turning this way and that. Following a sign that reads: ‘Tea Party’, Ella approaches a door and pushes it open. Walking towards a long table with several chairs placed around it, Ella looks to the head of the table, where the brother and sister are seated.)_  
 **Ella:** “Alice?”  
 **Alice:** _(Smiles:)_  “That’s right.”  
 **Ella:** “And you must be Will?”  
 **Will:** _(Stands:)_ “Will Scarlett, at your service.”  
 **Alice:** “And, you are?”  
 **Ella:**  “My name is Ella. Tiana and I came to find you, but there was only enough potion left for one. She said you two had a plan to rescue Henry?”  
 **Will:** “Aye, and it just might work, too.”

**Emma’s Dreamscape. Blanchard Apartment.**  
 _(Mary Margaret enters carrying a large box.)_  
 **Mary Margaret:**  “It’s here!”  
 **Regina:**   ** _“Oh, hooray.”_**  
 _(Placing the box on the table, Mary Margaret steps back to watch as Emma takes out the wedding dress.)_  
 **Emma:** “Oh, wow. Mary Margaret! It’s beautiful.”  
 **Regina:**   ** _“Yep, just as awful as I remember.”_**  
 _(Suddenly, the dress starts turning black.)_  
 **Emma:** “What the hell?”  
 **Regina:**   ** _“Hm, actually that’s not bad.”_**  
 **Evil Queen:**   _(Appearing beside them:)_  “I never was a fan of white weddings.”  
 **Regina: _“Oh thank god. Finally someone with a little taste around here.”_**  
 **Emma:** _(Thoroughly confused:)_ “Roni?”  
 **Mary Margaret:**  “What happened to you? And  _what_  are you wearing?”  
 **Evil Queen:** “Shut up, both of you. I’ve come to rescue you.”  
 **Regina: _“It’s about damn time.”_**  
 **Emma:** “Rescue me? I’m getting married this afternoon.”  
 **Evil Queen:** “No, you’re not. I’ve already woken Prince Charming and he’s dealing with your 'fiance’ as we speak.”  
 **Regina: _“Oh sure, I have to sit through endless hours of Snow gushing over wedding arrangements but David beating up the pirate, that I miss.”_**  
 **Evil Queen:**  "Come on, I’m taking you back to your wife.”

**Meanwhile…**  
 _(Killian stands staring at the white suit in front of him, unsure about it.)_  
 **Killian:** _(To himself:)_ “I’m sure Emma won’t be too disappointed if I don’t wear that monstrosity.”  
 **David:** _(Entering:)_ “I don’t think she’ll mind at all.”  
 **Killian:**   _(Spins around, facing him:)_  “You? I thought you’d got smart and left this town.”  
 **David:** “Oh, I’m not going anywhere just yet. Now I may not be able to take my revenge on the real Hook, but you’ll do just fine.”  
 **Killian:** “Listen mate, Storybrooke has a wonderful psych ward just waiting for you.”  
 **David:** _(Shoving him against a wall, with a knife to his throat:)_ “Shut up! You might not have killed my father, but you abused my daughter and that cannot go unanswered any longer.”  
 **Killian:** _(Pleading:)_  “Don’t kill me, please.”  
 **David:** “Don’t worry, I won’t. But by the time I’m done with you, you’ll be begging me to do just that.” **  
**

**Dream World. Wonderland. Infinite Maze. Continued.  
Alice:** _(Springing from her chair:)_ “Oh! Would you like a cup of tea?”  
 _(Looking down at the table, Ella notices her mother’s matching locket draped over the teapot.)_  
 **Ella:** _(Picking it up:)_ “Where did you get this?” 

**Alice:** _(Grabbing Ella’s hand:)_ “Give that back. That’s not yours.”   
 **Ella:** “It’s my mother’s.”  _(At this, Will and Alice exchange looks.)_  
 **Alice:** “Oh, you’re  _that_ Ella. You’re Cecelia’s Ella?”  
 **Ella:** “You know my mother?”  
 **Alice:** “Oh, yes.”  
 **Ella:** “Do you know where I could find her? I have some questions, starting with why she never came back.”  
 **Alice:** “Oh. That.”  
 _(They each take a seat at the table.)  
_ **Ella:** “What? What do you know?”   
 **Alice:** _(Hesitates:)_ “Well it… it…”  
 **Will:** _(Taking his own seat:)_ “What do you know about Lord Morpheus, Ella?”  
 **Ella:** “He… He’s the one who has Henry?”  
 **Will:** “Yes, and he also rules over this land. Not just here, but where you’re from too.”  
 **Ella:** “My father and I ruled our kingdom together before he died. I’ve never heard of Morpheus until you people arrived.”  
 **Will:** “What if I told you that in your world, Morpheus was responsible for all of it? The birds, the trees, the people, everything. He created it all.”  
 **Ella:** “You’re talking about God?”  
 **Will:** “A god. The god of dreams.”  
 **Ella:** _(Looking back and forth between Alice and Will, confused and frustrated:)_ “What’s that got to do with what happened to my mother?”

**Alice:** “We’re getting to that. Please, just listen.”  
 **Will:** “Alice and I met your mother during one of the Mad Hatter’s tea parties.”  
 **Ella:** _(Scoffs:)_ “She left her family for a tea party?”  
 **Alice:**   _(Extends her arm:)_  “Look familiar?”   
 **Ella:** “Yeah, my father had a mark like that. What is it?”   
 **Will:** “It’s part of the Curse of the Poisoned Heart.”   
 **Alice:** “It appears when you’re touched by the one you can’t be with.”  
 **Ella:** “But if… if my father had the same mark, my mother’s heart was poisoned, too. _(Realising:)_ She never stopped loving us. She left to protect us.”  
 **Alice:** “Trust me, if your touch could kill the one you love, you’d want to be lost, too.”  
 **Ella:** “But that doesn’t tell me where my mother is now, what happened to her?”  
 **Will:** _(Sighs:)_ “As you know, Alice and I are not from your world. When we were still under the curse, the Hatter came to Alice in her dreams and offered her a way for us to be together. A way to see and touch each other without having to worry about the effects of the curse.”  
 **Ella:** “How?”  
 **Alice:** “Through shared dreaming. As we would sleep, the Hatter and his lovely wife, Sarah, would collect all of us who were affected by the curse and we’d meet, in our dreams, for these tea parties.”  
 **Ella:** “So why was I never invited?”  
 **Alice:**  “Cecelia would watch us as morning came and we’d be forced to part from one another. She couldn’t bear the idea of having to go through that or put you through it.”  
 **Will:** “So, she asked the Hatter to take her with him, to our world.”  
 **Ella:** “Why, so she could forget about my father and me?”  
 **Alice:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “To find a way to be with you again, properly, as a family.”  
 **Will:** “Jefferson was reluctant at first, but Sarah asked him to consider what he would do if it were their daughter. And so, he took your mother with them after the very last tea party we’d have.”  
 **Ella:** “Why did the tea parties stop?”  
 **Will:** “Morpheus. He was so angry that Jefferson had taken someone from his world, that he ripped Sarah away from Jefferson and their child, never to be seen again.”  
 **Alice:** “Jefferson couldn’t risk losing his daughter as well, so he swore never to return. _(Sighs, reminiscently:)_ Those parties were the only thing that kept me going in my tower for the first few months.”  
 **Will:** “Me too.”  
 **Ella:** “So, is my mother still out there, in your world?”  
 **Alice:** “We don’t know. Jefferson never said what happened to her.”  
 **Ella:** _(Sighs:)_ “Okay.  _(Rallies:)_ So, what’s your plan to save Henry?” _  
_ **Alice:**  “Ah, glad you asked. _(Brightens:)_ Will and I have been gathering ingredients that can be only be found in Wonderland.” _  
_ **Will:** “Luckily, that includes this world’s version, too.”  
 **Ella:** “Ingredients for what?” _  
_ **Will:**  “A sleeping potion.”  
 **Alice:** “I’m going to find Henry through my dreams.”  
 **Ella:** “Your dreams? Why would that work?”  
 **Alice:** “If the dead can enter the dreams of the guilty, why can’t the living? Awhile ago, I unintentionally trapped Henry in a bad situation and I still feel responsible for it.  _(Brightly:)_ So, hopefully I can use my guilt to find him.”  
 ****

**Alice’s Dreamscape. A Cave.**  
 _(Struggling with his restraints, Henry looks up to see Alice suddenly standing across from him.)_  
 **Henry:** "Alice?  _(Struggles:)_ Can you get me out of this, please?”  
 **Alice:** _(Shrugging:)_  “Out of what?”  
 _(Henry is immediately released from his bonds.)_  
 **Henry:** “Cool, thanks. Wait, are you really here? Did you follow me into my dreams, like Hook?”  
 **Alice:** “Hook’s here too?”  
 **Henry:**  “Yeah, he was with me when Morpheus took us.”  
 **Alice:** “Well I don’t know where he is, you’re the only one who can access my dreams right now and we’ve got to get you out of here.”  
 **Henry:** “Right. _(Walks toward her:)_ Hey, where are my moms?”  
 **Alice:** _(Rolls her eyes:)_  “No, no, you’re welcome. You don’t need to thank me for rescuing you at all(!) Henry, almost the entire population of the united realms has come to save you.”  
 **Henry:** “Really? Awesome. But my moms-”  
 **Alice:** “Ugh! They’re trying to get here, okay? Trust me.  _(Throws down a magic bean:)_ Come on, I’ll explain once we’re safely out of here.” 

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Kingdom Of Valencia.**  
 _(At the castle, Jasmine has decided to take charge of things for the time being.)  
_ **Jasmine:** “I want to thank everyone for pitching in and collecting things we can use as weapons. But we may need to sort through and pick out the best bits. Okay? Right. _(Digging through the pile of would-be weapons:)_ Pots and pans. Very good for bonking heads. A couple of spatulas, a whisk. Weren’t there any knives in the kitchen? No? Shame.”   
 **Man:** “I’ve got a potato. It’s very pointy.”   
 **Woman:** “I didn’t find any weapons, but I’m really going to give those Valencians a piece of my mind.”   
 **Husband:** “Her words can be very cutting.”   
 **Ruby:** _(Turning to Mulan:)_  “Okay, are you ready to lead this army?”  
 **Mulan:** “Me? I don’t think so.”  
 **Ruby:** “You’re the obvious choice, Mulan. You’ve served in armies, trained warriors. You’re perfect for the job.”  
 **Mulan:**   _(Shakes her head:)_  “No, I’m not. There’s no way I can get these people ready in time. I don’t have the ability to inspire these people to follow me into battle.”  
 **Ruby:** “Well then if not you, who? No offense to Jasmine but, well… look.”  
 **Jasmine:** “Well, we don’t have much in the way of weapons. But, uh, we got grit. And determination. Yah!”   
 **Grumpy:** _(To the other dwarves:)_ “I mean, it’s a bit desperate, isn’t it?”  
 **Ruby:** “See?”  
 **Mulan:**  “No. We need someone else.”  
 **Ruby:** “There isn’t anyone. Tiana’s gone missing, the Camelot and Dun Broch armies have disappeared. Who else is there?”  
 **Mulan:** _(Taking out a magic bean:)_ “These beans can take us anywhere, right?”  
 **Ruby:** “I think so.”  
 **Mulan:** “Even back in time, perhaps?”  
 **Ruby:**  “I’m not sure they work that way. But we are in the Dream World, so anything should be possible. Why, where are you thinking of going?”  
 **Mulan:** “Back… to a time of Ancient Gods, Warlords and Kings.”  
 **Ruby:**  “Mulan…”  
 **Mulan:**  “A land in turmoil cried out for a hero.”  
 **Ruby:** “You can’t be serious?”  
 **Mulan:**  “Well why not? If anything in this world is possible, we’d be foolish not to try. She has everything we need in a leader. The power, the passion-”  
 **Ruby:** “The danger?”  
 **Mulan:** _(Nods:)_ “Her courage will change the world. Come on, what do you think?”  
 **Ruby:** “We’re gonna ask both of them though, right?”  
 **Mulan:**  “Of course. Can’t have one without the other. They’re a team. Like you and I.”  
 **Ruby:** _(Smiles:)_ “All right, let’s go for it.” 

**Throne Room.**  
 _(While Emma paces, Zelena and Robin have a heart to heart.)_  
 **Robin:**  “I don’t see what the big deal is. He’s an excellent fighter, unbeatable with a bow and knows what it’s like to be on a battlefield. With those attributes alone, he should be leading this army.”  
 **Zelena:**  “Absolutely not. We have no idea who this man is or why he agreed to help us. He could just as easily turn on us and fight for the Valencians.”  
 **Robin:** “Mom, you are totally letting your experience with Morpheus cloud your judgement. This Robin Hood isn’t like that, at all.”  
 **Zelena:** “You don’t know that, sweetheart. This man isn’t your father.”  
 **Robin:**   _(Sighs:)_  “Of course he’s not. My father is dead. But that does not mean the man I convinced to help us is not a good person. At the very least he can help me teach others how to use a bow and handle a sword.”  
 **Zelena:** “What do you think, Emma?”  
 **Emma:** _(Stops pacing:)_ “We don’t have a lot of options. I say, if he’s willing to fight alongside us, we should let him. And the more archers we have the better, because I do not like our chances out there in hand to hand combat against those soldiers.”  
 **Snow White:**  “Well how about one more?”  
 _(Emma turns to see her parents standing behind her, having just stepped through a portal.)_  
 **Emma:** “Mom! Dad!  _(She is enveloped in a warm hug from her mother, while David cradles Emma’s head in his hand:)_  Glad to have you back.”  
 **Snow White:** “Oh, it’s good to be back.”  
 **Regina:** “Never thought I’d see that.  _(Emma turns and beams at her wife:)_ The sight of the Charmings hugging… well, me.”  
 **Emma:** “Regina.”  
 **Zelena:** “Wait!  _(Moves to stand between them:)_ Before you two start kissing each other, I think it’s best for everyone’s psyches if you were back in your own bodies.  _(Pulls out the pouch and sprinkles the fairy dust over both of them:)_ There, that ought to do it.”  
 **Emma:**   _(Back in her own body:)_ “Now that’s a sight for sore eyes.”  
 _(Quickly closing the gap between them, Emma kisses Regina deeply, relieved to be reunited.)_  
 **Regina:** _(As they part:)_ “You’re not mad?”  
 **Emma:** “Seriously? You sacrificed yourself, all the while giving me the chance to experience what it felt like to be carrying our baby inside me.”  
 **Regina:** _(Corrects her:)_ “Inside  _me_.”  
 **Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “Right. _(Taking her hands:)_ I will never be able to find the words to tell you how much that means to me. _(They kiss again:)_  But if you ever do anything like that again, I will kill you.”  
 **Regina:**   _(Chuckles, through tears:)_  “Yes, dear.  _(Wiping her eyes:)_  So… the Evil Queen saved us. I did not see that coming, did you?”  
 **David:**   _(Shakes his head:)_ “I can honestly say, I think I’ve seen it all now.”  
 **Regina:** “How _did_  you get her to help you?”  
 **Emma:** “Oh,  _(Looks to Zelena and winks:)_ it was a family effort.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Dawn.**  
 _(Rumplestiltskin walks along a candlelit path towards a mausoleum. Once inside, he approaches the altar. Waving his hand so that a picture of Belle appears, he begins talking to her.)_  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Can you hear me, Belle? It’s me. Things aren’t going well. I know it’s only been a short time since I began my journey without you, but it feels like an eternity.”  
 **Facilier:** “That’s good. _(Rumplestiltskin turns to see a man sitting on a stool, his face covered with a mask. Standing, he removes the mask:)_ Quite good. Let it all out. After all, there’s no greater pain than being separated from true love. Especially for someone like you, Dark One.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “I don’t know why you’re here, but you of all people should know I am no longer the Dark One. I suggest you go.”  
 **Facilier:** “I use that title out of respect, and I came to help. You see, anyone can come here to talk to the dead. It’s hearing them that’s the trick.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Only in this world is my wife dead. She, unlike you, is alive and well and with my son back home.”  
 **Facilier:** “For now.”   
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Let me guess. You’ve struck some sort of deal with Morpheus so that should his army win, you get to come back to life.”  
 **Facilier:** _(Smiles:)_ “Not only that. Lord Morpheus has promised me immortality. Of course, had I known you were really so interested in surrendering your power, I would have loved to have taken it from you myself.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Pity the Savior beat you to it.”  
 **Facilier:** “Indeed. And by the time I got my hands on her, she had already removed the Darkness from herself and your world. That was a shame, but I managed to leave a lasting impression on her, regardless.” _(Chuckles.)_  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “You’re very proud of yourself for someone who has never had the courage to do things on his own. First you aligned yourself with the former Dark Ones, then my mother, and now Morpheus.”  
 **Facilier:** “I don’t believe I need a lecture on courage from a notorious coward.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Very well. I have lived with my own cowardice on that day for far too long, and soon I will get the chance to rectify that on the battlefield. But for now, I get the chance to do this. _(Using his magic, Rumple raises Facilier off the ground, choking him:)_ You may be dead, but you can still feel pain.”  
 **Facilier:** _(Choking:)_ “Belle says you have to hurry.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “What was that, dearie?”  
 **Facilier:** _(Continues, still choking:)_ “Because she sees there’s still darkness in you, and she’s afraid that without her, you’ll succumb to it.”  
 _(Noticing the scales returning to his hand, Rumplestiltskin releases Facilier, turning back towards the altar.)_

**Rumplestiltskin:** “Don’t worry, Belle. We will find a way to win this battle and defeat Morpheus. I promise.”  
 **Facilier:** “Oh, you better hope you do because if you don’t, this is the only reality you will ever know. _(Rumplestiltskin walks past him out of the mausoleum:)_ Good luck, Dark One.”  
 ****

**Dream World. Wonderland.**  
 _(Ella sits atop a large toadstool awaiting Alice’s return. Spotting something in the distance, she slides off the toadstool and moves closer.)_  
 **Ella:** _(Smiling as she sees Henry approach:)_ "Henry!”  
 **Henry:** “Ella!”  
 _(Rushing towards each other, their reunion is marred somewhat when they suddenly both find themselves suspended in mid air inside a large net.)_  
 **Henry:** “Great. A white rabbit trap. You all right?”   
**Ella:** _(Breathing heavy:)_ “Yeah. _(Henry chuckles:)_ I’m glad you think this is funny.”  
 **Henry:** “Oh, no. It just reminds me of a story of how my grandpa met my grandma. He trapped her in a net.”  
 **Ella:** “That’s weird and aggressive.”  
 **Henry:** “Yeah, well, she hit him with a rock first.”  
 **Ella:** “Your grandma sounds like my kind of woman. Can you reach your sword?”  
 **Henry:** “Yeah, let me see if I can. Yeah, no, I don’t think I can get it. I think you’re gonna have to get it.”  
 **Ella:** _(Struggles:)_ “I can’t reach it. _(Struggles some more then manages to use the sword to cut themselves loose, Ella landing on top of Henry:)_ Oof! Are you okay?”  
 **Henry:** “Never better.” _(They share a laugh before slowly leaning closer to share a passionate kiss.)_

**Gareth & Madelena’s War Camp.**  
 _(Moving quickly across the compound to avoid being seen, Madelena enters Lord Morpheus’ tent.)_  
 **Queen Madelena:** "I’m ready to do whatever I need to join the dark, dark evil w…” _(She gasps as Morpheus turns around holding a large knife and a baby.)_  
 **Morpheus:** “Excellent.”   
**Queen Madelena:** “Oh, God, no, sorry. That’s beyond even me. _(Chuckles:)_ Oh, fine, give it here.”   
**Morpheus:** “No, no. It’s all right. I’m just babysitting for one of the kitchen staff. I was cutting up a peach for the little chap.”   
**Queen Madelena:** “Oh, sorry, I thought you meant… _(Motions slitting her throat:)_ Kcch!”   
**Morpheus:** “Ah, right, so, the D'Dew. _(Places the baby in the bassinet:)_ You’re interested?”   
**Queen Madelena:** “Very. I’m in. Let’s d'do it.”   
**Morpheus:** “Oh, God, that’s very funny. Ha!”  
 **Queen Madelena:** “Thank you.”  
 **Morpheus:** “I think with these powers, you’ll definitely win the war. And I think you’ll find the D'Dew folks a fun group of people to be with.”   
**Queen Madelena:** “So, is there like a ceremony or something?”   
**Morpheus:** “No, you just sign a contract for your immortal soul.”  
 **Queen Madelena:** “Oh.”   
_(Morpheus hands Madelena the knife and goes to search for the contract.)  
_ **Morpheus:** “Ah, where did I put it? Ahh. Here. If… _(Turns to see Madelena  about to cut her palm with the knife:)_ No, no, no. You don’t have to sign in blood.”   
**Queen Madelena:** “Huh?”   
**Morpheus:** “I just gave you the knife to hold. _(Takes the knife from her and replaces it with a quill:)_ A quill is fine. _(Chuckles:)_ Yes, but points for enthusiasm, though.” _(Madelena signs the contract.)_  
 **Queen Madelena:** “If you could, let’s just keep this as our little secret. There’s no reason Gareth needs to know.”   
**Morpheus:** “Of course. Now please step away from the baby. You really freaked me out before.”   
**Queen Madelena:** “Yes, sure, no problem.”

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Forest.**  
 _(Standing beside a portal, through which Alice, Will & Tiana have just exited, Emma and Regina wait anxiously for their son to emerge.)_  
 **Alice:** "Prepare yourselves. In this world, Henry looks a little different.”  
 **Regina:** “Different? How different?”  
 _(Before Alice can reply, two more figures jump out of the portal.)_  
 **Henry:** _(Spotting them:)_ “Moms!”  
 **Regina:** “Henry?”  
 **Emma:** “Oh, my God. Look at you!”   
**Henry:** “I know, I know.”  
 _(Emma and Henry embrace while Regina looks on, stunned.)  
_ **Emma:** “Guess I really will have to stop calling you ‘kid’.”  
 **Henry:** “Guys, there’s someone I want you to meet. _(Stepping aside:)_ This, is Ella.”  
 **Ella:** _(Smiles:)_ “It’s so nice to finally meet you both. Henry’s told me so much about you.”  
 **Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “And yet we’ve heard so little about you. Could you excuse us a moment?”  
 **Ella:** “Of course. _(While the Swan-Mills’ talk among themselves, Ella walks over to stand with Tiana, Will & Alice:) _Well that was strange. How could they be Henry’s mothers? Does time work differently where you come from?”  
 **Tiana:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You have no idea.”  
 **Will:** “Trust me, luv, I’ve had a lot of experience meeting parents, and that could’ve been a lot worse.”  
 **Tiana:** “Excuse me? How much experience?”  
 **Will:** _(Coughs, awkwardly:)_ “A few?”

_(Henry and Regina embrace.)_  
 **Regina:** “Oh, I was so worried about you.”  
 **Henry:** “Me? Alice told me what you’ve both been through to get here. I’m so sorry I got you into all of this. What if something had happened either of you, or to the baby?”  
 **Regina:** _(Taking Henry’s hands in hers:)_ “Shh. Henry, you know there’s nothing that would ever stop us from helping you. Now, tell us about Ella.”  
 **Henry:** _(Chuckles:)_ “There’ll be plenty of time for that later. We’ve got a battle to win.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah, about that. Henry, you’ve just returned from another dreamscape, meaning that you must’ve left this one right? _(Henry nods:)_ So how come this place didn’t just… fade away?”  
 **Henry:** “Actually, Morpheus kind of explained it to me as he held me captive. It’s funny how bad guys always explain their evil plans. Anyway, it turns out that after several millennia of merely watching other people’s dreams play out in his world, Morpheus began creating his own. Building dreamscape after dreamscape, expanding his dominion over centuries. And not just the land, the people too.”  
 **Regina:** “Sounds like he considers himself to be an Author of sorts.”  
 **Henry:** “Exactly. So when you guys joined the Realms of Story, Morpheus started his plans to take over everything.”  
 **Emma:** “And you were part of his plan?”  
 **Henry:** _(Nods:)_ “Morpheus knew he needed to find the perfect dreamscape for me to keep me returning to his world. Well, turns out he couldn’t find an exact match and so that’s why I look like this.”  
 **Regina:** “He aged you to… fit the narrative?”  
 **Henry:** “Yeah. He made me the hero, which is all I’ve ever wanted. Of course, I was so blinded by living my dream that I failed to realise it was a trap. He chose me because I’m your son and when the time was right, he’d set his trap. _(Sighs:)_ Again, I’m so sorry, Moms.”  
 **Emma:** “Hey, this is not your fault.”  
 **Regina:** “That’s right, and now that we’re all back together, nothing Morpheus can do will be able to stop us. _(Henry smiles:)_ There’s just one thing I want to know… _(Glances over at Ella:)_ How serious are things with you and Ella?”  
 **Henry:** _(Groans:)_ “Mom.”  
 **Regina:** “I just think she has the right to know how old you _really_ are.”  
 **Henry:** _(Looks to Emma, then back to Regina:)_ “You’re absolutely right. And while I’m telling her that, perhaps I can tell Ella the real age difference between you two?”  
 **Emma:** _(As Regina’s jaw drops:)_ “Ouch. Direct hit. Well played, Henry.”  
 **Henry:** _(Smiling at Regina:)_ “Thanks, Mom.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Kingdom Of Valencia.**  
 _(Richard and Roberta stand together in the throne room as Henry enters.)_  
 **Henry:** “Let’s saddle up. It’s time for battle.”   
 **Richard:** _(Surprised:)_ “Henry. You’re back!”  
 **Henry:** “As I promised I would be, friend.”  
 _(They clasp forearms.)  
_ **Richard:** “Then I am ready for war. And not just to sit in a comfy chair and watch up on a hill while eating cucumber sandwiches, although that was delightful. No, I am actually ready to stand next to you and fight.”   
 **Henry:** “Sounds like you found your manhood, Richard.”   
 **Richard:** “Bobby found it… A bunch of times, if you know what I’m saying, huh?”  
 **Henry:** “Unfortunately, I do.  _(Extends his hand to Roberta:)_ Pleased to meet you, Bobby.”  
 **Roberta:** “Oh, er, Roberta. Only Richard calls me Bobby.”  
 **Henry:** _(Smiles:)_ “Of course.  _(Jasmine enters:)_ Are the troops ready?” _  
_ **Jasmine:** “As they’ll ever be. I’m just so relieved you and your family are back. Now we might just have a chance.” _  
_ **Henry:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Hey, that’s the spirit.”  
 _(Henry and Jasmine leave the room.)  
_ **Richard:** _(To Roberta:)_ “Strange being in this room again. It seems like a lifetime ago I sat on that throne. So much has changed. Ah, if I ever got the chance to be a king again, I would do things so differently.”   
 **Roberta:** “Richard, I have to tell you something.”   
 **Richard:** “Hmm?”   
 **Roberta:** _(Clears throat:)_  “Um… It’s hard to say, but, um… I can’t go into battle with you.”   
 **Richard:** “What are you talking about?”   
 **Roberta:** “Richard, you’re not a fighter, and I love you too much to watch you die. And… You will die. Horribly. Mutilated. Crying blood.”   
 **Richard:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Okay.”   
 **Roberta:** “Having soiled yourself with people trying to cut off your head.”  
 **Richard:** “Ooh.”  
 **Roberta:** “People pointing and laughing, gloating on the battlefield. It’s gonna be hideous.”   
 **Richard:** “Okay.”   
 **Roberta:** “It can be quite fun, but not for you.”   
 **Richard:** “Got it.”   
 **Roberta:** “I can’t be part of that. It’ll destroy me.”   
 **Richard:** “My darling, you worry too much. I’ll be fine. Yes, perhaps a bit less confident after your very charmingly graphic description, but believe me, I’ll be fine.”   
 **Roberta:** “No, let’s forget this whole battle and leave and go and build a life for ourselves. My aunt has a farm across the lonely sea, in the shadow of mount spinster. It’s so beautiful. Lots of cats. We can be happy there. I can get us one-way tickets, and…”   
 **Richard:** “Bobby. I have to do this. I can’t let Henry and Ella down.”   
 **Roberta:** “And I can’t watch you die.”   
 **Richard:** “So, what are we saying?”   
 **Roberta:** “I think we’re saying goodbye.”   
 _(Roberta turns and leaves the room, Richard watching her go.)_

**Mount Fuji.  
** _(Gabrielle holds the urn containing Xena’s ashes over the water, removing the lid. She is about to pour when Xena’s ghost stops her.)  
_ **Xena:** “No, Gabrielle.”   
 **Gabrielle:** “Xena.”   
 **Xena:** “No.” _(Takes the urn and places the lid back on top.)_  
 **Gabrielle:** “Xena…  _(Glances behind her:)_ the sun is setting.  I have to bring you back to life.”   
 **Xena:** “No. Not if it means condemning the souls of the 40,000 who burned at Higuchi.”   
 **Gabrielle:** “But the souls are free?”   
 **Xena:** “They’re free from Yodoshi’s grasp. But for those souls to be released into a state of grace, they must be avenged. I must stay dead.”   
 **Gabrielle:** “But if I bring you back to life-”   
 **Xena:** “Those souls will be lost forever.”   
 **Gabrielle:** _(Tears in her eyes:)_ “I don’t care. You’re all that matters to me.”  
 **Xena:** “Don’t you know how much I wanna let you do this? I can’t come back. I can’t.”   
 **Gabrielle:** “But, this is not  _right_.I love you, Xena. How am I supposed to go on without you?”  
 **Mulan:**   _(Reaching the summit:)_ "Gabrielle is right, Xena.”  
 _(Xena and Gabrielle both turn towards Mulan who is now helping Ruby reach the top.)_  
 **Xena:**  “Who the hell are you?”  
 **Mulan:** “We were sent to find the women who wield the chakram.” 

**Gabrielle:** “Xena…”  
 **Xena:** “That’s you now, Gabrielle.”  
 **Ruby:** “Actually, it’s both of you. There is a battle looming, with many lives at stake.”  
 **Mulan:** _(To Xena:)_ “Unlike the thousands of souls you have given your life for, our people will die without your help.”  
 **Ruby:** “Those 40,000 souls are already lost, Xena. It was a terrible accident, which was not your fault.”  
 **Xena:** “Who are you?  _(To Mulan:)_ Your armour bears the markings of warriors from Chin, not Egypt.”  
 **Mulan:** _(Glances quickly to Ruby:)_  “We have come a long way to find you both.”  
 **Ruby:** “Please, we don’t have much time. Won’t you help us?”  
 _(Before Xena can respond, a surge of energy pulses though her. Clutching her chest, Xena feels her heart beating once more. Tossing aside the now empty urn, Gabrielle stalks past a shocked looking Xena.)_  
 **Gabrielle:** _(To Mulan and Ruby:)_ “We will help you.”  
 **Xena:** “Gabrielle, what have you done?!”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Trust me, Xena. We will be having  _many_ discussions about your plans to leave me forever, but they can wait. Because for now,  _(Turns back to Mulan and Ruby:)_ we fight.”

**Kingdom of Valencia.**  
 _(It is the night before the battle. Having given a rousing speech to everyone, Tiana stands among the other leaders as a ball is taking place.)_  
 **Tiana:**  “Hosting a ball before a battle certainly is a bold choice.”  
 **Zelena:**  “And very alliterative.”  
 **Regina:** “What’s the use of travelling through the night to get to the battlefield when we can simply use magic to get ourselves there in the morning?”  
 _(Regina smiles at Emma who is stood with her parents going over battle plans.)_  
 **Tiana:**  “I suppose, but it’s still very unusual.”  
 **Zelena:** “Hang around us long enough and you’ll find unusual is our specialty.”  
 **Regina:** “Don’t worry, Tiana. No alcohol is being served.”  
 **Zelena:** “Ugh, you mean this is just orange juice?  _(Puts down her glass, disgusted:)_  You could’ve warned me.”  
 **Regina:** “This is a chance for Emma and I-  _(Zelena coughs:)_ And our entire family, to thank those who’ve made the choice to stand with us tomorrow.”  
 **Facilier:** _(Appearing in a cloud of smoke:)_ "My, my. How pretty you all look.  _(Removing his hat:)_ Enchantée, Tiana.”  
 **Tiana:**  “Facilier? What are you doing here?”  
 **Facilier:**  “You mean I’m not invited to the ball?  _(Chuckles:)_ I came to remind you all of the rules of the game.  _(Holds up the cards:)_  Even if your feeble excuse for an army does manage to win tomorrow, you still have Morpheus’ Empress to contend with.”  
 **Ella:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “We’re not afraid of Madelena. Some of us are relishing the thought of taking her on.”  
 **Facilier:** _(Smiles:)_  “Careful with this one, Henry. You’ve got a real spitfire on your hands.”  
 **Regina:** “Don’t you dare speak to my son.”  
 **Facilier:** “Ah. How lovely to see you again, Regina.”  
 **Regina:** “I wish I could say the same.”

**Facilier:**   _(Smiling over at Emma who stands frozen:)_  “When I heard what Lord Morpheus had planned for you two, I begged him to allow me to be a part of it. Unfortunately for me, I was needed elsewhere. Such a shame too as I regularly replay our time together in my mind, Emma. Alas, it was not meant to be.  _(To Regina:)_ Ingenious use of fairy magic to switch bodies by the way, I was very impressed.”  
 **Regina:**  “If you’re the real Facilier, why aren’t you rotting somewhere in the Underworld?”  
 **Facilier:** _(Smiles:)_ “Because I convinced Lord Morpheus I would be invaluable to him.  _(Looks over to Emma:)_ Given our history.  _(To Regina:)_ And you were left trapped, reliving a pale imitation of what Emma’s life was like under the curse.  _(Approaching:)_ Only Emma and I know how special our time together truly was.  _(Reaching up to stroke Regina’s face with the back of his hand:)_  But, if you play your cards right, I can give you a glimpse, if you’d like.”  
 **Emma:** “Enough! Everyone, leave.”  
 **David:**  “Emma, we’re not leaving you alone with this man.”  
 **Facilier:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Listen to your father, Emma. You know you can’t control yourself around me.”  
 **Emma:**  “Stop talking. Please, I need everyone to leave Regina, Facilier and I alone, right now.”  
 **Facilier:** “Seems your family and friends don’t trust you to do the right thing, Emma.”  
 _(At this, the group begin to disperse, voicing their support for Emma as they leave the room. Hearing the door close, Emma addresses Facilier once more.)_  
 **Emma:**  “You always did know how to push people’s buttons.”  
 **Facilier:** “I most certainly do.”  
 **Emma:** “You’re not welcome here.”  
 **Facilier:** “Hmm. Your friends are gone now. You can stop pretending you’re not happy to see me.”  
 **Emma:**  “I needed them gone because I didn’t want them to see this.”  
 **Facilier:** _(Grins at Regina:)_ “But you’d like your wife to watch? Now that is kinky.”  
 **Emma:** “Regina’s here because she is the only one I have trusted with the knowledge of what you did to me. She’s been with me through it all, the tears, the sleepless nights. Without her, I may not be standing here right now. You managed to get inside my head and made me feel things about myself that  
almost broke me, Facilier.”  
 **Facilier:** _(Smiles:)_  “Almost?”  
 **Emma:** _(Looking to Regina:)_ “Her love pulled me through. My family’s love and the love of those around me made me realise that those feelings you tapped into weren’t true. The feelings that I’ve been carrying around with me for my whole life, they’re not true anymore and perhaps they never were.”  
 **Facilier:**  “Well hallelujah. Sounds like you’ve been saved, Emma. Is this what you had to clear the room for? Seems to me your family would have liked to have heard that.”  
 **Emma:**  “No. I cleared the room because, while I may not listen to those voices anymore, I still carry some darkness inside me. _(Regina watches as Emma transforms into the Dark Swan:)_ The only way to move past something is to confront it and Facilier, your time has come.”  
 _(Facilier takes a step backwards while Regina takes a seat, eager to watch Emma’s catharsis unfold.)_


	38. Chapter 38

**Playground. Past.**  
_(A young King Richard and Gareth make their way onto a playground.)_  
**Gareth:**  “Make way for your king Richard, swine!”   
**King Richard:** “Thanks, Gareth. Hi, everyone. I’d like to swing now.  _(Gareth pushes a boy off the swing and Richard takes his place:)_  Look, Gareth, no hands!”   
**Gareth:** “Very impressive, My King. _(To the other children:)_ Isn’t your king impressive?”  _(The children clap, then watch as Richard attempts to make a castle from dry sand.)_    
**King Richard:** “Ta-da!”   
**Gareth:** “Your king made a sand castle. Praise him!”   
**Boy:** “Greatest castle ever, My King.”   
**Girl:** “You’re my hero, My King.”   
**Menken:** “Would you like me to write you a theme song, My King?”   
**Gareth:** “Shut up, Menken. Applause!”   
_(The children applaud once again.)_  
**King Richard:** “Enough! They cheer because I’m king and because they’re scared, not because of anything I do.”   
**Gareth:** “Your king had a realization. Cheer his realization!”   
**King Richard:** “I’m no hero. I’m a phony.”   
_(Young King Richard climbs the steps to the slide:)  
_♪ Will my day ever come? ♪   
♪ Will my moment arrive? ♪   
♪ Will I ever be more than just some poor, fat loser? ♪   
_(Slides down the slide:)  
_♪ Do I ever become the hero? ♪   
♪ Will I wed the girl I love? ♪   
♪ Am I going to get to touch her boobs? ♪   
**Richard:** _(Appears beside the swings:)_ “I’m not telling you. You’re a child.”  
**King Richard:** “What? Who are you?”   
**Richard:** “I’m you… In the future.”   
**King Richard:** “Cool.”  
**Richard:** _(The younger Richard pulls him along:)_ “Oh, God.”   
****

**Inside The Castle.  
King Richard: **♪ Will I be a good king? ♪   
**Richard:** ♪ Not really ♪   
**King Richard:** _(Sits on the throne:)_ ♪ Loved by all that I rule? ♪   
**Richard:** _(Takes the crown off his head:)_ ♪ Nope, sorry ♪   
**King Richard:** _(Stands, picks up a sword:)_ ♪ Do I stand up and fight for truth and right and good? ♪   
**Richard:** ♪ Let’s see now ♪   
♪ No, no, no ♪ _(Grabs the sword.)_  
**King Richard:** ♪ Will I go on some grand adventures ♪   
**Richard:** ♪ Well… ♪   
**King Richard:** ♪ With my closest, bestest chum? ♪   
**Richard:** ♪ Not exactly ♪   
**King Richard:** ♪ When will that day come? ♪   
**Richard:** _(To himself in realisation:)_ “It’s never gonna come, is it?”   
**King Richard:** _(Sits on a nearby bench:)_ ♪ Is it hopeless? ♪   
**Richard:** _(Sits beside him:)_ ♪ Am I useless? ♪   
**Both:** ♪ Are we doomed to be completely lame? ♪ 

_(Richard runs to stand on the opposite bench.)  
_**Richard:** ♪ Will my star ever rise? ♪   
♪ Will my life ever change? ♪   
♪ Am I destined to be achievement-free forever? ♪   
_(Steps down:)_ ♪ I don’t need all my dreams to happen ♪   
♪ Or a bunch ♪   
♪ Or even some ♪   
_(Sits on the throne:)  
_♪ Will my day ♪   
♪ Ever come? ♪   
_(Coming back to his surroundings, Richard finds himself in the castle kitchens with Regina and Henry staring at him.)_  
**Richard:** “What? I’m singing a duet with my inner child. Oh, like I give a monkey’s butt what you think.” _(He leaves.)  
_**Regina:** "Anyway…”  
**Henry:** _(Laughs:)_ “Yeah. _(Shakes his head:)_ So, Emma kicked Facilier’s ass pretty good, huh?”  
**Regina:**   _(Chuckles:)_  “Oh yeah. I’m no doctor, but I think it’s safe to say she’s cured.”  
**Henry:** “And Facilier, where is he now?”  
**Regina:** “Oh, who knows, hopefully he ran back to the Underworld and took a dive into the River of Lost Souls. But enough about us. I want to hear more about you, about your story. It appears it’s been… interesting?” 

**Henry:** _(Exhales sharply, Chuckling:)_ “Yeah. Yeah, I guess. Although, dragging my family and friends into a battle for our freedom isn’t exactly the stuff of dreams.”   
**Regina:** “More like a nightmare.”  
**Henry:** _(Nods:)_ “I mean, I know it sounds selfish but, it’d be one thing if after we somehow win the day, I’d get the girl, you know?  _(Sighs:)_  Guess I’ll just have to enjoy my time with Ella while it lasts.”   
_(Just as Regina is about to reach out a consoling hand to Henry, a small bottle appears on the table between them.)  
_**Regina:** “What the…?”  
**Henry:** _(Grabbing it:)_ “It’s a message in a bottle.  _(Opens the bottle, pulls out the note and reads:)_  It’s from Hook! He’s asking for help. We have to go save him.”  
**Regina:** “No, Henry-”  
**Henry:** “Back in our world I sent Hook a message like this. What if he had just ignored it, huh?”  
**Regina:** _(Standing:)_ “Henry we have to fight the battle of our lives tomorrow. Besides, Maleficent is already searching for him and she was pretty clear about not wanting our help.”  
**Henry:** “But what if she can’t find him?  _(Holds up the note:)_ If we act fast we can put a locator spell on this parchment and use it to find Hook. We’ll be back in no time.”  
**Regina:** “I don’t like this, Henry. This could just as easily be another trap.”  
**Henry:** “We can’t just do nothing. Please, Mom. We have to try.”

 **The Battlefield.**  
_(The Valencian army stands ready to fight, with Gareth and Madelena sat astride their horses, leading them.)_  
**Gareth:** "Ah, it’s almost time. I can’t thank you enough for this, I love a good battle.”  
**Queen Madelena:**  “You’re welcome, Gareth. Who knows, we might just be able to give this one a d'doozy of an ending.”  
_(Madelena’s eyes flash red, which Gareth notices.)_  
**Gareth:**  “What just happened?”  
**Queen Madelena:** “What?”  _(Her eyes return to normal.)_  
**Gareth:** “I thought…”  
**Queen Madelena:** _(Panicking:)_ “Oh, look, a squirrel!”

**Enchanted Forest. Docks.**  
_(Emma, Regina and Henry step out of a portal in the search for Hook.)_  
**Regina:**  “All right, let’s get this over with quickly. We find the pirate, save his ass and get back to the castle before anyone notices we’re gone.”  
**Henry:** “That’s fine but if we want this over fast, we’ll have to split up.”  
**Regina:**  “No, we need to stick together.”  
**Henry:**  “We don’t have time to argue. _(To Emma:)_  Mom, you know I’m right.”  
_(Before Emma can say anything, Henry takes off, running down an alleyway looking for Hook.)_  
**Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “Come on, let’s go.”  
****

**A Short Time Later.**  
_(Walking together down a darkened street, Emma and Regina continue their search.)_  
**Regina:**  “Hook?!”  
**Emma:** “Killian?!”  
_(Hearing groans from up ahead, they spot a figure slumped against a barrel.)_  
**Emma:** _(_ _Running over to him:)_  “Hook? Hold on, we’ve got you.”  
**Regina:** “What happened?”  
**Hook:**  “Morpheus’ guards. I took down two of them… but the third… gave me this.  _(He moves his hand to reveal a bloody wound. Breathing heavy:)_  It’s too late for me, Swan.”  
**Emma:**   _(Shakes her head:)_ “There’s hope. Stay with us.  _(Holds out her hand:)_ All you need to do is believe.”  
**Regina:** _(Cautiously:)_  “Careful, Emma.”  
**Emma:** _(To Hook:)_ “Hey, just look at me and believe.”  
_(Emma begins using her powers to heal Hook. The white light shines over the wound and works its magic.)_

**Hook:** _(Gasps:)_  “Thank you, Savior.”  
_(Hook begins laughing, before a burst of energy knocks Emma backwards.)_  
**Regina:** “Emma! Are you all right.”  
**Emma:**   _(Sitting up:)_ “No.”  
_(Regina looks back towards Hook, to find the pirate now standing. A moment later, he reveals his true identity: Gothel.)_  
**Gothel:** “A pleasure as always, ladies.”  
**Emma:**  “It  _was_  a trap. Henry-”  
**Gothel:** _(Cutting in:)_ “…Is in  _my_  possession now. And thanks to your healing hands, I’ve taken your magic as well.”  
_(Emma tries to use her magic on Gothel, but finds she’s unable.)_  
**Regina:**   _(Stepping forward:)_ “I’ve got this.”  
**Gothel:** “Care to find out if your magic alone is enough to defeat me, Regina? Meet me at the circle of stones and we’ll see who’s magic is more powerful.”  
_(Gothel disappears in a cloud of smoke.)_  
**Regina:**   _(Fuming:)_  “Now do you see why I don’t like Hook? It’s for reasons like this!”   
****

**Underworld. Underground Cavern.**  
_(Following the golden flower, which floats in front of them, Hook and Maleficent are lead toward a large, ancient set of scales.)_  
**Maleficent:**  “Now how in the world was that flower supposed to lead us here without my locator spell?”  
**Hook:** “Nicely done, love.”  
**Maleficent:** _(Looking down at the inscription on the scales:)_  “The instructions couldn’t be in English?“  
**Hook:**   _(Reads it with ease:)_ "Only a heart filled with true love can pass.”  
**Maleficent:** _(Looks at him in surprise:)_  “I’m impressed.”  
**Hook:** “You’d be surprised what they teach you in the Royal Navy. The only question is, what the bloody hell does it mean?”  
**Maleficent:** “I think I know. I think we have to weigh your heart to see if your love is true. _(Looks at Hook:)_  What?”  
**Hook:** “Morpheus pretty much called me cold and self-centered. Obviously he wants me to go through this test so I can prove him right.”  
**Maleficent:** “So if you fail…”  
**Hook:** “I’ll stay down here forever.”  
**Maleficent:** “That won’t happen.”  
**Hook:** “Mal, are you saying that what we share is…”  
_(Suddenly, Maleficent thrusts her hand into Hook’s chest, pulling out his heart.)  
_**Maleficent:** “Well, we’re about to find out.”

**Dream World. Battlefield.**  
_(As the cobbled-together army consisting of members of the united realms stand staring at the vastly larger Valencian army, their leaders huddle together.)_  
**Tiana:** “So it comes down to this. Merida and Lancelot’s armies never arrived, leaving us hideously outnumbered. The Charmings, Ella and Zelena have gone to search for Emma and Regina who have gone missing, yet again. Which means we no longer have magic on our side.”  
**Aladdin:**  “Wow. No magic.  _(Looks out at the Valencians:)_  There’s certainly a lot of them.”   
**Will:** “Kinda makes you wish you had a magic lamp, eh?”  
**Richard:**  “Yeah, as a former king who once led armies into battle, I must officially say we are knee-deep in poopie-ka-ka.”  
**Tiana:** “Thanks, Richard. That’s helpful.”  
**Richard:**  “No problem.”  
**Will:** “Actually, I think I’ve come up with a plan that could turn this whole thing in our favor.”  
**Tiana:** “Well, tell us what it is, Will.”   
**Will:** “We beat them to the punch. We kill ourselves before they kill us. It’s sure to ruin their morale. If only I were alive to see the looks on their faces.”   
**Jasmine:** “Enough of this. _(Slugging Will in the gut, she uses his back to step on as she mounts a horse, riding it to stand in front of their army:)_  Good people of the United Realms, it is true the Valencians have three to our every one. And you are right to worry. Because how can so few of us dig the graves of so many of them?!”  
_(The army cheers.)  
_**Aladdin:** “She twisted it.”   
**Jasmine:** “If you want to leave, leave now. I will not mind, for it will leave more glory for the rest of us!”   
_(Army cheers again.)  
_**Will:** _(Getting to his feet:)_ “She twisted it again!”   
**Jasmine:** “Arise, all of you! Today, we fight! Pots shall be broken, pans shall be splintered! Whisks shall be… Actually, let’s not use whisks. It’ll be a sore day, a red day, but a day for victory! _(Army cheering as Jasmine rides her horse up and down the line:)_  Victory! Stand strong! Stand strong! Stand strong and fight!”   
**Richard:**   _(Inspired:)_ “Let’s make this sacrifice worth it.″  
**Jasmine:** _(Rides a short distance away from the army, to herself:)_ “Oy. We are completely screwed.”  
****

**Over With The Valencians.**  
_(Gareth & Madelena are now joined by Lord Morpheus as Gareth addresses the troops.)_  
**Gareth:** "All right men, we’ve waited long enough. It’s time for war!”  
_(The troops cheer.)_  
**Morpheus:** “Yes. War indeed. Shall we retire to the royal viewing area? It’s up the hill a pace, safe from the fighting. And they’ve got cookies.”   
**Queen Madelena:** “Oh! Yes, please.” _(Laughs.)  
_**Gareth:** “Hold on a minute. What… What do you mean, viewing area? I thought we were gonna fight!”   
**Queen Madelena:** “I know, but Lord Morpheus had that cool skybox made, and we are king and queen, _(Her eyes glow red:)_ which means technically we should…”   
**Gareth:** “Your eyes are doing that thing again.”   
_(Madelena quickly checks with Morpheus who shakes his head.)  
_**Queen Madelena:** _(Turning back to Gareth:)_ “What? Don’t be crazy.”  
**Morpheus:** “I didn’t see anything.”   
**Queen Madelena:** “No, they’re not.  _(Urges her horse forward:)_ Let’s go.”  
****

**Elsewhere…**  
_(Cresting the top of a hill, Mulan and Ruby stand in awe at the two armies prepared for battle.)_  
**Mulan:** “Oh, I haven’t been in a proper battle in a long time.“  
**Ruby:** _(Flatly:)_ “Yeah. This is gonna be super fun.”   
**Mulan:** _(Laughs:)_ “You’re gonna be fine.”   
**Ruby:** “Oh, totally. I know. I’m feeling great and confident. I-I’m just worried about Xena. I mean, clearly the woman has suicidal tendencies. Is that really the sort of woman we want to lead us?”  
**Mulan:** “A woman who would lay down her life for the greater good? That’s exactly the kind of leader we need. As for the suicidal thoughts, I think Gabrielle knocked all of those out of her.”  
**Ruby:** _(Winces:)_ “Yeah, that fight was pretty ugly.”  
**Mulan:** “That wasn’t a fight, it was a mauling. Xena stood there and took it all though, you have to admire that.”  
**Ruby:** “And the making out afterwards was pretty damn hot.”  
**Mulan:** _(Smiles:)_ “You can say that again.”  
**Ruby:** _(Glances back down the hill:)_ “Do you think we should separate them? I mean we don’t need them expending all their energies on-”  
**Mulan:** “I think we can let them work things out for a little longer. Unless you want a chakram thrown at your head.”  
**Ruby:** “Mm. Good point.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Underworld. Underground Cavern. Continued.  
Hook: **“Mal, I know you love me, and I love you, but True Love is the rarest magic of all. Are you certain?”  
 **Maleficent:** “I mean, honestly, I’m not sure, but who could be? We have to try.  _(Smiles:)_ Why is it we can only admit how we feel when one of us is facing certain death?”  
 **Hook:** “I don’t know. _(Half chuckles and half sighs:)_  Neither of our lives have been easy. Our daughter has flourished into a beautiful, confident young woman and neither of us were there for her when she needed us most. I guess the least we can do is be there for each other now.”   
 **Maleficent:** “Here goes.  _(Hook takes a step back as Maleficent slowly places the heart on the scales before also taking a step back. They stand looking at the scale and nothing happens:)_ Well, that was anticlimactic.”  
 **Hook:**  “It didn’t bloody work.”  
 **Maleficent:** _(Considers:)_ “Well, they are scales, perhaps it needs both of our hearts for it to work?” _(Before Hook can stop her, Maleficent reaches inside her own chest, removing her heart and placing it on the scales. Immediately, Maleficent lets out a sharp and pained gasp.)_  
 **Hook:**   _(Tries to catch her as she falls to the ground in pain:)_  “Mal, what’s wrong?”  
 **Maleficent:** _(Struggling to speak from the pain:)_  “The pedestal. Get my heart off.”  
 **Hook:** _(Attempts to take her heart off, but is suddenly engulfed by flames:)_ “Aah!”  
 **Maleficent:** “Killian. Killian!”   
 **Hook:** “Get your heart! Aah!”  
 _(Maleficent looks between Hook and her heart for a few moments, before suddenly running and tackling Hook, removing him from the fire. They fall to the ground, with Maleficent half on top of Hook, breathing heavily. The door to the portal opens and they look up in surprise.)_  
 **Maleficent:** “What the hell is that?”  
 **Hook:** “It’s True Love.  _(They both look at one another and he smiles:)_ Mal, you chose me. That was the test.”  
 _(Maleficent smiles at him as well, before they move to sit up.)  
_ **Maleficent:**   _(Looking towards the door:)_ “So that’s our way home?”  
 **Hook: “** Morpheus said it will take us wherever we want to go, but I can’t leave, not yet.”  
 **Maleficent:** “Why not?”  
 **Hook:** “Because I need to ask you one question. _(When she turns to face him, Maleficent sees Hook is now down on one knee, holding the ring in his hand:)_ Mal, will you marry me?”

**Dream World. Battleground.**  
 _(Gareth paces angrily while Madelena and Morpheus are seated in the royal box.)_  
 **Gareth:** “Okay, are we gonna start this war or not?”   
 **Morpheus:** “I say we wait. In an hour, the sun will be at the perfect angle to highlight the color of the spilling blood against the golden sand. It’ll be spectacular for the royal painter.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Brilliant. Then we wait.”   
 **Gareth:** “Okay. What’s going on here?”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Hmm?”   
 **Gareth:**  “This war was my birthday present. It was supposed to be me and you down there killing people, not sitting in some luxury box eating humongous raisins.”   
 **Morpheus:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Actually, they’re called figs.”   
 **Gareth:** “I feel something’s changed.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Nothing’s changed, Gareth.”   
 **Gareth:** “Well, then, let’s go down there, hack up a few folk, and go on our vacation just like we talked about.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Yeah, um, about that. _(Stands, walks over to him:)_ Look, Gareth, um… Let’s put off the vacation. Just for a bit. I mean, we would have just conquered a new kingdom, and it would be impolite to leave Lord Morpheus all by himself after he was kind enough to bring us this conflict.”   
 **Gareth:** “Has this got something to do with that dew-dew dark magic stuff?”  
 **Morpheus:**  “Actually, it’s D'Dew. Two darks… Dark-dark evil way.”   
 **Gareth:** “Back off!”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Of course not, Gareth. I swear.”   
 **Morpheus:** “Hold the crow.  _(Stands, uses a telescope to look down at the battlefield:)_ No, it can’t be.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** _(Taking the telescope, looks for herself:)_ “What? All I see are two female warriors. One tall, dark and brooding with a frizbee on her hip-”  
 **Gareth:** “Xena.”  
 **Queen Madelena:** “And a shorter blonde woman with garden forks in her boots.”  
 **Gareth:** “And Gabrielle! Right, that’s it. I’m gonna go down there and cause havoc just like we planned. There’s no chance I’m missing the opportunity to go up against those two. _(To Madelena:)_  I hope you’re gonna join me? _(Madelena looks down, while Morpheus smiles over her shoulder. Putting on his helmet:)_ Right. _(Walking down to the battlefield, to his soldiers:)_ Okay, you dogs! To battle!” _(The army cheers and Gareth begins marching them forward.)_

**On The Other Side Of The Battlefield.**  
 _(Watching the Valencians approach, Robin Hood stands ready to fight as Rumplestiltskin pulls up alongside him on his horse.)_  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Are you ready, Robin of Loxley?”  
 **Robin Hood:** _(Nods:)_  “I just never thought I’d find myself on another battlefield again.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “You and me both, dearie.”  
 _(Rumple pulls down his visor and urges his horse forward.)_  
 **Gareth & His Army: **♪ It’s a good day to die ♪   
♪ To stand and fight until we’re dead ♪   
♪ A good day to die ♪   
♪ Though if somebody ever said, ‘for what?’ ♪   
♪ We forgot ♪   
♪ So on reflection, perhaps maybe not ♪   
 **Jasmine:** _(Drawing her sword:)_ “Let’s do this. Move out!” _(Army cheers:)  
_ ♪ It’s a good day to die ♪   
 **Dwarves:** ♪ Though not as good as other days ♪   
 **Jasmine & Army: **♪ A good day to die ♪  
♪ But if there’s one a little ways away ♪   
♪ Well, then, hey ♪   
♪ We can reschedule ♪   
♪ It’s more than okay ♪   
 **Xena:** “Now!”  
 _(The armies converge and finally begin fighting:)_  
 **All:** ♪ It’s a good day to die ♪   
♪ To spurt our blood and spill our guts ♪   
♪ A good day to die ♪   
♪ Good day to die ♪   
♪ Out loud, it sounds completely nuts ♪   
♪ But still ♪   
♪ Blood will spill ♪  
 **Madelena & Morpheus: **♪ After that, it will all go downhill ♪   
 **Gareth:** _(While slicing and hacking:)_ “She doesn’t want to go on vacation! We were supposed to go zip-lining. _(Grabs Happy:)_ Who doesn’t like zip-lining?!”  
 **Happy:**  “Huh?” _(Gareth tosses him aside.)_  
 **All:** ♪ We will try not to die, but we will ♪   
 **Jasmine:** “To victory!”   
 **All:** ♪ In the meantime, I guess we can kill ♪   
♪ And we’ll fight, who knows why ♪   
♪ Till we say with a sigh ♪   
♪ It’s a go-o-o-o-o-od ♪   
♪ Day to ♪   
♪ Di-i-i-i-i-i-e ♪   
 **Richard:** _(Weapons clanking:)_ ****“Time out! Can we call a time out?!”  
 ****

**Circle Of Stones.**  
 _(Gothel and her coven of witches stand in a circle upon a mountain top.)_  
 **Gothel:** _(Lowering her hood:)_ “Thank you, my sisters, for everything.”

**Regina:**  “Don’t thank them just yet. _(Walking into view alongside Emma and Zelena:)_ They won’t be able to save you from me.”  
 **Gothel:** “Regina. Zelena. Sisters together again. Although I do love any opportunity to see you, Zelena, I’m afraid you’re not going to be enough.”  
 **Regina:** “Oh, she’s not the only one we brought.”  
 _(Stepping out from the shadows with their swords drawn, David, Snow White and Ella each take a hooded witch hostage.)  
_ **Gothel:** “Ooh. You’ve brought Henry’s grandparents and his girlfriend. How will I ever defeat you?”  
 _(Using her powers, Regina blasts Gothel to the ground.)  
_ **Regina:** “You want a witch fight? Happy to oblige.”  
 **Emma:** “Now where’s Henry?”  
 **Gothel:** _(Chuckles, dusting herself off:)_ “May I?”   
 _(Gothel walks over to a hooded figure. Pulling back the hood, she reveals Henry, bound and gagged, his eyes bloodshot.)  
_ **Regina:** “Henry!” __  
(Emma, Ella & Regina rush over to Henry who collapses to the ground.)

_(Gothel watches with a smile on her face as Regina and Ella quickly remove the ropes binding him. Henry coughs severely.)  
_ **Emma:** _(Stands, to Gothel:)_ “What did you do to him?”  
 **Gothel:** “What witches do best. We poisoned him.”  
 **Regina:** “Zelena!”  
 _(Zelena moves to kneel beside her sister. Together they attempt to use their magic to cure Henry, to no avail.)  
_ **Ella:** _(Tears falling, clutching Henry’s hand in her own:)_ “It’s not working!”  
 **Gothel:** “And it’s not going to. As a matter of fact, the only thing that can is if you accept my proposal.”  
 **Regina:** “And what’s that?”  
 **Gothel:** “I’ve grown weary of my place among the dead. I wish to be reborn, and I could think of no better mother than you, Regina.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “There aren’t many guarantees in life, Gothel, but I promise you this. If you harm their child, I will hound you. I will hound you in between worlds. I will be your eternal damnation.”   
 **Gothel:** “Well, at least we’ll be together again. I’ve so missed these intimate little moments.”   
 **Regina:** “I’d kill myself before I let your soul replace my child’s.“   
 **Gothel:** "Tempting, but no. The choice is yours: The soul of your unborn child,  _(Glances down at Henry:)_ Or his life?”

**The Battlefield.**  
 _(The war rages on. Glimpses of Mulan fighting two soldiers, Robin rapidly firing her bow and Jasmine now wielding two swords can be seen in one area of the battlefield. In another, Xena and Gareth stand toe to toe, slashing and striking at each other with their swords. Momentarily distracted by the sight of Gabrielle being surrounded by soldiers, Xena takes a slash across her bicep courtesy of Gareth’s blade.)_  
 **Gareth:** _(Chuckles:)_ “What’s the matter, Xena? Battle fatigue?”  
 _(Snarling, Xena rallies with several hard thrusts of her sword which sends Gareth reeling. Running up his body and using him as a springboard, Xena back flips across the battlefield. Landing beside Gabrielle, the pair stand back to back before taking on the barrage of soldiers.)_  
 ****

**The Royal Box.**  
 _(From their perch, high above the battle, Madelena and Morpheus sit watching.)_  
 **Morpheus:** “Isn’t this amazing? We sit here while they do our dirty work for us. Isn’t it crazy what you can talk people into doing?”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Well, I thank God for the class system every day.”   
 **Morpheus:**  “Mm-hmm. Me too. Oh, no. _(Stands:)_  This isn’t good. _(Uses his telescope:)_ Ohh. _(Spots a soldier holding a familiar weapon:)_ The sword of the One True King. And he’s down there. And he’s a god.”   
 ****

**Battlefield.  
Richard: ** _(Lifting his visor:)_ “This is madness! Aah! Aah!”   
 ****

**Royal Box.  
Morpheus: **“Mm. Jasmine wasn’t lying. He’s on their side. It’s time… for D'Dew.”  
 **Queen Madelena:** “Actually, I’ve been having second thoughts about the dark, evil way.”   
 **Morpheus:** “Two darks… dark-dark. Why is it so hard for people to remember?”  
 **Queen Madelena:** “It’s just I care about Gareth, and I promised I wouldn’t use it. And he seemed super upset about the vacation. Maybe I’ll… _(Stands:)_ I’ll go down and help him fight.”   
 **Morpheus:** _(Blocks her path:)_ “Look. May I be blunt? You want power. I offer it. You want control. It’s yours for the taking. You want the whole enchilada. It’s magic hour, baby. May I be even blunter? Screw Gareth. He’s weak. Losers vacation. Closers use magic. So, shall we finish this thing?”


	40. Chapter 40

**Battlefield.**  
 _(The fighting continues… and Richard isn’t handling it at all well.)_  
 **Richard:** _(Babbling while fighting:)_ “I should have stayed with Roberta. Why do I always have to be so damn heroic?”   
 **Tiana:** “You’ve got a lifetime to be with Roberta! You’ve got one day to be immortal. Today, you can be… _(Tiana sees Will get knocked to the floor:)_  Will!”  
 **Richard:** “I don’t want to be Will! I want to be me!  _(Tiana leaves to defend the fallen Will Scarlett:)_ Where the hell are you going?!”   
 _(Meanwhile, Gabrielle now faces Gareth who charges at her with his sword raised. Skillfully using her sais, Gabrielle blocks the blow and kicks Gareth backwards into Richard, knocking the helmet off his head.)  
_ **Richard:** _(Turns to face his attacker:)_ “Gareth?”  
 **Gareth:** _(Removes his own helmet:)_ “Richard? Look. I know you’re upset, and I know I’ve got a lot to apologize to you for.”   
 **Richard:** “Don’t be ridiculous. _(Placing his hand on Gareth’s shoulder:)_ It’s just good to see you again, my old friend.”  
 _(In the distance a horn blows and a purple light pulses through the battlefield, causing everyone to stop fighting.)  
_ **Jasmine:** “What was that?”   
 _(The horn blows a second time and a third army appears. It is Arthur’s army of the undead.)  
_ **Richard:** _(As they approach, goes back to back with Gareth:)_  “Whoa! Whoa, whoa. Where did you guys come from?”   
 ****

**Royal Box.  
** _(Madelena looks on excitedly.)  
_ **Queen Madelena:** “You can control the dead?”   
 **Morpheus:** “Oh, yes. Not only control, but make them stronger.  _(Using his magical wand, Morpheus sends out another pulse of purple light:)_ Ha!”  
 **Queen Madelena:** _(Looking through the telescope:)_ “They’re kind of attacking everyone, our men included.”   
 **Morpheus:** “Well, you make a cake, you break a few eggs.”   
 ****

**Another Battlefield.  
** _(Having just been fighting among by his undead army, Arthur suddenly finds himself alone surrounded by both the Camelot and Dun Broch armies.)  
_ **Arthur:** _(Backing away slowly:)_ “Now wait… Morpheus, he betrayed me.”  
 **Merida:** “Aye, like we said he would, yer fricking eejit.”  
 **Lancelot:** “Perhaps you’d like to surrender now, Arthur?”  
 _(Looking around at the hundreds of sneering faces, Arthur drops his sword to the ground and raises his hands meekly.)_  
 ****

**The Royal Box.  
Queen Madelena: **“So, how do we do this?”   
 **Morpheus:** _(Clicks his fingers:)_ “Simple.”  
♪ When you need a lift ♪   
♪ When you’re feeling low ♪   
♪ When you think that things will go your way ♪   
 _(Begins dancing with Madelena:)  
_ ♪ Oh, there’s a little gift everyone should know ♪   
♪ Try it, and it’s sure to make your day ♪   
♪ It’s called D'Dew, D'Dew, D'Dew ♪   
 _(Uses his powers to push a man off a ladder:)  
_ ♪ Doo D'Doo doo doo ♪   
 _(Pies a man in the face with his own pie:)  
_ ♪ It’s the kind of voodoo that we few who do D'Dew do ♪   
♪ It is evil? Sure, it’s true ♪   
♪ Still, good things ensue ♪   
♪ When you do D'Dew D'Dew, D'Dew ♪   
 **Queen Madelena:** “This is amazing! I want a turn! Show me! Show me!”   
 **Morpheus:** “Ooh, relax.”   
 _(Moves to stand behind her:)  
_ ♪ Keep your shoulders straight ♪   
 **Queen Madelena:**  “Like this?”   
 **Morpheus:** ♪ Lift your chin up high ♪   
 **Queen Madelena:** “I’ll try.”   
 **Morpheus:** _(Raises her arms out wide:)_  
♪ Think of all the happy thoughts you know ♪   
 **Queen Madelena:** ♪ Okay, just don’t let go ♪   
 **Morpheus:** ♪ Picture those you hate ♪   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Yep.”   
 **Morpheus:** ♪ Shrieking as they die ♪   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Got it.”   
 **Morpheus:** ♪ Then just snap your fingers ♪   
♪ And hello ♪   
 **Queen Madelena:** _(As Morpheus presents his wand:)_ “Whoa.”

**Circle Of Stones.**  
 _(Henry lays dying on the ground, his family around him, Ella still squeezing his hand.)_  
 **Henry:** "I’m so, so, sorry.”  
 **Ella:** _(Tears falling:)_ “We have to do something.”  
 **Gothel:**  “There’s nothing you can do, except accept my terms.”  
 **Regina:** “Fine.”   
 **Henry:** _(Weakly, as she stands:)_  “No, no, no!”  
 **Zelena:**   _(Stepping in front of her sister:)_  “Regina.”  
 **Regina:**  “Zelena, move.”  
 **Zelena:** “This is not what he wants.”  
 **David:**   _(Points his sword at Gothel:)_  “I will not let this happen!”  
 _(With a casual wave of her hand, Gothel freezes Zelena and both Charmings in place.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Stands:)_ “Mom? Dad?”  
 **Gothel:** _(Chuckles:)_ “So, have you finally come to your senses and decided to surrender?”  
 **Emma:** “I’ll stop you.”  
 **Gothel:** “Will you now? Do you know what I see when I look at you, Emma? The little girl who was all alone in the world. A girl who’s weak, without hope, miserable.”  
 **Emma:** “I’ll show you misery.”  
 _(Emma attempts to use her magic, but nothing happens.)_  
 **Gothel:** _(Laughs:)_ “You can’t do this alone. You were always headed for this moment, Emma. Your parents actions guaranteed it.  _(Conjures the storybook to appear at Emma’s feet:)_ See for yourself.”  
 _(Stooping down to pick up the book, Emma fails to notice a loose page fall out. It is the depiction of the Charmings journey through their dreamscape.)_

**Battlefield.**  
 _(Listening to Morpheus and Madelena sing together, Gareth finally realises the truth.)_  
 **Gareth:** “She betrayed me.”   
 **Richard:** “Gareth.  _(Fighting off an undead soldier:)_ Yah! You’ve got to move! Come on!”   
 **Gareth:** “Fall back, men!”  
 _(Gareth, Richard and the others retreat while the undead army keeps coming.)  
_ ****

**Royal Box.  
Morpheus:** ♪ And that’s it, D'Dew, D'Dew, D'Dew ♪   
 **Queen Madelena:** _(Now using the wand:)_ ♪ Do d'doo doo doo ♪   
 **Morpheus:** ♪ Do d'doo doo doo ♪   
 **Queen Madelena:** ♪ Do d'doo doo doo ♪   
 **Morpheus:** _(Dancing together:)_    
♪ You can say adieu to those you own an I.O.U. to ♪   
 **Both:** ♪ Any dude who you’d undo ♪   
♪ Bid him toodle-oo ♪   
♪ When you do D'Dew, D'Dew, D'Dew ♪   
 **Morpheus:** ♪ Your highness, that’s your cue ♪   
♪ You know what to do ♪   
 **Queen Madelena:** ♪ Time to use my new D'Dew doo doo ♪   
“Oh, my God. I can do magic! Big day.”  
 ****

**Circle of Stones. Continued.**  
 **Emma:**  "I haven’t been alone for a long time, Gothel. I have my family beside me, always.”  
 **Gothel:** “But they can’t help you now, no one can. Now give me what I want or watch your son die.”  
 _(Looking around desperately, Emma sees no way out of their situation and makes a decision.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Walking closer to Gothel:)_  “Just let them go. I can give you what you want. I can bring you back.”  
 **Regina:** “No, Emma!”   
 **Emma:** “I’m sorry, this is the only way.”  
 **Gothel:**  “That’s right, Savior. Save your family.”  
 **Emma:** “Just get it over with.”  
 _(Before anyone can stop her, Gothel plunges her hand inside Emma’s chest, pulling out her heart.)_

**The Battlefield.**   
_(With the Undead now attacking both armies, the fighting continues.)_   
****

**Royal Box.**  
 _(Watching with glee, Morpheus stands ready with his wand.)_  
 **Morpheus:**  “Looks like they want to make a game of it. Ha! Fine by me.   
♪ Doo d'doo doo doo ♪   
 **Queen Madelena:** “Please stop. You already sang that one.”   
 **Morpheus:** “Sorry. It’s just ridiculously catchy.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “And I don’t care about anyone else. Gareth does not get hurt.”   
 **Morpheus:** “Very well, My Queen. Random thought… There’s some very vicious-looking weapons in the armory. Now that you’re the Dark Empress, why don’t you go and pick one out? Give you that… iconic look.”   
 **Queen Madelena:** “And do you promise that Gareth will be fine?”   
 **Morpheus:** “Ooh, pinkie swear.  _(As Madelena walks to the armoury, Morpheus holds up his wand, an evil look in his eyes:)_ Yes.” 

**The Battlefield.**  
 _(The battle has now spread into a nearby town, the heroes having to navigate along narrow streets as the Undead stalk them.)_  
 **Will:** “Hey, guys, I found a way out!”   
 ****

**Royal Box.  
** _(Using his powers, Morpheus closes the doors, blocking everyone inside.)  
_ **Morpheus:** “Sorry, that exit is closed.”   
 **Gareth:** “Come on! This way!”   
 _(Suddenly, a loud screeching is heard overhead and a dragon flies into view.)_  
 **Hook:**   _(Riding on her back:)_  "Aim for the Undead ones, my love! Send them back to the Underworld where they belong!”  
 _(While everyone runs for cover, Maleficent swoops down and breathes fire, scorching the earth and dozens of the Undead in her path.)_  
 **Richard:** _(Watching with awe:)_ “Oh. My. God. A real life dragon! I have got to get me one of those!”

**Armoury.**  
 _(Madelena walks through the armoury looking to choose something suitable.)_ **  
Queen Madelena:** “Hmm. What to choose.  _(Sees a long, sinister looking spear:)_ Ooh, queenie likey.  _(Walking over to it, her path is blocked by the appearance of a portal, from which the Evil Queen steps out:)_  Who the hell are you? Don’t you think you’re a tad overdressed?”  
 **Evil Queen:** “I like to look my best for battle.  _(They begin circling each other:)_ You may be the Dark Empress, but I am the Evil Queen.”  
 **Queen Madelena:** “Hm, never heard of you.”  
 **Evil Queen:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Then I’ll be sure to make a memorable first impression.”  
 **Queen Madelena:** _(Grabbing a weapon and cracking her neck:)_ “Okay, then. Bring it.”  
 **Evil Queen:** _(Using her powers to bring a spear to her hand:)_ “With pleasure.”  
 _(They fight, exchanging parries and thrusts with Madelena quickly disarming the Evil Queen who then conjures two swords into her hands. Twirling them menacingly, Madelena looks on, unimpressed.)_  
 **Queen Madelena:** “Are you done?”  
 _(They clash once more, Madelena managing to knock one of the swords from the Evil Queen’s hand before having her own weapon sliced in two. Kicking the Evil Queen backwards, Madelena tosses her useless weapon to the ground and picks up a whip, while the Evil Queen conjures another sword. Using the whip, Madelena knocks the sword out of her hand once again.)_  
 **Evil Queen:** _(Wincing, looks down at her nails:)_ “I just had these done!”  
 _(Madelena screams and uses her newly acquired powers, which the Evil Queen blocks with her own. As their magical battle intensifies, the sky above them darkens. The combined energy of their powers bouncing off each other causing a tornado to appear above them. So focused on destroying the other, neither woman notices the cyclone until it’s too late. As the tornado sweeps them both up into the sky, Madelena and the Evil Queen continue their battle while they head up into the clouds and out of sight.)_

**Royal Box.**  
 _(Morpheus stands with his wand raised, controlling the Undead army when Richard arrives behind him.)_  
 **Richard:** "You must be the Lord Morpheus I’ve heard so much about.”   
 **Morpheus:** _(Turns and lowers his wand:)_ “Oh, King Richard, I presume.”   
 **Richard:** “You know when you presume, you make a ‘pres’ out of ‘u’ and ‘me.’”  
 **Morpheus:** “Sorry, what… What does that mean?”   
 **Richard:** “Not sure. _(Draws his sword:)_ Care to dance?”   
 **Morpheus:** “Love to.”   
 **Richard:** “Excellent.”   
 **Morpheus:** “Let’s be clear, right? When you say ‘dance,’ you mean ‘fight.’ You don’t really want to dance.”   
 **Richard:** “Correct… fight, not dance.”   
 **Morpheus:** “Yeah.”   
 **Richard:** “Sorry, d-did you want to dance?”   
 **Morpheus:** “No. Ri… Come on, kind of weird.”   
 **Richard:** “You know, sorry. This face-off isn’t going great. Would mind if we started over?”   
 **Morpheus:** “Yeah, sure.”   
 **Richard:** _(Clears throat:)_  “Well, well, well. If it isn’t the soon-to-be-dead Lord Morpheus.”   
 **Morpheus:** “Oh, much better. You know, you have no idea what that sword makes you, do you?”   
 **Richard:** “Of course I do… Not. No, I don’t.”   
 **Morpheus:** “Well, it makes you the One True King to unite them all.”   
 **Richard:**  “Really?”   
 **Morpheus:** “Yes. _(Raising his wand:)_ Pity, you’re going to die.”   
 **Richard:** “Well, we’ll see about that. Aah!”  
 _(Using his wand, Morpheus sends the sword flying from Richard’s hand to land inside a large rock.)  
_ **Morpheus:** _(Chuckles evilly:)_  “So, any last words?”   
 **Richard:** “Just four. Look out behind you!”  
 _(Morpheus turns slightly and Richard charges him.)  
_ **Morpheus:** _(Waves his wand and sends Richard flying backwards:)_ “Come on now, Richard. Did you really think you could defeat me? I created you.”  
 _(Chuckling, Morpheus walks down the hill to retrieve the sword, but finds he can’t pull it from the stone.)_  
 **Richard:** _(Stands and stalks towards Morpheus:)_ “If what you say is true, and I really am just your creation, then why do I see fear in your eyes?”  
 _(Morpheus raises his wand again, but Richard sidesteps it, grabbing the wand and shoving Morpheus to the ground. Richard then breaks the wand over his knee.)_  
 **Morpheus:** “No!”  
 ****

**Battlefield.  
** _(Immediately, the remaining Undead soldiers vanish.)  
_ **Tiana:** _(Standing back to back with Gareth:)_  “They’ve gone.”  
 **Gareth:** “Let’s get out of here.”  
 ****

**Royal Box.  
** _(Richard pulls the sword from the stone and moves towards Morpheus. Grabbing a spear, Morpheus arms himself and they begin to duel.)  
_ ****

**Battlefield.  
** _(From below, Tiana and Gareth watch them fighting.)  
_ **Tiana:** “Look.”   
 **Gareth:** “I can’t believe that’s the same guy who cried when he got jelly on his fancy pants. _(Shouting encouragement:)_ Good man! Get him!”  
 ****

**Royal Box.  
** _(Richard parries, spins and elbows Morpheus in the face.)  
_ **Richard:** “I shall ask you the same thing: Any last words?”  
 **Morpheus:**  “Wait! Richard… I am your father.”  
 **Richard:** _(Stops:)_ “Really?”  
 **Morpheus:** “No, not really, I can’t back that up.”  
 **Richard:** “Right, yes. Silly me.”  
 _(RIchard raises his sword high in the air.)  
_ **Morpheus:** “Oh, nuggets. _(Richard strikes:)_ Aah!”  
 _(Morpheus staggers backwards, clutching his chest before shimmering out of existence. Richard stands tall with both armies cheering him from below, hailing him as the One True King.)_

**Circle Of Stones. Continued.**  
 _(Gothel stands holding Emma’s heart in her hand, Emma having fallen to her knees, gasping.)_  
 **Gothel:** _(Attempting to crush the heart:)_  “No. Why won’t you die?”   
 _(Gothel gasps and drops the heart as a white light pulses through it.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Glancing down at the loose page of the storybook:)_ "Because her heart’s stronger than you think. Emma, look.  _(Regina slides the page over to Emma who looks at it:)_  In this world, your parents gave you a weapon to defeat the darkest of magic.”  
 **Emma:** _(Reading the page, Emma then looks up at Gothel standing over her, and begins to sing:)  ♪_ Once I lived in darkness  ****♪  
 ****♪ Out there on my own ****♪  
♪ Left to brave the world  ****♪  
 ****♪ Alone ****♪  
 ****♪ Everything seemed hopeless ****♪  
♪ No chance to break free ♪   
♪ Couldn’t hear the song inside of me  ****♪  
 _(Grabbing her heart, Emma replaces it inside her chest. Gothel attempts to blast her with magic, but it has no effect.)  
(Standing:) _♪ Once upon a time, a song inspired them to be brave  ****♪  
 ****♪ They gave me up because my fate was as the one who’d save ****♪  
♪ The world from all dark magic and the wicked it can do ♪   
♪ They placed a song inside my heart  ****♪  
 ****♪ More powerful than you ****♪  
 _(Emma sends out a blast of magic herself, awakening the Charmings and Zelena.)_  
 **Regina:** “Emma, keep going. You can do it.”  
 **Emma: ♪** All the years of running  ****♪  
 ****♪ No, not anymore ****♪  
 _(Glances down at Regina:)  
_ ♪ I know what I’m living for ♪   
♪ I’m no longer searching  ****♪  
 ****♪ Turns out all along ****♪  
 ****♪ The answer was inside me ****♪  
 ****♪ With a song ****♪  
 _(The last note sends out a pulse of white light, wiping out the witches in the coven, freeing her family, curing Henry and causing Gothel to explode into millions of pieces.)  
_ **Snow White:** _(Rushing over to hug her daughter:)_ “Emma. _(They embrace:)_ Emma. How did you do it?”   
 **Emma:** “It was the song you gave me.”  
 **David:** “What do you mean? What song?”   
 **Emma:** “It doesn’t matter. It’s not important. What matters is you were with me and together we saved our family.”  
 _(Looking down, Emma sees Henry recovering, Ella cradling his head in her hands and Regina looking both relieved and proud.)_


	41. Chapter 41

**Henry’s Dreamscape. Docks.**  
 _(Roberta stands in a queue ready to board a ship.)_  
 **Harbour Master:**  “Now boarding ‘B’ passengers only. ‘B’ passengers to the Island of Spinster. _(An older woman steps forward:)_ Here’s a cat and some chocolate. _(Cat meows:)_  Enjoy the trip.”   
 **Roberta:** _(Steps forward with her ticket:)_ “Thanks. _(Taking her own cat basket:)_ Thank you.”  _(Roberta casts a glance behind her but sees no one coming. Sadly, she heads toward the ship.)  
_ ****

**Elsewhere. Beside A Lake.** _  
(Ella stands with Henry’s hands covering her eyes.)  
_ **Henry:** _(Removing his hands:)_ “Surprise.”  
 **Ella:** _(Spinning around:)_ “Where is this?”   
 **Henry:** “It’s a very pretty lake.”  
 **Ella:** “I thought you were taking me somewhere famous. Was there a battle around here?” _(They begin walking along the shoreline.)_  
 **Henry:** “Nope. And no one famous ever died here or cast a curse. This may be the one place in the entire magical kingdom where nothing epic ever happened.”  
 **Ella:** “Well, it’s gorgeous, and it doesn’t need anything else.”  
 **Henry:** _(Turning her towards him, they stand facing each other:)_ “Ella. I don’t know how my story goes. I wasn’t born in a land with magic, and I may not get a fairy-tale life with a perfect ending, but you are the best and bravest woman that I have ever met. And if you could make a leap of faith with me, I’d like to build a house right here for the two of us. And we could see what kind of life we can make together. _(Pulls a ring from his cuff:)_ It’s just a pretty ring. Like me and this lake, it doesn’t come with anything else. Ella, I can’t offer you a legend, but I can offer you my heart.” 

**Ella:** _(Whispered:)_  “Can I say yes now?”   
 **Henry:** “I really wish you would.” _(Laughs.)_  
 **Ella:** _(Laughing:)_ “Yes.” _(Henry places the ring on her finger, and they kiss.)_  
 ****

**Docks.**  
 _(Richard rides his horse hard across the land, finally coming to a stop at the docks.)_  
 **Dock Worker:** _(As Richard jumps from his steed:)_ "You can’t park here. It’s a red zone.”   
 **Richard:** _(Running:)_ “Keep it!  _(Roberta is about to descend the steps when Richard calls out to her:)_ Roberta, wait!  _(Turning, Roberta sees Richard standing there:)_ Put down that cat.”   
 **Roberta:** _(Shocked:)_  “Wha… _(Putting down the cat basket:)_  Richard, you’re… You’re alive? You didn’t go to war?”   
 **Richard:** “No, I did. But I didn’t die. Quite the opposite, actually. I killed the bad guy and everything. Do you know what I’ve discovered? I may have accomplished everything I’ve ever dreamed of, but without you, it means absolutely nothing. _(Crowd ‘awws’:)_  Please don’t get on that lonely ship to day-drink chablis. Come live your li…”  
 **Roberta:** “No, stop talking and kiss me.  _(The crowd ‘Awws’ collectively once more:)_ Wow.”   
 **Richard:** “There’s more where that came from.” _(They kiss again.)_    
 **Crowd:** _(Turning on them:)_  “Ew! Ew!”   
 **Richard:** _(To Roberta:)_ “I love you so much.”   
 **Spinster 1:** “Enough already!”  
 **Spinster 2:** “Show-off.”   
 **Roberta:** “Yeah, this could get ugly. We should go.”

**Beside The Lake. Night.**  
 _(Along the very same lake where he proposed to Ella, Henry now stands with his mothers, having just told them his intentions.)_  
 **Henry:** "I mean… for all his faults and psychoses, Morpheus was right about one thing. This is my story.”  
 **Regina:**  “But how can that be? This place… it isn’t real.”  
 **Henry:** “Mom, you know that’s not true. This world is very real. It lives, it breathes… and it’s where I belong.”  
 **Regina:** “No. No, you belong at home with us. With your family.”  
 **Henry:** _(Nods:)_  “I misspoke. Of course you’re right. What I meant to say was,  _(Spreading his arms wide:)_ this is who I’m meant to be. Right here and now, this is my path, with Ella.”  
 **Emma:** “So what are you saying? That you’re just going to stay here, _(Gestures with her hands:)_ as you are now and never come home?”  
 **Henry:** “After finally having my family back together?  _(Shakes his head:)_  I would never leave you, I love you both so much. But I love Ella too, and I can’t leave this world behind.”  
 **Regina:** “So what are you going to do?”  
 **Henry:** “I think I’ve figured out a way to remain here but keep my family together.”  
 **Emma:**  “Well that’s great, what do we need to do?”  
 **Henry:** “No, I need to do this on my own.”  
 **Regina:** “But you don’t have to.”  
 **Henry:** “Yes, I do. Please, you guys, you have to trust me.”  
 _(Emma and Regina exchange looks.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Taking a deep breath:)_  “We do trust you. Henry, we came to this land to help you, because we thought you needed it. But you’re not the kid who left Storybrooke anymore.”   
 **Emma:** “You can fight your own battles now. And when you can’t, you have Ella.”  
 **Henry:** _(Sighs:)_ “You are so wrong. I do need you.  _(To Regina:)_ You’re the first person who loved me, the only person for many, many years.  _(To Emma:)_  You’re the person responsible for finally bringing our family together. So, yeah, yeah. I can take care of bullies or brigands or whatever. But I will always need you.”  
 **Emma:** “And we need you.”  
 **Regina:** _(Tears in her eyes, cups his face in her hands:)_ “Are you sure you won’t come with us?” 

**Henry:** _(Pulling her in for a hug:)_ “I’ll be back.”  
 **Regina:** “I know. I just… I hate being apart.”  
 **Henry:** _(Turns to Emma:)_ “So, you’re okay with me staying? You’re not gonna drag me back home?”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiles:)_  “Hey, I’m with your mom. We’re never gonna be okay with being apart. But like all those years ago, when you found me and you brought me to Storybrooke and brought me to my family? I’ve got to give you that same chance. _(They hug:)_ You’re not allowed to come home until you find your answer.”  
 **Henry:** “Thanks, Moms. And hey, it’s not like you two won’t have your hands full soon, it’s gonna be great!”  
 **Emma:**   _(Chuckles:)_ “I hope so, kid. I mean, despite Regina’s memories, I’ve never really done the diapers-and-the-feedings thing. It’s what I missed with you.”  
 **Henry:** “I know you’ll be fine. You have each other. No child could ask for better parents than you two.”  
 **Regina:** _(Sighs resignedly:)_ “So… if this is one of your operations, have you thought of a name for it?”  
 **Henry:** _(Thinks:)_ “Hm. How about ‘Operation: Next Chapter’?”

**The Infinite Forest.**  
 _(Carrying a lantern while traveling through the forest, Henry arrives outside the house of the man he seeks. However, before he can knock on the door, Henry feels a sword at his back.)_  
 **Apprentice:** "Turn around, brigand. _(Henry turns to face him:)_ Do not be fooled. I am blind, but my sword is still sharp.”  
 **Henry:** “I can see that. And you can put it down. I’m not here to fight. I’m here for the Author’s pen.”  
 **Apprentice:** “You should be warned, lad. That pen is a dangerous thing.”   
 **Henry:** “I know all about it. And I don’t care.”  
 **Apprentice:**  “I care.  _(Lowers his sword and walks over to stand beside the fire:)_  I have fought many a battle protecting it, some of which have cost me a great deal. But I will not relinquish it to anyone other than a True Author. And there hasn’t been one of those in this realm for a very long time.”  
 **Henry:** “I’m not from this realm. Look, it’s a long and complicated story, but basically, in another land, I am the True Author. Now, I need my pen, so whatever test you have to put me through to figure that out, do it.”  
 **Apprentice:** “As you wish. _(The Apprentice reaches over and places his hand on Henry’s chest. Instantly, images of Henry’s storybook flash through the Apprentice’s mind:)_ That is indeed a complicated story. The timelines alone, they make one’s head spin. _(Takes a seat by the fire:)_ Only a True Author would weave such a tale.”  
 **Henry:** _(Sits across from him:)_ “So, what? So, that’s the test?”   
 **Apprentice:** “It is. You see, every story an Author has ever written lives in his heart. You have done good work. Could use a little more romance, perhaps, but maybe in your next book.”  
 **Henry:** “So then I passed?”   
 **Apprentice:** “It is an honor to meet you.”  
 **Henry:** “Likewise. So, where’s the pen?”   
 **Apprentice:** “In its rightful place. Look to your hand.”  _(Henry looks down and sees that he is now holding the Author’s pen in his hand.)  
_ **Henry:** “Thank you.”  
 **Apprentice:** _(When Henry stands to leave:)_ “I noticed you haven’t written in quite some time. So I must remind you, The Author’s true job is to record the stories, not to create them. So no matter how many stories you have already written, you must choose each time how you will use the pen. Choose wisely… Henry.” _(Without a word, Henry turns and leaves.)_

**The Underworld. Bar.**  
 _(Cruella De Vil rises from her slumped position over the bar, awakening with a horrific hangover.)_  
 **Cruella:** _(Grimaces:)_ "Oh, bloody hell.  _(Whines:)_ Not again.  _(Spotting the barman, she begins throwing peanuts at him to gain his attention:)_ Darling. Darling! Darling!”  
 **Henry:** _(Turns, smiling:)_  “Yes, how may I help you?”  
 **Cruella:** “What time is it?”  
 **Henry:** _(Glancing at the clock:)_  “Eleven.”  
 **Cruella:** “A little more information, please?”  
 **Henry:**  “A.M.”  
 **Cruella:**   _(Clears throat:)_  “Well, I shall have a mimosa then. _(Henry sighs, picking up a pitcher of orange juice:)_ Oh, don’t need that bit. So then, sweetie, what were you, before you ended up here in the Underworld?”  
 **Henry:** “Actually, I’m on a quest.”  
 **Cruella:**   _(Chuckles:)_ “You mean you  _were_ , darling. You must remember to use the past tense, now that you’re down here.”  
 **Henry:** “Oh no, I’m still very much alive. I came here… for you.”  
 **Cruella:**  “Really? Well I’m not just some lush at the local bar, I do have standards.”  
 **Henry:** “Not quite what I had in mind. Have you ever considered moving on?”  
 **Cruella:**  “To the worse place? Hardly likely. ‘Where’s the toilet, darling?’ 'Oh, it’s the flaming hole in the red hot rock, darling.’”  
 **Henry:** “No, not to the worst place. I mean, what if you sought redemption?”  
 **Cruella:** “What?”  
 **Henry:** “Redemption.”  
 **Cruella:** “Ohh. No, still don’t get it.”  
 **Henry:**  “What if you worked hard and found a way to make up for your prior villainy?”  
 **Cruella:** “Oh, you mean do good things to balance out the heinous things? Demonstrate compassion, er… sacrifice myself now and again for the greater good?”  
 **Henry:** “Yes, exactly.”  
 **Cruella:** “Yeah, it’s not really my thing though is it? I mean, Cruella De Vil solving crimes in a wind breaker. I may as well pet puppies with their skins still on.”  
 **Henry:** “You know…”  
 **Cruella:**  “What? Spit it out.”  
 **Henry:** “Maybe you should stay here. I mean, you make all the rest of the people down here look good by comparison. I think you could be the darkness that makes the light visible.”  
 **Cruella:** “I am?  _(Considers:)_  I… make goodness possible.”  
 **Henry:** “Well…”  
 **Cruella:** _(Continues:)_ “I’m the true hero, aren’t I, darling? Wait a moment, where am I? How did I end up in this filthy dive?”  
 **Henry:** “You were celebrating.”  
 **Cruella:**  “Was I? How marvellous. What?”  
 **Henry:**  “You were celebrating taking the throne of the Underworld back from Arthur.”  
 **Cruella:**  “Oh, that’s right.”  
 **Henry:** “But you know, Arthur did take the throne from you in the first place. It would be a shame for you to regain the throne just to lose it again.”  
 **Cruella:**  “What’s your point, darling?”  
 **Henry:** “What if I were to offer you a deal?”  
 **Cruella:** “I’m listening.”  
 **Henry:** _(Holds up the Author’s pen:)_ “This pen requires a special kind of ink that’s pretty hard to find. But I happen to know the one place it still exists.”  
 **Cruella:** “No. No!  _(Stands, pointing her gun at him:)_ You’re not taking it.”  
 **Henry:** “We both know you can’t shoot me. What I’m offering is a trade. Allow me to take the magical ink from your hair and in exchange I will write that the Underworld is yours to rule for as long as you wish.”  
 **Cruella:** “And why would you do such a thing?”  
 **Henry:** “Call it an apology… for my mom killing you.”  
 **Cruella:** _(Stares at him:)_ “Henry? Well, well. You  _have_ grown haven’t you?”  
 **Henry:** “Do we have a deal or not?”  
 **Cruella:** _(Lifts her glass:)_ “Bottoms up.  _(Taking that as a yes, Henry pops open the lid of the inkwell as Cruella drains her glass. The ink begins swirling above Cruella’s head transferring from her hair to the inkwell. Posing:)_ How do I look?  
 _(Chuckles at Henry’s look of shock:)_ You know, some people struggle not to be drawn into the darkness. Ever since I was a little girl, I’ve said, ‘why not splash in… And have fun?’"  
 **Henry:** _(Shrugs:)_ “A deal’s a deal. My Grandpa taught me that.  _(Dipping the pen into the ink, Henry begins to write on a cocktail napkin:)_ There. The Underworld is yours.”  
 **Cruella:** “Fabulous.  _(When Henry turns to leave:)_ So, now that your ink pot has been replenished, what do you plan to do with your Authorial powers?”  
 **Henry:** “Actually, I’m going to break the golden rule. I’m going to write my own happy ending.”  
 **Cruella:** “Really?”  
 **Henry:** _(Nods:)_ “I’m going to unite my dream world with the other realms of story.”  
 **Cruella:** “But, once you do that, won’t you lose your powers?”  
 **Henry:** “Yeah, pretty much.”  
 **Cruella:**   _(Smirks:)_  “It feels good to be bad sometimes doesn’t it, darling?  
 _(Raises her glass once more:)_  Well, here’s to me.”  
 _(Henry merely smiles, exiting through the back door, leaving Cruella to contemplate the first order of business in her new kingdom.)_


	42. Epilogue

**The Enchanted Forest. A Short Time Later.**  
_(Seated around a table in a tavern located in the real Enchanted forest, Xena and Gabrielle talk with Ruby and Mulan.)_  
**Ruby:** “So, how’re you guys finding the united realms?”  
**Xena:** “Well, it’s very different to what we’re used to.”  
**Gabrielle:**  “But a lot better than Jappa. Right, Xena?”  
**Ruby:** _(Winces:)_ “Still kind of a sore spot for you two?”  
**Xena:** _(Unconsciously rubbing a faded bruise on her arm:)_ “You could say that.”  
**Mulan:**   _(Changing the subject, quickly:)_ “Have you decided where you’re going to make your home yet?”  
**Gabrielle:** “Not yet. I think Xena and I are going to continue to travel around the realms for awhile. It was the thought of settling down somewhere that caused all the trouble to begin with.”  
**Xena:** “That’s not exactly true. All I said was, maybe we shouldn’t spend our lives wandering around Greece and that we go far away, where no one knows us.”  
**Gabrielle:** “Right, and then we were found by that messenger, which lead us on your little suicide mission. Trouble will find us wherever we go and whatever we do. I just prefer when we look for it together.”  
_(Ruby and Mulan exchange anxious looks as Xena and Gabrielle continue talking.)_  
**Xena:** “You know if there was any other way, I would never have left you.”  
**Gabrielle:**  “Well, thanks to our new friends, we discovered that the world still needed Xena: Warrior Princess.”  
**Ruby:** _(Cutting in:)_  “A-and Gabrielle, the battling bard.”  
**Gabrielle:**   _(Smiles:)_ “Thank you.”  
**Mulan:**  “So, if you’re not settling down anytime soon, where are you likely to head next?”  
**Xena:** “As far as I’ve seen, the Enchanted Forest is most like back home for us.”  
**Gabrielle:** “Which means we’ll need to move on soon or Xena will get bored and try to kill herself again.”  
**Xena:**   _(Purses her lips:)_  “You know, I really don’t think you’re being fair. It’s not like-  _(Xena catches the glint in her wife’s eye and realises Gabrielle is teasing her:)_  Oh, very funny. _(Gabrielle starts laughing along with Mulan and Ruby:)_ Laugh it up. Go on, I deserve it.”  
**Ruby:** _(Laughing:)_  “You really kinda do, Xena.”  
_(They continue laughing with Xena even managing to crack a smile.)_  
**Mulan:** _(Stands:)_ “I think we should get going. We need to be at the coronation ceremony by noon.”  
**Ruby:** “Right.  _(Stands:)_ Sorry, we need to go. Our friends are announcing the name of their baby and Snow will kill me if I miss another big moment.”  
**Gabrielle:** “Oh, well it was great seeing you.”  
**Xena:** “Yeah, we’ll see you around sometime, huh?  _(Bidding their goodbyes, Ruby and Mulan leave the tavern while Xena and Gabrielle sit in awkward silence for a few moments:)_  Hey. We’re going to be okay, right?”  
**Gabrielle:** _(Smiles:)_ “We’re going to be fine. Just don’t ever try and leave me again.”  
**Xena:** “Oh, I promise.”  
**Gabrielle:** “Hm. So, a royal coronation?”  
**Xena:** “Yeah, sounds pretty excessive to me.”  
**Gabrielle:** _(Nods:)_ “Agreed.”  
**Xena:** “But then it’s not like the Amazons didn’t find any excuse to have a party.”  
**Gabrielle:** “Hey, those weren’t parties, they were traditions.”  
**Xena:**  “Uh huh.”  
**Gabrielle:**  “Well, as long as they don’t name their baby ‘Hope’ they should be fine.”  _(There is a brief moments silence between them before both women begin laughing. Leaning in to kiss her wife, Xena is welcomed with open arms by Gabrielle.)_

**Wonderland. Palace Courtyard.**  
_(Ruby and Mulan arrive just in time to gather with other family and friends to hear the name of Emma & Regina’s child.)_  
**Regina:** _(Her glass raised:)_  “Everyone, we’d like you all to meet our daughter: Maria.”  
_(The group burst into applause and raise their glasses to toast the new arrival while Regina and Emma stare lovingly at one another.)_  
**Henry:** _(Kisses Regina on the cheek:)_  “Congratulations.  _(Kisses Emma on the cheek and reaches for the baby:)_  Now, you two go and mingle with your guests while I spend some time with my baby sister.”  
_(Taking Maria into his arms, Henry walks over to sit with Ella and Tiana.)_  
**Ella:** _(Chuckling as the baby begins to cry:)_ “I’m pretty sure she wants her sister-in-law.”  
**Henry:** _(While Ella holds Maria, smiles:)_  “She’s a smart girl.”  
**Tiana:** “So, Henry, how does it feel being an older brother?”  
**Henry:** “It feels pretty great.”  
**Tiana:** “And, er… how does it feel not being the Author anymore?”  
**Henry:** “Are you kidding? That was the best decision I ever made.”  
**Tiana:**   _(Chuckles:)_  “How about you, Ella? How are your people finding being a part of the united realms?”  
**Ella:** “Oh, you know, it’s an adjustment. I still don’t think they know what to make of Richard as their King, but he’s changed a lot. I know Roberta will make a great Queen, that’s for sure.”  
**Tiana:** “I was surprised after everything that you didn’t want to take back the throne of Valencia yourself?”  
**Ella:** “Well, it wouldn’t be fair to my people. Now that I’m in this world, I finally have a chance to find my mother. To let her know there’s a cure for the Curse of the Wounded Heart and that we can be a family again.”  
**Tiana:** “I’m so happy for you. Remember, if you ever need help navigating Wonderland, you know just who to ask.”  
_(Smiling, Tiana glances over at Will who stands with Robin and his sister Alice.)_

**Elsewhere.**  
_(Will returns Tiana’s smile.)_  
**Will:** “So, Dream World Robin Hood is settling in okay?”  
**Robin:** “Will, it’s okay, I think we can just call him Robin Hood.”  
**Alice:** “Thank goodness, cause that would be a bit of a mouthful. I’d probably end up calling him 'Drobin’ or something.”  
**Robin:** _(Laughs:)_  “He’s doing great. I haven’t introduced him to Roland or the merry men yet though.”  
**Will:** “Yeah, that’s gonna be tough to explain.”  
**Robin:** _(Nods:)_  “It may be a little awkward for awhile, but I think the world is better off having Robin Hood in it. Even if he’s not my dad.”  
**Will:** _(Handing them both glasses of champagne:)_  “I’ll drink to that.  _(They drink:)_ Just as long as he doesn’t beat me up like the last version did.”  
_(Laughing, Alice gives her brother a sympathetic hug.)  
_****

**Kingdom Of Valencia.**  
_(King Richard stands fixing a cabinet when Roberta enters.)_  
**Queen Roberta:** “I have a little surprise for you, my love.”  
**King Richard:**  “Really?”  
**Queen Roberta:** “Mmhmm. Gareth’s stood waiting outside with it.”  
**King Richard:**  “How I love you, my Queen.”  
**Queen Roberta:**   _(They kiss:)_  “And I you, my King.”

 **Storybrooke.**  
_(Reunited once again, Belle extends her hand to Rumplestiltskin and they begin to dance to a familiar tune as baby Gideon sleeps soundly in his bed.)_

_(Moving closer, they share a lingering kiss.)_  
****

**Kingdom Of Valencia.**  
_(Stepping outside, Richard can hardly believe his eyes when a burst of bright orange flame lights the sky.)_  
**Gareth:**  “For you, my King.”  
**Richard:** “Oh my god. I have a dragon!”  
****

**Arendelle. A Few Weeks Later.**  
_(Standing under a beautifully designed frozen archway, Hook and Maleficent are about to tie the knot.)_  
**Archie:**  “Are you ready to recite your vows?”   
**Hook:** “Mal, when we met, there was just one thing that mattered to me - getting my revenge. And you did something that no one else ever could. You showed me that a heart full of love was the most precious treasure of all, and one that I don’t intend to lose. They say that a captain’s heart belongs to his ship. And with this ring, it now belongs to you.”  
**Maleficent:** “Killian, I spent so much of my life on my own. And then, you walked into my life and everything changed. Despite years of separation, heartache and pain, we have found each other again. Our hearts may not be without darkness but together we have always managed to find the light. A light that I see shining every time I see our daughter’s smiling face. I never thought I would truly find my happy ending, but thanks to you, now I have.”  
**Archie:** “Do you, Killian, take this woman to be your wife and to love her for  
all eternity?”   
**Hook:** “I do.”  
**Archie:** “And do you, Maleficent, take this man to be your husband and love him for all eternity?”   
**Maleficent:** “I do.”  
**Archie:** “Then it is with great pleasure that I now pronounce you husband and wife.”  _(The congregation applauds as Killian and Maleficent kiss.)_

**Emma:**  “I did not see this happening, did you?”  
**Regina:** “You mean after I trapped Maleficent in her dragon form for thirty years and you killing her with your father’s sword? No, I can’t say I did. But what’s more amazing is that we were all invited to witness it.”  
**Emma:** “I just think after everything that’s happened, all the history between us and our families, everyone decided it was time to just let it-”  
**Zelena:**  “Don’t you dare.”  
**Emma:**   _(Chuckles:)_ “Spoilsport.”  
**Regina:** “I thought you were bringing someone?”  
**Zelena:** “I was… but we agreed to wait awhile before we took our relationship public.”  
**Regina:** _(Watches her sister closely before her eyes widen:)_ “You’re not… You can’t be dating-”  
**Emma:**  “Surely not again?”  
**Zelena:**   _(With a twinkle in her eye:)_ “Third time’s the charm.”  
****

**At The Altar.**  
_(Lily kisses both her parents in turn.)_  
**Lily:**  “I’m so happy for you two.”  
**Hook:**  “Thanks, love. I know it meant everything to your mum that you were here to give her away.”  
**Lily:** _(Smiling at Maleficent:)_  “I was honoured to do it. Now go, the dance floor is waiting for you.”  
**Maleficent:** “Dance? I don’t dance.”

**Hook:** “Of course you do, come on. _(Taking her hand, Hook sweeps Maleficent onto the dance floor:)_ ♪ Tomorrow is uncertain ♪   
♪ Who knows what it will bring ♪   
♪ But one thing is for sure, luv ♪   
♪ With you, I have everything ♪   
**Hook & Maleficent: **♪ There’s no storm we can’t outrun ♪   
♪ We will always find the sun ♪   
_(They look to the Charmings:)_  
♪ Leave the past and all its scars ♪   
♪ A happy beginning now is ours ♪   
_(Snow and David join them on the dance floor.)_  
**Snow White:** ♪ We celebrate together ♪   
♪ A long-time wish come true ♪   
**David:** ♪ What makes it even better ♪   
♪ Today our story starts anew ♪   
_(Sharing hugs and words of congratulations, the Charmings and Jones feud is now finally over.)_  
**Regina:** _(Stepping out to take Emma’s hand:)_ **♪** Let villains cast their curses ♪   
**Emma:** ♪ We can overcome them all ♪   
**Regina & Emma:** _(Each pulling Zelena on to the floor with them:)_  
♪ If we all stand strong together ♪   
**Zelena:** ♪ There’s no way we can fall ♪   
_(The rest of the congregation, including the Dwarves, Archie, Marco, Blue, Tink, Elsa, Lily, Granny and Anna and Kristoff all step onto the dance floor to join in the singing. Meanwhile, Ella and Henry watch on happily as they cradle Maria between them.)_  
**All:**  ♪ There’s no storm we can’t outrun ♪   
♪ We will always find the sun ♪   
♪ Leave the past and all its scars ♪   
♪ A happy beginning now is ours ♪   
♪ If we’re facing endless night ♪   
♪ Take my hand and join the fight ♪   
♪ Past the clouds, we’ll find the stars ♪   
♪ A happy beginning now is ours ♪ 

**Storybrooke. Main Street.**  
_(Emma and Snow walk together along the street, Snow pushing Maria in the stroller.)_  
**Snow White:**  "This is all so surreal. Back when I was running for my life in the Enchanted Forest, I never thought in my wildest dreams this is how my life would turn out.”  
**Emma:** _(Laughing:)_  “Yeah, it’s pretty crazy. And now I know a little about how you must’ve felt when the first curse broke. To wake up and find your child is now fully grown is very strange.”  
**Snow White:**  “But he’s happy though, Henry?”  
**Emma:** “Oh yeah. He and Ella are combing through every inch of Wonderland, trying to find Ella’s mother. I’ve tried to offer my help so many times, but Henry won’t hear of it. Doesn’t he realise that finding people is my job?”  
**Snow White:** _(Smiles:)_  “I’m sure he does. I just think he wants to make sure you spend as much time with your daughter as possible.”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “To make sure I don’t miss with Maria what I missed with him.”  
**Snow White:** “It’s very sweet.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, but now I feel bad about leaving her with you.”  
**Snow White:** “Oh, don’t be silly. David and I have been dying to spend time with our grand daughter. You can’t back out on us now.”  
**Emma:**   _(Laughs:)_ “Okay, okay. You can take her. Just, you know, don’t be surprised if you find Regina waiting at the door when you drop her back to us tonight.”  
**Snow White:**   _(Smiles:)_ “We’ll take good care of her, I promise.”  
**Emma:** “I know, Mom. And thank you.”  
_(Kissing Snow on the cheek, Emma turns to step onto the road when a taxi beeps its horn. Stepping back onto the sidewalk, Emma watches the taxi pass by. Sitting in the back seat with their arms around each other, Xena and Gabrielle clink their champagne glasses as they drive through Storybrooke.)_  
****

**Swan-Mills House.**  
_(Entering the house, Emma closes the door behind her and locks it. Throwing her keys into the dish on the side table, she calls out to her wife.)_  
**Emma:**  “Honey, I’m home.”  
**Regina:**  “I’m in here.”  
_(Smiling, Emma walks towards the living room.)_  
****

**Living Room.**  
_(Upon entering, Emma stands stock still, taking in the scene before her.)_  
**Emma:** “I see you’ve started without me.”  
**Regina:** _(Reclined on the chaise lounge, utterly naked:)_ “Indeed I have.”  
**Emma:** “Well then, I’d better catch up.”  
_(Sitting up, Regina watches with great interest as Emma makes quick work of her clothing.)_  
**Regina:** “Eager, are we?”  
**Emma:** _(Laughs while stepping out of her underwear:)_  “And you were what, just casually sitting here hoping to improve your tan?”  
**Regina:** _(Glancing behind her:)_ “The sun _is_  very strong today.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, I noticed.  _(Taking a seat next to her:)_  So, anything on your mind?”  
**Regina:** _(Smiling:)_ “Only that I love you. And I plan on spending today showing you just how much.”  
**Emma:**   _(Leaning in for a quick, chaste kiss:)_ “Mm. Good plan.”  
**Regina:**   _(Running her hands through Emma’s hair, pulling her closer:)_ “I thought you’d like it.”  
_(Closing the remaining distance between them with a kiss, Regina allows herself to be laid back upon the chair as Emma covers her body with her own. Several sighs of contentment can be heard while the sunlight continues to stream through the windows, covering their bodies like a warm blanket.)_

##  _The End._


End file.
